Souviens toi
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Enfin, ils avaient une vie. Une vie bien à eux, qui leur permettait d'oublier un peu le passé. Mais il nous rattrape toujours. Un jour, il est revenu, comme ça. Comme un ange tombé du ciel... SagaMû
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Salut !!

**Lys :** Hello Everybody :-).

Me revoici avec la... la suite ? Nan, disons plutôt une histoire en parallèle avec la fic "C'est beau la neige". Voyons ce qui se passe pendant que DM fait la cours à Camus :p.

**Lys : **Cette fic est donc basée sur le couple Mû/Saga...

... même s'il met du temps à venir...

**Lys :** ... en cadeau à une de nos revieweuse : Ariesnomu !!

Nous y retrouvons Lys, qui ne sert à rien à part faire chier Kanon...

**Lys :** Faut bien l'occuper ! XD

Et elle connait Angelo, mais comme ce crétin de Kanon lui a rien dit sur son passé, elle ne peut faire aucun rapprochement !

**Lys** : C'est bête, ça... :p

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Son menton posé au creux d'une main, les doigts de l'autre allongés sur les touches noires du clavier, il suivait les petites lignes sombres, cherchant une quelconque faute d'orthographe, de syntaxe ou de frappe. De fines lunettes étaient posées sur son nez, et ses longs cheveux, attachés par un élastique, ondulaient dans son dos, encadrant son visage masculin par deux vagues bleutées.

C'était un bel homme, qui avait déjà atteint sa trentième année. Pourtant, il faisait plus jeune, malgré cette maturité et cette richesse intellectuelle dont il pouvait faire preuve. Un air doux flottait habituellement sur son visage, et beaucoup connaissaient cet homme sorti de nulle part, aux manières civilisées et à la conversation bien agréable.

Absorbé par la relecture de son chapitre, il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir, en bas. Par contre, la voix qui s'éleva dans la maison, grave et forte, le sortit brusquement de son travail.

« Saga !! C'est moi ! T'es où ?

- À ton avis ? »

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres qui esquissèrent un sourire. La main sur la souris, Saga enregistra son travail et ferma la fenêtre, puis retira ses lunettes qu'il posa à côté du clavier, pour se tourner enfin vers la porte de sa chambre. Son frère montait les marches de l'escalier, il entra bientôt dans la chambre aux murs tapissés de bleu, pour se laisser tomber sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Je suis crevé !

- Je vois ça. C'est si fatiguant de faire les boutiques ?

- Avec une nana bourrée d'hormones, oui ! Déjà que d'habitude, c'est limite, mais là…

- Oh, arrête, elle attend un bébé, c'est normal qu'elle soit toute excitée. Je serais pareil à sa place.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, tu l'as pas comme patronne. D'ailleurs, elle a toujours pas voulu me dire qui était le père !

- On ne le saura peut-être jamais. »

Kanon grogna. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle aurait pu faire un effort, quand même. C'est pas comme s'il allait le répéter à tout le monde. Bon, il y aurait juste Saga, mais lui aussi savait garder sa langue dans sa poche, c'était une vraie tombe quand il le voulait. Le grec poussa un soupir, en pensant à sa virée dans les magasins en compagnie de sa patronne tout émerveillée de ces vêtements et accessoires pour bébés. Et lui qui la croyait frigide…

« Sinon, le gamin est pas rentré ?

- Non, pas encore, il est chez Anthony.

- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai.

- Kanon, mais quelle mère irresponsable tu fais.

- Non, mais ça va, oui ?! »

Saga éclata de rire. Un rire clair qui aurait semblé irréel, il y avait quelques années. Kanon se refrogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui comme ça. Surtout quand il s'agissait du gamin…

Voici deux ans qu'ils étaient revenus. Sur Terre. À Athènes. Seuls, tous les deux, abandonnés à la rue, sans aucun moyen de survie. Leur bonheur avait été de se retrouver ensemble. Nombres de difficultés s'étaient présentées à eux, et les surmonter avait été difficile. C'était comme s'ils étaient tombés dans une autre dimension, loin du lieu fermé du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ou de Poséidon.

Petits boulots et petits boulots. Subsister fut difficile, malgré leur envie de vivre. Athéna, ils ne lui gardaient pas rancune. Tous deux avaient conscience qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, à cause de leur passé, et oublier cette ombre de leur vie s'était révélé impossible. Saga et Kanon avaient réduit le fossé qui les séparait à néant, accumulant les disputes et les réconciliations, qui les rendaient plus forts. Il avaient tiré un trait sur le passé, trace indélébile inscrite dans leur esprit, pour aller de l'avant.

Deux mois après leur retour sur Terre, Saga s'était trouvé un travail plutôt stable dans une boutique. Kanon était devenu serveur dans un bar. Travaillant durement, les deux hommes purent louer un appartement, certes très modeste qui ne comportait qu'une chambre, mais partager le même lit n'était pas ce qui les dérangeait le plus, avoir un toit était le plus important.

Une vie privée, les jumeaux n'en avaient pas. Saga ne fut jamais tenté par les clients qui passaient dans la boutique de son patron, un ivrogne qui le forçait à tout faire. Kanon ne fut jamais tenté par ces filles aux décolletés plongeants qui venaient le mâter au bar. L'un avait l'autre, et cela leur suffisait amplement. Pour le moment. Leur vie changea vraiment quand ils le découvrirent, à un coin de rue, les vêtements sales, les joues humides, le corps gelé par l'hiver.

De sa vie, Kanon n'avait jamais vu ce gamin. Il lui était inconnu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Saga, qui ne comprit pas, en le voyant là, épuisé, tremblant de froid et de peur. Un enfant aux cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, et deux points azur dessinés sur son front. Le disciple de Mû.

D'abord, Kanon refusa. Non, ils ne pouvaient accueillir ce gosse sorti de nulle part, ils n'avaient pas les moyens ni de temps à lui accorder. Mais Saga insista. Ils ne pouvaient le laisser à la rue. Ne pouvait-il pas repartir au Sanctuaire, prévenir les autres ? Non, il n'en était plus capable. Kiki le leur fit comprendre. C'était sans doute à cause de la dépression. Ses capacités de télépathie et de téléportation avaient disparu avec le temps. La perte de Mû avait été un coup trop dur pour lui, un enfant de huit ans. Ignorant les autres, il était parti à sa recherche. Sans résultat. Et il se retrouvait là, affamé et frigorifié.

Au final, le gamin resta avec eux. En vérité, il fut une partie intégrante de leur vie. Quand il reprit des forces, il demeura à la maison. Comment inscrire un enfant dont ils ne connaissaient ni le nom ni l'origine dans une école grecque ? Kiki ne put que rester chez eux. Lisant, se promenant, regardant la télévision. Il les accueillait, le soir. Les remerciant tous les jours de l'avoir amené dans leur « maison ».

« Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Ça fait pourtant presque une semaine que Kiki nous parle de ça.

- Et alors ? C'est pas moi son tuteur, je suis pas sa mère ! »

Là, Saga fut piqué, il jeta un regard froid à son frère, qui éclata de rire à son tour. Chacun son truc. À la maison, les rôles s'étaient répartis presque naturellement. Kanon faisait l'homme, Saga la femme.

Le bar où il travaillait n'était pas très bien fréquenté, et plus d'une fois, on lui proposa des aiguilles ou de la poudre, mais Kanon refusa à chaque fois. Jamais il ne se laissa tenter. Un jour, une femme entra dans l'établissement, seule. C'était une belle femme, mince, une jolie poitrine, les cheveux d'un blond naturel et plutôt longs, un visage séduisant. Kanon se rappellerait toute sa vie de sa tenue, un tailleur gris perle, une veste et un pantalon qui devaient coûter les yeux de la tête, avec des chaussures assorties.

Pourtant, elle passa inaperçu. Kanon finit pas la quitter des yeux, revenant à sa tâche. Et c'est là qu'une bagarre se déclara. On y était habitué, des ivrognes, ou des jeunes se bastonnaient pour pas grand chose. Sauf que ça dégénéra. Des cris, des tables renversées, des chaises fracassées, les bouteilles se brisant, se déversant sur le sol. Une clope qui tombe. Le feu.

Kanon s'enfuit du bar sans demander son reste. Mais il ne put le quitter sans emmener cette drôle de femme, qui s'était évanouie. Une chaise l'avait percutée, sa tête avait cogné contre le bar. Un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il rentra chez lui, la blonde dans les bras. L'idée d'aider à éteindre le feu lui était venue, mais il n'avait pas de papiers, et travaillant au noir, cela se serait mal terminé pour lui.

Il fallait croire que Kanon était chanceux. Tellement, qu'il s'était plus d'une fois demandé ce qu'il avait pu faire pour tomber une nana pareille. Cette femme, Lys Taylor, était une riche femme d'affaire, qui dirigeait les affaires de son père, trop vieux pour s'en charger. Elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un dans ce bar, mais avec la bagarre, c'était plutôt raté. Ils la gardèrent chez eux pour quelques nuits. Elle remercia les jumeaux pour leur hospitalité.

Un mois plus tard, Kanon devint son adjoint. Il fut employé d'abord en remerciement, ou dédommagement, puis monta les échelons. Séduite par son esprit, sa faculté de raisonner et d'apprendre aussi vite, la jeune femme finit par le prendre sous son aile, lui apprenant les ficelles du métier, ce à quoi Kanon se fit très rapidement. Il aimait sa fonction, bien qu'il soit sous les ordres d'une femme, qui semblait lire en lui, devinant ses mensonges et presque ses pensées. Bien sûr, elle lui posa des questions sur son passé, il avait vingt-huit ans, et aucune expérience en terme de travail. Pourtant, elle n'insista pas devant ses réticences.

Kanon fut bientôt capable de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour que Saga arrête de travailler, et surtout, pour qu'il aille faire soigner ces foutus problèmes de cœur qui sévissaient depuis un moment. Il eut une petite opération qui fut une réussite. Lys, prise d'une grande affection pour cette petite famille, se débrouilla pour leur fournir des papiers, à eux deux et à l'enfant qui, après un déménagement vers la France où elle vivait, put rentrer dans une école privée où il suivit des études. Ce fut difficile au début, surtout à cause du français dans lequel il avait quelques difficultés, mais Mû avait été un très bon professeur.

À crédit, Kanon put acheter un pavillon, leur faisant oublier leur vie de misère à Athènes. Ils s'étaient installés dans la banlieue parisienne, loin de l'agitation de la capitale. Kanon travaillait beaucoup, mais son travail le passionnait, même s'il se plaignait de sa patronne parfois peu raisonnable. Saga, qui était aux yeux de la loi le tuteur de Kiki, resta chez eux, se consacrant à ce qui l'avait toujours passionné : la littérature.

« Enfin bref. Quand est-ce que vous partez pour l'Espagne, finalement ?

- Juste après la Toussaint. Le deux, et nous serons de retour le quatre.

- Tu vas pouvoir emmener Kiki, alors.

- Ah non !!

- Lys lui a promis.

- Comment ?!

- Je t'assure. Tu vas les avoir tous les deux dans les pattes. »

Saga eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression exaspérée de son jumeau. Il allait avoir quelques jours de liberté, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Kiki était adorable, mais il avait besoin de tranquillité pour finir son roman, et l'enfant était loin d'être casanier.

On frappa à la porte. Les jumeaux se levèrent, alors que le portable de Kanon sonnait. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et le porta à son oreille, alors que son frère descendait les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Tout sourire, Kiki, du haut de ses dix ans, lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Saga lui rendit son étreinte, sera la main de la maman d'Anthony et l'invita à rentrer boire un café, ce que la jeune femme déclina poliment, son fils l'attendait à la maison, et ils recevaient du monde ce soir-là. Avec de refermer la porte, Saga remercia la mère de famille d'avoir reçu Kiki chez elle, elle répondit que ce n'était rien, l'enfant était adorable.

À peine rentré, Saga dû subir le bavardage incessant de l'enfant qui lui raconta sa journée en long, en large et en travers, faisant rire par instant l'adulte. Saga avait cessé de s'étonner, il avait de plus en plus le comportement d'un père ou d'une mère à l'encontre de Kiki, et il avait fini par ignorer Kanon quand il se moquait de lui parce qu'il demandait au gamin s'il avait bien fait tous ses devoirs.

Kanon entra à son tour dans la pièce, Kiki lui sauta dessus, ce qui fit grogner, comme à son habitude, le grec qui le prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Kiki se mit à crier, l'adulte l'ignora superbement.

« Saga, faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Robert s'est cassé la jambe tout à l'heure, il parait qu'il souffre le martyr.

- C'est qui Robert ??

- Un collègue.

- T'as trop de collègues !

- C'est Lys qui t'a appelé ?

- Ouais, elle vient nous chercher.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

- T'inquiète pas, il va bien. C'est une force de la nature, ce gars-là.

- Je peux venir ??

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Va ranger tes affaires avant. »

Kanon fit descendre le gosse qui partit chercher son cartable pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

**OoO**

« Ah la la, beaucoup d'histoire pour pas grand-chose.

- Sympa pour lui, il a la jambe cassée.

- Je me suis pétée le bras quand j'étais adolescente, j'en ai pas fait tout un plat. Ma mère s'en est occupée à ma place. »

Lys poussa un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel. Ah, ces hommes, toujours à jouer les virils quand ils étaient en bonne santé, mais de vraies chochottes quand ils se blessent le petit doigt. Certes, c'était la jambe qui avait été blessée, mais tout de même, il y avait pire.

« Ce n'est jamais agréable de se casser la jambe.

- Quand même, Saga… Il s'est jamais cassé la jugulaire, ça se voit.

- Parce que tu t'es cassée la jugulaire, toi ?

- Ouais. Une baston qui a mal tourné.

- T'es allé dans un lycée pour riches, t'as fait de très bonnes études et tout ce qui va avec, mais tu as trouvé le moyen pour te bagarrer.

- Suis pas une p'tite fille sage. »

La blonde fit un sourire innocent à son adjoint qui leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Saga pouffa, regardant cette belle femme qui marchait entre eux deux. Elle était plutôt grande, la taille fine, ou du moins l'avait-t-elle eu, car ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Ses cheveux blonds glissaient dans son dos, tombant en mèches dorées çà et là. Son visage souriant était agréable à regarder, mais le grec se doutait qu'il pouvait néanmoins être effrayant.

Kanon lui racontait souvent comment se passait leur rendez-vous, et plus d'une fois, il lui avait décrit le visage froid et inexpressif de sa chef quand elle était vraiment sérieuse. Son regard perçant faisait froid dans le dos, en particulier quand elle était énervée, car la jeune femme avait la colère froide, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage mais tout était dans ses yeux azur. Kanon lui avait bien dit que, bien que Saga ne la voit qu'avec un sourire sur le visage, c'était une femme d'affaire, aussi redoutable et froide qu'un homme pouvait l'être.

La première comparaison qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était l'italien, ce gamin entraîné par le chevalier du Cancer. Lys avait, en quelque sorte, son regard, ses airs cyniques, ironiques. Saga avait été étonné, il avait du mal à imaginer la blonde en Masque de Mort féminin, mais son frère lui assurait qu'elle faisait froid dans le dos. Il trouvait même étonnant qu'elle ait pu faire confiance à quelqu'un comme lui, et il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche avec sa patronne. Mais peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin, quelqu'un avec qui se prendre la tête par moment, quelqu'un pour la contredire et lui remettre les pieds sur Terre.

En tout cas, c'était une femme agréable, du moins pour Saga qui se sentait très redevable envers elle, pas vraiment côté argent, mais plus sentimentalement, ce qui était également le cas de son jumeau. Ce n'était certes rien, mais souvent ils l'invitaient à dîner chez eux. La blonde semblait heureuse de passer une soirée loin des affaires et de sa famille, dont, étrangement, elle semblait être devenue le chef depuis que son père lui avait laissée ses affaires.

« Enfin… je suis crevée !

- Tu restes, ce soir ?

- Oh oui !! Allez, Lys, dis oui !!

- Désolé mon cœur, j'ai un bon dîner en famille bien ennuyant prévu pour ce soir. »

Lys adressa à l'enfant un sourire désolé, si elle avait pu venir, elle l'aurait fait, mais elle ne pouvait s'échapper de ce dîner qui avait lieu deux vendredis par mois. C'était une tradition familiale, la jeune femme avait toujours connu ces longs dîners de fin de semaine où toute la famille se rassemblait pour parler de tout. Lys en avait appris des vertes et des pas mûres, lors de ces réunions.

« Ces dîners du vendredi… tout le monde y sera ?

- Ouais. Père a hurlé au scandale la dernière fois, Jean n'avait pas pu se libérer. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas me voir, il a pas aimé quand je l'ai remis à sa place le mois dernier.

- T'as beaucoup de frères et sœurs ?

- Kiki, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Laisse, Saga. J'ai quatre frères et deux sœurs.

- Ah bon ?!

- Ta mère était une pondeuse.

- Elle voulait une famille nombreuse. »

Lys et Saga eurent un petit rire devant la mise stupéfaite de Kiki, qui n'en revenait pas. Lys ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille quand elle venait dîner, des prénoms qui revenaient de temps en temps, l'enfant avait toujours qu'il s'agissait de ses cousins, ou autre.

« Et ils font quoi comme travail ?

- Mon frère aîné, Henri, est médecin ici.

- Il est ici ??

- Et oui ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure. Un peu louche mais supportable. Il va bien avoir trente-trois ans, celui-là, et toujours pas marié. Ensuite, il y a René Charles, un bon prénom à la française, qui est un avocat. Il voulait reprendre les affaires de mon père. On a cinq ans de différence.

- Il t'en veut toujours pour lui avoir piqué la place.

- Il est pas le seul. Puis, il y a Agnès, ma sœur aînée, qui est la honte de la famille. Elle n'a jamais été très portée sur les études, elle voulait être actrice. Un jour, elle a fugué avec son petit ami du moment, elle s'est retrouvée à tourner des films de cul.

- C'est gai.

- Me pique pas mes répliques !

- Ton papa ne devait pas être content !

- Ah ça non ! Il était furieux. Elle a été reniée de la famille jusqu'à ce que je devienne officiellement l'héritière des affaires de mon père. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que j'ai vingt ans. Reconnaissance à vie ! Elle s'était fourrée dans une belle merde. »

Lys eut un sourire ironique en pensant à sa chère sœur aînée qui la traitait comme une moins que rien quand elles étaient enfants. Elles n'avaient que trois ans de différence. Bien qu'étant la cadette, Lys ne s'était jamais laissée faire et sa sœur n'avait guère appréciée. La trouvant trop renfermée, trop intellectuelle pour elle, Agnès avait voulu faire sa maligne, mais s'enfuir pour devenir une star avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Il y avait maintenant six ans, Lys l'avait retrouvée pour la ramener à la maison. Son père n'avait bien sûr pas du tout été content, mais il avait vite compris que si sa fille agissait ainsi, c'était plus par vengeance que par amour de la famille. Agnès, qui vivait dans la misère, avait dû faire profil bas devant sa petite sœur qui aujourd'hui avait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de son père, de sa famille.

« Père a insisté pour qu'elle trouve un travail plus… disons, plus « correct », mais comme elle ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts, je l'ai casée avec un homme potable.

- Je me rappelle d'elle, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit fidèle.

- Bah, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son corps, c'est pas mon problème. Du moment qu'elle se tient tranquille…

- Et après, il y a qui ??

- Après, c'est Jean, il a deux ans de plus que moi. Lui aussi voulait reprendre les affaires de Père, il avait du potentiel, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, puisque j'ai été choisie. Il travaillait comme un dingue, il a d'ailleurs réussi à devenir avocat, mais Père n'en a pas voulu. Il n'a pas digéré ça. J'ai été haïe, mais à un point…

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu peux pas t'imaginer, Saga ! Ils sont très rancuniers, dans la famille, et aujourd'hui encore, Henri et Jean m'en veulent d'avoir pris leur place. Surtout que j'ai un peu la fonction de chef de famille, c'est moi qui dirige tout, alors c'est gai quand on se réunit tous ! C'est Père qui gère la conversation et le repas, mais bon, faut voir ce qu'on se balance. Je t'inviterai un jour, Kanon, tu verras ce que c'est, les bons repas familiaux !

- Non merci.

- Sans compter qu'on a une autre erreur de la nature à la maison, c'est mon petit frère, Aaron, qui a un an de moins que moi. Il a voulu devenir professeur d'histoire. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il enseigne dans un lycée balèze, mais Père a mis du temps à accuser le coup. Un médecin, deux avocats, une traînée, l'héritière, et maintenant un prof d'histoire ! »

Saga pouffa. Une bonne famille de bourgeois. Et lui qui avait passé son enfance au Sanctuaire d'Athéna à s'entraîner… Il songea à ses parents, qui n'espéraient aucun avenir pour leurs enfants, et quand il entendait Lys parler de son géniteur, il avait une image toute à faire différente de celle qu'il se faisait des parents. Ils n'avaient pas grandi dans le même milieu social, n'avaient pas vécus les mêmes choses.

« J'aime bien Aaron. En fait, c'est mon frère préféré parmi tous les autres. Enfin, il reste Ingrid, la petite dernière, chouchoutée par Mère, mais pas trop par nous. On ne lui faisait pas de misères, mais on s'en fichait un peu. Elle a voulu devenir mannequin, mais Père l'a arrêtée direct, il voulait plus de ça dans la famille, à croire que j'étais la seule de potable parmi ses filles. J'ai réussi à magouiller pour qu'elle puisse suivre des études d'interprétariat. Un vrai bras de fer.

- Drôle de famille !

- Famille de barjots. Vous avez de la chance de n'être que deux. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un jumeau ou une jumelle, moi. Enfin, j'ai Aaron, c'est aussi bien.

- C'est un peu difficile par moments d'avoir un jumeau, tu sais.

- Kanon, tu sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir deux avocats, un toubib et une écervelée sur les épaules, tu peux pas comprendre. »

Lys lui fit un sourire amusé alors que son adjoint poussait un soupir. Avoir une famille aussi nombreuse ne lui aurait pas plu, il aurait fini par se flinguer, un jour ou l'autre. Dans un sens, il comprenait que sa patronne soit aussi solide, elle n'avait pas grandi dans un milieu particulièrement tendre. Kanon avait déjà rencontré son père, à plusieurs reprises, et il avait toujours été étonné par le ton qu'il employait avec sa fille. Un ton froid, dur, parfois blessant. Mais c'est comme si ses remarques glissaient sur Lys sans jamais l'atteindre.

« Ça doit être bizarre…

- Tu sais, mon cœur, moins tu les vois, mieux tu te portes ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois passer voir Henri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- Prendre des nouvelles du bébé. »

Sujet tabou. La nouvelle n'était pas très bien passée dans la famille. Kanon avait été présent quand sa chef l'avait annoncé à son père, il avait bien cru qu'il allait l'étrangler. C'est comme s'il était tombé des nues. Non, sa fille n'était pas un homme. Ce n'était pas les autres qui enfantaient, c'était elle qui avait un gros ventre. Lys avait gardé son visage indifférent, mais son adjoint se doutait qu'elle avait été blessée par l'attitude de son père.

Néanmoins, Lys avait perdu son calme olympien quand son géniteur avait cherché à savoir qui était le père de ce bébé. Et si elle comptait l'épouser. Lys l'avait fermement menacé. Si jamais il cherchait à savoir qui était son amant, elle laisserait tomber ses affaires et détruirait tout. Son père avait pâli. Malgré ses hurlements de colère, elle n'avait pas faibli, le foudroyant du regard. S'il s'immisçait dans sa vie privée, elle s'en irait.

C'était des mesures étranges, Lys n'avait rien à se reprocher. Les jumeaux avaient compris, au fil du temps, qu'elle cachait tout ce qui concernait sa vie privée à sa famille. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eue, alors elle voulait la protéger. Malgré leurs insistances, jamais elle ne leur révéla le nom du père de son enfant. Elle le ferait bien un jour.

En tout cas, étant donné que la blonde n'était vraiment pas décidée à avorter, son père tenait à ce que la progéniture de sa fille se porte bien et qu'elle n'ait aucun défaut. En somme, que cet enfant soit à l'image de sa mère. C'est pourquoi son fils se devait d'examiner sa cadette régulièrement. Ayant déjà bien atteint son troisième mois de grossesse, elle était « obligée » de faire une échographie afin de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

- Y'a intérêt ! Avec tout ce que je bouffe ! »

Saga éclata de rire, vit suivi de son frère et Kiki.

« Il va encore m'enquiquiner pour que j'aille faire mon échographie. J'ai pris rendez-vous pour mardi, on va savoir si je vais nous pondre une nana ou un petit gars.

- Tu préfères quoi ??

- Qu'importe, du moment qu'il ou elle est en bonne santé ! Tu seras le premier à le savoir. »

La blonde et l'enfant se jetèrent un regard complice. Elle finit par les quitter, prenant l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Les jumeaux et Kiki continuèrent leur chemin, attendre que la cabine redescende serait trop long, autant prendre les escaliers.

Kiki écoutait vaguement les deux anciens chevaliers discuter du futur enfant qui allait naître très certainement en Mars. L'ancien apprenti n'aimait pas trop les hôpitaux, c'était grand, froid, et ça ne sentait pas bon. C'était dans ces grands établissements qu'on guérissait les malades, et il était étonné que ce ne soit pas un peu plus joyeux, ça donnait plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Il se rappelait être venu dans cet hôpital, une fois. Il s'était foulé la cheville, Saga avait été inquiet. Kanon un peu, aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Soudain, l'enfant s'arrêta de marcher. Il attrapa la manche de Saga qui s'arrêta à son tour, étonné. Il lança un regard interrogateur à l'enfant, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux. Ils n'osèrent s'avancer.

Allongé dans un lit roulant, un jeune homme semblait dormir, peu perturbé par les infirmiers et le médecin qui parlaient avec animation près de lui. Un visage tout blanc. Un masque sur la bouche et le nez. Des cheveux mauves. Deux points sur son front.

**OoO**

Rapidement, Saga enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste au portemanteau et l'enfila d'un mouvement ample, puis attrapa ses clés. La porte du pavillon fut vite fermée, et le grec ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans le garage où se trouvait sa voiture, une Mercedes d'un gris métallisé. Kiki attendait déjà à l'intérieur, assis sur le siège passager. Saga s'installa dans le véhicule, récupéra la clé de contact. Le moteur vrombit, alors que la porte automatique du garage s'ouvrait pour leur laisser le passage.

Pendant tout le trajet, Kiki demeura silencieux, écoutant les musiques tantôt françaises, tantôt anglaises, qui passaient à la radio. Saga ne disait rien, les mains sur le volant, se concentrant pour conduire. Il préférait ne pas réfléchir, il se posait déjà trop de questions depuis la veille, s'empêchant de bien dormir. Vu la mine fatiguée de Kiki, nul doute que sa nuit n'avait pas été reposante.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'était ce qu'il avait ressentir, en voyant ce jeune homme allongé sur ce lit de malade, blanc comme un mort, ses cheveux emmêlés étalés sur l'oreiller. Une journée comme les autres. Kanon qui rentre à la maison. Kiki qui revient de chez un ami. Visite à l'hôpital. Et lui. Mû du Bélier. Ce jeune homme si doux à qui il avait arraché ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Son maître. Sa vie. Son honneur.

Kanon avait senti ses souvenirs remonter, il se rappelait vaguement de ce gamin, l'apprenti du Grand Pope. Un enfant très sage, peu bagarreur mais pourtant très puissant, en particulier sur le plan psychique. Saga, par contre, avait senti ses souvenirs exploser. Un remords atroce l'avait alors envahi, lui bouffant le cœur, tel un serpent qui se serait enroulé autour de cet organe de vie, le serrant sans vergogne, ses épais anneaux lâchant prise un instant pour le broyer un peu plus la seconde d'après.

Il avait détruit sa vie. À cet enfant innocent qui l'admirait tant autrefois. Jamais il n'avait oublié cela, jamais il n'oublierait son visage déchiré par la souffrance quand il avait découvert le pot aux roses. Il avait dix-sept ans, à cette époque. L'Autre avait essayé de le tuer. Saga l'en avait empêché. Et plus jamais il ne vit ce jeune homme exilé depuis tant d'années, ne revenant au Sanctuaire que pendant quelques jours à peine dans l'année, pour voir quelques personnes. Juste Camus, Aldébaran, Aphrodite, et Aiolia. C'était tout.

Et le voici. Ce garçon disparu que Kiki avait tant cherché, il était là, près d'eux. Tombant du ciel, comme un ange dont on aurait brûlé les ailes. C'était presque fait exprès. C'était tombé sur eux, sur lui, lui qui avait détruit sa vie, qui l'avait forcé à l'exil, dans un coin retiré de la planète où il ne recevait que peu de visites. Il se serrait senti moins blessé s'il s'était agi d'Aphrodite. Mais Mû…

Saga se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Kiki descendit de la voiture, le grec la ferma en appuyant sur la clé de contact. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand bâtiment, Saga n'eut même pas l'idée de prendre la main de l'enfant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, ni même de lui parler. Depuis la veille, Kiki ne disait rien, semblant plongé dans une sorte de mutisme. Voir son maître, et dans un état pareil, lui avait causé un choc dont il ne semblait pas s'être encore remis. Lui faisait-il la tête ? Saga préférait ne pas savoir. Bien qu'il se doutât que c'était pour cela que l'ancien apprenti n'avait pas desserré les lèvres.

Qu'était-il arrivé au Bélier ? Ils n'en savaient absolument rien. Pourtant, ils avaient pu parler aux internes, au médecin qui s'occupa du Bélier. Un sérieux choc à la tête. À l'arrière du crâne, sur le côté droit. Ils n'avaient pas vu le sang séché sur la plaie. Il avait été frappé. Violement. Et une balle dans son flanc gauche, aussi.

D'où venait-il ? Des quartiers chauds. Un endroit mal fréquenté. D'autres avaient été retrouvés avec lui, mains et chevilles liées. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, mais ses mains portent encore les traces des menottes. Non, Monsieur, il n'a subi aucun abus sexuel. Juste une violence corporelle. Oui, il a dû souffrir.

Depuis combien de temps était-il en France ? Allez savoir. Où étaient ses papiers ? Brûlés. Avant que la police n'intervienne.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il faudra parler à l'inspecteur de police.

Pendant un instant, une toute petite seconde, Saga avait maudi ce foutu agent de police pour ne pas être ici pour répondre à ses questions. Il en avait des milliers dans sa tête, elles virevoltaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les formuler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir cet inspecteur. Et le médecin, aussi. Qu'on lui dise que Mû allait bien. Qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Une impression de déjà-vu. Saga et Kiki entrèrent dans l'hôpital, traversèrent le hall pour se rendre à l'accueil où on les informa du numéro de la chambre du patient. Ils montèrent donc les étages, Kiki très inquiet pour son maître, et Saga regrettant d'avoir refusé la proposition de son frère, qui était de l'accompagner. Il avait bien vu que son jumeau était tout retourné, Kanon aurait très bien pu manquer ce rendez-vous, Lys n'aurait rien dit.

Mais Saga, la veille, désirait affronter cela tout seul. Ne pas déranger son frère, et aller à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme. Kanon n'était pas concerné. Mais, quand il fut devant la porte blanche de la chambre, l'ancien Grand Pope manqua de courage. Kiki, à ses côtés, tremblait. Il attrapa la main de son tuteur, les dents serrées. Lentement, le grec abaissa la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Deux infirmières. Le médecin. Et lui. Mû était réveillé, un gros bandage entourait sa tête, reposant sur deux oreillers. Avec une lenteur extrême, il tourna son visage vers ses visiteurs. Aucune réaction. Deux yeux ouverts, ternes, indifférents. Comme s'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

On prononça le mot « amnésie ». Kiki éclata en sanglots.

**OoO**

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ça ?

- Lys…

- Faire des papiers pour un type que je connais pas ? Tu te fais pas chier, toi !

- Tu ne le connais pas, mais nous, si !

- Mon cœur, sans vouloir t'emmerder, je te rappelle que s'il est à l'hôpital, avec une balle dans le ventre, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Il sort pas de chez le Saint Père !

- Saga a vu l'enquêteur, et…

- Tu vas me dire que ce gars n'a rien à voir là-dedans ? Kanon, je veux bien te croire, mais c'est comme si tu me disais que Médicis collectionne les nounours en peluche ! Remarque, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire pour que tu me crois ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas, personne ne veut parler, mais ils ont des raisons de penser qu'il serait le… disons le « favori » de la chef.

- Ah bah c'est gai !!

- C'est pas comme s'il avait été consentant, vu comment il a été tabassé ! Il porte des traces de menottes sur les poignets et elles ne remontent pas d'hier, crois-moi ! Il a reçu une balle quand il a tenté de s'enfuir avec les autres, et son choc à la tête…

- Bon, ok, il a des circonstances atténuantes.

- Très atténuantes.

- Kanon, je peux pas prendre de risques !! »

Lys se tourna vers lui, abandonnant sa recherche dans un de ses dossiers. Kanon était, au contraire, debout près de la baie vitrée menant sur le balcon, ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse. Il regardait la blonde avec des yeux impatients, tenant de lui arracher une réponse positive, qui ne semblait pas décidée à arriver.

« Je ne peux pas aider ce jeune homme si je ne suis pas sûre de ses bonnes attentions. Admettons qu'il soit un criminel, et que je lui fasse faire des papiers français, ou autres, et qu'il fasse des conneries ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai tenue responsable, et tu le sais, Kanon. Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je dois faire attention.

- Je sais… Mais il… il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, crois-moi. Si tu avais Saga devant toi, il te dirait que c'est la bonté même ! »

Lys semblait hésiter. Elle était un peu fatiguée, la soirée organisée chez ses parents avait traîné tard dans la nuit, et on ne pouvait pas dire que sa grossesse lui permettait de bien récupérer après ces longues journées de boulot, sans compter le travail en lui-même, qui n'était guère évident.

Elle baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. Son visage était sérieux, elle devait retourner dans sa tête la question dans tous les sens. Pour elle, donner des papiers à ce Mû Mugtri, qui n'avait plus rien à part sa nationalité tibétaine et son nom, ce n'était pas une tâche bien difficile. Non, le plus dur, pour elle, était d'être sûre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise, pour qu'il n'ait aucun rapport avec la police. Que son casier judiciaire soit vierge et qu'il le reste.

« C'était un parent de Kiki.

- Pardon ? »

La blonde leva les yeux vers son adjoint, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

« Kiki est un enfant abandonné, Mû l'a accueilli et l'a élevé comme son fils pendant une certaine période.

- Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Kanon !

- Désolé, Lys, mais je ne peux pas. »

D'un coup, la blonde se refrogna, retombant sur son dossier étalé devant elle. Kanon se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Elle ne savait rien de leur passé, et il était impossible d'expliquer l'abandon de Mû sans lui parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. De ce secret qu'ils avaient en commun. Kanon répugnait à lui révéler cette part de sa vie. Lys pourrait ne pas comprendre, ne pas accepter. Elle était si… si instable, si peu prévisible… Quand on la connaissait, on pouvait deviner des choses, on pouvait compter sur son aide. Mais elle demeurait un mystère.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle refusait de lui dire qui était le père de son enfant. Lui, refusait de lui révéler son passé, elle, refusait de lui dévoiler son amant. Un secret qu'elle garderait le plus longtemps possible. Son manque de confiance blessait étrangement le Gémeau. Pourtant, il acceptait. Lys avait trop fait pour lui pour qu'il lui garde rancune pour quelque chose comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien alors ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout.

- Ne compte pas sur moi alors.

- Lys ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Je te rappelle que je ne te dois rien, mon grand. C'est à moi que tu dois des choses.

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, ou pour Saga, fais-le pour Kiki au moins ! »

Lys cessa de chercher. Elle songea à l'enfant, ce petit garçon qui l'attendrissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Un orphelin qui la regardait comme on pourrait regarder une mère, lui posant des questions qu'il n'aurait, semblait-il, jamais osé demander à son tuteur. Il n'était pas malheureux avec Saga, et il n'avait pas dû l'être avec ce Mû, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec de vrais parents.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, Lys, il est amnésique, maintenant. Il ne réagit plus à rien, il ne reconnaît personne, il ne sait même plus son nom.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui, au moins ?

- Oui. On en est sûr. Bien qu'il ne nous reconnaisse pas. Il est sans ressources, Lys, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, Saga ne le supporterait pas, Kiki non plus.

- Tu n'es pas concerné ?

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée. Mais je le connaissais moins bien qu'eux.

- Je vois… »

À nouveau, la jeune femme poussa un soupir. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et posa une main sur son ventre arrondi. Kanon s'avança vers la table devant laquelle sa patronne était assise. Elle eut un sourire.

« Je vais me débrouiller pour avoir ces papiers.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Mais !!

- Il y a toujours un « mais ».

- Tu pensais que j'allais faire ça gratos ?? Prépare ton porte-monnaie, mon cœur ! Je veux un bon déjeuner dans un resto' japonais !

- Tu te fais pas chier.

- Naaaaaan !! »

Elle eut un grand sourire. Ça y est, il l'avait retrouvée. Sa patronne souriante qui ne pensait, ces derniers temps, qu'à manger.

**OoO**

Mû s'était rendormi. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Saga ne supportait déjà plus de le voir éveillé, le regard tourné vers le vide, semblant dans un autre monde. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, il était dans un autre monde. On avait beau lui parler, il ne réagissait pas, même son nom lui était inconnu. Les médecins ne savaient pas si, en effet, il avait subi une amnésie totale due à son choc à la tête, ou si le jeune homme ignorait tout ce qui l'entouraient dans un désir d'échapper à cette existence.

Voici deux heures que Saga se trouvait au chevet de son ancien compagnon d'arme, en se demandant quelle hypothèse croire, et si Mû pourrait, un jour, se « réveiller ». Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne le laisserait pas ici, il s'occuperait de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Tant pis s'il était aussi actif qu'un légume, aussi blanc d'une statue de marbre, il prendrait soin de lui. Cela ne rachèterait jamais ses fautes, mais… l'abandonner lui était tout simplement impossible.

Depuis une petite heure, Kiki avait quitté la chambre avec Lys, qui était venu rendre visite à ce jeune tibétain qu'elle allait sortir d'affaire. Elle avait perdu son sourire habituel, elle fut plus triste que gênée en voyant Mû fixant vaguement le plafond, prêt à s'endormir. Ses derniers doutes s'étaient envolés comme des volutes de fumée, et elle était partie avec l'enfant au visage malheureux. Saga lui avait pourtant dit de rester à la maison, mais Kiki avait insisté pour venir. La blonde l'avait forcé à la suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'hôpital pour régler quelques petites choses. Bien sûr, il faudrait des signatures de Saga, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Le grec était prêt à signer toutes feuilles qu'on pourrait lui présenter, du moment qu'il pouvait emmener le Bélier chez lui. Il l'installerait dans sa chambre à lui, qui était plus confortable, et il pourrait ainsi veiller sur son état quand il travaillerait. Saga dormirait dans la chambre d'ami au rez-de-chaussée. Dans sa tête, comme pour échapper aux remords et à cette souffrance qui persistait en lui à cause de tous ces souvenirs, il planifiait tout, des courses jusqu'à l'habillage en passant par la douche. Car ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de la toilette du Bélier. Il soupira.

La porte s'ouvrit, Saga leva les yeux subitement, arraché à ses pensées calculatrices. Lys entra dans la pièce, suivie de Kiki et d'un autre homme avec qui elle était en grande conversation. C'était un médecin très grand et maigre, les cheveux bruns et courts, les yeux teintés d'un bleu turquoise absolument magnifique.

« Oh, Henri, je t'en prie…

- Lys, il faut te ménager ! Tu arrêteras de travailler dans un mois !

- J'en suis quasiment à quatre mois de grossesse, je ne vais pas m'arrêter à cinq ! Comment elles font, toutes ces femmes qui travaillent, jusqu'à sept mois, hein ?!

- Tu as les moyens de te permettre plus de congés, alors profites-en !

- Pas question ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me ménager ? Je ne suis pas en sucre !!

- Père va insister pour…

- Qu'il aille au diable ! Merde !

- Lys, ne sois pas vulgaire, il y a des âmes sensibles ici.

- Saga, tu es une âme sensible ??

- J'en suis une, moi ! »

Lys éclata de rire, alors que Kiki, tout sourire, allait vers son tuteur qui le prit sur ses genoux, le serrant dans ses bras presque par automatisme. Saga se demandait si toutes les femmes enceintes étaient capables de passer de la colère à l'hilarité aussi facilement.

« Ah, je ne vous ai pas présentés ! Saga, voici mon frère aîné, Henri. Henri, voici le frère de mon adjoint, Saga.

- Enchanté.

- De même. »

Saga ne fit nullement attention à la froideur du médecin, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la blonde, qui lui écrasa le pied avec son talon. Henri poussa un cri de douleur.

« Sois un peu plus sociable, grand dadais ! Tu finiras vieux garçon.

- Ce n'est pas l'une de mes priorités contrairement à certaines.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Commence pas avec ça ! C'est pas ma faute si tu es frigide.

- Pardon ?! »

Saga et Kiki éclatèrent de rire devant la mine outrée du médecin, Lys les rejoignit dans leur hilarité, lui jetant un regard ironique. Ça, c'était Le sujet à ne pas évoquer en présence de son frère. Il n'était pas connu pour avoir eu beaucoup de maîtresses, et leur père désespérait à le voir marié. Sur sept enfants, personne n'avait encore été capable de lui donner une descendance. Leur père acceptait d'autant plus mal la grossesse de son héritière, c'était sans doute la dernière qu'il voulait voir engrossée.

« Bon, allez, du vent ! J'irai faire mon échographie mardi, et tu seras le premier informé !

- Le premier ??

- Ouais, après mon adjoint, mon chéri et Aaron.

- Quand nous diras-tu qui en est le père ?!

- Quand l'enfant sera né. Pas avant. Cherche pas, tu trouveras jamais. Bye bye ! »

Elle lui fait un petit geste d'adieu, son frère aîné quitta la pièce en grognant, claquant la porte. Lys poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah la la, celui-là !

- Il espérait être le premier à savoir ! Lys, tu me le diras en premier ??

- Bien sûr, mon cœur ! Tu seras le premier à savoir !

- Ton frère s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal.

- Si on veut.

- Alors, pour Mû ?

- Côté papiers, je vais me débrouiller, mais les frais d'hospitalisation vous reviendront, comme il sera à votre charge. Et il faut que tu ailles signer des papiers avec le directeur, il t'attend lundi à dix heures.

- Aucun problème, j'y serai. Kanon n'a pas à signer ?

- C'est comme vous voulez, mais il m'a fait comprendre que c'est toi surtout qui voulait récupérer Mû. Mais il peut signer aussi, il me semble. »

Saga acquiesça. Lys jeta un œil au corps blanc, maigre et endormi du jeune homme en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle jeta un petit regard vers le visage inquiet du grec. Un sourire énigmatique.

L'avenir peut réserver de belles choses…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Hello !! :-) Nouveau chapitre !

**Lys :** J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Pour le moment, j'en suis à 8 chapitres écrits, ils arriveront au fur et à mesure.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il devait être huit heures quand Saga quitta le pavillon. Kiki ne devrait se lever que vers neuf heures, voire même plus tard, et Kanon était déjà parti. D'ailleurs, c'était cet imbécile qui l'avait réveillé à cinq heures du matin, ses clés avaient étrangement disparu du meuble de l'entrée où il était censé les avoir posées la veille. Bref, après avoir été tiré du lit pour chercher ce foutu trousseau qui se trouvait en fait derrière ledit meuble, Saga ne put se rendormir, maudissant son frère.

Pendant une bonne heure, il tenta de retrouver le sommeil qui le fuyait obstinément. Puis, las, il se leva pour s'habiller et allumer son ordinateur, dans le but de continuer son roman, qui se qui fut impossible. Il ne put se replonger dans son histoire, ses pensées dérivaient vers Mû, toujours à l'hôpital. Seul, incapable de reconnaître qui que ce soit.

Au final, il décida donc de sortir. Il n'en pouvait plus de ruminer seul dans son coin, ses doigts refusant de tapoter les touches du clavier. Le grec fit le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Kiki. Enfin, de toute façon, il dormait comme un loir. Même le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avec Kanon ne l'avait pas réveillé, Saga était allé vérifier. Réveiller Kiki le matin en hiver, c'était un péplum.

Depuis que leur situation était régulière, Saga avait pris l'habitude de sortir le matin, passant à la boulangerie, à l'épicerie ou à la librairie. Souvent, il pensait que sa vie bien réglée en devenait justement ridicule, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait arrêté son train-train quotidien. Se mêler ainsi à la population, parler à des gens qui ne savaient rien de lui, de son passé, était une chose irremplaçable et terriblement agréable. C'était une sorte d'échappatoire, cette vie au milieu de tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes.

Kanon avait lui aussi trouvé son échappatoire, son moyen d'oublier. Mais d'une autre manière. Lui, il n'écrivait pas, il ne se promenait pas, il ne se liait pas aux gens. Son truc, c'était les affaires, les rendez-vous, les voyages. S'il leur maître ne l'avait pas renié, s'il avait été l'égal de Saga, ce dernier était certain que Kanon aurait pu mieux s'en tirer, hériter peut-être de leur armure des Gémeaux. Le grec était sûr que son jumeau aurait fait un excellent Grand Pope.

Si Saga possédait une patience à tout épreuve et une certaine capacité quant à échafauder des plans de guerre, comme l'en avait félicité le Grand Pope à l'époque où il était chevalier, il n'entendait cependant rien aux finances, au contraire de Kanon. Ce n'était pas son truc, Aphrodite l'aidait d'ailleurs grandement dans sa tâche, tout comme Shura, quand le suédois était absent. Ce qui s'avérait d'ailleurs régulier. Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres du grec.

Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des Poissons, était connu pour sa manière de combattre et son visage androgyne. Même sa façon de se tenir avait quelque chose de féminin. La première image qui venait à l'esprit du Gémeau, ce n'était pas le visage torturé qu'il avait mainte fois vu quand il faisait référence à son douloureux passé. La plupart du temps, c'était sa seconde personnalité qui s'amusait à défier le chevalier, Saga ne faisait référence à cette enfance secrète qu'accidentellement.

Non… en pensant au suédois, c'était plutôt l'image de son visage adouci à l'idée qu'il quitterait le Sanctuaire pour retourner en France. Retrouver cette jeune fille qui avait réussi à le charmer. Une très jolie demoiselle, certes quelque peu banale, loin des filles de joies aux formes généreuses qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir hors du Sanctuaire. Mais jolie. Son visage lui avait semblé familier, mais à bien y réfléchir, Saga ne voyait pas à qui il pouvait lui faire penser.

Plus d'une fois, son Autre avait ressayé de faire pression sur Aphrodite, envoyer des chevaliers massacrer cette Noémie et leur fille. C'était une petite fierté que Saga gardait au fond de son cœur. Il n'arriva jamais rien à la petite famille du suédois, Saga lutta pour leur sécurité. C'est bien l'une des seules choses qu'il put protéger durant ces longues années de souffrances…

Saga secoua la tête. Il était juste devant le bureau de tabac. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la boutique, il souhaita à Aphrodite, où qu'il soit, tout le bonheur du monde, et attrapa _Le Monde_. Se dirigeant vers la caisse où se trouvaient déjà trois personnes, il regarda la date du journal. Le 28 janvier… Il avait donc encore Kanon et Kiki dans les pattes pendant quatre jours, et il serait tranquille pendant trois jours… Il poussa un soupir.

Alors que le grec jetait un œil sur la Une du journal, il écoutait vaguement la cliente devant lui discuter avec la caissière, parlant de la nouvelle maîtresse du président de la république. L'homme se demanda intérieurement si elles n'avaient pas de meilleures choses à faire qu'à critiquer la vie sentimentale du président.

« Tiens, bonjour Saga ! »

Le grec leva les yeux du journal et serra la main du libraire avec un léger sourire. Aussitôt, le patron engagea la conversation avec ce grand homme cultivé et très charmant qui avait l'habitude de venir ici acheter le journal, emmenant parfois cet enfant adorable. Ce n'était pas son fils, ils ne se ressemblaient d'ailleurs pas du tout. L'histoire était un peu compliquée, mais Saga avait la charge définitive de l'enfant. Le libraire, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, offrait souvent des bonbons à ce petit garçon si poli.

Finalement, Saga put s'extirper de la boutique. Le marchant, bien que fort sympathique, était un vrai moulin à paroles, impossible de le faire taire quand il avait commencé à discuter. Enfin, il n'était pas méchant. Mais bon, tout ce temps pour un simple journal… En vitesse, le grec rentra dans la boulangerie en priant pour ne pas tomber sur le patron, ce qui bien sûr ne se réalisa pas, car ce dernier le garda dans sa boutique un bon quart d'heure. Saga était d'une politesse tenace, depuis son retour, et il lui était difficile de mettre fin aux conversations sans paraître mal poli. Lys en abusait d'ailleurs.

Quand il put enfin rentrer chez lui, c'est à grandes enjambées qu'il traversa les rues pour atteindre son pavillon. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il traversa l'entrée, puis un couloir pour atteindre la cuisine, dont les murs peints dans les tons bleus s'accordaient avec le linoléum beige du sol et le carrelage blanc au-dessus de l'espace de cuisine. Saga posa ses affaires sur la table, soulagé que Kiki ne se soit pas levé. Il aurait bien été capable de fouiller dans les placards et manger n'importe quoi, tel qu'il le connaissait.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Kiki redressa la tête de son dessin, se leva en vitesse et décrocha le combiné. Saga venait de partir pour l'hôpital, l'enfant se demanda qui pouvait appeler à une heure pareille. À tous les coups, ce devait être Kanon, il n'y avait que lui pour appeler à l'heure où on devait passer à table.

« Oui, allô ??

- Kiki, c'est moi.

- Kanon ! Pourquoi t'es pas encore rentré, il est tard !

- Saga est là ?

- Tu m'écoutes vachement !

- Kiki !

- Nan, il est à l'hôpital.

- À cette heure-ci ?!

- Bah oui, « à cette heure-ci ». T'es mal placé pour critiquer.

- Oh, ça va ! Bon, tu lui diras de ne pas m'attendre pour dîner, je vais être en retard.

- Tant mieux ! Y'aura plus de gâteau pour moi !

- Pardon ?! »

Et Kiki raccrocha. Avec un sourire amusé, il revint dans le salon, s'assit devant la table basse et continua son dessin. Des crayons de toutes les couleurs étaient étalés sur la plaque de verre, c'est à peine s'il levait les yeux pour attraper une autre teinte et l'appliquer sur sa feuille de papier. La télévision était allumée, juste histoire d'avoir une présence sonore.

Il était près de dix-neuf heures, et Saga tardait à rentrer. Kiki n'aimait pas quand l'homme mettait autant de temps à rentrer, il avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Avec Kanon, c'était différent, il était sans cesse collé à Lys, c'était normal qu'il rentre après le dîner. Son travail exigeait plusieurs déplacements.

Saga et Kanon étaient semblables sur plusieurs points, comme leur ressemblance physique frappante, mais aussi cette manie de ne pas en démordre quand ils avaient une idée en tête, ou encore leurs goûts, aussi bien culinaires que vestimentaires. Cependant, l'enfant différenciait très bien les deux frères et les considérait comme deux personnes bien distinctes. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de choses en faisaient des êtres à part, et non deux copies. Kanon avait moins de patience que son frère, Saga avait la colère froide, il était rare d'entendre des éclats de voix de sa part, ou il fallait vraiment qu'il soit remonté.

De plus, l'ancien Dragon des Mers n'était pas aussi bavard que son jumeau, même un peu plus froid côté affection. Pourtant, Kiki savait que l'homme l'appréciait, une certaine complicité s'était tissée entre eux, bien différente de celle qui liait l'ancien apprenti à Saga. Avec ce dernier, c'était plus affectueux, le Gémeau était d'ailleurs son tuteur légal. En remplacement de Mû, qu'il n'avait pas été capable de trouver.

Rageusement, l'apprenti barra la feuille d'un trait rouge. Sa main tremblait. S'il seulement il avait pu le retrouver… Si seulement ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas disparu ! Mû ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état. Il n'était pas coupable, Kiki le savait, Saga et Kanon le lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Mais pourtant… De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

C'est à peine s'il entendit Saga ouvrir la porte d'entrée. C'est tout sanglotant que l'adulte trouva cet enfant dont il avait la charge, les bras croisés sur la table, sur la feuille où les gouttes d'eau créaient des auréoles sur les traits de couleurs, les déformant. L'ancien chevalier le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son large torse, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Sa main allait et venait dans les courts cheveux bruns aux reflets roux avec douceur, afin de calmer les douloureux pleurs de l'enfant.

Saga serra les lèvres. Il ne lui parlerait de l'hôpital que le lendemain.

**OoO**

« Kiki ! Dépêche-toi !

- Oui, j'arrive !

- Ça fait dix minutes que tu me dis ça !

- Attention, Minus, Maman va se fâcher tout rouge.

- Kanon !! »

Un éclat de rire résonna dans l'escalier alors que Saga lançait un regard énervé à son jumeau. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement, buvant son café tout en lisant _Les échos_, un journal économique. Son frère ne pouvait comprendre quel plaisir on pouvait prendre à lire des articles pareils. Certes, c'était intéressant, mais lui et l'économie…

« Je suis là !

- Mets tes chaussures !

- Lesquelles ??

- Les rouges !

- Ah nan, elles sont pas belles ! Kanon, t'as des goûts de chiotte !

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Lys.

- Je vais en éclater un…

- Ouais, bah éclate Kiki, ça changera un peu. »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Saga retourna dans l'entrée en se disant que l'enfant n'avait pas de chaussures rouges. En parlant chaussures, Kiki faisait ses lacets, Saga décrocha son manteau qui fut vite enfilé.

« Bon, Kanon, on y va.

- Il ne va pas être traumatisé, le gosse ?

- Kanon…

- Excuse moi, mais plus je vois son ventre grossir, et plus ça me choque ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle en sera à neuf mois ! Surtout qu'elle est déjà bien grosse !

- Si elle t'entendait…

- Justement ! Elle m'entend pas, alors j'en profite ! »

Ils eurent un regard complice, et Saga descendit les escaliers vers le garage, où se trouvait la voiture, Kiki sur ses talons. Ils montèrent dans la Mercedes, Saga mit le contact et ils quittèrent le garage, qui referma sa porte derrière eux. Kiki, assit à l'arrière, demanda à son aîné de mettre de la musique, il n'aimait pas vraiment les trajets en voiture, surtout quand il n'y avait pas de bruit. D'un geste mécanique, le grec appuya sur le bouton, choisit une fréquence, et de la musique anglaise s'éleva dans le véhicule.

Ils se détendirent un peu. Kiki était tout excité à l'idée de savoir enfin si le bébé de Lys était un garçon pour une fille. La veille, il avait fortement insisté pour les accompagner, et Saga avait fini par accepter, la blonde n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qu'ils allaient chercher. C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble, où elle les attendait. Elle s'avança en souriant vers la voiture et ouvrit la porte avant, s'installant sur le siège passager.

« Salut les gens ! »

Elle fit la bise au conducteur et à l'enfant assit à l'arrière, s'étonnant tout de même de le voir là. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à Saga, avec qui elle discuta tout le long du trajet, qui ne fut guère long. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir le sexe de son enfant, ç'aurait été la surprise lors de l'accouchement, mais son père insistait fortement pour qu'elle fasse son échographie, et après presque un mois de lutte acharnée, entre elle, son père, et bien sûr son chéri, elle finit par abdiquer. Son géniteur fut d'ailleurs irrité qu'elle prenne plus en compte l'avis de cet homme qui l'avait engrossée que son propre père.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où allait se passer l'échographie. Lys se sentait déjà mal-à-l'aise, elle avait horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'allait pas s'en aller, Kanon se moquerait d'elle. Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'établissement, s'annoncèrent à l'accueil et allèrent s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, où se trouvait déjà une femme enceinte qui leur fit un sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, un médecin arriva pour prendre sa cliente, et ils furent seuls dans la salle.

« Quelle galère…

- Je suis sûr que c'était une bonne idée de faire cette échographie.

- Si tu le dis…

- De toute façon, ton homme voulait savoir.

- Il est pas chiant, celui-là. »

Saga eut un petit rire. Lys se refrogna, il pouvait pas être de son côté, pour une fois ? Enfin bon, ils étaient tous les deux comme le soleil et la lune. Rien en commun. Pourtant, elle ne s'en débarrasserait pour rien au monde, de ce foutu bonhomme qui gardait tout pour lui.

Ils causèrent pendant un petit moment, et malgré sa finesse, Saga ne put rien tirer de la blonde, qui garda le nom de son chéri secret, ainsi que toute autre information sur sa profession, ou autre. C'était presque un jeu, entre eux, car Saga était beaucoup plus direct que son frère quand il le voulait, ce qui était plutôt amusant.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut affreusement long pour Kiki, ils purent enfin rentrer dans la salle où se trouvait tout un amas de matériel électronique. Lys salua le médecin, discuta avec lui, puis elle s'allongea sur un lit. Un peu de gel sur le ventre bien arrondi, et une sonde fut appliqué sur le renflement. Des images apparurent sur une petite télévision, ce qui passionna Kiki, assit sur les genoux de Saga. Il fut déçu car il ne put voir distinctement la forme du bébé. Par contre, le médecin sembla intéressé.

« Dites-moi, Madame… Votre grossesse se passe bien ?

- Faut croire que oui, mais mon médecin me dit tout le temps qu'il faut me ménager.

- Vous avez bon appétit ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- T'es insatiable.

- Saga, je te retiens.

- Pourquoi vous demandez ça, Monsieur ? Le bébé ne va pas bien ?

- C'est juste que… disons qu'il n'y a pas qu'un bébé. »

Un ange passa.

« Ce qui signifie ?

- Que vous attendez des jumeaux, Madame ! »

Un blanc. Saga semblait plus que surpris, Kiki carrément stupéfait, la bouchée grande ouverte.

« Ah bah c'est gai ! J'ai deux gosses au lieu d'un ! Ça va être du joli pour les faire naître ! Pas étonnant que Kanon me trouvait grosse ! Je vais ressembler à une vache…

- C'est pas vrai…

- Bah si ! Saga, t'es tonton de deux gosses, ça va être gai à la maison !

- Mais… !!

- C'est Père qui va être heureux, non content de m'avoir mise enceinte, ce type m'a fourrée deux bébés dans le ventre !

- Vous n'êtes pas contente ?

- Disons que c'est les gens qui vont faire une tête de dix pieds de long et je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler longtemps. Je les vois déjà faire la gueule…

- C'est trop bien !!

- C'est pas toi qui vas les pondre, mon cœur.

- Et vous pouvez voir…

- Leur sexe ? Oui… Tenez, regardez, là… Ce sont des garçons.

- Deux gars pour le prix d'un.

- J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas ton caractère.

- C'est méchant, ça !!

- C'est ce que Kanon t'aurait dit. »

La future mère se refrogna en songeant qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Le médecin, lui, se dit qu'il était tombé sur une sacrée nana. Prenant néanmoins son rôle au sérieux, il informa sa patiente sur les mesures à prendre, elle devait absolument consulter son médecin, la blonde grogna qu'elle le voyait déjà assez souvent comme ça. Mais elle promit cependant qu'elle le consulterait.

Elle se sentit libéré quand elle put enfin sortir. Sincèrement, Saga n'en revenait pas. Kiki non plus, d'ailleurs, mais il était quand même content pour la jeune femme qui s'imaginait déjà en salle d'opération avec deux chirurgiens en train de lui ouvrir le ventre. Au fond, elle était très heureuse, tant pis si elle allait avoir deux enfants, c'était encore mieux qu'un, mais elle avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux. Et puis… elle allait devoir vite arrêter de travailler, ce qui signifiait laisser Kanon seul. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'ennuyait, il était tout à fait capable de s'occuper des rendez-vous, mais elle voyait déjà son père, sa mère, ses sœurs squatter son appartement comme si c'était chez eux. Elle entendait déjà son père pester après son chéri.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Hâtivement, elle l'attrapa dans sa main, ouvrit le clapet d'un mouvement mécanique du pouce et le porta à son oreille, sans avoir eu le temps de regarder qui était son interlocuteur. Mais Saga put voir son visage s'illuminer, un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il devina sans mal que c'était son amant qui prenait des nouvelles, elle parlait anglais. Bon timing.

« Bonjour Chéri ! T'es doué, je viens juste de sortir ! … Bah oui, de l'échographie ! Père va te disputer ! … Tu sais quoi ?? J'attends des jumeaux ! … Nan, chéri, c'est pas une blague… Mais si je te dis que je ne me fous pas de ta tête ! »

Saga et Kiki éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais si je te dis que je vais te pondre deux gosses au lieu d'un ! … Oui, ça c'est sûr, je vais dérouiller… Ah bah c'est gentil ça ! Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si je vais ressembler à « une baleine » !

- C'est méchant, ça !

- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un salaud… Le sexe ? C'est des p'tits gars ! … Oui, moi aussi, ça m'était égal. Mais au moins, Père est fixé ! Et toi aussi ! N'oublie pas que tu as insisté pour… Ah ça je sais pas. Je te dirai, promis ! … Chéri, on est au mois d'octobre… Oui, bon, presque novembre, mais on n'est pas en décembre, on a le temps pour les vacances ! … T'inquiète pas, je viendrai, c'est promis ! Pas de dîner, ni réception, ni rien, je te le jure ! … Non, même Père ne me fera pas rester en France ! »

Alors qu'ils allaient vers la voiture, Lys discutait avec son amant mystérieux, lui parlant très librement avec de la tendresse dans la voix, très agréable à l'oreille. Elle semblait toute réjouie à le voir pendant les vacances de Noël qu'elle s'offrait, en Grèce apparemment. Elle insistait sur le fait que, même si son père s'y opposait, elle viendrait.

Alors que tout le petit monde rentrait dans le véhicule, Saga se dit que ç'allait mal finir. Lys devait avoir pris ses dispositions, mais tout de même, vu comment Kanon décrivait le chef de la famille, si son gendre ne lui plaisait pas, Lys aurait de gros problèmes. Mais peut-être que Lys en avait vraiment confiance. Et peut-être qu'elle avait peur, malgré tout, que cela arrive.

**OoO**

Saga pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital, toute blanche et propre. Horriblement blanche. Terriblement propre.

Doucement, il serra le poing, à s'en blanchir les articulations, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Mû. Allongé sur son lit blanc, la tête sur un oreiller pâle, il regardait vaguement le plafond. Il ne réagit même quand Saga entra, les yeux obstinément tournés vers le mur blafard au-dessus de leur tête. Un regard terne, sans émotions, presque mort. Non, pas presque. Il l'était. C'était le regard de quelqu'un dont l'esprit s'est envolé vers les cieux.

Il se pinça la lèvre, baissant les yeux vers le sol d'un air coupable. Il voulait lever la tête, le regarder bien en face, affronter la triste vérité, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de ce visage si doux, aux traits fins, pétri de douceur et de sagesse, d'une pâleur atroce, orné de deux prunelle vagues cerclées d'iris bleutées. Il était beau, Mû. Terriblement beau. Si beau, que le voir dans cet état lamentable, léthargique, ça lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Mais l'ancien Grand Pope ne pleura pas. Il retint ses pleurs, et s'avança vers le lit du patient, prenant place sur un siège posé à côté de la couche. Aux draps blancs et rêches. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le corps du jeune homme, partiellement caché par ce tissu pâle, mais ses bras posés dessus dévoilaient des ecchymoses plus ou moins décentes aux origines diverses. Saga admira son visage, dont le front était bandé en raison d'un très fort coup à la tête, qui lui avait fait perdre du sang et la mémoire par la même occasion. Ses longs cheveux sans éclat coulaient sur l'oreiller en mèches mauves qui lui avaient semblé douce au toucher. Autrefois.

Les draps cachaient la large blessure dans son abdomen, du côté droit. Elle était bandée, bien sûr, et son sang avait séché. Bientôt, ce serait lui qui soignerait cette plaie, car Mû serait transféré chez lui le lendemain. Il occuperait sa chambre. Saga était angoissé, cette pièce était son lieu de travail, arriverait-il à supporter la présence muette du Bélier ? Il le devait. Il n'écouterait pas son frère, Mû resterait en haut. Il allait s'occuper de lui. Prendre soin de ce corps gourd, de cet être enfermé dans le silence.

Doucement, il attrapa la main douce mais abîmée du jeune homme, caressa du pouce la peau claire, qui contrastait avec la sienne, plus bronzée. Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, brisant le silence de la pièce. Et, bien sûr, Mû ne réagit pas. Saga, de son autre main, caressa les cheveux du jeune homme, puis sa joue froide.

Mû ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. À vrai dire… il n'eut aucune réaction. Comme si Saga n'existait pas.

**OoO**

Le temps commençait sérieusement à se rafraîchir. Originaire de Grèce, et malgré le temps qu'il avait passé dans le froid sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon, Kanon demeurait un peu frileux, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très à l'aise dehors, avec les neuf degrés ambiants. Près de lui, Lys n'en menait pas large, frigorifiée malgré l'épais manteau qui recouvrait son corps des épaules aux genoux.

Ils attendaient le taxi, qui mettait vraiment du temps à arriver. La jeune femme et son adjoint n'avaient pas de rendez-vous important, ils en sortaient, mais la patronne voulait arriver au plus vite chez elle afin d'accueillir son père qui avait tendance à arriver toujours quand on l'attendait le moins. Elle ne lui avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle, en ce qui concernait ses jumeaux, et son frère aîné Henri n'avait pas non plus été mis au courant, Lys n'avait pas eu le courage de l'appeler.

D'un geste impatient, la blonde plongea sa main dans sa poche, mais n'y trouva aucun paquet de cigarette, ce qui la fit ruminer, sous l'œil sarcastique de son adjoint qui retirait lui-même les cartouches qui glissaient dans les poches de sa patronne. Non pas qu'elle avait vraiment envie de fumer, mais des paquets demeuraient dans son appartement, elle les prenait mécaniquement sans pour autant les ouvrir. De plus, étrangement, des paquets se retrouvaient dans ses poches quand elle rendait visite à ses frères René Charles ou Jean.

Le taxi parisien arriva. Lys rentra dans la voiture en pestant, suivie de Kanon. Elle indiqua d'une voix sèche la destination et le chauffeur asiatique partit en trombe. Intérieurement, le grec pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'altercation dans le véhicule, Lys était irritable, ces derniers temps. Enfin, plus que d'habitude, et elle avait horreur des retards. Surtout depuis que son ventre s'arrondissait et que les températures baissaient. D'un autre côté, Kanon se dit que ça lui permettrait de vider un peu son sac, ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal.

C'est une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard que la blonde put sortir de la voiture, fonçant vers son immeuble sans attendre son adjoint qui payait la course. Il la rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée où il faisait bien plus qu'à l'extérieur. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et montèrent jusqu'au second étage. Lys parcourut d'un pas rapide le couloir, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parterre si propre qu'on pouvait y voir son reflet. Elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans son appartement.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu pensé, son logement était loin d'être une réplique des grandes chambres d'hôtels de luxe dont le mobilier coûtait les yeux de la tête. Non, il était aménagé avec goût mais avec, somme toute, beaucoup de simplicité. Pourtant, Kanon était déjà rentré dans l'immense pavillon de ses parents, où elle avait été élevée avec ses frères et sœurs, et il avait été stupéfait par tant de luxe inutile dont les bourgeois savaient se vanter. Cela lui passait au dessus de la tête, et il fallait croire que sa patronne en pensait de même, car peu de peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, aucune sculpture n'étaient entreposées dans le salon, et ses meubles, bien que très beaux, n'avaient rien de luxueux.

Ses parents lui avaient d'ailleurs souvent fait la remarque que son logement était trop « commun », trop « impersonnel », alors qu'au contraire, son adjoint le trouvait plutôt confortable et tout à fait à l'image de son employeur, qui n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de choses inutiles et d'un esthétisme relatif. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa pauvre condition étant jeune, mais le Gémeau était bien plus à l'aise dans ce salon aux teints beiges que dans l'immense séjour lumineux des Taylor.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures cirées, Kanon ôta son manteau et partit dans la cuisine où Lys préparait déjà du café, portant toujours ses chaussures à talons qui devaient lui faire mal aux pieds. C'était limite si le grec ne la jeta pas dehors pour qu'elle se débarrasse de tout son attirail et qu'elle se mette à l'aise. Elle était chez elle, quand même !

« À quelle heure ton père doit passer ?

- Va savoir ! Avec lui, c'est telle heure, mais il vient deux heures avant où dix heures plus tard !

- Et il insiste toujours pour qu'on soit à l'heure.

- Exactement ! Kanon, j'ai mal aux pieeeeeds !

- Arrête de mettre des talons, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Je vais pas me ramener en baskets quand même !

- Non, ça le ferait pas trop avec ton tailleur. »

Elle était revenue dans la cuisine, ils échangèrent un regard complice. La future mère s'assit devant la table, alors que son adjoint sortait deux tasses, l'une bleue pour la blonde, une autre verte pour lui. Une habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Lys se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment elle avait réussi à faire autant confiance à quelqu'un, à être aussi complice avec un homme. Elle appréciait beaucoup le grec, malgré le mystère qui persistait sur son passé. Mais il lui était précieux, et s'il devait s'en aller, un jour, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer à mener les affaires de son père.

C'était dur quand on était seul. Vraiment seul. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait le soutien de sa famille, si on exceptait bien sûr son père et son jeune frère Aaron, toujours de son côté quoi qu'elle fasse. Ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, Kanon et Saga étaient les seuls en compte. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait quelques affinités avec certains hommes d'affaires, comme Médicis, qui derrière ses airs de mafieux était une personne fort sympathique. Ce qui était agréable avec lui, c'était qu'il était très franc. Tellement franc…

Voir une femme dans le milieu si fermé des affaires l'avait tellement étonné qu'il avait essayé de la mettre dans son lit, comme pour la tester, mais la blonde avait de suite mis les choses au clair, ce qui avait énormément plu à ce bel italien. La jeune femme était montée de plusieurs degrés dans son estime, au point qu'une certaine confiance s'était installée entre eux. Un jeune homme très intéressant et prometteur, cet Angelo, qui portait fort bien son nom, se dit Lys avec un sourire amusé.

« À quoi tu penses ?

- À Médicis.

- T'as eu des nouvelles de lui ?

- Oh non, pas encore. Il est d'une sale humeur en ce moment, je te jure ! Il faut le caser, ce gars-là.

- Vu son caractère, tu auras du mal à lui trouver quelqu'un.

- C'est drôle, quand même, vous vous êtes jamais vu, et pourtant…

- J'ai connu un type comme lui, autrefois. Enfin, connu… on ne s'est pas vraiment côtoyés, mais je connais genre.

- Si tu le dis. Bah, avec un peu de chance, il se trouvera quelqu'un tout seul.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une femme pourra le supporter ?

- Qui sait ? Je suis sûre qu'il est gay.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi.

- Tu paris ? Il est bi, je le sais. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est plus sur les hommes. Tu verras ! »

Kanon poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré, alors qu'on sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Lys regarda sa montre, bougonna qu'il venait avec deux heures d'avance pour changer, et partit dans l'entrée, Kanon sur ses talons. Le grec la devança et ouvrit la porte blindée, laissant entrer M. Taylor.

C'était un homme de grande stature qui, malgré son âge avancé, demeurait imposant et très digne dans son costume gris cousu sur mesure. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient coiffés en arrière sur sa tête, encore très touffus pour cet homme dont les rides devenaient de plus en plus visibles au fil des ans. Sa figure reflétait son caractère très stricte, sévère, autoritaire, le visage d'un chef de famille, d'un important homme d'affaires qui a fait une bonne carrière. Ses yeux bleus, sa fille en avait hérité, tout comme son regard glacial, indifférent, ou furieux. C'était également de son père que Lys tenait son talent pour les affaires, bien qu'elles ne fassent que fructifier depuis qu'elle avait pris la place de son père.

En somme, c'était un homme qui inspirait le respect et le silence. Sévère, il avait eu du mal à accepter Kanon Galanis, ce blanc-bec que sa fille avait dégoté en Grèce pour lui confier une tâche tellement importante qu'il avait été au bord de l'infarctus en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait bien cru qu'il s'agissait de l'amant de Lys, mais il avait vite rayé cette possibilité, le jeune homme semblait nullement intéressée par la beauté de la jeune femme, ni par son argent, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné l'homme d'affaire, qui voyait l'avenir de sa fille en péril si elle s'entichait de cet inconnu sorti de nulle part, dont on ne connaissait rien et qui, étrangement, était un excellent outil de travail. Le genre d'homme dont il était préférable de ne pas se séparer, au risque que les autres se l'accaparent.

Mais le grec était quelqu'un d'incroyablement fidèle, car malgré les propositions qui lui avaient été faites par divers hommes d'affaires, chefs d'entreprises ou autres, son refus avait sonné de manière désagréable aux oreilles de ses prétendants. Jamais Lys n'avait douté de lui, certaine qu'il n'irait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre pour un peu plus d'argent. Il vivait très bien comme il était, Kanon n'avait pas besoin de plus, et malgré leurs sautes d'humeur, travailler avec la jeune femme était un plaisir dont il avait craint un temps d'être privé.

M. Taylor serra rapidement la main de l'adjoint de sa fille, puis embrassa celle-ci sur la joue, de manière toute aussi brève. Jamais il ne montrait de signe d'affection, c'était très rare quand il serrait sa fille dans ses bras. Et, au vue de la situation, il lui faudrait bien attendre des mois, voire des années avant d'avoir une étreint paternelle. Enfin…

Kanon partit dans la cuisine chercher les tasses de café et la cafetière, alors que Lys menait son géniteur vers le salon. Une fois encore, il jeta un regard critique à cette pièce où on allait et venait à sa guise, indigne de quelqu'un aussi riche que Lys. Si cela avait été de l'avarice, il aurait pu y remédier et tout acheter lui-même, mais c'était sa répugnance pour le luxe qui amenait sa gamine à mettre à la poubelle toutes les belles choses qu'il pourrait amener. Le grec revint avec un plateau et s'assit sur un fauteuil, en face de M. Taylor, alors que Lys prenait place dans le canapé. Le vieil homme regarda le corps déformé de sa fierté personnelle, ce ventre rond qui allait prendre encore de l'ampleur.

« Alors, tu allé faire ton échographie hier ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?

- Pas le temps. »

La blonde attrapa sa tasse de café et un macaron posé sur une assiette, tout juste acheté dans la boulangerie du coin.

« Et alors ? »

Son père s'impatientait, le verdict allait tomber.

« Garçons.

- Parfait.

- Garçons, avec un « s ».

- Pardon ?

- J'attends des jumeaux. »

Bombe larguée, se dit Kanon. Elle explosa littéralement sur la tête du chef de famille dont la colère envahit les prunelles sombres. L'adjoint mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, et accessoirement son éclat de rire.

« Comment ?!

- J'attends des jumeaux. Un macaron ??

- Lys, la subtilité, tu connais ?

- Nan.

- C'est impossible !!

- Tant pis pour toi. Je les avais pris exprès, tu aimes le chocolat.

- Tu attends deux enfants ?!

- Tu aurais préféré des triplets ? Père, je t'en prie, assis-toi.

- Mon Dieu…

- Maman a bien eu sept enfants, elle !

- Mais pas en même temps !

- Heureusement. »

Lys eut une image mentale de sa mère attendant sept enfants et elle faillit en recracher son café. Kanon se pinça la lèvre, ne surtout pas pouffer, le patron était aussi rouge que la lave d'un volcan en irruption. Et ce n'était généralement pas très bon signe.

« Non content de mettre ma fille enceinte, il faut que ce soit des jumeaux !

- Ah ! Tu vois, Kanon ! J'étais sûre qu'il dirait ça ! »

Le grec ne tint plus, il éclata de rire, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la colère noire de M. Taylor, qui ne voyait pas ce que la situation avait de risible. Sa fille attendait deux enfants, dans quel état serait-elle après avoir accouché ! Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Lys répliqua.

« Tu sais, si ça te gène tant que ça, je ferai une petite séance de chirurgie esthétique pour regagner ma taille de guêpe.

- Lys, te rends-tu compte de la situation ?

- Je suis certainement la mieux placée pour ça ! C'est pas toi qui vas les mettre au monde, ces deux bébés !

- Je…

- Écoute, Père, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais au point où j'en suis, je ne peux pas avorter, encore moins de me débarrasser d'un des bébés. Alors, tu auras beau crier, hurler, même pleurer, ça ne changera absolument rien à la situation. Et puis je suis contente, moi, deux enfants pour le prix d'un, c'est cool ! »

Aussitôt, son père répliqua. Il n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout enchanté à l'idée de voir sa fille grosse comme une vache à cause de deux marmots nageant gaiement dans son ventre. Bien sûr, il ne dit pas cela en ces termes. S'il avait eu le père entre les mains, il l'aurait étranglé sans faire d'histoire. Car cette double grossesse signifiait qu'elle devrait arrêter le travail encore plus tôt et le reprendrait encore plus tard, ce qui lui était intolérable. S'il s'était agi d'une autre de ses filles, il n'aurait pas fait de scandale, mais là, c'était de son héritière qu'il était question, de celle qui tenait les affaires, presque le chef de famille.

Lys et Kanon préférèrent ne pas parler du remplacement, car, bien sûr, ce serait le grec qui agirait à la place de la jeune femme lors des divers rendez-vous ou dîners. Bien que l'employé soit relativement bien accepté, il allait prendre la place momentanément de sa patronne, et ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Finalement, Kanon réussit à calmer M. Taylor, sans l'aide de Lys qui, ennuyée, s'empiffrait de pâtisseries sous le regard furibond de son paternel. Elle en avait assez. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'elle avorte ? Plutôt crever. Mais ce n'était pas avec cette réaction qu'elle pourrait faire asseoir tranquillement son père dans le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse boire sereinement son café et manger quelque chose. Le grec se demandait sérieusement comment ce serait quand elle aurait accouché, ou quand elle présenterait à sa famille son amant.

Ç'allait être du joli.

**OoO**

« Alors, cette confrontation ?

- Atroce. »

Saga éclata de rire. Kanon se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant la table de la salle à manger, alors que son jumeau, riant toujours, posait une assiette tout juste réchauffée devant lui. Kanon attrapa sa fourchette et mangea une pomme de terre, Saga s'assit devant lui, amusé.

En détail, l'employé des Taylor lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'appartement de sa patronne, sa subtilité naturelle quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle et la réaction si peu étonnante de son géniteur. Saga était plus qu'amusé, c'était tout à fait le genre de la femme d'affaires. Elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins, en tout cas. Kanon aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

Il était resté plus tard que prévu chez la blonde, qui ne savait comment se débarrasser poliment de son père, bien décidé à rester dans son appartement jusqu'à savoir le nom de cette homme qui avait engrossé son héritière, mais c'était peine perdue, et Kanon le lui fit bien comprendre. Même lui ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, et ils le sauraient bien un jour, de toute façon. Cette réponse ne plaisait guère au vieil homme, qui finit bien par quitter le logement pour aller pester chez lui bien tranquillement dans son fauteuil rembourré à repose-pieds. Après avoir fini les gâteaux avec la blonde passablement énervée, il avait pu quitter l'appartement à son tour, en rêvant de son fauteuil rembourré sans repose-pieds.

« Et toi, ta visite à l'hôpital ? »

À ces mots, Kanon vit le visage de son frère s'assombrir, alors que des images du jeune homme si pâle et dénué d'émotions lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question, et il allait lui dire d'oublier ces mots, quand son jumeau lui répondit, décrivant le Bélier enfermé dans son mutisme. Il n'avait pas réagit à son nom, à sa main qui prenait la sienne ou caressait ses cheveux. Il était telle une statue qu'on contemple et touche du bout des doigts.

Saga était également allé voir le directeur de l'hôpital, et tout un tas de gens, pour se renseigner sur les mesures à prendre pour Mû, ce qu'il fallait faire pour le soigner, et comment évoluerait son état. Malheureusement, les médecins n'en avaient aucune idée, si on exceptait la pensée qu'il demeurerait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, ce qui était une idée insupportable pour le Gémeau.

Il avoua à son frère que la vue du jeune homme lui était déjà difficile, mais il finirait bien par la supporter. Kanon se demanda si son frère n'allait pas devenir fou. Mais il écarta cette triste hypothèse en positivant, peut-être que Mû s'en remettrait. Ce serait un miracle, et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'avec de la volonté, les miracles pouvaient exister.

« Kiki dort ?

- Non, il joue à la playstation.

- Les bons cadeaux à la Lys.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Un semblant de sourire revint sur le visage du grec, qui imagina sans mal l'enfant s'exister sur sa manette noire, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Il sursauta légèrement quand Kanon lui prit la main, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. On va le guérir, ton Bélier. »

**OoO**

La voix douce de Mylène Farmer s'élevait dans le véhicule, la conductrice secouait doucement la tête au rythme de la musique. Cependant, elle demeurait concentrée, regardant droit devant elle. Malgré les années, elle avait toujours aussi peur d'avoir un accident, car si quelqu'un passait sous les roues de sa voiture, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. À vrai dire, c'était sa plus grande trouille, elle n'avait même pas peur pour elle-même.

Pourtant, en roulant dans les petites rues, elle se laissait aller à contempler tous ces pavillons qui lui faisaient envie. La jeune femme avait toujours rêvé d'habiter dans une maison, mais elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, puisqu'elle vivait seule avec sa chienne, et de toute manière, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Son appartement lui suffisait.

Elle arriva enfin à destination. Par une manœuvre rapide, elle se gara sur le trottoir, puis retira la clé de contact, éteignit la radio et sortit du véhicule qu'elle verrouilla. Son doigt appuya sur la sonnette, et la jeune fille attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car quelques secondes après, Saga sortit du pavillon et adressa un sourire à sa visiteuse qui lui fit un grand geste de la main, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas vue.

« Salut Saga !!

- Bonjour, toi. Ça faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venue.

- Je t'ai manquée ? »

Après lui avoir ouvert la porte, le grec se baissa un peu pour faire la bise à cette fille bien plus jeune que lui.

« C'est surtout à Kiki que tu as manqué.

- Il est adorable, ce gosse ! T'as des gâteaux ??

- Ludivine…

- Pas grave, j'en ai amené ! »

Elle lui montra, victorieuse, une boite qu'elle cachait derrière son dos. Le grec l'invita à la suivre, la faisant entrer dans le pavillon. Ludivine, blanche de peau et aux cheveux blonds naturellement, était un jeune écrivain qu'il avait connu quand il faisait publier son premier livre. À vrai dire, c'était elle qui l'avait guidé lors de sa publication, ils s'étaient rencontrés sur Internet alors qu'il cherchait comment faire éditer son livre sans se faire arnaquer.

C'était une personne agréable et bavarde, et ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu, bien que le thème de leurs livres et leur style d'écriture soient complètement différents. La blonde était très descriptive et aimait les romans dans les mondes fantastiques, et, au contraire, les livres un peu plus sombres, au contraire de Saga, plus lumineux dans ses histoires avec une part de réflexion. On dénichait souvent des leçons de morale dans les pages tapées que Ludivine dévoraient avec plaisir.

En dehors de son éditeur, Ludivine était certainement l'une des seules personnes qu'il fréquentait par l'intermédiaire de l'écriture. Certes, grâce à elle, il avait une correspondante avec qui il discutait beaucoup par mails, mais c'était tout. Saga n'aimait pas vraiment inviter les gens chez lui, Lys et Ludivine étaient des exceptions à la règle.

La blonde, en entrant dans le salon, fut très étonnée de voir que le café était fait. Elle regarda l'heure, non, elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien trois heures de l'après-midi. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Saga de boire ce liquide à un moment pareil de la journée, surtout qu'il semblait fatigué. Ludivine s'assit sur une chaise, alors que le grec faisait chauffer de l'eau, et elle déposa les pâtisseries sur la table, ouvrant la boite pour dévoiler des gâteaux en pâte à choux.

« Dis, Saga, ça va pas ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu ne bois jamais de café à une heure pareille de la journée.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Saga s'assit à son tour, après avoir posé les tasses devant eux. Il inspira, puis poussa un soupir, visiblement fatigué. La blonde haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai découvert une de mes connaissances à l'hôpital. Il a reçu une balle dans le ventre et un coup à la tête. Maintenant, il est plongé dans un profond mutisme, il ne réagit à rien, ni à son prénom, ni aux attentions.

- Eh bé…

- Il sort d'une affaire un peu bizarre, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Avec d'autres personnes, il aurait été séquestré par une organisation, et il se retrouve là, tout seul, hors du monde réel, sans papiers ni rien.

- C'est gai, ton histoire !

- Alors je l'ai pris à ma charge, il est chez moi depuis hier, mais c'est fatiguant de le voir comme ça, sans réaction.

- Tu le laves, et tout ?

- Ouais. Pas évident.

- Je veux bien te croire. »

Saga poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. À vrai dire, il était déjà épuisé psychologiquement. La veille, Mû était rentré dans leur logement. Saga l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre, où il l'avait couché dans son lit, et Mû n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait, telle une poupée de chiffon qu'on déplace à sa guise. Il s'était occupé de lui toute la journée, l'amenant dans la salle de bain, aux toilettes toutes les trois heures, lui portant ses repas qu'il arrivait miraculeusement à manger seul, si ses aliments étaient coupés. Car l'usage du couteau lui était inconnu, mais prendre la fourchette et porter les aliments sans saveur dans sa bouche, il semblait en être capable, bien qu'il mette un temps infini à mâcher.

Ludivine l'écoutait parler de ce mystérieux jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'étage, et également des chamboulements que sa venue venait de provoquer. Kiki, qui l'avait également très bien connu, supportait avec mal sa présence muette, car il avait beau lui parler, Mû ne réagissait aucunement. L'enfant s'était même enfui en pleurant. Kanon voyait la fatigue de son jumeau, mais lui-même, malgré sa moindre sensibilité, se pouvait s'occuper du jeune homme, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se rappelait du gamin qu'il avait aperçu plus d'une fois dans le Sanctuaire, et voir ce qu'il était devenu lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'avouait.

Bien sûr, Saga ne parla pas à la jeune femme du Sanctuaire, où ils avaient vécu tant d'années. Ludivine ne savait strictement rien de leur passé de chevalier, ils avaient toujours veillé à ne pas y faire allusion, et malgré le mystère qui persistait sur leur vie antérieure, la blonde ne cherchait plus vraiment à savoir, contrairement à Lys, aussi obsédée discrètement par ce détail que Kanon par le nom de son amant.

« Tiens, mais qui vois-je en mon humble demeure ?

- Hello Kanon ! En forme ?

- À fond.

- Ça se voit que t'es motivé pour aller bosser.

- Sincèrement, Saga, je préfèrerai encore faire les magasins avec Lys pour trouver des fringues pour ses gosses que me taper ce… de rendez-vous.

- C'est ça, restons poli ! »

Ludivine éclata de rire, alors que le grec, portant son costume impeccablement repassé, sa longue tignasse de cheveux bleus coiffés également avec un certain soin. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On a rendez-vous avec M. Breitwegerich.

- Oh non…

- Oh si !!

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Il se passe que ce type me mate comme on regarderait un bout de viande !

- Un bout de viande très appétissant, Kanon.

- Oh, Saga, je t'en prie ! Ce type me fout la chair de poule !

- À toi, le grand et imposant Kanon Galanis ?

- Il se trouve que le grand et imposant Kanon Galanis ne supporte pas quand un homme le lorgne avec insistance pour lui proposer après un rendez-vous dans une chambre d'hôtel, okay, blondasse ?

- Discrimination.

- Tu vas bien t'en sortir.

- Si Lys ne le tue pas avant, elle ne supporte pas qu'on me mate comme ça. Je te jure, Saga, il faudrait enfermer ce gars-là, ne souris pas comme ça ! »

Pourtant, le grec ne cessait de sourire à son frère, qu'il avait toujours connu si sûr de lui, sans craindre rien ni personne. Maintenant, le voilà tremblant à l'idée d'être face à un homosexuel qui assumait pleinement, même un peu trop pleinement à son goût. Lys non plus ne supportait pas cet allemand incapable de tenir deux minutes sans essayer de draguer un beau gosse assis à table, Kanon y compris bien sûr. C'était son adjoint à elle, on n'y touche pas !

La blonde fut soudain étonnée de ne pas voir Kiki, qui en général rappliquait quand elle arrivait. Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'était pareil. Il aimait bien s'incruster dans les « conversations pour adultes ». En y pensant, Saga en fut également surpris, et c'est alors que son frère poussa un soupir en avouant qu'il sortait tout juste de sa chambre. L'enfant jouait à la Playstation, et il avait bien entendu quelqu'un venait d'entrer, mais il était si triste qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être dans un état pareil.

Le visage de l'ancien Grand Pope s'assombrit, alors que Ludivine se levait de table pour montrer à l'étage, plus spécialement dans la chambre de l'enfant, qu'elle trouva tout excité, s'acharnant avec obstination sur la manette qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les gens ! Didi, the retour !

**Lys :** Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...

XD Ah, la nostalgie...

**Lys :** XD.

Nouveau chapitre, sans mamour, mais ça arrive ! :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et se retourna dans son lit chaud et douillet. Une main posée sur son épaule semblait la secouer, comme pour le réveiller, mais il ne veut pas se lever. Kiki a envie de dormir encore un peu, il est fatigué. Mais Saga, assis près de lui sur la couette froissée, insiste, se penchant vers son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller, et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, ils seraient en retard pour prendre l'avion.

C'est alors que Kiki se souvint qu'en effet, il partait ce matin-là pour l'Espagne, avec Lys et Kanon. Il s'était pourtant couché tôt, la veille, mais son esprit avait longtemps lutté contre le sommeil, ses pensées éternellement tournées vers Mû, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, mais dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, et même de le voir.

Mais il chassa ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, malgré sa tristesse à quitter son maître dans un tel état. L'enfant finit par se redresser sur son lit, l'esprit encore embrumé. Saga sourit en le voyant se frotter les yeux de fatigue, et sans attendre qu'il se décide à se lever, il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain où il laissa Kiki s'habiller, descendant au rez-de-chaussée. Kanon, la tête dans le cul, dormait à moitié en buvant son café, son remède miracle contre les matinées difficiles.

Kiki ne tarda pas à arriver dans la cuisine. Il s'assit devant son bol de céréales où du lait chaud venait d'être versé, prenant peu à peu une douce couleur chocolatée. Kanon mit du temps à émerger, regardant le gamin manger son bol avec une lenteur presque calculée. Il regarda sa montre, il était six heures moins vingt. Un taxi devrait arriver dans cinq à dix minutes, ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller chercher Lys, puis direction l'aéroport. La blonde protestait qu'elle pouvait y aller seule, mais son père avait fortement insisté pour que son adjoint vienne la chercher. Il était assez prévenant vis-à-vis d'elle.

Quand l'enfant eut fini de voir son bol, Saga l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'il se brosse les dents et se passe un coup de peigne. Kanon souriait, moqueur, en se disant que sans son frère, Kiki serait incapable de sortir de la salle de bain tant il était endormi, et c'était tout juste s'il aurait été capable d'atteindre la salle d'eau, d'ailleurs.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Kanon vit que le taxi venait d'arriver. Génial, se dit-il. Il se leva, mit sa tasse de café dans l'évier et la rinça, puis partit dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, alors que son jumeau et le gosse descendaient les escaliers. Kiki se chaussa à son tour, alors que l'employé sortait en prenant les deux valises. Kiki hésita à sortir dans la matinée froide de ce mois de novembre, il se tourna vers sa Saga, le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

« Tu feras attention à Mû, hein ?

- C'est promis. »

Saga lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, ce qui sembla suffire à l'enfant qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le grec se baissa, et regarda Kiki sortir, se dirigeant vers la route. Le chauffeur avait déjà mis les valises dans le coffre, Kanon fit un signe de la main à son jumeau, qui lui répondit, puis entra dans la voiture, à la suite de Kiki. Ce dernier, assis au milieu, attacha sa ceinture et se laissa aller contre Kanon, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le soleil peinait à éclairer le ciel, une ambiance pareille donnait envie de dormir.

Le taxi partit, et Saga disparut à son regard. Kanon poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège. Il avait encore envie de dormir, et Kiki sommeillant contre lui n'arrangeait pas l'affaire. Il se refusait à fermer les yeux, en se disant que le chauffeur de taxi, au volant, devait être levé bien avant lui. Il avait bien du courage.

Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna. Il n'eut pas l'envie de répondre, en se disant que c'était sûrement Lys qui devait être au bout du fil. Mais le grec se dit que son frère appelait peut-être parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il se décida donc à sortir son mobile de sa poche et regarda qui était son interlocuteur. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, il décrocha.

« Ouais, allô ?

- Salut Kanon. C'est Rhadamanthe.

- Je sais, il n'y a que toi pour m'appeler à une heure pareille.

- Je suis un être exceptionnel. »

Kanon éclata de rire. Ah, ça faisait du bien de l'entendre, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas téléphonés.

« Alors, les nouvelles ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, à part deux employés que je viens de renvoyer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Atteinte à ma pudeur dans une chambre du château.

- Ooooooh, Rhadamanthe…

- Kanon, tu n'es jamais rentré dans une chambre que tu te tues à entretenir pour les touristes avec deux employés en pleine partie de jambes en l'air. Crois-moi, c'est pas agréable. Surtout que le lit grince, c'est affreux.

- Depuis que c'est toi qui t'occupes du manoir, il ne t'arrive que des merdes.

- Père se laissait trop faire. C'est crevant, j'aurais pas pu naître autre part ?

- Te plains pas !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'es l'adjoint de l'autre blondasse. T'as bien du courage. Ou t'es masochiste, au choix.

- J'ai du courage.

- Si tu le dis. Et toi, les nouvelles ? »

Après avoir poussé un soupir, Kanon se mit à lui raconter leurs dernières aventures, à savoir l'apparition soudaine de Mû, son emménagement dans le pavillon, ce qui laissa l'ancien spectre plus qu'étonné. Il se souvenait du jeune homme, qu'il avait lui-même mené tout droit dans le puits de la mort, et il était surpris de le savoir dans un état pareil quand on savait dans quel état de santé se trouvaient les deux jumeaux.

Pour changer de sujet, Kanon en vint à l'échographie de Lys, qui révélait sa double grossesse de deux garçons. Rhadamanthe ne fut pas du tout étonné en entendant cette nouvelle, ce qui fit sourire l'ancien Dragon des mers. L'anglais affirma que cette gamine était trop louche pour accoucher comme tout le monde d'un seul bébé, non, il fallait qu'elle en attende deux.

« Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis méchant !

- T'es pas le seul, on me le dit souvent.

- Tu viens bientôt à Paris ?

- Oui, pendant la deuxième quinzaine de novembre. Je ne sais pas quand, il faut que je règle certaines choses. Je te contacterai.

- Ok. Heu… Je dois te laisser, je suis devant chez Lys. On part en Espagne.

- Avec elle ? Tu vas t'amuser.

- Merci de ta sollicitude.

- Mais il y n'y a pas de quoi. À plus tard !

- À plus tard ! »

Et Kanon raccrocha, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. On ne pouvait pas dire que Rhadamanthe était très émotif dans sa façon de parler, il était même plutôt froid, mais c'était cependant toujours agréable de l'avoir au téléphone. L'air de rien, c'était souvent lui qui appelait, même si c'était la plupart du temps à des heures pas possible, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Non, tout compte fait, il le faisait exprès.

**OoO**

« Ta trousse de toilette ?

- Ouais.

- Des collants ?

- Ouais.

- Tes papiers ?

- Ouais.

- Tes strings ?

- Kanon !! »

M. Taylor afficha un air outré alors que sa fille lançait un regard énervé à son adjoint confortablement assis sur le canapé, Kiki à côté de lui. Ça l'amusait de voir le père de sa patronne lui rappeler toutes les choses qu'elle ne devait absolument pas oublier. Quoique, les collants, c'était pas vraiment important, à part si on mettait des tailleurs avec jupe, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de la blonde, abonnée aux pantalons.

« M. Galanis, un peu de sérieux !

- Mais je suis sérieux.

- Tu pourrais pas dire quelque chose d'intelligent, pour une fois ?

- J'ai reçu un appel de ton cousin.

- Rhadamanthe ?!

- Lys !!

- Oups, pardon.

- Alors, comment va Ryan ? »

Le vieil homme avait posé la question en jetant un regard mauvais à sa fille. Elle avait pris la sale habitude étant petite d'appeler son cousin Rhadamanthe. Quand ils étaient petits, ne sachant que faire de leurs dix doigts, ils avaient cherché dans le dictionnaire des personnages mythologiques des hommes et femmes dont le nom commençait par la lettre de leur prénom. Le joli prénom de Ryan était s'était donc transformé en un surnom barbare, Rhadamanthe. Lys était devenue Leda. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt bien trouvé, quand on savait ce qui avait suivi pour Rhadamanthe. Et Lys allait accoucher de jumeaux…

Voici deux ans que Ryan était revenu dans le monde des vivants. Pendant quatre longues années, il avait tout simplement disparu, évaporé dans la nature, ce qui avait entraîné une dépression sérieuse de son père, un cousin de M. Taylor. La mère de Ryan était morte quand il avait quatre ans. S'était succédé un certain nombre de belles-mères, au nombre de quatre, et jamais aucune d'elles ne resta bien longtemps, Rhadamanthe réussit toujours à les faire partir par divers moyens.

Son père possédait un compte en banque bien rempli et un magnifique château en Angleterre, d'où l'attrait de toutes ces femmes, et également leur rejet envers Ryan, héritier de cette fortune colossale. Disparaissant du jour au lendemain, et après maintes recherches qui se révélèrent vaines, on en conclut qu'il ne supportait plus la vie au château, ces femmes défilant les unes à la suite des autres, l'idée qu'il finirait par hériter de ce tas de pierre dont il n'avait apparemment rien à cirer.

Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas, car son père se faisant vieux, il avait maintenant la charge du manoir du Lord Wolf. Émergeant du jour au lendemain d'on ne savait où, personne ne put lui tirer les vers du nez, pas même Lys, profondément heureuse de revoir son cousin qui refusa de se confier à la jeune femme, apparemment incapable de revenir sur son passé. Il lui promit néanmoins que, si un jour il avait besoin d'en parler, c'était à elle qu'il s'adresserait.

Bien évidemment, Kanon ne révéla rien à propos de leur passé respectif, bien qu'ils ne purent lui cacher qu'ils se connaissaient. D'une certaine manière. Ils firent vite la paix, loin de son regard, et étrangement, devinrent amis, mais jamais ils ne firent allusion à « autrefois », quand Kanon était un général de Poséidon, puis chevalier d'Athéna, alors que Rhadamanthe portait un surplis de spectre d'Hadès. Le temps passant, l'anglais vint même jusqu'à séjourner chez eux, appréciant autant la compagnie de Saga que celle de l'ancien Dragon des Mers. Rhadamanthe avait beau être quelqu'un de très solitaire, il avait néanmoins le besoin d'avoir quelques personnes à qui parler, de temps en temps.

« Il va bien. Il vient de renvoyer deux de ses employés.

- Pourquoi ??

- Atteinte à sa pudeur dans une des chambres du château.

- Évidemment, quand il s'agit de « sa » pudeur…

- Ne te moque pas, Lys. Il a bien fait, ces gens n'ont aucun respect. »

Lys souriait, imaginant très bien son cousin entrer dans la chambre et regarder froidement les deux coupables, puis les virer sur le champ, sans autre forme de procès. Contrairement à son père, Ryan était loin d'être patient, et il ne passait pas par quatre chemins. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs que quelqu'un comme lui puisse être aimé par son père, lui qui était si calme et bavard. À vrai dire, son fils était son exact contraire. Mais Lys ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un père plus aimant. Et la blonde savait très bien, derrière ses airs bourrus de grand dur, que Rhadamanthe tenait énormément à son père. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, renforçait le mystère dû à ses quatre années d'absence.

Enfin… La jeune femme boucla ses valises et se redressa. Son père avait voulu l'aider, mais elle n'était pas encore infirme, et elle était assez grande pour préparer ses affaires toute seule. C'était tout juste si elle écoutait les recommandations que lui faisait son géniteur, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Kanon arrive dans l'interrogatoire.

L'avion devait partir dans une bonne heure. Lys se dit qu'elle serait enfin libérée de la présence dérangeante de son paternel. Pendant trois jours. C'était peu, mais mieux que rien.

**OoO**

Un silence étrange régnait dans le pavillon, qui lui sembla immense. Il n'était pourtant pas si grand. Enfin si, un peu. Au rez-de-chaussée, le salon, la cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain, avec un parking, alors qu'au deuxième étage, se trouvaient trois chambres avec une autre salle d'eau. Avec trois personnes, la maison lui avait semblé bruyante et remplie, alors que maintenant qu'il était seul, Saga se sentait tout petit. C'était vide, autour de lui, et la présence silencieuse de Mû à l'étage n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Le grec, assis dans le salon, hésitait à monter à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il possédait il y avait encore quelques jours. Mû devait s'y trouver, dormant ou éveillé, dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé hier. Il regarda sa montre, il n'était pas loin d'être dix heures, et il avait déjà fait toutes ses tâches ménagères, fait le lit de Kiki, le sien… Car, bien que décidé à entrer, il perdait courage et finissait par redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour s'occuper.

Saga soupira. Il était ridicule. Son répit ne pouvait être bien long, Mû avait besoin de lui. Et, de toute façon, il avait prévu de finir son roman durant les trois jours où Kiki et Kanon ne seraient pas à la maison. Il leur souhaita silencieusement un bon voyage, puis se leva, et monta les escaliers de pierre jusqu'au premier étage. Il faillit frapper à la porte, mais le grec se souvint que Mû ne pourrait de toute façon pas lui répondre. Il entra donc dans la pièce.

Malgré les rayons du soleil qui entraient dans la pièce, filtrés pas les sombres rideaux bleus, le jeune homme dormait dans son lit, le visage serein, les mains posées sur sa poitrine. La couette le recouvrait jusque sous les bras, et elle n'avait pas bougée depuis la veille

Doucement, Saga referma la porte et s'avança dans sa chambre, puis s'assit sur le grand lit, son regard rivé sur le visage endormi de son… patient. Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda l'ancien chevalier au visage angélique, qui cachait bien sa force. Un jeune à qui il avait fait beaucoup de mal. Pourtant… Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait porté, jusqu'au treizième temple d'Athéna, après l'Athéna Exclamation… Il était certain qu'Aiolia et Milo ne l'auraient certainement pas ménagé, mais le tibétain s'était montré attentif, il se souvenait de son léger cosmos qui avait enveloppé ses membres, doucement, pour soigner ses blessures. À lui. Juste à lui.

Saga revint sur Terre, en se disant que Mû avait vraiment un très beau visage, des traits fins presque androgyne, et ses yeux, cachés par ses paupières soulignées de cils fins et sombres, était les fenêtres de son âme, teinté d'un bleu clair. Deux aigues-marines brillantes…

Avec douceur, le grec caressa la joue fraîche du tibétain, et secoua doucement son épaule, tout en lui demandant de se réveiller. Sa voix semblait briser le silence de la chambre chaude, et elle finit par réveiller le jeune homme. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de laisser ses yeux prendre le regard fixe dont Saga commençait déjà à s'habituer. Son regard s'assombrit, Mû ne le regarda même pas, semblant inconscient de sa présence auprès de lui.

La lèvre pincée, Saga se leva et partit à grandes enjambées vers la fenêtre, dont il tira les rideaux. Il ouvrit les panneaux de verre, afin d'aérer la pièce. Puis, il revint vers le lit, rejeta la couette et le drap, puis prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, pour partir vers la salle de bain. Là, Saga lui retira sont haut de pyjama vert foncé, dévoilant ainsi son torse. Ses muscles semblaient avoir fondu, ils n'étaient plus aussi conséquents qu'autre fois, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était aussi lisse que celui d'un adolescent, les lignes de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux persistaient sur sa poitrine blanche. Mû avait beaucoup maigri.

Son regard voyagea vers le côté droit de son abdomen, où la blessure était cachée par des bandages tachés de rouge. Son sang avait un peu coulé pendant la nuit, Saga retira les bandes pour mieux voir la plaie. Ce n'était pas joli à voir, avec les points de suture, la chair rosée et le sang séché. Rien de bien méchant pour un chevalier, Saga en avait vu d'autres, mais pour un homme… normal… ce n'était pas une banale blessure.

En y pensant… s'ils avaient été chevalier, Mû n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'être atteint par cette balle. Et il n'aurait eu aucune raison de s'être fait tirer dessus.

**OoO**

Le téléphone, dans l'entrée, sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Bip… Bip… Bip… Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Saga et Kanon Galanis, nous sommes absents pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. »

« Saga, c'est moi ! C'est juste pour te dire qu'on vient d'arriver en Espagne. Il fait une chaleur à crever ! On se croirait en Grèce ! … Mais non, j'exagère pas ! … Lys, va t'acheter un truc à bouffer et lâche-moi ! … C'est ça, t'es vexée. Bref, le voyage s'est bien passé, Kiki n'a fait que dormir, alors que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil… Va te chercher à manger, tu m'embêtes ! … Kiki, tu ne bouges pas !! »

Saga décrocha.

« Kanon, un jour, je te ferai écouter tes messages, c'est divertissant.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- À part Lys qui rouspète parce qu'il n'y a pas de macarons et Kiki qui veut manger de la paella, tout va bien.

- Parfait.

- Et de ton côté ?

- Ça va aussi.

- Ok… Tu sais, ce matin ! Rhadamanthe m'a appelé.

- Comment va-t-il, celui-là ?

- Bien. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que Kanon ne raccroche. Saga était content d'avoir entendu son frère, il était rassuré que le vol se soit bien passé. On ne sait jamais, avec ces grands appareils qui traversaient les cieux à une vitesse incroyable. Du moins pour les gens normaux. Autrefois, ils étaient capables de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce n'était pas rien comme truc.

Saga revint dans la cuisine. La pendule lui indiqua qu'il était neuf heures et quart. Saga se dit que ce serait peut-être bien de travailler un peu, son éditeur attendait son roman, et il avait prévu de terminer le manuscrit pendant ces quelques jours où Kiki et Kanon seraient à l'étranger. Mais avec Mû, les choses avaient un peu changé.

Pourtant, le grec se décida à monter les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, et il rentra dans la chambre. Il en referma la fenêtre laissée ouverte pour aérer un peu. Mû dormait toujours, serein. Après lui avoir lancé un regard doux, Saga brancha le courant, puis alluma l'écran et l'unité centrale, qui vrombit désagréablement à ses oreilles. D'habitude, il s'en fichait, mais avec le jeune homme qui dormait dans le grand lit, c'était autre chose.

Saga attendit un peu, puis quand l'ordinateur fut bien remis en route, il se connecta à msn, par automatisme, pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de message. Il n'était pas du tout fan de la messagerie instantanée, à vrai dire, c'était Ludivine qui l'avait installée sans lui demander son avis. C'était le plus souvent Kiki qui se connectait pour discuter avec ses amis de classe. La vie avait décidemment bien changé, se dit-il en soupirant.

Le grec n'avait pas reçu de nouveau message. Tant mieux, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, pensa le grec. Saga attrapa ses lunettes et les enfila, puis il chercha ses fichiers textes, et en ouvrit un, dont il relut la fin, comme pour s'imprégner de l'histoire et ne pas partir en vrille, comme Ludivine avait tendance à le faire. Enfin, imprégnée ou pas, elle partait forcément en vrille.

Ça y était, il était lancé. Ses doigts tapaient sur les touches noires du clavier. Un petit bruit sec et régulier brisa le silence de la chambre. Par instant, il s'arrêtait, cherchant ses mots, puis repartait de plus bel, suivant le film qui passait dans sa tête qu'il traduisait par des phrases plus ou moins construites, qui lui venaient presque naturellement. C'était comme s'il avait quitté le monde réel, s'échappant dans un autre univers, celui qui passait dans sa tête pour ressortir devant ses yeux sous formes de lettres noires.

Pendant deux heures, Saga resta devant son écran, oubliant totalement la présence de Mû allongé sur le lit. Par instants, certes, il tournait la tête pour voir s'il s'était réveillé, mais, plongé dans son travail, il en vint à effacer de sa mémoire l'être sommeillant dans son lit douillet. C'est quand il vit qu'il était onze heures et demi qu'il arrêta d'écrire, puis se tourna vers sa couche. Et Mû était réveillé.

Saga sursauta. Il enregistra son travail, ferma la fenêtre et se leva pour s'approcher du lit. Le regard posé sur le plafond blanc de la chambre, Mû semblait être hors du temps. Une statue de marbre était allongée dans son lit. Ses yeux brillaient, certes, mais ce devait être des aigues-marine incrustées dans l'albâtre. Et ces cheveux, c'étaient sans doute des fils de soie mauve, qui rajoutaient un côté mystérieux à ce visage vide d'expression.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Puis, les paupières se soulevèrent, affrontant cette vision si étrange de ce jeune homme si fragile, si vulnérable…

« Mû ? Tu m'entends ? »

Non, je ne t'entends pas, répondit amèrement Saga pour lui-même. À nouveau, il éleva la voix, parlant avec une douceur qui lui était peu connue. Il était d'un naturel gentille, agréable, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir parlé avec autant de douceur à quelqu'un. Mû, son frère, n'importe qui.

C'était comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Un enfant qu'il avait blessé si tôt, à qui il avait arraché celui qu'il avait sans doute considéré comme son père. Saga lui parla, même s'il savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, qu'il ne l'entendait pas. C'était comme un besoin vital qui le forçait à bouger ses lèvres, à prononcer des mots.

De quoi lui parla-t-il ? De tout. De tout. De tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de ses regrets, de ses remords, de sa souffrance, à le voir ainsi, plongé dans un mutisme qu'il était incapable de briser, de sa colère, car il ne savait comment l'aider, le soigner, de son soulagement. Car il était là, chez lui, en sécurité entre ses murs.

Et il lui demanda pardon. Pardon pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Pour le meurtre de Sion, pour l'enfermement de son frère, pour ses massacres, pour…

Il finit en larme, à genoux devant le lit, tenant la main de Mû. Sa main froide, sans vie. Des images tournoyant dans son esprit torturé.

**OoO**

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, les rues restaient animées. Il était tard, pourtant, pas loin de vingt-deux heures. Un ciel d'encre surplombait Madrid, abaissant quelque peu la température qu'ils trouvaient plutôt élevée. À Paris, c'est tout juste si on dépassait les quinze degrés, alors qu'ici, il avait fait trente-deux toute la journée. Cela, accompagné du voyage, des différents rendez-vous tantôt en avance, tantôt en retard, rendait leur fatigue plus imposante encore.

Kiki marchait en tenant la main de Kanon, visiblement fatigué. D'ailleurs, ses pas étaient lents, il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Lys tenait le bras de son adjoint, toute aussi lasse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa maternité l'aurait fatiguée à ce point. Certes, elle avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle n'était plus aussi vive qu'avant, mais ce voyage, pourtant court, ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Elle aurait presque souhaité partir en Suède, il ne faisait pas chaud, là-bas.

C'était Kanon qui les guidait vers leur hôtel. Ils avaient dîné en ville, pour faire plaisir à Kiki qui tenait à sa paella, et il tenait maintenant sa patronne par le bras et l'enfant par la main, tous les deux épuisés et incapables de retrouver le chemin de leur lit. Leur démarche était lente, tranquille, nul besoin de se dépêcher, ils avaient tout leur temps.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel, dont le hall leur paraissait bien trop illuminé à leur goût, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir se coucher. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, puis dans une des chambres. Kiki partit se déshabiller dans la salle de bain, alors que Lys s'installait sur le lit, posant ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. Kanon prit place à côté d'elle.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Le médecin t'a dit de te ménager.

- On s'en fout du médecin. Toi, tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit.

- Mais si, je vais bien.

- Kanon… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kanon ne lutta pas longtemps. Elle avait raison, il n'allait pas très bien. En fait, il pensait à son frère, là-bas, en France. Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé seul avec Mû. Il sentait que Saga n'allait pas bien, le jeune homme ravivait des souvenirs en lui, des regrets et des remords qu'il avait tenté d'accepter et d'oublier. Le grec n'en voulait pas à Mû, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il aurait peut-être dû rester à Paris.

« Alors repars. Je garderai Kiki, ça ne me dérange pas.

- C'est gentil, mais il m'en voudrait.

- Saga a fait des choses pas bien ? »

Kanon ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il a manipulé des surhommes ? Tué des soi-disant renégats ? Provoqué une guerre, la mort de nombreux hommes ? Détruit le passé de certains de ses… compagnons d'armes ? Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Quand on connaissait Saga, quand on savait l'homme généreux et terriblement patient qu'il était, non, on ne pouvait imaginer ce genre de choses venant de lui.

« Pas de détails Kanon. Je sais que tu ne m'en donneras pas. Mais réponds-moi.

- Il a fait beaucoup de choses pas bien. Et moi aussi. »

Lys fut étonnée par la voix grave et sérieuse de Kanon. C'est comme si elle n'avait plus le même homme près d'elle. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, scrutant le visage soucieux de son adjoint. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était… »

Comment qualifier ce qu'était devenu Saga ? Fou ? Possédé ? … Schizophrène ?

« Il était… ?

- Schizophrène.

- Pardon ?

- C'est compliqué. Mais à une époque, il était comme… schizophrène. Sa personnalité de maintenant, et une autre, maléfique. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

- Je vois… et ça lui est passé ? Comme ça ?

- Disons… qu'il a voulu mourir. Qu'il a réussi, en un sens. Quand il s'est réveillé, c'était parti. »

Son regard était douloureux. Kanon n'était pas présent, ce jour-là, mais dans son cœur, c'était comme s'il l'avait été, car son cœur se broyait dans sa poitrine, ses poumons refusaient de le faire respirer, son esprit ramenait tous ces souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Son jumeau. Son frère. Sa moitié. Elle était morte. C'était comme s'il était mort avec lui.

Quel bonheur cela avait été quand ils se retrouvèrent, en Grèce. Plus de guerre, plus de chevaliers, plus de fossé. Plus rien en eux, à part cette tendresse fraternelle que les années avaient enterrée très loin. Mais elle les liait à nouveau, et même si tout n'était pas oublié, la page était tournée, leurs visages tournés vers le futur. Sinon, ils ne pourraient avancer, demeurant dans un passé aujourd'hui révolu.

Lys réfléchissait. À vrai dire, elle avait du mal à voir Saga en fragile schizophrène, possédant deux personnalité distinctes, et les propos de Kanon n'étaient pas très clairs. Pourtant, elle ne posa pas plus de question, cela ne servirait à rien, à part faire souffrir un peu plus son adjoint. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, c'était une douleur perpétuelle gravée sur son cœur qui le lançait à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cette partie de sa vie d'autrefois.

La blonde se contenta de lui prendre la main. Le grec leva un regard étonné vers elle, qui lui souriait doucement. Un sourire qu'il voulait dire : « C'est bon, j'en ai entendu assez. »

**OoO**

« On n'arrête pas le progrès.

- Rhadamanthe…

- Je devrais faire ça, je suis sûr que ça ferait fureur.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!

- Bah quoi ? T'imagines pas mon château datant de la préhistoire avec des escalators de centres commerciaux ? »

Malgré lui, Saga éclata de rire. Oh si, il voyait bien le tableau, son vieux manoir dont les marches de pierre bien taillées ou arrondies par les années, remplacées par des escalators « bruyants » pour faire monter les visiteurs dans les étages.

« Et puis des cabines téléphoniques aussi. On manque toujours de cabines téléphoniques. La téléphonie, c'est l'avenir.

- Et n'oublie pas une petite superette, au cas où.

- Important, la superette.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Sérieusement, Saga, je sais plus quoi faire. Parce que ce petit vieux n'a plus la force de monter les escaliers, il faudrait tout moderniser ! Mais tu vois le château avec des escalators ou ces sièges mobiles pour monter les marches ?

- On n'arrête pas le progrès.

- Merci de ne pas me piquer mes répliques.

- Je te rappelle que ce « petit vieux », comme tu dis, c'est ton père.

- Et alors ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, maintenant qu'il est vieux et sénile, il nous mettrait carrément des ascenseurs ! »

Saga éclata de rire à nouveau. À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit Rhadamanthe bougonner contre un « imbécile de Gémeau pas foutu de rester sérieux deux minutes ».

« Je suis pas contre le modernisme, on a la connexion Internet maintenant, alléluia, mais quand même, faut pas abuser.

- Ce qui est marrant avec toi, c'est que quand tu es énervé, tu ne cries pas mais tu qualifies très gentiment les gens.

- Pourquoi hurler ? Ça ne lui retirera pas l'idée d'installer des escalators dans le manoir.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas déménager autre part ? Je ne sais pas, dans une maison de retraite, ou autre part ! Avec l'argent que vous avez…

- Mais attends, mais tu crois que j'ai pas pensé à ça ? Je l'aime bien, tu sais, on dirait pas, mais je l'aime bien quand même, mais des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de le prendre par la peau du cul et le foutre dans une maison pour triple quinquagénaire.

- Donc il refuse de partir…

- Je peux pas le virer de chez lui, la famille ferait scandale et la blondasse se foutrait de moi. Déjà qu'on me voit d'un mauvais œil, je vais pas en rajouter.

- Tiens, les remarques des autres te préoccupent ?

- Paix et tranquillité, c'est tout ce que je demande. Pas envie qu'on vienne hurler devant ma porte parce que j'ai eu l'audace de virer mon paternel du foyer familial. »

Saga eut un fou rire. Rhadamanthe avait de ces expressions, parfois… Résultat d'avoir été élevé dans une famille de bourges et anglaise. À croire par moment qu'il répétait des paroles qu'il entendait déjà venir. Rhadamanthe n'était pas spécialement embêtant, enfin, en ce qui était de la cohabitation, Saga n'avait pas à se plaindre, étrangement. Il avait déjà séjourné chez eux pour ne pas « squatter » l'appartement vide de sa cousine, et si on exceptait son côté presque maniaque en ce qui concernait le rangement de ses affaires, il était plutôt agréable à vivre.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, c'est l'heure du thé.

- Déjà ? Mais il est sept heures du soir !

- Pas ici, il est six heures.

- Mais il est tard !

- Et alors ? Quand Monsieur a décidé qu'il a envie de thé, c'est l'heure du thé. De toute façon, je dois passer un coup de fil.

- À qui ?

- Au type qui doit nous installer des sièges mobiles. Moi vivant, pas de ce genre de chose chez moi. »

Ils se quittèrent, Saga se retenant de rire à nouveau, mais cela énerverait encore plus le britannique. Son père était un sacré phénomène, quand même, mais Rhadamanthe n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre. Ce devait être du joli chez eux, Lys leur avait toujours dit que c'était hilarant de les voir se disputer, à se demander qui était l'adulte entre eux deux.

Le combiné reposé sur son support, Saga monta à l'étage pour revenir dans sa chambre. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Rhadamanthe l'avait appelé, en fait, Kanon l'avait eu au téléphone la veille pourtant. Enfin, il n'avait rien à faire, alors pourquoi ne pas appeler Saga, hein ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de comprendre l'ancien spectre, bien qu'il soit toujours agréable d'avoir un contact avec lui.

Dans le fond, il n'était pas méchant. Enfin… ça dépendait envers qui. Ce n'était pas le spectre qu'ils fréquentaient, aujourd'hui, mais Ryan Wolf, riche héritier du manoir familial, et « accessoirement », de toutes les affaires de son père. Pour avoir suivi Lys dans des rencontres concernant également le britannique, Kanon s'était bien rendu compte de cette froideur à glacer le sang qu'il partageait avec sa cousine. Pourtant, dans l'intimité, le jeune homme était agréable à vivre, certes étrange, mais pas méchant. Un peu comme Lys, en somme.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il posa les yeux sur Mû. Assis sur le matelas, son dos reposait contre des oreillers, et il demeurait sans réaction, sans expression, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, le regard vague, dirigé droit devant lui. On aurait dit qu'il était plongé momentanément dans ses pensées. Sauf que ses pensées lui prenaient tout son temps, envahissant son esprit, pour ne laisser qu'une loque, une coquille vide.

Pourtant, Saga aurait aimé voir ses yeux briller. Juste un peu, pour lui montrer que, oui, Mû était vivant. Qu'il le regarde, juste une fois, pour le rassurer. Ou peut-être pas lui, mais n'importe quoi, ses mains, un meuble, quelque chose. Mais non, Mû ne regardait rien en particulier, à part le vide qui l'entourait.

Pendant de longues minutes, assis sur son siège, Saga admira le visage angélique et amaigri du jeune homme, qui ne semblait nullement ennuyé d'être ainsi fixé. Il était hors du temps. Le Gémeau sentait naître une certaine tendresse pour ce jeune homme éteint. Saga éprouvait toujours un frisson, quand il rentrait dans sa chambre vide de bruit. Même la respiration du jeune homme était silencieuse. Pourtant… il se sentait un peu moins gêné. Il devait s'y habituer. Et ce n'était pas en pleurant comme il l'avait fait que les choses évolueraient.

Pourtant, cela lui avait fait du bien, c'était comme si un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Cela lui pesait sur le cœur, tous ces remords dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser. Il les méritait, il pouvait vivre avec, mais la présence pure de Mû, innocent, toujours du côté de la déesse, le bouleversait, et ramenait tous ses souvenirs à la surface.

Saga regarda sa montre, il était sept heures vingt du soir. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, en disant à Mû qu'il allait préparer à manger. Le silence dans le pavillon était presque oppressant et la seule chose que Saga avait trouvée, autre que de laisser allumé la télévision pour lui faire une présence sonore quand il était au rez-de-chaussée, était tout simplement de parler à Mû, même si celui-ci ne lui répondait jamais, par la parole ou par un mouvement de tête. Peut-être qu'un jour, Mû réagirait.

Ainsi, Saga se retrouva dans la cuisine, où il prépara leur dîner. Quelque chose de très simple, il n'avait pas très faim et Mû ne lui avait pas fait savoir qu'il avait beaucoup d'appétit. Saga posa tout sur un plateau, qu'il monta dans sa chambre, et le posa sur les genoux du tibétain, dont les jambes interminables s'étendaient sous la couverture. Le Gémeau prit son assiette et ses couverts, les posa sur le bureau près de l'ordinateur, puis attrapa la main fine et blanche de Mû, dans laquelle il mit la fourchette. C'est tout juste si le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son assiette, qu'il commença à manger à un rythme terriblement lent.

« Un jour, tu reviendras parmi nous. J'en suis sûr… »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les p'tits gens !

**Lys :** Hello :)

Nouveau chapitre ! Pour information, nous en sommes à 13 chapitres pour le moment !

**Lys :** Serait temps de les poster XD.

J'avoue :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

« _Cher Saga que j__'__aime beaucoup,_

_Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner cet après-midi à la Fnac comme c'était prévu parce que ma sœur a une gastro-entérite qui lui mène la vie dure, et mes parents sont partis en week-end. Enfin, week-end… Depuis mardi, quoi. Ça fait trois jours. C'est long, trois jours, surtout quand t'as quelqu'un coincé dans les toilettes non stop. Bref, passons. Tout ça pour dire que je me sens d'âme généreuse et pas du tout motivée à laisser ma sœur toute seule à la maison hurlant qu'elle souffre le martyr à un endroit que je ne nommerai pas._

_Oui, je sais, je t'embête avec ce mail et que je gaspille de ton précieux temps et que tu peux pas taper la suite de ton roman et que tu es un peu en retard et que Kiki rentre ce soir, et…_ »

Cette fille est bavarde même dans un simple message, c'est effarant, soupira intérieurement Saga en lisant le mail, souriant légèrement.

« _Dooooonc ! Je ne pourrais pas t__'__accompagner à la Fnac cet après-midi. Oui, moi aussi ça m__'__en coûte, qu__'__est-ce que tu crois ! Moi aussi j__'__ai envie de lire des mangas ! Ah ouais, t__'__aime pas ça__…__ Bref, j__'__ai envie de manger des bouquins, et je peux pas, à cause de la sœurette qui est malade. Te jure__…_

_Bisous !!_

_Ludi _»

Le grec se dit intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de signer, il pouvait deviner tout seul comme un grand qui avait envoyé ce mail, mais bon, il ne lui en ferait pas la remarque. Souvent, ils faisaient des petites sorties comme ça, juste histoire de quitter un peu ce pavillon où il s'enfermait presque toute la journée. En fait, c'était plutôt la blonde qui le forçait à sortir, mais d'un autre côté, cette casanière n'allait jamais très loin, se limitant en général aux magasins de livres ou mangas. Une vraie passion, chez elle.

Soudain, Saga se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège et poussa un long soupir. Il ferma les yeux, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, et se dit que, finalement, il ne passerait pas au magasin, il resterait ici. Laisser Mû seul ne posait pas vraiment de problème, dans le sens où il ne bougeait pas et que personne ne pouvait entrer dans le pavillon, mais ses sens protecteurs lui dictaient qu'il valait mieux rester à la maison. Ludivine était prise, et il lui fallait vraiment une bonne raison pour ne pas prendre sa voiture pour dévaliser la Fnac, alors il ne sortirait pas non plus.

Lentement, ses paupières dévoilèrent ses yeux bleus. Kiki et son frère rentraient le soir même, et il avait hâte de les retrouver. Son roman était presque achevé, il n'aurait plus qu'à contacter son éditeur et à le lui faire lire. Il était plutôt fier de lui. C'était une histoire somme toute très simple, quand il y pensait. Deux frères, très liés. Un destin qui les dépare, un avenir qui les rapproche. Un peu leur histoire, à tous les deux, dans des situations différentes. Mais en fait…

Dans ce livre, il avait été plutôt pudique, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti, ou sans oser avouer ses sentiments. Il savait que Kanon le lirait, comme il l'avait fait avec les autres, sans l'avouer franchement. Mais, dans le fond, Saga savait que son jumeau comprendrait à travers certains mots vagues, certaines allusions qu'il serait le seul à comprendre. On lui poserait des questions, Lys et Ludivine seraient aux premières loges. Mais il ne leur dirait rien, et aucun doute que Kanon se vanterait de savoir ce que voulait dire son frère. De quoi faire jaser les deux jeunes femmes.

Non, aujourd'hui, il ne sortirait pas. Il resterait à la maison et finirait son roman, en veillant sur Mû assit sur son lit près de lui. Saga lui jeta un regard. Il n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixe, dirigé droit devant lui, un visage de marbre n'exprimant aucune émotion. Il fallait attendre. Seul le temps pourrait mouvoir son visage figé.

**OoO**

La voiture s'arrêta devant le pavillon. Une porte s'ouvrit, et l'enfant sortit du véhicule et s'étira. Le chauffeur quitta son poste pour se diriger vers le coffre où se trouvaient les valises. À l'intérieur, Kanon jeta un regard à sa patronne qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. En soupirant, le grec sortit à son tour, laissant seule Lys sur le siège passager. Alors que Kiki sautait avec joie dans les bras de Saga, l'adjoint prenait ses valises en glissant discrètement un billet au chauffeur, en lui demandant de monter la valise de la jeune femme jusqu'à chez elle. Il voulut refuser, il l'aurait fait de toute manière, mais le grec insista pour lui laisser se pourboire.

C'est avec regret que Kanon regarda la voiture gris métallisé s'enfuir dans la rue, emmenant la femme d'affaires épuisée par ce voyage, certes plutôt court en avion, mais tous ces allers-retours dans la capitale ne lui avait pas été bénéfique. À croire qu'elle portait du plomb dans le ventre, elle se serait presque endormie sur Kanon dans les taxis, mais c'était sans compter sa volonté de fer, qui l'avait empêchée une fois de plus de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand la voiture disparut de son champ de vision, Kanon tourna les yeux vers son frère, qui écoutait le blabla incessant de l'enfant qui lui racontait en long, en large et en travers leur retour en avion. Ces appareils l'émerveillaient, c'était incroyable. Finalement, Saga réussit à lui faire comprendre que ce serait bien qu'il rentre, il était tard, il faisait froid et il devait sûrement être fatigués. Quand Kiki rentra à la maison, Saga daigna enfin jeter un regard à son jumeau qu'il serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir. De le savoir à nouveau à la maison.

Le froid perdit de son emprise sur le corps de Kanon, sensible aux basses températures malgré l'épais manteau qui le recouvrait. Il faisait bon dans l'entrée du pavillon. Son frère disparut alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures, sans doute pour surveiller Kiki en train de se changer. Il s'était lavé le matin même, il prendrait une douche le lendemain. D'un pas las, Kanon entra dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur ses yeux fatigués. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un voyage puisse le fatiguer autant, mais ils finissaient à des heures pas possibles, les trajets en taxi étaient fréquents, et il avait un peu de mal à comprendre certains espagnols. Ils communiquaient en anglais, mais certains avaient un accent terrible au point qu'il devait décortiquer ce qu'il racontait pour tout comprendre. Même Lys avait un peu de mal par moments, bien qu'elle parle cette langue couramment, mais elle était épuisée, même si elle ne le montrait pas, et contrairement à son employé, elle n'hésitait pas à faire répéter les gens, au point de créer une certaine gêne pour ces personnes.

En somme, ce voyage n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir côté travail, mais sinon, il avait tout de même été agréable. Les deux adultes s'étaient accordés quelques moments de calme où ils firent profiter du séjour à Kiki qui vagabondait près d'eux, écoutant avec intérêt les gens parler autour de lui. Il ne parlait pas cette langue, Mû s'était « limité » au grec, le français, l'anglais et le chinois. Quoique, il ait un peu de mal avec le chinois, mais son niveau était élevé. Saga lui payait des cours, car l'enfant ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait appris, et il était très bon.

Lys était toujours impressionnée par le savoir de cet enfant, un peu trop en avance pour son âge mais elle trouvait cela intéressant. Elle-même avait appris cette langue asiatique, sur ordre de son père, et cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Elle était sa fierté, bien qu'il ait mis un peu de temps à admettre que ce serait l'un de ses derniers enfants, fille qui plus est, qui serait l'héritier de ses affaires. Affaires qu'elle tenait d'une main de fer, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes de ce monde, comme M. Jellinek, un ami de la famille Aries, ou M. Medicis, un italien qui avait débarqué dans le milieu depuis un petit moment.

Kanon ferma les yeux, et se laissa envahir par le silence bénéfique de cette pièce chaude de la maison. Leur maison, celle qu'il avait acheté avec cet argent presque tombé du ciel. Cette maison, où il vivait dans une quiétude presque surréaliste. Il y avait pensé, dans l'avion. Il devait être tombé dans une autre dimension. Tout était si différent d'autrefois, cette situation était trop belle pour être vraie. Lys, une patronne tout à fait à son goût en matière de travail, son frère si proche de lui comme quand ils étaient enfants… Et puis Kiki aussi, Rhadamanthe, les amis du travail… tout ça…

Doucement, Saga entra dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur son frère qui semblait épuisé, les yeux clos, mais le visage étrangement serein. Le grec sentit son jumeau s'approcher, puis prendre place à côté de lui.

Cette baraque, c'était leur monde. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait le leur prendre.

**OoO**

« Hey, Saga, tu connais pas la meilleure.

- Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à la connaître.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ? Ta fait brûler ton appart' ?

- Kanon, c'est méchant !!

- T'as renversé quelqu'un ?

- Même pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors ?

- Une copine a trouvé le moyen de me faire embaucher chez un homme d'affaires, je vais faire la nounou à un de ses amis handicapés. »

Dire que les jumeaux en furent étonnés était un euphémisme, ils étaient carrément stupéfaits et regardaient la jeune fille blonde avec des yeux ronds. Ludivine n'était pas même pas d'humeur à rire, bien que leur tête soient à mourir de rire.

« Pardon ?!

- C'est pas des conneries ! T'as un de ses amis qui s'est fait renversé par une voiture… Enfin, par la voiture de l'homme d'affaires, mais le gars s'est jeté devant. Et maintenant, il est handicapé, l'intelligent !

- C'est malin, ça…

- Kanon !!

- Et ma copine a réussi à me convaincre de m'occuper de lui. Je me suis fait avoir, nan ??

- Et c'est quoi, le nom du gars ?

- La victime ?

- Non, le patron, patate.

- Heu… Medicis, un truc dans le genre.

- Je te confirme, tu t'es fait avoir. Et en beauté.

- Merci pour ta sollicitude. »

Ludivine attrapa sa tasse fumante et la but à petites gorgées en se demandant si elle allait en sortir vivante. Ce dont elle doutait fortement d'après le regard clairement hilare du grec assis devant elle. Saga semblait exaspéré, décidemment, cette fille était incapable de dire non à quelqu'un. Kanon éclata de rire en voyant le regard désespéré de la blonde.

« Il parait que c'est un vrai chien, ce type. Lys l'aime bien, va savoir pourquoi. Un vrai cannibale, il te fait couler une société en un temps recors, son ancien patron en a fait les frais. Complètement dépouillé, le type.

- À ce point-là ?

- Kanon, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ?

- Sans rire, c'est un type dangereux, dans les affaires. Pas autant que Lys, mais quand même. Remarque, Don Andreo n'était pas net comme type. Ses affaires n'étaient pas propres. Une merde en moins.

- Kanon, tu me rassures vachement, là.

- Ravi de t'être agréable. »

Il lui fit un sourire ironique, Ludivine lui lança un regard noir, qui le fit éclater de rire. Saga se demandait si la jeune fille allait s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de l'handicapé, mais du patron, c'était une autre affaire. Enfin, si son amie le lui avait demandé, c'était qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose, sinon, elle ne s'y serait pas risquée.

« Kanon, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- Moi, non. J'aime pas trop ce genre de gars et je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Mais Lys a un contact avec lui. Très bon contact, même. Il parait qu'ils ont eu une liaison, mais c'est aussi vrai que si la reine d'Angleterre avait roulé un patin à Sarkozy.

- C'est gai. Moi, je l'ai vu, ce matin, mais en coup de vent. Il avait l'air très sympa, le gars.

- C'est étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il prenne quelqu'un chez lui… parce que c'est ça, hein ?

- Ouais.

- Il est plutôt l'éternel célibataire qui prend une maîtresse de temps à autre, mais qui se consacre plutôt à son travail. Et il en a.

- Okay, je suis gâtée. J'espère que le gars sera gentil, ou je suis dans la mouise.

- Je te défendrai, moi !

- Kiki, je t'aime !

- Ça va être du joli.

- Ça c'est clair ! »

À nouveau, un fou rire s'empara de Kanon alors que Kiki s'installait confortablement sur les genoux de la blonde. Saga rit à son tour, en voyant l'enfant renifler la tasse et faire une grimace éloquence, puis reporter son attention sur les gâteaux secs posés sur une assiette.

**OoO**

La tête entre les mains, Kiki regardait son livre de français, apparemment très concentré. Ce devait être un exercice difficile pour qu'il soit aussi concentré sur cette page. Bien qu'il parlât couramment le français, il avait toujours quelques difficultés quand il l'écrivait, et cela se sentait dans les dictées que faisait fréquemment sa prof. Il fallait dire qu'elle était très pointilleuse, et plus d'une fois, Kiki s'arrachait presque les cheveux en voyant les fautes bêtes qu'il avait pu faire.

Kiki allait sur ses onze ans, et pourtant, il avait intégré cette année une classe de 6e. Son niveau dans toutes les matières était trop élevé pour qu'il soit encore en CM2, bien que ce soit son niveau du point de vue de son âge. Saga et Kanon l'avaient inscrit dans un collège privé pas très loin de chez eux. C'était d'ailleurs plus parce que c'était à côté que par souci d'instruction qu'ils l'y avaient placé, puisque que le collège public était à plus d'une demi-heure de trajet.

Saga entra dans la cuisine et jeta un œil à l'enfant qui mordillait nerveusement son crayon. À bout de forces, Kiki poussa un soupir et lança un regard suppliant à son tuteur qui vint derrière lui pour l'aider. C'était un exercice relativement simple, mais Kiki n'était pas très doué quand il écrivait le français, malgré ses efforts, et avec les autres langues qu'il connaissait, il y avait de quoi se perdre.

Quand l'exercice fut terminé, l'enfant soupira fortement, comme s'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, ce qui fit sourire Saga. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment.

« C'était pas si difficile que ça.

- Mais si ! C'est dur, le français !

- Mais c'est une jolie langue.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

- C'est étonnant quand même, toi qui aime bien lire, tu fais des fautes monstres.

- C'est pas moi qui fais des fautes, c'est elle qui sait pas écrire. »

Saga haussa un sourcil et pouffa devant cette mauvaise foi enfantine. Kiki lui fit un sourire moqueur, en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait qu'aimer le français, Mlle Poumer était une jolie dame. Saga leva les yeux au ciel. Il se souvenait très bien du professeur principal de l'enfant, c'était limite si elle ne lui avait pas fait du rentre dedans, Kiki était écroulé de rire quand ils étaient sortis du rendez-vous. Kiki avait des notes « catastrophiques » en dictées, et elle multipliait les rendez-vous. Allez savoir si elle aimait discuter des problèmes de Kiki ou si elle hésitait à inviter son tuteur à dîner.

« Assez ri, maintenant, tu fais tes devoirs de maths.

- Ça va être rapide, ça, c'est trop facile.

- Je me demande ce que tu fais en 6e, toi.

- Si j'étais pas si mauvais en français, je serais en 5e.

- Et ensuite, ton chinois.

- Ah, c'est moins marrant, ça. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Saga sortit de la cuisine, alors que Kiki poussait son horrible livre de français pour attraper son bouquin de mathématiques. Le grec monta à l'étage, marqua un léger temps d'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre, puis poussa la porte et entra. Pas de changement. Mû, égal à lui-même, demeurait assis sur le lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, regardant le vague. Il ne réagit même pas quand Saga entra.

Pourtant, le grec, par habitude, justifia son absence, il voulait voir où en était Kiki. Et il partait dans un monologue que personne à part lui et Mû ne pouvait entendre. Le grec ne savait pas si le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre, mais il l'espérait. Saga s'assit devant son ordinateur, puis jeta un œil à son imprimante qui vomissait des pages et des pages tapées qui constituaient son nouveau roman. Il n'aurait plus qu'à donner son manuscrit à son éditeur.

D'un geste machinal, Saga attrapa sa souris et ouvrit une fenêtre, afin d'arriver sur messagerie. Tiens, il avait un message de Corinne. C'était une amie de Ludivine. Appréciant ses écrits, elle lui avait laissé un message, et c'était parti tout seul. C'était une personne très agréable qu'il voyait de temps en temps, mais ils discutaient beaucoup par mails et téléphone.

D'un clique, il ouvrit le message, et lu le mail plutôt long, comme à son habitude, tapé en violet. Il semblait concentré devant son ordinateur, une main sur la souris, l'autre tenant son menton. Il cligna des yeux, puis attrapa ses lunettes et les enfila avant de reprendre sa lecture. C'était plus facile de lire avec, il avait des soucis de vision. Peut-être qu'il passait trop de temps sur son ordinateur, mais c'était plutôt normal, il n'écrivait quasiment rien à la main, tout était sur ordinateur.

Corinne prenait de ses nouvelles, elle était inquiète pour lui, à cause de son nouveau locataire. Elle l'encourageait, puis partait sur divers sujets. Soudain, il haussa un sourcil surpris. La jeune femme se serait trouvée un fiancé ? Mais ce n'était même pas le nouvelle que le surprenait, en fait. Il tiqua plutôt sur le nom de la personne. Mécaniquement, il cliqua sur des icônes pour voir l'image jointe, puis poussa un soupir, l'air désabusé. Il fallait croire que Rhadamanthe n'était pas le seul à être revenu à la vie, Eaque était de la partie.

**OoO**

« Saga, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me répéter cela ?

- J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça.

- Eaque est vivant ?

- Exact. C'est le fiancé d'une amie.

- Bah merde alors. Je ne suis plus le seul spectre en vie alors. Prions pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas.

- Tu as peur des représailles ?

- Je veux pas qu'on envahisse mon château. »

Rhadamanthe et la tranquillité, une grande histoire d'amour, songea Saga en regardant discrètement Kiki s'exciter tout seul sur son exercice de chinois.

« Déjà que l'autre vieux me soule avec son histoire d'escalators…

- Ah, c'est toujours pas réglé, cette histoire ?

- Mais non ! Enfin, ça va mieux, maintenant il veut mettre des ascenseurs. Quelle idée… Pourquoi pas tout repeindre en rose fuchsia, au point où on en est.

- Kiki, ne jette pas ton livre par terre, il ne t'a rien fait !

- Nan, moi, c'est Rhadamanthe.

- Merci, j'étais au courant. Et voilà que ça sonne…

- On peut jamais être tranquille. Dix balles que c'est Kanon qui a oublié ses clés.

- Pari tenu. »

L'appareil toujours collé à l'oreille, Saga sortit de la cuisine en laissant Kiki bouder après son livre de chinois. Il atteignit rapidement l'entrée du pavillon et en ouvrit la porte.

« Gagné.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Kanon haussa un sourcil.

« C'est qui au téléphone ?

- Rhadamanthe. »

D'un mouvement vif de la main, Kanon attrapa le combiné du téléphone et entra dans le pavillon. Saga lui lança un regard amusé, puis embrassa Lys et l'invita à entrer. La jeune femme retira ses chaussures et suivit Saga dans la cuisine, laissant son adjoint discuter gaiement avec son cousin. Enfin, là, ils étaient en train de se disputer, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Kiki leva le nez de la table et son regard s'illumina. Il vint embrasser Lys et lui demanda, ou plutôt la supplia, de l'aider dans son exercice de chinois, il était complètement perdu. La future mère ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'aider, mais elle accepta d'y jeter un œil. Saga lui servit un café, puis sortit de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, Kanon était toujours en train de discuter avec le britannique.

« Quand est-ce que tu viens à Paris, alors ?

- Je sais pas. Je pensais dans deux semaines.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précis ?

- Je viens pas chez toi de toute manière. »

Le grec se mordilla la lèvre. C'est vrai qu'avec Mû à l'étage, Rhadamanthe ne pourrait pas venir chez eux, il devrait loger chez Lys. Dommage, il aimait bien quand il venait à la maison, on ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui.

« Je sais, mais…

- Je verrai ça avec Lys.

- D'accord.

- T'es déçu ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je viendrais sûrement du 14 au 19.

- Rhadamanthe, ou l'art d'emmerder les gens.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Bon, je te laisse, à plus tard.

- C'est ça, à plus tard. »

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel. L'ancien spectre avait vraiment l'art de tourner autour du pot rien que pour embêter les gens, lui en première victime. Lys était plus franche que lui. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, non plus, juste cousins. Vivement qu'il vienne…

« Saga ??

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Eaque ? »

**OoO**

À l'extérieur, il pleuvait des cordes. Des gouttes d'eaux frappaient avec violence les vitres des fenêtres, comme si elles voulaient les briser. Assise confortablement dans son canapé, Lys songea au moment où Kanon quitterait l'appartement. Il allait devoir affronter cette pluie torrentielle, si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée d'ici-là. C'était vraiment un temps de chien.

En silence, Kanon entra dans le salon assombri par le ciel gris qui déversait son eau sur la ville. Il y avait bien une lampe qui apportait de la lumière à la pièce, mais une semi obscurité demeurait dans la pièce chauffée. Lys détourna son regard de la fenêtre et lui adressa un sourire, alors qu'il posait un plateau sur la table basse. Il leur servit du café, puis prit place près d'elle.

Kanon voyait bien que sa patronne se fatiguait. Leurs rendez-vous étaient de plus en plus fréquents en ce moment, même lui avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme, mais il faisait un maximum pour se rendre utile. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'être un gentil chien serviable, mais il appréciait beaucoup Lys qui l'avait sortie de la misère et il voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Et cette personne ne pouvait être que lui.

Cela lui conférait certains avantages, un certain pouvoir sur la blonde. Lys n'était pas quelqu'un de manipulable, mais elle aurait pu être influencée par Kanon, surtout en cette période difficile de grossesse. Le grec était un manipulateur, il en avait parfaitement conscience, et pourtant, jamais il ne tenta d'avoir une quelconque emprise sur sa patronne. Car cela ne pouvait que mal se terminer, et il avait suffisamment fait de bêtises et suffisamment souffert pour ne pas vouloir revivre ce genre de chose. Détruire son équilibre était impensable. Pour lui, son frère, et même Kiki.

Kanon se souvint de ses débuts. Petit employés, son travail l'intéressait peu, mais c'était toujours mieux que de travailler au noir. S'il avait pu rapidement monter dans la hiérarchie, c'était grâce à sa capacité de réflexion et à son esprit des affaires. Par reconnaissance, sa patronne se renseignait et voulait savoir si leur situation s'était améliorée. Et de fil en aiguille, l'amitié s'était tissée, et la blonde avait découvert d'intéressantes qualités chez cet homme étrange.

Lys lui avait tout appris. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait se débrouiller seul, il en était certain, mais cette idée le tentait peu. Il avait trente ans, une vie tumultueuse derrière lui, et il ne se voyait pas s'enfoncer dans les affaires, se construire un empire financier qui lui prendrait toute son énergie. Il avait appris de ses erreurs. Autrefois, il avait désiré posséder la Terre. Mais cela fait, que se serait-il passé ensuite ? Aurait-il pu faire accepter ses décisions facilement ? Oh ça non. Il aurait fallu se battre. Encore et encore. En un sens, c'était pareil, dans les affaires.

En temps qu'héritière des Taylor, Lys poursuivait les affaires de son père. Kanon préférait la soutenir dans sa tâche, être là quand elle en avait vraiment besoin. Bien qu'étant sous les ordres d'une femme, il aimait sa vie. En fait, il ne la voyait pas vraiment comme une femme, mais comme une personne à part en entière. C'était peut-être dû au fait que Lys ne l'avait jamais regardé de haut.

« Merde.

- Y'a quelqu'un qui sonne.

- C'est ce que je dis : merde.

- Je vais ouvrir.

- T'es pas obligé.

- Politesse exige. »

Lys se refrogna, elle ne voulait voir personne. Qui pouvait bien venir l'embêter à une heure pareille ? Il n'était pas loi d'être vingt heures du soir, sa journée était finie. Elle allait dîner tranquillement avec Kanon, ils étaient passés chez un traiteur chinois. Alors, qui était l'imbécile qui osait sonner chez elle ? Pour une bêtise en plus, elle en était sûre. Ce devait être son père, ou Henri, voire même René Charles. Peut-être même Jean, des fois qu'il aurait envie de gueuler un peu.

Avant d'ouvrir, Kanon regarda dans l'œil de la porte et poussa un soupir. Il se recula et ouvrit, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios.

« Lys, ma chérie !! »

La « Lys chérie » faillit en rechercher son café en entendant la voix de crécelle de sa sœur aînée. Elle leva des yeux éberlués vers l'entrée du salon où se trouvait Agnès. Faite et refaite, c'était une jolie femme à la poitrine conséquente, à se demander comment elle pouvait se tenir droite avec son petit tour de taille. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns avaient été teints en blond platine et des lentilles bleues masquaient ses iris noisette. Elle portait un ensemble rouge à demi caché par un manteau.

Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres peinturlurées de rose. La tasse au bord des lèvres, Lys haussa un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement qu'elle pouvait bien foutre chez elle à une heure pareille.

« Lys, mon ange, je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu me vexes ! »

Agnès prit place dans un des fauteuils, se mettant à l'aise. Kanon les rejoignit dans le salon, s'asseyant à l'opposant, sur un autre fauteuil. La sœur de Lys jeta un regard critique au salon, trouvant que la décoration manquait de goût, sa cadette aurait pu faire un effort, tout de même.

« Si la déco te plait pas, tu peux toujours t'en aller.

- Tu manques d'esprit d'hospitalité.

- Et toi de politesse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir ma chère petite sœur ?

- La chère petite sœur est très étonnée de voir sa grande sœur débarquer chez elle comme une fleur à huit heures du soir passé. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai d'autres projets que de taper la discute.

- D'autres projets ? »

Agnès sourit à Kanon puis lança à sa sœur un regard entendu. L'adjoint faillit s'étouffer avec son gâteau, alors que Lys recrachait tout simplement son café dans sa tasse, et de façon peu élégante. Agnès sembla étonnée.

« Agnès, te fais pas d'illusion, il n'y a absolument rien entre Kanon et moi.

- Pourtant, tu…

- On dîne ensemble ce soir, c'est vrai, mais c'est juste entre amis, okay ?

- Vous êtes très proches, Lys.

- Plutôt crever que de lui rouler un patin.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis dégueulasse, crétin !

- J'osais pas le dire.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Qui est le père de tes enfants, alors ?

- Même mon adjoint ne le sait pas, alors c'est pas à toi que je vais le dire ! »

Agnès fit la moue mais comprit très bien que sa cadette ne dirait rien à ce sujet. Elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et son adjoint, mais son père lui avait assuré que ces deux là étaient liés par de l'amitié. Et seulement de l'amitié. En fait, son paternel aurait presque souhaité que Kanon fût son futur gendre, car si Lys ne voulait révéler à personne l'identité de son amant, c'était qu'elle savait que son paternel n'apprécierait pas.

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres de Lys. Sa sœur tournait autour du pot, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Kanon regardait les deux femmes en se disant qu'elles étaient radicalement différentes toutes les deux. Lys avait tout de l'allure d'une femme d'affaire avec son air droit et posé, malgré son ventre conséquent, alors qu'Agnès faisait plus penser à un mannequin, avec ses cheveux platine et son visage maquillé à outrance.

« Bon, Agnès, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Lys, enfin !

- Agnès, tu me dis ce que tu veux ou je te jette dehors.

- Avec ton ventre énorme.

- Kanon peut le faire à ma place. »

Et elle était sérieuse. Kanon lui lança un regard désabusé, il se voyait mal jeter cette gonzesse hors de l'appartement. Enfin, au moins, ils seraient tranquilles, le grec commençait vraiment à avoir faim. Mais Agnès soupira en lançant un mauvais regard à sa cadette.

« Voilà. Comment dire…

- Accouche.

- Je veux qu'il sorte !

- Pardon ?!

- Il reste là où il est. Si quelqu'un doit sortir, c'est toi.

- Je veux divorcer.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai un amant.

- Mais encore ?

- Lys !!

- Mais encore ?

- Bon, d'accord, je suis enceinte !

- Eh bah voilà. »

Lys fit un geste avec ses bras, l'air de dire « c'était pas si compliqué ! ». Agnès était maintenant toute gênée. Elle avait longtemps hésitée avant de venir voir sa sœur, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, personne à part elle ne pourrait arranger l'affaire avec leur père, très à cheval sur ce genre de chose. Kanon se disait que ça devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, et sa patronne pensait de même.

« Lys, il faut que tu m'aides !

- Écoute, ma belle, t'es une grande fille, alors tu vas te débrouiller toute seule.

- Mais…

- Soit tu avortes, soit tu divorces. Prends ta décision, et rapidement si possible, et assume ton choix. Moi, je t'ai trouvé une situation potable, tu n'en veux plus, à toi de te débrouiller avec Père.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

- On paris ? »

Lys planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa sœur aînée qui, par esprit de contradiction, voulut le supporter, mais prunelles sombres de sa cadette incitèrent rapidement à baisser la tête. Lys but une gorgée de son café.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi. Moi, je ne peux pas t'aider. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes avec Père comme ça.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de problème avec Père.

- J'attends des jumeaux et il continue à vouloir savoir qui en est le père. »

Agnès leva les yeux, surprise. Des jumeaux ? Pas étonnant que le Patron soit d'une humeur massacrante, Lys serait obligée de s'arrêter bien plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, cet amant inconnu était un grand mystère. Ce n'était pas un homme du Business, et Dieu savait comme il y avait des hommes qui n'en faisaient pas parti.

Dans un denier effort, la femme blonde tenta de persuader sa sœur qui lutta avec toute sa bonne foi naturelle de lui balancer ses quatre vérités et à la jeter dehors. Leur dîner refroidissait et elle avait très faim. Finalement, Kanon s'y mêla, parce qu'il devait avoir faim lui aussi, et Agnès finit par partir, dépitée.

Tant pis pour elle, songea Lys. Elle ne voulait pas être en conflit avec son père pour une bêtise pareille. Père n'était pas un monstre. Bon, certes, il faisait un peu peur, mais bon, il allait lui en coller une par la parole, la démonter en petits morceaux. À part ça, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

Quand elle fut partie, tous deux poussèrent un soupir. Et d'un même mouvement, ils s'enfuirent dans la cuisine pour faire réchauffer leur plat et les manger fort peu élégamment.

**OoO**

Des ailes devaient avoir poussé dans son dos. C'est comme s'il volait, par de-là les terres, par de-là les mers… Son corps était léger comme un plume flottant dans les airs agités qui poussent les nuages vers les continents, où ils déversent leur pluie bienfaitrice. D'ailleurs, il a l'impression d'être mouillé, de l'eau chaude dégouline le long de son front.

Le rêve cessa. Les douces images qui peuplaient son esprit semblent s'effacer peu à peu à l'approche du réveil, mais même une fois ses yeux ouverts, elles demeuraient dans un coin de sa tête, pour réapparaître et l'emporter loin de cet endroit. Il ne le connaissait pas, c'était une terre inconnue. Et il ne cherchait pas à savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Il était amorphe. Il sentait, en lui, que c'était le brouillard, ses pensées se mêlaient pour ne former que du coton blanchâtre. Un gros nœud qui lui était impossible de démêler. Ses efforts étaient vains, perdus d'avance, alors il continuait d'errer, entre la vie et la mort, entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Seul. Comme toujours.

Parfois, il sentait une main se poser sur lui. Une main grande et chaude. Cette main, d'ailleurs, lui retire quelque chose du front, mais l'eau reste. Et il a chaud. Il a un peu soif, aussi. Mais sa bouche reste close, ses yeux ouverts, même s'il ne voit rien. Son esprit refuse de voir. Et les images reviennent. Inlassablement.

**OoO**

D'un coup d'œil, le grec regarda la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine. Il n'était pas loin d'être neuf heures du soir. Kanon poussa un soupir et se leva de la table. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour atteindre les escaliers, il songea que Saga n'était toujours pas rentré et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Son frère l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrait tard, car après avoir remis son manuscrit à son éditeur, ce dernier l'avait kidnappé avec d'autres collègues pour l'emmener dîner au restaurant.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Saga de traîner aussi tard dans des restaurant avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. S'il devait dîner en ville, c'était avec son frère, Lys ou encore Ludivine, mais sinon, il préférait largement rester chez lui. Surtout qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud en ce moment, le temps se refroidissait sérieusement et les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été très résistants au froid. C'était ça d'être né dans un pays comme la Grèce.

Kanon entra dans la chambre de Kiki. Ce dernier, allongé devant la télévision, semblait visiblement concentré sur un jeu de Playstation. Le grec haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Depuis quand les jeux de voitures t'intéressent ?

- C'est le jeu d'Anthony. J'avais oublié de l'essayer, j'aime pas du tout.

- Tu vas pouvoir t'arrêter, alors. C'est l'heure de se coucher.

- Il rentre quand, Saga ?

- Va savoir. Il est entouré d'admirateurs, là. »

Kiki éclata de rire, puis se redressa. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se moquèrent gentiment du grec, l'imaginant assis à une table bruyante, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort, mais participant un minimum à la conversation par politesse. Ils le voyaient déjà rentré, épuisé comme s'il avait fait le marathon de Paris.

Mais il était l'heure de se coucher, la rentrée avait lieu le lendemain. Kiki se leva donc pour arrêter le jeu et éteindre la télévision. Kanon sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il prit l'appel, un des employés de son employeuse. Pendant ce temps, Kiki partit dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents. Quand il revint, l'ancien chevalier était dans le couloir, prêt à descendre. Il lui fit un signe pour lui dire « bonne nuit », puis il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

L'enfant allait rejoindre sa chambre, quand il eut une envie subite de voir Mû. Il hésitait à y aller, d'habitude. Saga ne l'en empêchait pas, au contraire, mais il avait du mal à regarder son Maître si pâle, maigre… étranger. Il ne se départait pas de son profond mutisme. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de pleurer.

Pourtant, un petit espoir mûrit dans son cœur battant. À grandes enjambées, Kiki partit vers la chambre de Saga, non éloignée de la sienne, puis entra discrètement dans la pièce sombre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet, sur un meuble près du grand lit, et put voir le visage serein et fermé de l'ex chevalier du Bélier.

Mû dormait. Ses longs cheveux mauves s'étalaient sur l'oreiller blanc et son corps était visible sous les couvertures du lit. Il était beau, son maître. Vraiment beau. Kiki eut un sourire. Il se dit qu'il aurait presque pu croire que tout était comme avant, et s'il n'avait pas su que le tibétain était malade, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour le réveiller. Voir ses yeux s'ouvrir. La surprise, puis l'énervement, et enfin l'amusement dans ses yeux.

Le voir vivant…

**OoO**

Il va s'endormir. C'est sûr, il va s'endormir. Kiki n'est pas vraiment fatigué, il a passé une bonne nuit, même s'il avait du mal à se lever ce matin-là. Disons plutôt que les exercices de mathématiques étaient tellement faciles qu'il était à moitié en train de roupiller sur son bureau. Si sa prof n'était pas un dragon, il aurait bien piqué un somme, surtout qu'il était au fond de la classe. Anthony, à côté de lui, avait déjà un peu plus de mal.

En se retenant de soupirer, Kiki lui expliqua rapidement la règle, sous le regard admiratif de son ami. Ils avaient presque le même âge, et pourtant, Kiki était plus intelligent que lui, ce qui était bien pratique mais c'était parfois un peu gênant, il avait l'impression d'être très bête, son ami avait tellement de facilités…

« Comment tu fais pour tout comprendre aussi vite ?

- J'avais un bon professeur. »

Kiki lui sourit, puis attrapa discrètement une feuille blanche sur laquelle il se mit à gribouiller. À contrecœur, Anthony continua ses exercices. Mme Cally passa dans les rangs pour voir si ses élèves arrivaient à faire leur travail. En passant devant Kiki, elle se mit derrière lui pour le corriger, espérant secrètement qu'il fasse une faute, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Déçue, elle repartit. Kiki et Anthony lui tirèrent la langue de façon très mature.

Puis, la cloche sonna. Ce fut la délivrance pour les élèves qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste vers la cours de récréation. Rapide comme une fusée, Kiki se rua dehors, attendant à peine Anthony et Valentine qui courraient derrière. La cours en vieux goudron était au centre des bâtiments plutôt anciens. À peine sortis, Anthony avoua à Kiki qu'il se sentait un peu inférieur à lui à cause de son intelligence, ce qui surpris l'enfant, et l'énerva presque. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Il rassura son ami, lui assurant qu'il n'avait aucun mérite.

Et, dans un sens, c'était vrai. Mais Kiki pouvait-il leur avouer que, autrefois, il était destiné à devenir un chevalier au service d'Athéna afin de protéger la Terre contre ses ennemis ? Ses amis le prendraient pour un fou, ou alors ils exigeraient des preuves, mais l'ancien apprenti ne pouvait leur en fournir. Il aurait bien voulu, pourtant, car cette intelligence, il ne la devait qu'à son cosmos qui avait développé ses sens et à Mû, son professeur.

Valentine, qui redoublait sa sixième, partit sur un autre sujet, qui était l'interrogation d'anglais que leur professeur allait leur rendre. Leur note ne devait pas être bien basse, ils avaient bien appris leur vocabulaire, mais ils n'avaient pas compris toutes les phrases où les mots devaient être replacés. Bien sûr, Kiki allait avoir la note maximum, il parlait la langue couramment. Une fois de plus, le collégien voulut leur dire qu'il n'avait pas de mérite, tous les chevaliers devaient parler l'anglais, la langue internationale, en plus du grec, la langue du Sanctuaire.

La récréation fut trop courte à leur goût. Ils remontèrent vite en classe. Ils regagnèrent leurs places, attendirent l'accord de leur professeur pour s'asseoir puis se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises. Kiki se dit qu'il allait moins rigoler, c'était cours de français. Valentine, assise juste devant, lui lança un regard moqueur, tout comme Anthony. Ils connaissaient ses difficultés dans l'écriture dans la langue, et même parfois dans les mots. Kiki parlait avec très léger accent, grec apparemment.

Le cours commença, et bientôt, Kiki fut à moitié largué. Leur professeur leur faisait étudier le subjonctif, un temps qu'il voyait déjà d'un mauvais œil. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il tournait de l'œil, sous les regards amusés de ses camarades. Sa prof se moqua de lui, il se retint de lui lancer une bonne insulte de chez lui. Bon, d'accord, il avait des difficultés, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Le cours suivant fut bien plus tranquille. En effet, Mrs Taylor leur rendit leurs interrogations, d'une facilité déconcertante pour Kiki mais plus ardue pour Valentine, assise devant lui. Anthony aimait bien l'anglais, mais la jeune fille avait tout juste la moyenne. Ses notes n'étaient pas très élevées, mais elles avaient bien augmenté grâce à son redoublement. Et à ses deux amis qu'elle s'était faite cette année.

À la fin du cours, ce fut l'heure du repas. Les collégiens montrèrent leurs carnets et purent sortir du collège. En dix minutes, ils furent devant chez Valentine. Elle sonna chez elle, mais personne n'ouvrit. Elle insista un peu, mais vit bien que sa mère n'était pas là. Elle jeta un regard désolé à Kiki, et continua son chemin avec eux. Une fois de plus, elle allait devoir manger chez Kiki, si elle ne voulait pas sauter un repas. Anthony avait été invité, comme cela arrivait fréquemment à cause du travail de sa maman. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent au pavillon.

Les enfants retirèrent manteaux et chaussures, puis montèrent à l'étage, saluant discrètement Saga en pleine conversation téléphonique. Ce dernier se dit qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à avoir des gosses chez lui. Enfin, c'était les amis de Kiki, et deux bouches à nourrir au lieu d'une, c'était du pareil au même, vu ce que lui-même mangeait… D'ailleurs, il songea que la gamine ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui, mais bon, il n'allait pas chipoter là-dessus.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Saga les appela pour mettre la table. Il entendit des mammouths courir dans le couloir, puis descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse avec une grâce toute particulière, avant d'arriver dans la cuisine, puis s'activer à poser les assiettes et les couverts. Saga sortit de la cuisine, sinon il allait en étrangler un, vu comme ils manipulaient avec grâce ces assiettes si fragiles qui pourraient se fracasser en mille morceaux sur le sol au moindre faux mouvement. En attendant, les spaghettis à la bolognaise embaumaient la pièce.

Saga revint pour les servir, maudissant ce foutu téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Soit c'était son éditeur enthousiaste qui lui disait que tel ou tel passage était parfaits, soit c'était Kanon qui lui demandait si sa pochette vert clair était bien dans son armoire et à quelle heure le rendez-vous était fixé. Corinne aussi lui avait appelé, en coup de vent, pour lui dire qu'elle comptait passer quelques jours à Paris avec son fiancé en décembre. Enfin, là, c'était Rhadamanthe qui avait besoin de se plaindre quand soudain il se mit à hurler sur son père parce qu'il venait de se casser la figure dans les escaliers.

Les gens sont fous, soupira intérieurement le grec. Il ne manquait plus que Ludivine l'appelle pour lui parler un peu de son handicapé et du terrifiant homme d'affaires, ou que Lys le supplie de venir la chercher dans Paris pour l'amener à l'autre bout de la capitale. Il revint dans la cuisine où les collégiens mangeaient avec appétit.

« Alors cette rentrée ? Pas trop dur ?

- Ça va.

- Trop dur. »

Valentine secoura la tête d'un air fataliste, les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Saga haussa un sourcil.

« On a repris hier et c'est déjà trop dur. J'ai à peine eu la moyenne en anglais !

- Mais tu as eu la moyenne.

- Je suis nulle en anglais. Je suis nulle partout, de toute façon.

- Si tu dis ça, tu ne peux pas réussir. L'anglais, ça s'apprend au fur et à mesure du temps, tu ne pas vas pas parler une langue en un claquement de doigt.

- Vous savez bien parlez vous, non ?

- Plutôt, oui.

- Tu parles mieux que moi. »

Saga eut envie de lui répondre qu'il était plus âgé et ses anciennes fonctions l'y avait forcé, mais il ne pouvait parler de cela devant les deux enfants. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard entendu qui fit sourire Kiki. Anthony était en totale admiration devant Saga qu'il trouvait très impression, mais également très gentil. Kiki avait de la chance d'avoir un tuteur comme lui. Valentine, par contre, se refrogna un peu.

« J'ai redoublé, mais je suis pas meilleure qu'avant.

- Deux points dans la moyenne, ce n'est pas négligeable. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas travailler le week-end ?

- Mais elle veut pas !

- Je veux pas déranger !

- C'est trop bête, les filles.

- Les garçons, c'est pas mieux ! »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel. Une bonne dispute d'amoureux, il voyait déjà ce que cela allait donner plus tard. Le grec dit à la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle en avait le besoin, ce n'était pas elle qui allait les gêner. Actuellement, son monde se réduisait à sa chambre et la cuisine, voire la salle de bain, mais il garda ça pour lui-même.

Le repas fini, les enfants débarrassèrent et s'activèrent à faire la vaisselle et à tout ranger. Saga aurait voulu s'en occuper, mais les collégiens y mettaient tellement de bonne volonté… Il préféra quitter la cuisine, ayant trop peur de voir une de ses assiettes mourir tragiquement sur le sol carrelé de la pièce.

***

« Saga, je ne rigole pas.

- Mais moi non plus.

- Arrête, je sais que tu te fous de ma tête ! Je te vois sourire comme un imbécile ! »

Saga avait branché le son, et il n'était plus le seul à profiter de l'appel de Ludivine. Kiki, debout à côté de lui, se retenait d'éclater de rire. Kanon entra dans le salon et haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne souris pas, c'est Kiki qui le fait.

- T'as mis le son ?

- Oui.

- Ah bah vu comme ça… »

Ils l'entendirent soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bref. Sérieux, j'en peux plus de cette gosse…

- Ludi…

- Mais quelle idée de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse ! On est au XIXe siècle, ça existe, les ascenseurs ! »

Saga pensa brièvement à Rhadamanthe et sa hantise de ces « cages à oiseaux ».

« Résultat, après m'avoir fait une superbe gastro, elle s'est pété la jambe. Et elle a pas l'air conne avec son gros plâtre de deux tonnes ! Tu la verrais se déplacer, j'étais écroulée de rire.

- Tu devais moins rire quand il a fallu la laver.

- M'en parle pas, mon malade est un point plume à côté, tu verrais ! »

S'asseyant sur le canapé, Kanon leva les yeux en ciel en disant « mais quelle famille de barges », ce qui fut bien sûr entendu par la blonde.

« Il nous grogne quoi, le Kanon ?

- Famille de barges.

- Il verrait papa le dimanche devant son rugby pendant qu'il prépare ses crêpes et ses bugnes, c'est quelque chose. Je le filmerai, un jour.

- Il fait les deux ???

- Et ouais, Kiki ! Pendant qu'il fait sauter ses crêpes, tu l'entends gueuler parce que les joueurs jouent comme des merdes, puis il saute partout quand son équipe a gagné. Sinon, il fait une tête de dix pieds de longs.

- Et ton handicapé, comment il va ?

- Bien. Pourquoi il irait mal ? Un vrai feignant, il veut pas aller en rééducation. Remarque, il en sort épuisé. Complètement lessivé.

- Et Médicis ?

- Pas méchant mais chiant… Il fout les jetons, ce gars-là ! Je ne pourrais pas dormir chez lui, moi, je le supporterais pas longtemps ! Il prend même pas de nouvelles, il vient et il repart. Et il est jamais content, en plus. Il est pas méchant, mais quand on le chauffe un peu, pas il s'excite tout seul. Tu verrais ses yeux, on dirait des flingues.

- Tu t'es foutu dans une sacrée merde, blondasse !

- Mais c'est clair ! J'aime bien l'handicapé, mais le Patron, c'est autre chose… Sympa le matin et sur les nerfs le soir. Parfois, il est sur les nerfs même le matin, me demande comment Aurélia peut le supporter… »

Saga prit encore quelques nouvelles de la sœur de la blonde, qui allait plutôt bien si on oubliait ce boulet qu'on lui avait cimenté à la jambe. Puis, ils dérivèrent sur le nouveau roman de Saga. Kanon, Kiki et Ludivine rirent aux éclats des déboires du pauvre Saga, qui s'était retrouvé kidnappé par un troupeau d'homme bourré qui ne voulaient pas le laisser rentrer chez lui. Mercredi, il était rentré tard chez lui, ne pouvant se débarrasser de son éditeur qui voulait continuer à faire la fête dans un bar. Fête de quoi ? Saga ne le savait pas et il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Ludivine avoua s'être laissée avoir un jour par ce type jovial qui n'hésitait pas à l'inviter à dîner, de façon même un peu trop insistante, mais elle avait les amours de sa vie qui l'attendaient chez elle, à savoir sa chienne et son ordinateur. Elle s'était faite avoir, un soir, mais cela avait bien été le seul. Elle n'aimait pas l'alcool et on avait essayé de la faire boire, mais n'aimant pas du tout cette boisson qui lui montait directement dans le crâne, la blonde s'était battue bec et ongles contre eux.

Finalement, Ludivine raccrocha, avait faim et sa chienne lui faisait les yeux doux pour aller se promener. Tirant son frère dans la cuisine, Saga mit aussi la main à la patte pour préparer le dîner. Kanon n'était pas un mordu de la cuisine, il avait même horreur de ça, mais il ne pouvait dire non à son jumeau, très persuasif quand il le voulait.

Une fois le repas prêt, ils mangèrent tous les trois à table, discutant de tout, aussi bien des affaires actuelles de Kanon et Lys que de la rentrée de Kiki, qui dormait déjà à moitié à certains cours. L'anglais et les maths étaient des somnifères, c'était épuisant de les écouter parler. Il préférait la science, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose alors c'était déjà plus intéressant. L'enfant n'avait pas la science infuse, mais quand on est bon en maths et qu'on parle l'anglais couramment, ces cours n'étaient pas forcément intéressants.

Le week-end était fini, il reprenait les cours à huit heures, mais il était content, le premier cours était celui de Technologie, vite suivi, à son plus grand bonheur, d'un passion cours d'anglais. Kanon était toujours amusé par le langage de l'enfant, sa façon de parler de l'école. Une institution où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Enfin, il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, et il avait quand même réussi. À trente ans, il était l'adjoint d'une des plus grandes femmes d'affaires du monde, ce n'était quand même pas rien.

À la fin du repas, Saga prépara une assiette pour Mû qu'il posa sur un plateau avec de l'eau et deux couverts, puis monta à l'étage, laissant les deux autres s'occuper de la vaisselle, tâche ménagère que Kanon exécrait. Ce n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs.

La chambre de Saga était sombre, presque plongée dans le noir si une seule et unique lampe ne brillait pas près du lit, sur la table de chevet. Il savait que Mû n'aurait pas fait de grande différence si elle avait été éteinte, mais il estimait que le jeune homme n'était pas un objet, et qu'à sa place, il aurait préféré ne pas être plongé dans le noir alors qu'il était éveillé.

Doucement, Saga posa le plateau sur les jambes allongées du tibétain, tout en lui parlant, comme à son habitude. Un monologue que lui seul semblait entendre, mais Saga ne se lassait pas. Peut-être que Mû l'entendait. Il avait entendu dire qu'il fallait parler aux gens dans le coma, cela pouvait les ramener, et Saga y croyait. Quand on se sentait attendu, on avait plus envie de revenir que si on était seul.

Saga plaça versa un verre d'eau et leva les yeux vers Mû, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui disparut d'un coup.

Mû le regardait. Pas comme si Saga s'était bien placé de façon à être devant lui. Mû le regardait, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, son regard ne s'animait d'aucune flamme. Mais il le regardait. En silence.

Puis, il baissa les yeux vers l'assiette, et commença à manger. Saga se dit rien, comme s'il avait peur de brise ce moment, comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Sans un mot, Mû posa ses couverts, son assiette vidée. Et il replongea dans son mutisme. Mais Saga n'en fut pas déçu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il en était heureux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Je suis de retour pour nous jouer un mauvais tour...

**Lys :** Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...

Bref :-) Nouveau chap ! Arrivé assez tôt comme demandé !

**Lys :** XD

Enfin, relativement tôt :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il faisait sombre, dehors, et malgré les faibles rayons du soleil, la rue n'en restait pas moins peu avenante. Posté près de la fenêtre, Saga regardait Kiki s'en aller avec entrain, malgré la fraîcheur matinale. Les nuits s'allongeaient de plus en plus et c'était tout juste s'il faisait jour quand le collégien quittait la maison. Quand il se levait, Kanon dormait parfois debout alors, Saga imaginait sans mal la fatigue de Lys, à qui le ventre arrondi pesait de plus en plus.

Voyant Kiki disparaître, Saga poussa un soupir, puis partit dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de café. Puis, il alla s'asseoir dans le salon pour lire un peu, un roman que Ludivine lui avait conseillé. Cette dernière lui donnait peu de nouvelles d'elle, si on exceptait le coup de téléphone de la veille. La blonde semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller avec son patient, et c'était tant mieux. Le grec se dit que Corinne, au contraire, se faisait silencieuse, mais elle allait bien finir par l'appeler. Elle était occupée ces derniers temps, et son nouveau fiancé devait lui prendre ses quelques moments de repos.

N'empêche, Saga était vraiment étonné. Depuis deux ans, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses compagnons d'armes, de près ou de loin. Mû, avec son visage angélique, était tombé du ciel et les jumeaux avaient su l'accueillir auprès d'eux. Saga n'avait presque pas été étonné en apprenant que Rhadamanthe était en vie. Si son frère l'était, pourquoi pas lui ? On ne dirait pas, mais c'était quand même un dur à cuire. Mais Eaque… À croire qu'il sortait d'une autre dimension, celui-là. Mais le grec n'allait pas lui reprocher de vivre, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Plongé dans _La reine des damnés_, Saga ne vit pas les minutes s'écouler, et quand il leva enfin les yeux, il était près de neuf heures. Il sursauta presque en se disant que Mû devait être réveiller à cette heure-ci. Le tibétain était un lève-tôt. Enfin… Il ouvrait les yeux dans la matinée, quand le soleil tentait vraiment de réchauffer l'air glacé de Paris et sa banlieue. « Tentait », car les résultats n'étaient pas vraiment concluants.

Saga posa son livre sur la table basse et monta rapidement à l'étage. Les rayons du soleil retenus par les rideaux sombres n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour illuminer la chambre, en faisant fi des longs et épais morceaux de tissus bleus. L'écrivain s'avança dans la pièce et les ouvrit doucement par un large geste de ses bras. Puis, il se retourna. Et rencontra son regard.

Bien que de façon neutre, le regard de Mû était posé sur lui. Saga eut un sourire soulagé. Toute la nuit, il s'était demandé si son esprit ne lui avait pas jeté un tour, bien qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir vu Mû le regarder. Et maintenant, le jeune homme posait ses yeux sur lui, le regardant d'une manière presque gênante tant elle était fixe. Mais, au moins, il ne regardait plus le vague, et c'était toujours ça. C'était une bonne chose.

« Bonjour, Mû. »

Aucune réaction. Mais toujours son regard ancré dans le sien, comme si son corps était une attache à laquelle il n'osait se séparer. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur que le jeune homme s'envole, Saga s'avança vers lui et s'assit au bord de lui, sans briser l'échange visuel. Il admira quelques secondes le visage quelque peu androgyne de son vis-à-vis, ses grandes aigues-marines, et puis ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux mauve qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller en mèches soyeuse. Mû était un beau jeune homme, c'était indéniable.

Malgré son regret de briser ce moment si particulier, Saga écarta les draps pour passer un bras sous les épaules de Mû, puis un autre sous ses genoux pour le soulever. De suite, il baissa les yeux, brisant ce lien visuel que Saga avait tant espéré, pour se replonger dans le vague. Une légère déception passa dans le cœur du grec, vite balayée à l'idée que c'était un excellent début. Avec le temps, Mû finirait par sortir de son mutisme.

Ce regard accroché au sien signifiait qu'il était vivant. Et qu'il guérirait.

**OoO**

Quand Kanon entra dans le bureau de sa patronne, cette dernière avait son téléphone accroché à l'oreille et le plus grand sérieux était peint sur son visage. Le grec s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur un siège devant le meuble et attendit qu'elle ait terminé sa conversation qui se déroulait, à son plus grand regret, en chinois. Lys avait tendance à chercher ses mots par moments, étant peu habituée à cette langue asiatique, mais en somme, elle semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller.

Pour ne pas la déconcentrer, Kanon resta silencieux. Il n'y avait pas urgence, son rapport pouvait bien attendre quelque minutes, voire même quelques heures. Écoutant vaguement sa patronne baragouiner du chinois, avec peut-être un accent effroyable, l'adjoint laissait son regard dériver sur cette pièce où il avait passé tant et tant d'heures.

Contrairement à l'appartement de la jeune femme, le bureau, certes spacieux, semblait presque trop meublé, à cause de ces étagères où s'alignaient des dossiers de toutes les couleurs et de tous les genres, des bouquins énormes et des papiers « en voie de rangement ». Kanon aurait presque pu qualifier cela de « foutoir » si, dans cette paperasse non disposée dans les classeurs, n'avaient pas été entassée dans les coins où elles devaient être rangées normalement. Lys mettait ses papiers là où ils devaient être sans les classer derrière des intercalaires.

Kanon jeta un vague regard au bureau de son employeuse. Pour changer, c'était le bordel, Saga leur aurait bien fait une crise de nerfs. Kanon était presque écœuré en voyant tous ces papiers venant d'il ne savait où s'entasser sur le bureau sans rejoindre l'endroit où ils étaient censés être rangés. Surtout que Lys ne se gênait pas pour poser son gobelet de café sur les papiers, ou encore son paquet de gâteaux, et le grec n'avait jamais compris comme elle avait pu ne jamais en tacher un seul. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle soit très adroite, renversant allègrement son chocolat chaud sur la moquette beige.

Enfin, maintenant, c'était du parquet, Kanon avait eu une petite pensée pour la femme de ménage qui s'arrachait les cheveux à la moindre flaque de café. Le pire, c'était que Lys ne le faisait pas exprès, elle fondait presque en excuses devant la vieille Ginette quand sa tasse lui échappait des mains. Kanon avait dû se battre bec et ongles avec M. Taylor pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était plus pratique de nettoyer les maladresses de sa fille quand du parquet était posé par terre, même si c'était moins classe. En plus, on évitait les taches brunes produites par les chaussures crades quand il faisait pas beau dehors.

D'un mouvement presque rageur de la main, Lys posa le combiné de téléphone sur son support puis se massa le front, apparemment épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. La langue chinoise ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme la leur, et quand on n'était pas habitué, c'était difficile de tenir la conversation avec un asiatique. Elle leva les yeux vers son adjoint qui se leva et lui tendit une pochette cartonnée. Lys le remercia d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la chemise.

« Intéressant ?

- Plutôt. Ça va te plaire.

- Quand tu me dis ça, je suis rarement déçue.

- Un café ?

- Ce serait gentil de ta part.

- Je suis toujours gentil.

- Ça dépend. »

Elle leva une dernière fois la tête pour lui sourire puis se plongea dans la lecture du document. Pendant ce temps, Kanon sortait de la pièce et empruntait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle de repos. Il aurait pu faire porter les gobelet mais il n'avait rien à faire dans le bureau à part regarder les mouches voler, le temps que Lys ait fini sa lecture. À son retour, elle serait enthousiaste.

« Galanis ! »

Kanon s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. C'était le père de Lys qui s'avançait vers lui. Ils se serrèrent la main cordialement. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas énormément le chef de famille, et prédécesseur de son employeuse, Kanon faisait en sorte de se montrer en toute occasion poli et respectueux.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas de problème avec Mr Taylor, qui demeurait méfiant envers lui, malgré une certaine estime envers l'adjoint de sa fille, un homme intelligent, travailleur et investi. Pas le genre de gars dont on pouvait se séparer facilement. De là, le vieil homme s'était souvent demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de ses dix doigts pendant toutes ces années avec des qualités pareilles. Enfin, c'était à leur avantage.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

- Lys est-elle dans son bureau ?

- Oui, mais elle est en train de lire un document important, je préfèrerais que vous ne la dérangiez pas. »

Laissez-la tranquille, elle lit, résuma intérieurement le grec.

« Quand pensez-vous qu'elle aura fini ?

- Le temps que je lui ramène son café, je pense. Vous m'accompagnez ? »

Le Patron hésita, il voulait voir son héritière, mais il suivit l'employé, trouvant ridicule de rester devant la porte comme chien attendant que son maître la lui ouvre. D'habitude, il serait entré après avoir frappé mais sans attendre la réponse.

Le vieil homme avait cependant conscience de la fatigue progressive de sa fille, qui croissait en même temps que son taux hormones. Cela bouillonnait tellement qu'elle hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge, quand on osait la déranger. Aaron lui avait même raconté que, un jour, alors qu'il voulait juste lui dire bonjour, il n'avait pas osé entrer tellement elle et son adjoint criaient fort. Le pauvre avait préféré retenter sa chance un peu plus tard.

Mr Taylor suivit donc le grec dans la salle de repos où se trouvait un certain nom d'employés. Comme un seul corps, tous virent le saluer, étonnés et honorés de voir leur patron passer dans leur humble salle de repos. C'était qu'on le voyait beaucoup, ces temps-ci, depuis que sa fille était enceinte. Peu à l'aise même s'il ne le montrait pas, le vieil homme pria intérieurement Galanis de vite préparer ces fichus cafés. Quand ils purent enfin sortir, ce fut la délivrance.

Sans un mot, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les déposa à un autre étage. Kanon frappa du pied deux coups dans la porte puis entra. Lys n'était plus là. Étonné, il posa les tasses sur le bureau, ignorant le regard courroucé de M. Taylor. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit sans papiers, ce n'était pas de sa faute, quand même ! Il vit un petit mot écrit à la va-vite sur un post-it jaune : « _Envie pressante. Bon rapport, on va s__'__éclater !_ ». Par-dessus son épaule, le Patron lut le message, puis poussa un soupir, exaspéré.

« Qui a bien pu la mettre enceinte ?

- Allez savoir.

- Ce n'est pas vous ?

- Combien de fois que vais-je vous le répéter ? Non, ce n'est pas moi.

- Mais alors qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je n'en sais rien. »

Ils se jugèrent du regard. M. Taylor dut, une fois encore, se rendre à l'évidence : Galanis n'était pas l'amant de sa fille. Il l'aurait presque espéré, car il commençait à le connaître, et dans le fond, ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne. Mais ce type qui avait mise sa fille en cloque, c'était une autre affaire. Quand il le tiendrait, celui-là, il avait intérêt à en avoir dans le pantalon.

« Je commence à en avoir assez de tout ce mystère !

- Si elle ne dit rien, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison.

- Elle sait d'avance que cet homme ne me plaira pas, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai, elle doit avoir peur de votre jugement. Mais si cet homme la rend heureuse, c'est le principal, non ? Surtout que votre fille n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Il parait qu'elle vous crie beaucoup dessus, ces derniers temps. »

M. Taylor eut un sourire ironique. Galanis était un homme de haut taille et musclé, un vrai sportif. Bel homme, aussi, son teint naturellement bronzé, ses yeux d'un bleu profond et son sourire faisaient chavirer plus d'une employée. C'est avec horreur que le vieil homme avait même surpris des hommes lui reluquer l'arrière-train. Galanis possédait un charme naturel, bien qu'il ne l'utilisât pas dans son travail sauf quand des contrats étaient à la clef. Mais il fallait que Lys utilise toute sa faculté de persuasion pour le faire capituler.

Ainsi, Kanon Galanis possédait un physique somme toute agréable à l'œil, mais son caractère n'était cependant pas négligeable, un vrai dragon à qui il ne fallait pas trop chauffer les oreilles. M. Taylor en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, mais il devait avouer que cet homme pouvait être terrifiant quand il le voulait. Il l'avait déjà vu se battre lors d'altercations afin de protéger son employeuse, et l'homme n'aurait pas voulu être la cible de ses poings. Il avait plutôt du mal à l'imaginer se faire gueuler dessus par un petit bout de femme trop pleine d'hormones.

Kanon sembla nullement gêné par la remarque du Patron. Lui aussi savait élever la voix, et il arrivait que lui et Lys se bouffe la gueule comme deux loups crevant de faim. Lys ne rencontrait pas plus fort que lui mais un égal, un mur contre lequel elle pouvait frapper, de quoi détendre un peu ses nerfs. Si la blonde ne lui gueulait pas dessus, Kanon serait plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ça lui fait du bien du bien de se défouler, le travail l'épuise.

- C'est ça de tomber enceinte.

- Elle ne l'a pas choisi. Au lieu de la critiquer sans arrêt, vous devriez être plus agréable avec elle et la mettre en confiance. Si vous étiez moins sec, elle vous donnerait l'identité de son amant. Si elle ne me le dit pas, je pense que c'est pour que je ne me fasse pas harceler. »

En bref, soyez plus gentil, se dit Kanon. Son père était tellement attaché à ses préjugés que la blonde sentait d'avance qu'annoncer qui était son amant à son père n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Kanon était certain que ce devait être quelqu'un tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, vivant comme nombre des habitants de cette terre, un employé comme les autres. Tout ce que Kanon savait, c'était qu'il vivait en Grèce, Lys s'y rendait officiellement pour des raisons d'affaires, ce qui pouvait d'ailleurs être vérifié, mais c'était aussi pour voir le père de son, ou plutôt ses enfants.

C'était sans doute la raison de son silence envers lui, la blonde n'osait tout lui avouer de peur que son père le harcèle. Kanon savait garder les secrets, mais le vieil homme aurait vite su qu'il était au courant, et qui sait ce dont il aurait été capable ? Lys lui avait raconté de quelle manière il avait pu s'occuper de certains membres… déshonorants, de leur famille. Il en avait démoli certains pour connaître le secret des autres. Des types plus costauds que Kanon.

M. Taylor resta songeur à peine quelques secondes, mais bien campé sur ses positions, il n'était pas prêt à être aussi doux avec sa gamine qui refusait par caprice de lui avouer le nom de son amant. Cette idée l'obsédait au point qu'il avait songé de la faire surveiller, mais nul doute que Lys, en le découvrant, aurait tout laissé tomber, larguant tout. Elle en était capable, cette sale gosse.

« Pas question. Je le saurai, d'une manière ou d'un autre. »

Quel père borné…

**OoO**

En ce moment, ils étudiaient le conte. C'était au programme de l'année. Donc, leur professeur leur avait demandé de lire des contes arménien, un livre que Kiki avait lu sous la menace de plus en plus, justement, menaçante de Saga, sous les rires de Kanon qui se tordait sur le canapé. C'était au programme, il allait sûrement se faire interroger là-dessus, et ce n'était certainement pas le seul livre qu'il allait devoir lire pendant toutes ses études.

Après que Saga l'ait menacé de planquer sa Playstation, Kiki se décida à manger ce petit bouquin, mais il eut bien du mal à le digérer. Il péchait avec certains mots et enviait tous ces gosses qui ne voulaient pas le lire parce que c'était ennuyeux. Lui c'était plutôt parce qu'il avait du mal à le comprendre. Muni d'un dictionnaire et de Saga toujours dans les parages, Kiki avait réussi à le terminer, et le finir fut laborieux. Saga l'incitait à lire pour s'améliorer, Kiki essayait mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Une interrogation était prévue pour la fin de la semaine, et Kiki voyait d'avance sa feuille bariolée de rouge. Il espérait ne pas faire trop de fautes quand même, ou Saga allait le faire travailler. Kiki travaillait bien, Saga ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus, mais comme ils étaient destinés à rester en France un bon moment, Kiki était obligé d'écrire correctement le français. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

De plus, leur professeur leur dit qu'une autre interrogation était prévue avant les vacances de Noël, où ils étaient guidés de façon à écrire un conte. Vu comment s'était déroulé la dernière expression écrite, elle préférait ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Kanon, pas très doué en orthographe, avait préféré ne rien dire, mais en voyant la copie de Kiki qui était parti sur un hors sujet, l'enfant s'était demandé si les cheveux de Saga n'avaient pas subitement viré au gris.

Près de lui, Anthony souriait devant les grimaces écœurées de son meilleur ami. Autant ce dernier était bon en sciences et en langue, c'était une catastrophe ambulante en français, au point qu'il tentait, quand il pouvait, de lui montrer telle ou telle faute dans ses copies lors des contrôles. Cela faisait toujours un rond rouge et des « Ah ! » ou des « Oh !! » en moins. Certains commentaires les faisaient rire, Kiki préférait en sourire qu'en pleurer.

Âgé de onze ans, Anthony était un garçon aux courts cheveux blonds qui ondulaient autour de son visage aux rondeurs enfantines. Un garçon banal et timide qui fut tout de suite attiré par l'étrangeté de Kiki. Il n'avait pas les traits d'un européens, et l'enfant n'avait pas hésité à lui avouer qu'il venait en fait du Tibet, un pays à l'autre bout du monde pour lui.

Kiki était souriant, il aimait rire et faire sourire les autres par ses pitreries. Il ne se vantait jamais, même s'il était intelligent, et complexait un peu quand il voulait dire quelque chose et qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau parler le français couramment, ce n'était pas sa langue habituelle et, quand on lui disait un nouveau mot, il regardait ses camarades avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension, ce qui attirait parfois des rires le plus souvent amusé. Certains se moquaient, Kiki leur lançait un regard qui voulait tout dire en jurant entre ses dents dans une langue étrangère. Quand il avoua qu'il parlait le grec à la maison, ce fut les autres qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

La sonnerie retentit. Libération, voulut crier le jeune tibétain, en rangeant ses affaires en quatrième vitesse pour sortir de la pièce. Valentine et Anthony coururent à sa suite, ayant hâte de rentrer chez eux aussi. Au contraire des deux garçons, la jeune fille aimait beaucoup le français, c'était d'ailleurs une des matières qui la rattrapait, et elle avait dévoré en quelques jours le recueil de contes que Kiki avait mis tant de temps à lire. Chacun son truc.

Le trio rentrait sans se presser. Quand Valentine partit vers son immeuble, les deux garçons attendirent qu'elle fût bien rentrée dans le hall pour repartir. Sa mère n'était pas toujours là et l'enfant n'avait pas les clés. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était retrouvée à dîner chez Kiki parce que ses parents n'étaient pas là, et en venant la chercher, ils faisaient mille excuses aux jumeaux qui les foudroyaient presque du regard.

Kiki ne tarda pas à quitter Anthony à un carrefour, et il rentra chez lui. En entrant, il se dit que c'était quand même agréable d'avoir une maison. Maison ou appartement, qu'importe, mais un endroit où on se sentait chez soi. C'était un peu comme quand il vivait à Jamir avec Maître Mû, il était chez lui. Avec les jumeaux, c'était pas pareil, mais c'était quand même agréable. Ils n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'on le lui avait dit.

Saga arriva dans l'entrer et lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Étonné, l'ancien apprenti s'avança, l'interrogeant du regard. L'adulte se baissa et murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et Kiki se sentit rougir de plaisir. Il courut dans les escaliers, abandonnant son sac derrière lui, pour aller voir Mû.

**OoO**

Kanon semblait aussi surpris que Kiki avant lui. Saga sourit en le voyant si étonné.

« Mû a de nouveau conscience de… ?

- Oui. À chaque fois que je rentre dans la chambre, il me regarde. Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment.

- Mais il te regarde quand même… »

Kanon poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Chapeau, l'artiste !

- J'y suis pour rien. Mais je suis heureux que ce se soit arrangé.

- T'y es pour rien ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu t'occupes de lui depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé. S'il te regarde, c'est parce qu'il a conscience qu'il te doit quelque chose ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai raison ! Sans toi, il y serait encore !

- Tu l'aurais laissé tomber ?

- Peut-être pas, mais tout ce que tu fais pour lui, c'est pas moi qui l'aurait fait, mais une infirmière. »

Laver, manger, toilettes, habiller…Kanon l'aurait fait volontiers pour son frère, voire pour sa patronne, mais pour personne d'autre, c'était pas son genre. En parlant de patronne, Kanon lui raconta sa journée, mais il s'attarda surtout sur sa rencontre avec le Patron.

Plus il le voyait, et plus il le trouvait bizarre. Kanon n'avait jamais eu vraiment de père et ne sentait pas vraiment la fibre paternelle en lui, mais quand même, le vieux pourrait réagir autrement avec sa fille. Lys était louche mais pas méchante, et Taylor se bornait à gonfler sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque au lieu de lieu de la rassurer et attendre patiemment qu'elle leur montre son Roméo. Un jour, la petite blonde allait vraiment craquer et elle allait envoyer son père balader dans toutes les règles de l'art.

Saga demanda à son frère comme il pouvait supporter les sautes d'humeur de Lys dues à ses rencontres avec son père, ce à quoi l'adjoint répondit tout simplement qu'il n'avait qu'à se boucher les oreilles mentalement et ça finissait par passer. Saga avait toujours du mal à imaginer Lys hurlant sur Kanon, et ce dernier lui répondant avec sa délicatesse naturelle. Il dit à son jumeau de l'inviter à dîner, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de décompresser.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle s'arrête ?

- Début décembre. D'ailleurs, c'était la dispute du jour.

- Ah bon ? Il veut qu'elle s'arrête avant ?

- Mais non, après ! Comme ça, le travail, ça la fatigue, et elle finira pas lui dire qui c'est !

- Mais c'est qu'il commence à devenir chiant avec ce nom.

- Oh, Saga s'énerve ! »

Le grec leva les yeux en ignorant son frère qui pouffait. Saga n'en faisait pas tout un plat, et s'il avait été à la place de ce M. Taylor, il n'aurait pas harcelé sa fille jusqu'à son lieu de travail pour connaître ce fichu nom.

« Tu comprends, Saga, c'est une famille respectable, Lys est l'héritière, et…

- Héritière ou pas héritière, il ne peut pas la laisser vivre ? De toute façon, ça ne l'avancera pas à grand-chose, Lys est enceinte, elle va accoucher de quatre mois et demi, et qu'il le veuille ou non, elle va se mettre en couple avec cet homme-là.

- Mais va lui expliquer ça ! Saga, tu me verrais lui parler, tu te ficherais de moi, je fais des phrases si longues que je ne sais même plus ce que je dis à la fin ! »

Saga éclata de rire.

« Mais je t'assure ! J'ai l'impression d'être un singe, et Lys se moque de moi des fois, mais elle n'est pas mieux. Tu la verrais noyer le poisson… C'est tout un art. Encore tout à l'heure, je lui disais en longues phrases ce que j'aurais pu résumer en dix mots. Alors imagine-moi lui expliquer ça ! Surtout qu'il faut pas le brusquer, le Monsieur, où il se met en colère.

- Lys devrait avoir une conversation avec lui.

- À sa place, je le fuirai comme la peste. Enfin, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de savourer mon rapport. »

Quand Lys était revenue dans son bureau, elle avait d'abord discuté avec son père, et une fois l'affaire classée, à son goût, elle avait presque sauté sur Kanon de joie, mais le grec lui fit penser qu'elle avait un ventre énorme et les bébés allaient être écrasés. Lys avait alors regardé son abdomen en lui disant d'un air dépité qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de grossir. En tout cas, les nouvelles s'annonçaient bonnes, en matière d'affaires, et rien n'aurait pu la mettre de meilleure humeur.

**OoO**

Ses pensées dérivèrent. Une fois encore, il avait cette impression de légèreté, des ailes qui lui auraient poussé dans le dos, le menant vers des contrées inconnues. Confiant, il se laissait aller à ses rêves, sans peur, abandonné à ces douces sensations. À ces images qui flottaient dans son esprit tourmenté.

Des champs. Immenses. Et puis une maison, plantée un peu plus loin, écartée d'un village. Le soleil se levait, et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune animation à l'intérieur de la demeure. Il n'en sentait aucune, à part quelques personnes déjeunant dans la salle à manger avec lassitude. Il se pencha vers la fenêtre, sentant avec bonheur le soleil le baigner de sa lumière. Ses yeux errèrent dans la pièce, et c'est avec lenteur qu'il dévisagea chaque personne assise devant la table.

Une seule retint son attention. C'était la seule qu'il connaissait, de toute façon. C'était un homme, et il semblait fatigué, sa main était posée sur son front qui devait être lourd. C'est alors qu'une enfant entra dans la grande pièce, et les yeux de son père s'éclairèrent soudainement. Un sourire lumineux éclaircit son visage fatigué, alors que, les bras tendus, il attrapait la petite fille. Un soleil dans son cœur, dans son regard.

Derrière la fenêtre, il souriait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'homme, ses longs cheveux azur, son visage androgyne. Il eut un dernier regard pour une jeune femme qui arriva à son tour, enlaçant son mari avec la tendresse d'une mère. D'une épouse. D'une amoureuse.

Mû se sentit partir. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit son corps voler à nouveau, l'emmenant plus loin. Bien plus loin. Quand il les rouvrit, un autre visage apparut. Il eut envie de sourire. Mais il était fatigué, et son visage semblait de marbre. Alors il le regarda. Saga souriait pour lui.

**OoO**

Nul besoin de regarder la pendule, ou même sa montre, pour savoir qu'il était en retard. Et encore, le mot était faible. Kanon ne doutait pas non plus qu'il allait se faire arracher la tête une fois qu'il serait au bureau, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Un jour, Lys était tellement énervée qu'elle en avait sortit son couteau suisse, et étrangement, avec son regard de lion enragé et ses griffes de chat, il faisait très peur, le couteau suisse.

Et voilà, il ne retrouvait plus ses clés. Kanon eut l'envie soudain de hurler à son frère de l'aider à chercher ces petits bouts de métal qui lui permettaient d'ouvrir des portes fermées pour on ne savait quelles raisons. Mais quand il vit Saga sortit joyeusement de la cuisine et monter à toute vitesse à l'étage, Kanon eut un coup de barre et décida qu'il passerait la journée sans ses clés au risque de se faire arracher les bijoux de famille par sa patronne.

Voici quelques jours que Mû s'était décidé de se montrer un minimum « réceptif » aux attentions de Saga. Certes, il ne parlait pas et bougeait à peine, mais n'empêche qu'il regardait naturellement Saga et répondait parfois par un léger mouvement de tête. Choses qui mettaient le grec dans tous ces états. Il le voyait toute la sainte journée, pas étonnant qu'il soit content, Kanon l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Avec sa bonne humeur, il aurait bien été tenté de lui demander de l'aide, mais Saga lui aurait tiré les oreilles pour avoir encore fichu ses clés n'importe où.

Après avoir mis ses chaussures, Kanon sortit donc de chez lui pour monter dans un taxi parisien sans penser que, ses fichues clés, elles étaient dans le tiroir du buffet dans le salon, il les avait mises là car il devait y prendre sa carte vital. Carte qu'il avait bien sûr oubliée.

À l'étage, Saga ouvrit en grand les rideaux de la chambre, laissant passer les frais rayons du soleil. Dans le lit, Mû plissa les yeux, ses paupières papillonnèrent puis se décidèrent à révéler les aigue-marine qui lui tenaient lieu d'yeux. Il avait le regard encore ensommeillé, son visage de glace troublé par son réveil. Mais il était presque dix heures, et il était peut-être temps pour l'endormi de se réveiller.

Pourtant, le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à rester éveillé, et il refermait déjà les yeux. Saga s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, puis glissa sa main sur la joue chaude du jeune homme dont les paupières se soulevèrent paresseusement, puis se rabaissèrent, alors que les doigts encore bronzé de Saga se posent sur son front pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas de température. Kanon avait un peu de fièvre de la veille, il allait bien lui contaminer la maison. Comme par automatisme, Mû posa sa main sur le bras de Saga, luttant sans grande conviction contre le sommeil.

« Bonjour, Mû. Il est temps de se réveiller. »

Vaguement, le jeune homme lui fit « non » de la tête, soupirant après cette lumière qui le gênait. Saga souriait, il avait l'impression de voir un enfant. Kiki, même, à cause de son regard embué de sommeil, ses sourcils froncés et ces deux points pourpre sur son front. Le grec se demanda un instant si l'enfant serait aussi beau que son Maître dans une bonne dizaine d'année. Il se gifla à cette pensée, le voilà qui vantait les charmes d'un autre homme. Jeune, certes, mais homme quand même.

« Allez, à la douche. »

Saga se redressa et rejeta la couette sur le côté. Cette fois, Mû fut moins passif et ouvrit grand les yeux, apparemment surpris. Il lui fit « non » de la tête. Il lui avait fait la même chose la veille, Saga s'était demandé ce qui lui arrivait, mais maintenant, il savait.

« Il ne fait pas très chaud, je sais, mais je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »

Un chien battu. Mû lui faisait des yeux de chien battu. Si on lui avait dit un jour que le puissant et fier chevalier du Bélier lui lancerait un regard larmoyant de chiot réclamant un peu de compassion, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Saga le trouva vraiment adorable, mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir, car s'il commençait maintenant, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Il avait dû être un peu sévère avec Kiki, sinon, il se serait laissé avoir par ce renard.

Malgré la protestation silencieuse de Mû, le grec repoussa le drap et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir, vaincu. Il aurait droit à la douche matinale quand même.

(J'imagine ta tête XD « Et la scène de la douche ??? »)

**OoO**

Le téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Kanon jura entre ses dents, en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille, même si c'était évident. Lys s'était à nouveau enfuie dans les toilettes, envie pressante oblige, et il était tout seul dans son bureau. Sans regarder qui était à l'autre bout du fil, Kanon porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Atchoum ! Ouais, allô ?

- Salut M. Je-me-couvre-pas-et-maintenant-j'ai-la-crève.

- Tiens, Rhada… Atchoum ! Merde.

- Fais gaffe à pas rendre la blonde malade, ou tu te feras émasculer par le paternel.

- Comme si j'avais le choix.

- Saga m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu avais intérêt à rentrer rapidement pour filer chez le médecin, ou fais attention à tes fesses.

- Il aurait pas pu m'appeler ? Atchoum !

- Ton frangin est amoureux.

- Raconte pas de connerie.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Il est content parce que Mû s'est réveillé, mais… Atchoum !!

- Saga est amoureux. »

Kanon soupira, exaspéré. Quand Rhadamanthe avait une idée en tête, il en démordait rarement. Il était d'ailleurs prêt à parier que l'ancien spectre savait qui était l'amant de Lys. Le britannique possédait une obstination calme, car il remettait le sujet sur la table au moment où on s'y attendait le moins et de façon plutôt naturelle.

Saga s'était amouraché de son patient, mais pas au sens premier du terme, l'écrivain était attaché à Mû, et il se sentait toujours coupable envers lui. Maintenant que le jeune homme s'était décidé à réagir aux attentions de son « infirmier », Saga ne pouvait qu'être enjoué et attentionné. Ce fut ce que Kanon tenta de lui expliquer, mais Rhadamanthe n'en démordait pas.

« Tu verras, tu verras.

- Je verrai rien du tout.

- Normal, t'es aveugle.

- Comment ça ?! »

Il entendit un soupir, mais aussitôt, Rhadamanthe changea de sujet, affirmant ses dates. Puis, il se renseigna sur les petites affaires en cours, et notamment l'insistance de son oncle vis-à-vis de Lys. Alors le grec se laissa aller et se confia à l'anglais qui l'écoutait, à l'autre bout du fil, l'interrompant par moment, mais il sentait sa fatigue, alors il se taisait.

Parler à Rhadamanthe fit vraiment du bien au grec qui sentit ses nerfs se détendre. Lys ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle l'interrogea du regard, il lui répondit que c'était Rhadamanthe, alors elle lui sauta presque dessus et lui arracha presque son portable pour discuter joyeusement avec son « cher cousin Ryan », que Kanon imaginait en train de râler à l'autre bout de téléphone. Il ne vit pas le regard moqueur de la blonde, alors que Rhadamanthe la maudissait.

**OoO**

« Moi, je dis que c'est pas normal !

- Tu t'imagines des choses.

- Mais non !! Je suis sûre que… »

Kiki écoutait distraitement Valentine et Anthony se disputer pour un sujet qui lui était inconnu. Assis à côté de son ami sur un banc, il semblait dans les nuages, ses pensées dirigées vers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père. Son tuteur, son exemple, son Maître. Mû de Jamir.

La veille encore, l'enfant était allé dans la chambre de Saga, devenue par la force des choses celle du tibétain, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Kiki avait senti que le jeune homme le considérait comme… un étranger. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Bien qu'attristé, il ne se laissait pas aller au désespoir, préférant penser qu'il finirait pas se souvenir de qui il était.

Kiki n'en avait pas parlé à Saga. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le courage, le grec semblait si heureux de voir Mû sorti de son mutisme, tout comme le jeune collégien, d'ailleurs. Mais, un jour, Saga finirait par le comprendre, et peut-être lui en voudrait-il pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Mû était amnésique. Vraiment amnésique. Pas ce qu'on leur avait dit à l'hôpital, un oubli dû à cette blessure à sa tête, une plaie qui s'était presque effacée de sa peau pâle.

Non. Mû était amnésique, vraiment amnésique. Quand il regardait Saga, c'était avec les yeux d'un patient qui voit son sauveur. Quand il regardait Kiki, c'est avec les yeux d'un être qui se pose des questions. Mû ne se souvenait de rien, Kiki se demandait même s'il se souvenait de son nom. Une amnésie simple et tellement terrifiante…

Réflexion faite, Saga devait l'avoir compris. Que Mû ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il ne se souviendrait peut-être jamais de sa vie d'autrefois. De là naissait sa bonne humeur. Son regard voyageur était une petite victoire, peur que Mû allait mieux. C'était toujours ça…

« Hein, que j'ai raison, Kiki !! »

L'enfant sursauta, levant soudain des yeux interrogatifs. Valentine poussa un soupir exaspéré, une fois encore, Kiki n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Anthony lui lança un regard moqueur, le voyant aussi soudainement réveillé. L'ancien apprenti eut un sourire gêné.

« Pardon, tu disais ?

- T'as pas vu comment Percaux regardait Dardeuf bizarrement !

- Percaux ??

- Ah bah oui, tu le connais pas… C'est un prof de musique, il est jeune ! Tu sais, le blond !

- Je vois qui c'est… Si ça se trouve, il est gay. »

Silence. Kiki se sentit rougir devant le regard halluciné de ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Ah bah oui, évidemment, l'homosexualité était moins bien vu ici qu'au Sanctuaire…

**OoO**

Saga attrapa son étui posé sur un meuble, en sortit ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus sérieux de professeur et ne retirait rien à son charisme naturel. Valentine était en extase devant ce bel homme grand, musclé, avec cette crinière bleue qui tombait dans son dos en boucles ondoyantes. Et puis son visage… Un visage d'homme, bien dessiné, avec des saphirs à la place des yeux, qui lançaient un regard perçant semblant lire dans l'âme comme dans un livre ouvert.

Anthony et Kiki ricanaient en voyant toutes ces étoiles briller dans ses yeux sombres. Mais Saga semblait ignorer la jeune fille qui le regardait avec admiration, plongé dans la lecture d'un petit mot écrit dans le carnet de correspondance. Kiki n'écrivait pas si mal pour son âge, il était même un garçon appliqué, en fait, mais il faisait des fautes aussi grosses que lui alors le grec avait un peu de mal.

« Vous allez à Paris ?

- Ouais ! Au Louvre !

- Ça va être du joli, tiens.

- Vous pouvez nous accompagner ?? »

Kiki et Anthony éclatèrent de rire, alors que leur amie leur jetait un regard noir. Saga pouffa, puis ferma le carnet orange criard et le tendit à Kiki pour qu'il le range dans son sac. Il jeta un regard doux à Valentine qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Je suis occupé à cette date. Désolé.

- Je vais demander à ma mère si elle peut venir.

- T'es d'accord pour que j'y aille, Saga ??

- Si tu ne disparais pas en cours de route, pourquoi pas ? »

D'un coup, Kiki devint écarlate. Ses amis ricanèrent gentiment, sans comprendre la raison de sa gêne, et ils partirent plutôt vers l'entrée, mais l'enfant comprit parfaitement l'allusion dans le regard moqueur de son tuteur.

Il y avait trois mois, Kanon devait partir pour la Chine avec Lys, ce qui n'enchantait guère cette dernière, mais les affaires n'avaient que faire de son bon vouloir. Quand il était enfant, Mû avait emmené son jeune apprenti en Chine, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, mais ce voyage l'avait marqué, comme tous les autres qu'il avait fait plus tard avec son Maître. C'est en songeant très fort à ce souvenir qu'il s'était laissé allé à une étrange béatitude, et c'est sous les yeux ébahis des jumeaux qu'il avait toujours simplement, tout bonnement disparu.

Saga avait failli s'étrangler avec son thé, Kanon l'avait tout simplement craché sous le coup de la surprise. Paniqués, ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui avait bien pu se passer, à part une téléportation, mais dans ce cas : Où était Kiki ?! Par bonheur, l'enfant était assez malin pour réussir à voler une carte téléphonique sans se faire prendre et les appeler. Et d'où ? Mais de Chine ! Dans le plus grand secret, Saga dû partir à l'autre bout du monde pour récupérer l'enfant en larmes, incapable de rentrer chez lui même en pensant très fort à sa maison. Que de câlins ils s'étaient faits quand ils furent à nouveau réunis…

« Faites attention sur le chemin. »

Les trois collégiens sortirent en lui disant au revoir au grec qui les regarda partir tranquillement. Quand ils furent parti, il monta à l'étage, puis rentra dans la chambre de Mû. Il eut un sursaut en le voyant assis mais regardant droit devant lui, dans le vague. Comme avant. Mais le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et l'ébauche d'un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres.

Saga se sentit soulagé. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que ces derniers jours n'étaient que les effets de son imagination. Non, Mû était vivant, devant lui, le regardant avec ces yeux innocent d'enfant. Son cœur se serra en songeant que, en effet, Mû était aussi pur qu'un enfant. Aussi insouciant, aussi… neutre…

Le grec s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit recouvert d'une couette protégée par un drap bleu sombre. Saga lançait un regard doux à son patient, qui semblait plus jeune, tant il était fin, voire maigre, et pâle, et fragile. Ce n'était plus vraiment le chevalier qu'il avait connu, cet homme musclé, fier, solide comme un roc malgré son visage androgyne. Il avait perdu son regard droit, mais il n'avait pas perdu sa profondeur, cette impression de fouiller dans le cœur des autres, comme pour en extirper la vérité.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Le tibétain haussa légèrement les épaules. Ni bien ni mal, aurait-il pu répondre. Son corps se portait bien, même s'il avait toujours mal à son ventre, où une large plaie avait du mal à cicatriser. De plus, il était bien nourri. Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, et sa voix de sortir de sa gorge.

« Dis… Tu te souviens… d'autrefois ? »

Mû ne sembla pas comprendre, alors il hocha la tête. Autrefois ? Son passé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Des sensations vagues, des visages qui ne lui semblaient pas si inconnus que ça, mais impossible de leur donner un nom. Il connaissait celui de Saga, il l'avait entendu, et l'enfant aussi, Kiki. Saga avait prononcé celui de son jumeau qui venait parfois. Mais le reste… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

À croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi, lui posant des questions, avec sa voix un peu grave mais agréable à l'oreille. Mû n'avait pas peur de lui, Saga n'imposait aucune crainte avec ses yeux si francs. La fenêtre de son âme…

« Tu sais qui tu es ? Quel est ton nom ? »

Non. Mû aurait voulu dire ce mot : non. Il ne savait plus qui il était. D'où il venait. Si même quel était son nom. Il avait fallu que Saga l'appelle « Mû » pour qu'il le comprenne. Non, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Son esprit était vide de toute souvenir, hormis les heures passées dans cette chambre où ce bel homme allait et venait, le réveillant doucement de sa voix chaude, le berçant dans ses bras forts.

Il sentit dans larmes couler sur ses joues. Non, il ne se souvenait de rien, et ce vide fut comme un poids qui tomba sur son cœur. Il sentit la chaude étreinte de son sauveur l'entourer. Alors Mû se laissa aller, sanglotant doucement contre son épaule.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Didi, the retour !!

**Lys :** ...

...

**Lys :** ...

Oui, bon, okay, je me la ferme.

**Lys :** Ca vaut mieux, vu le temps que t'as mis à revenir.

T.T Sorry. Bon, je reprends mes chapitres et, promis, je me remets à poster. Pardon à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic pour mon retard T.T

**Lys :** Voilà qui est mieux.

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Son regard vague errait sur la feuille de papier. À vrai dire, Lys lisait sans lire, les informations ne s'encraient pas suffisamment dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatiguée, mais plutôt préoccupée.

Habituellement, elle ne faisait guère attention aux hommes qui l'entouraient, ce n'était que des collèges de travail ou des concurrents. Mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, son regard avait tendance à davantage s'attarder sur eux, et à sa plus grande horreur, elle remarqua bien que, malgré son ventre de deux tonnes, certains lui lançaient des regards d'envie. Elle attirait les hommes. Avec ce ventre énorme, et pas encore à terme, elle arrivait à attirer les hommes.

Prise de panique, elle avait eu l'excellente idée d'en faire part à son adjoint, qui l'avait regardée avec des yeux étonnés. Oui, les hommes la regardaient, mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il avoua que certains tentaient des approches que Lys ne voyait pas tant elle était obnubilée par son travail, ses bébés et son chéri. C'est parce qu'on sait maintenant que tu n'es pas si frigide que ça, ma grande ! Lui avait-il répliqué quand elle lui avait fait part de son étonnement.

Ah bah oui, vu comme ça… Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, c'était évident qu'elle aimait les hommes, ce dont certaines femmes médisantes doutaient, et elle s'était laissée séduire par l'un d'eux. La chasse est ouverte… Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, des hommes vinrent tenter leur chance, même s'ils savaient qu'elle était enceinte. Les gosses, c'est si facile à placer…

Dans ce tas d'imbéciles qui se croyaient capable de rivaliser avec son amoureux, se trouvait bien sûr Philippe Pacaly, le fils d'un des amis de son père. Elle avouait sans problèmes à Kanon avoir été attirée par lui, mais c'était un léger béguin de gamine, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour le père de ses jumeaux, mais lui ne l'avait pas perdue de vue, à son plus grand malheur, alors elle devait subir ses assauts discrets. La voie n'était pas libre, certes, mais en en sachant plus, il pourrait s'interposer ou, mieux, être son rival.

Et c'était que ce gars là se montrait plutôt motivé à en savoir plus, Kanon était parfois au bord de la crise de nerfs, avec le paternel qui harcelait sa fille, à se demander si c'était encore légal, et maintenant ce riche héritier, et pas bête du tout, qui entrait tranquillement dans le bureau de Mlle Taylor, avec un motif en béton. Kanon avait bien envie de le détruire, ce fichu béton, et c'était limite si le grec ne le jetait pas dehors à coup de pied dans les fesses quand l'entretien était terminé. Lys n'avait même plus la force de se lever.

Ainsi, la jeune femme était perturbée. Perturbée par ces regards curieux ou envieux qui la suivaient, perturbée par Philippe qui venait de temps à autre dans son bureau lui faire la cours, perturbée par son père qui ne cessait de venir frapper à sa porte. Si Kanon ne jouait pas au garde du corps avec elle, elle aurait bien commis un meurtre et sans préméditation.

On toqua à la porte, mais c'est tout juste si elle y réagit. Ce fut Kanon qui entra discrètement dans la pièce. La voyant à demi endormie devant son papier, il s'avança plus franchement vers elle, ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet ciré. Elle décida enfin de lever les yeux vers son adjoint et l'interroger du regard. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage apparemment énervé. Kanon n'avait pas le calme de Saga, mais tout de même, pour qu'il ait ce pli soucieux sur le front, il devait s'être passé quelque chose.

« Un souci ?

- Écoute… Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, mais…

- Vas-y. »

Lys se redressa sur son siège, se mettant face à Kanon, assit de l'autre côté du bureau. Il la regarda avec sérieux, en mesurant ses paroles.

« Le comptable, Cléron… Je suis sûr qu'il fait du détournement de fonts.

- Ah oui ? »

Lys sembla surprise. C'était un ancien employé à son père, très fidèle à leur famille. Kanon semblait gêné, car il savait cela, et accuser cet employé pouvait être dangereux.

« J'ai pas vraiment de preuves… Mais je sens qu'il n'est pas net, et il y a des petites choses qui me gênent, chez lui.

- Moi, je sens rien.

- Tu n'as pas mon instinct. Moi, je te dis que tu lui fais trop confiance. Il fait du détournement de fonds, j'en suis sûr. »

Ils se jugèrent du regard. Dans les yeux bleu foncé de Kanon, Lys y lut un sérieux inébranlable. Il ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait pas de mauvaise opinion sur ce comptable, mais elle allait garder un œil sur lui. Quand son adjoint lui faisait part de ses doutes, ils se révélaient être vrai dans la majeur partie des cas. Pour ne pas dire dans tous.

Lys eut un soupir. Et un ennui de plus… Se dit-elle.

« D'accord. Je ferai attention.

- Change de comptable.

- C'est pas à toi de décider.

- Ça va mal tourner.

- Attendons un peu. Que j'ai une bonne raison de le virer, car si tu te trompes, mon père va t'arracher les yeux, et les miens aussi par la même occasion ! »

Mais elle avait compris le message. C'était le principal.

**OoO**

La cloche sonna. Kiki poussa le soupir d'un sportif ayant courut trop longtemps. Il avait une crampe à la main, et avant de donner sa feuille à sa prof de français, il admira son écriture rapide écrite au stylo plume, qui serait bientôt à moitié recouverte de rouge.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe pour aller en récréation, Kiki se vidait la tête en se disant que, dans l'ensemble, ça devrait aller, alors qu'Anthony écoutait Valentine se lamenter, comme quoi elle avait mal répondu à telle ou telle question, il manquait des détails, elle avait fait telle faute… L'enfant eut envie de lui dire que ses parents ne feraient pas attention à sa note, c'était sans doute le cadet de leurs soucis, mais Kiki préféra s'abstenir. Il préféra poser son regard sur la jeune fille, l'écoutant vaguement bavasser.

Valentine avait redoublé sa sixième à cause de ses mauvais résultats. Elle n'était pas très travailleuse et ses parents ne l'encourageaient pas à se donner à fond dans ses études, se contentant de lui fournir l'école privée. Mais passer une seconde année au même niveau fut comme un coup de poing pour elle, alors elle décida de s'investir un minimum.

Sa rencontre avec Kiki la changea complètement. C'était un enfant un peu bizarre mais terriblement gentil et un peu clown sur les bords. Il était l'un des rares garçons à ne pas se moquer d'elle, même s'ils avaient deux ans de différence. Quand elle y pensait… Dans sa tête, Kiki était un élève parfait, à la fois intelligent et amusant, et c'est ce qui l'avait attirée à lui. Ignorant les boutons d'acné et la voix grave de la collégienne, le petit nouveau l'avait vite considérée comme son amie, au même titre qu'Anthony. Quand Valentine lui disait qu'elle était nulle et moche, Kiki lui répondait que personne n'est parfait et qu'il aimait ses longs cheveux noirs. Bizarrement, ces mots lui faisaient plaisir.

Depuis qu'elle restait avec le premier de la classe, ses résultats s'étaient améliorés, dans le désir de se mettre à sa hauteur, tout comme Anthony. Et puis, c'était sympa d'aller étudier chez Kiki, ses tuteurs étaient vraiment gentils, surtout Saga, qui avait beaucoup de classe. Kanon la faisait bien rire aussi, mais il n'était pas souvent là à cause de son travail. Par moment, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu attirer le regard du jeune tibétain.

« Au fait, Kiki, on va toujours chez toi, cet après-midi ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et Kanon est là ?

- Oui, il va faire des crêpes. »

Valentine et Anthony poussèrent des cris de joie, alors que Kiki poussait un soupir de lassitude. À chaque fois, c'était pareil, quand ils venaient, ils voulaient des crêpes. Saga et Kanon en faisaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, la mère de leur maître était française. Il leur avait transmis l'habitude, c'était certainement la seule chose de bien qu'il leur avait fourni, d'ailleurs.

Quand Kanon avait envie de crêpes, il faisait un malheur s'il n'y avait pas tous les ingrédients à la maison, ce qui expliquait les quantités astronomiques de farine, de lait et de sucre dans les placards, sans oublier les œufs et le beurre qui venaient régulièrement se poser dans le réfrigérateur. Kiki ne se posait même plus de questions, mais Lys avait été perturbée en voyant vingt briques de lait dans le cagibi, alors que seul Kiki en buvait habituellement.

L'anglais passa à une vitesse extraordinairement lente pour Kiki qui dormait à moitié sur son bureau, réveillé toutes les deux minutes par Mme Taylor qui l'interrogeait sur telle ou telle chose en espérant l'avoir, mais l'enfant répondait avec aisance, attirant les regards soit envieux soit amusés de ses camarades de classe. Anthony levait la main de temps en temps, Valentine le plus possible, brandissant ses phalanges dans les airs. À se demander si elle n'allait pas se déboîter l'épaule. Une bonne note de participation ne pouvait que l'aider dans sa moyenne.

Une fois le cours fini, les collégiens purent quitter le lycée et s'enfuir vers la maison de Kiki, traînant ce dernier qui n'était pas pressé de rentrer à la maison. Sa dernière note en histoire était certes au-dessus de la moyenne, mais il avait perdu un point à cause de ses foutues fautes de français. Saga allait le faire travailler pendant le week-end, c'était certain. Ou, pire, il allait devoir lire. Non, décidemment, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Mais c'était sans compter ses… amis, qui le traînaient comme un boulet derrière eux jusqu'au pavillon, devant lequel ils se postèrent comme des soldats jusqu'à ce que Saga les invite à entrer. Kanon était déjà à ses fourneaux, Lys tranquillement assise devant la table de la cuisine en train de se goinfrer. Sur la table, Kanon avait sorti tout l'attirail, c'est-à-dire confiture, Nutella, sucre et miel. Des étoiles de gourmandise brillaient dans les yeux des enfants.

**OoO**

À peine eut-il entendu la porte s'ouvrir qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant Saga entrer dans la pièce, assiette dans la main. Le grec vint s'asseoir près de lui, sur le lit, et lui tendit l'assiette, où se trouvaient trois crêpes.

« Kanon s'active en bas, il montre aux enfants comment faire. »

En bas, on entendait des rires, la voix de Valentine voulant faire sauter une crêpe et Anthony lui dire qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, sous les rires de Lys et Kiki qui voyaient déjà le tableau. Saga aussi, il voyait déjà le tableau.

« J'ai fui la cuisine, dans quel état je vais la retrouver… »

À son sourire, Mû semblait rire intérieurement du futur très proche de Saga, à savoir gueuler sur Kanon pour qu'il l'aide à nettoyer la cuisine, déjà pleine de farine. Son frère avait beau être un expert en crêpes, il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'un paquet de farine, ça ne doit pas traîner au bord de la table, au risque de donner un coup dedans et d'en faire tomber la moitié par terre. Sans oublier qu'il avait fait couler une partie de la pâte, sans le vouloir bien sûr, quand Lys sortit en trottinant de la cuisine pour foncer dans les toilettes.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son assiette et attrapa lentement la pâte cuite et répliquée de la crêpe en la regardant avec étonnement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que c'était que ça. Saga eut un sourire en voyant cette mine enfantine, et l'incita à goûter. À ses yeux brillants, le grec comprit que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Saga regarda Mû manger en silence, en s'auto félicitant. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la maison, le comportement du tibétain avait évolué. Maintenant, il mangeait normalement, sans ces gestes mécaniques qui lui faisaient penser à un pantin. Sur son visage encore pâle, le grec pouvait lire des émotions, tels qu'un léger écœurement ou un certain plaisir à manger tel ou tel aliment. Et puis, Saga ne parlait plus dans le vide, il se savait écouté par son patient. Il était soulagé, intérieurement.

« C'était bon ? »

Mû secoua doucement la tête, reportant maintenant son attention sur cet homme plus puissant que lui et si attentionné. Toujours là quand il en avait besoin, prenant soin de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était étrange de sa part, mais Mû n'était pas à un stade où il pouvait vraiment se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop, à rester comme ça, sans rien faire ? »

Un haussement d'épaules répondit à sa question. À vrai dire, Mû ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment, car il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, en temps normal, quand il n'était pas occupé. Mais comme le lui dire ? Sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge, comme si une boule refusait de la laisser sortir. Il n'essayait pas vraiment de la déloger, cette boule, mais elle commençait à l'embêter.

« Tu sais lire le français ? »

Mû haussa un sourcil. Saga se leva, cachant la légère rougeur de ses joues. Mû était vraiment mignon, avec ses expressions faciales, un léger sourire, un sourcil légèrement soulevé, un regard expressif. D'un regard, Saga passa en revu les romans rangé sur une étagère, et en pris un au hasard pour le tendre au tibétain, qui sembla intéressé. Il secoua la tête en un signe affirmatif, oui, il comprenait le titre.

Avec un dernier sourire, Saga le laissa en paix, se préparant psychologiquement à voir sa cuisine en bordel. Sans savoir que pas moins de cinq crêpes s'étaient retrouvées par terre en son absence.

**OoO**

« Tu sais ce que Papa me disait quand j'étais ado' ? Tu vas chez Boris, tu casses avec lui et tu nous ramènes Arnaud, on va manger des crêpes ensemble.

- Attends une seconde… Ton père t'a encouragé à casser avec ton copain pour te mettre avec un autre ?

- Et t'aurais vu comment je leur ai annoncé que j'étais avec Arnaud ! Papa, prépare tes crêpes, t'as un nouveau gendre. T'aurais vu sa tête…

- Famille de barjots.

- Kanon, je t'entends !

- Tes parents sont… compréhensifs.

- À fond ! »

Ludivine éclata de rire.

« Bref, passons ! On parlait de quoi ? Ah oui, de Kanon qui t'as dégueulassé ta cuisine hier ! Papa est trop doué avec les crêpes, il nous en fait tout le temps quand y'a Rugby !

- Et tu t'es recasée, la blonde ?

- Ouais, avec ma chienne et mon ordinateur.

- Sympa.

- Tu devrais te trouver une petite copine ! Ou un petit copain !! »

Kanon se retourna et jeta un regard surpris au téléphone, comme si c'était la jeune femme qu'il regardait, alors que Saga, le combiné près de l'oreille, éclatait de rire, suivi de Lys.

« Mais mêle-toi de tes fesses !

- Elles vont très bien. Trouve-toi un chéri, ça te fera pas de mal.

- Et pourquoi je serais gay ?!

- Parce que t'as une tête de gay.

- Lys !! »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Kanon grogna, jetant un regard noir à sa patronne, son frère et ce fichu téléphone qui se moquait aussi de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir le caser ?

« Tu vois, Saga, Kanon se moque de moi parce que je suis pas fichue de larguer mon ordinateur pour un homme, alors que lui, il est pas capable de se trouver un chaton !

- Ne crois pas ça.

- Quoi ?!

- Lys ? Lyyyyys ? T'as dit quelque chose d'intéressant, là ! »

La blonde éclata de rire, à nouveau, alors que Ludivine s'excitait à l'autre bout du fil. Saga interrogeait la future maman du regard, alors que son frère rageait dans le canapé, craignant d'avance les absurdités qu'elle allait encore leur sortir.

« Un homme lui fait la cours, mais ce crétin est pas fichu de le voir !

- Sérieux ?? Intéressant !

- De qui tu parles ?

- D'accord, un homme me drague et j'en suis le dernier informé !

- Lys, ce ne serait pas le gars, là… Le mec louche !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! … Hey, il est pas louche !

- Mais si, il est louche !

- Vous parlez de qui ? »

Les jumeaux étaient complètement largués, écoutant les deux blondes papoter, l'une assise dans un fauteuil à manger des gâteaux alors qu'on entendait la voix de l'autre par le support du téléphone. Kanon se demandait bien de qui elles pouvaient parler, Ludivine ne venait pas souvent à la maison, et pourtant, elle avait deviné.

« C'est pas marrant si on le dit.

- Ça enlève tout le charme ! Heu… Y'a Lily qui me tourne autour, je dois la promener.

- Mais il est vingt-et-une heures !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle réveille à sept heures un samedi matin pour aller dehors ! Elle a sa litière, mais quand même… »

Puis, quelques mots plus tard, elle raccrocha. Kanon se leva en grognant, il devait raccompagner sa patronne, il était fatigué et elle allait se moquer de lui encore dans la voiture. Il avait la trentaine, il était beau comme un dieu et toujours célibataire. C'était pas très sérieux, tout ça, Lys avait bien envie d'y remédier.

L'adjoint sortit du salon pour mettre ses chaussures. Saga interrogea l'héritière des yeux. Le fait que son frère puisse être homosexuel ne le choquait pas du tout, mais qu'il ne sache pas qui pouvait être attiré par lui, ça par contre, ça l'ennuyait. Lys se leva à son tour et lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

« Le seul gars louche qui l'appelle sur son portable à cinq heures du matin. T'en connais beaucoup ? »

Ah oui, vu comme ça…

**OoO**

Saga entra dans la chambre de Mû. Il eut un sourire en voyant son regard fixé sur son livre ouvert, tenu par ses mains fines. Il avait de belles mains, longues et fines. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Saga et sourit à son tour.

« Ce roman te plait ? »

Mû acquiesça doucement en hochant la tête. Saga ouvrit les rideaux alors que son patient éteignait la lampe de chevet. Puis, le grec s'avança et rejeta les couvertures sur le côté. Mû eut un regard presque outré de vierge effarouchée, ce qui fit rire son infirmier personnel. Mû était de plus en plus expressif le matin quand venait l'heure de la douche.

Malgré ses yeux de chien battu, et Dieu savait comme il en prenait soin, Saga le souleva dans ses bras. Mû lâcha son livre qui retomba sur les draps défaits et se laissa emmené, une fois encore vaincu, vers la salle de bain. Elle était de taille raisonnable, une baignoire était collée au mur, un miroir surmontait le lavabo et les toilettes se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

L'écrivain posa son fardeau sur le large tapis de bain. Mû entreprit de retirer son haut de pyjama, Saga vint l'aider à le retirer. Sa peau pâle fut alors dévoilée. Les bleus avaient déjà disparus et son torse conservait, malgré sa maigreur, les lignes parfaites de ses muscles autrefois plus développés.

Délicatement, Saga s'attaqua aux bandes, dévoilant la large blessure rougie qui cicatrisait à une vitesse affolante. Mais elle était toujours là, douloureuse, suturée. Mû regardait ailleurs, vers la baignoire qui se remplissait, pour ne pas voir cette horrible trace. Il ne savait plus d'où elle venait, mais elle était douloureuse et horrible à voir. Il savait qu'il avait souffert et qu'elle ne rimait pas à de merveilleux souvenirs.

Saga finit de le déshabiller et le souleva pour le poser dabs la baignoire. Mû eut un frisson, elle était agréablement chaude, enveloppant son corps pour ne lui procurer que du bien-être. Saga sourit en le voyant si bien dans l'eau. Il ferma les robinets. De la mousse flottait sur l'eau bleutée. Mû en prit au creux de ses mains et souffla dessus.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle de bain. On entendait juste Kiki s'escrimer avec Playstation dans sa chambre et la télévision à fond dans le salon. Kanon n'aimait pas quand le son était trop bas.

Saga était assis devant la baignoire, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses doigts se trempaient dans l'eau. Mû le regardait avec curiosité. Il le savait très pensif et toujours un peu nerveux. Il était très gentil et attentionné, mais parfois, dans ses bras, c'est comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Comme si Mû était en verre ou en porcelaine, et qu'au moindre faux mouvement, il se briserait en mille morceaux.

Le jeune homme se savait plus résistants que ça, mais dans le font, ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui et avec autant de respect. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa vie d'avant, mais il savait qu'on n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui. À part une ou deux personnes. Une en particulier. Il se rappelait vaguement de son visage un peu ridé et ses longs cheveux argentés. Il avait été son tuteur, mais son nom lui échappait.

Soudain, Saga se redressa et sortit de la salle de bain en lui disant qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tard. Mû acquiesça et le regarda sans aller, résistant contre l'envie de lui demander de rester là. Mais il ne pouvait parler, de toute façon. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait parfois sa voix sur le point de sortir, mais elle demeurait dans sa gorge, comme bloquée.

Il s'enfonça alors un peu plus d'en l'eau, jouant vaguement avec la mousse flottant sur la surface lisse et ondoyante. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir comme ça, dans la chaleur liquide qui semblait protéger son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Il se savait enfermé dans cette pièce carrelée blanche et bleue, son corps emprisonné dans cette baignoire remplie d'eau, mais il se sentait voler, son esprit s'en allait, loin, très loin d'ici. Là où il faisait plus chaud. Bien plus chaud…

**OoO**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel azur, un diamant étincelant dont les rayons réchauffaient la ville animée. Les gens allaient et venaient dans la rue, semblant chanter leur langue rapide et douce à l'oreille.

Il faisait vraiment très beau. Il se voyait presque voler dessus des maisons, des immeubles, des rues encombrés et illuminées par le soleil. Il s'arrêta au-dessus d'une de ces immeubles gris où vivent tant de familles. Il se pencha doucement à une des fenêtres.

Le salon était vide, mais il attendit. Il y avait quelqu'un là, il le savait. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Une femme entra dans la pièce. Des cheveux verts ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux perçants, de chat, il aurait presque pu la comparer à un serpent. Un bébé reposait dans ses bras, ce qui l'étonna un bref instant.

Un homme entra à son tour. Des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux en bataille, une peau bronzée par le soleil. Il eut un regard tendre pour sa femme et cet enfant qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras. Il sourit, derrière la fenêtre. Il sourit en voyant cette femme aux cheveux verts et cet homme au regard noir se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Se regarder avec cette tendresse. Cet amour. Ce bonheur…

**OoO**

« Mû ? Mû !! Ça ne va pas ?! »

Il sursauta. Saga se précipita vers lui, paniqué.

« Tu t'en endormi, c'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te noyer ! »

Il semblait terriblement inquiet. Mû n'avait même pas réalisé le danger. Il aurait dû se laisser aller à ses pensées dans son lit et non dans son bain, mais c'était tellement agréable, il n'avait même pas réfléchi.

Mû eut honte de lui avoir fait aussi peur, lui qui était toujours aux petits soins…

« Désolé, Saga. »

Le grec, qui allait prendre une serviette dans l'armoire, stoppa net son geste.

Une voix faible et un peu enrouée. Mais c'était la sienne. La même intonation douce à l'oreille, le léger accent asiatique. De son pays, le Tibet. Saga se tourna vers lui, stupéfait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait parlé.

Mû sentit ses joues rougir, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa voix avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa gorge, et de ne plus d'y bloquer.

**OoO**

Ses fines lunettes posées sur son nez, Saga tapait avec un rythme régulier les touches de son clavier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il semblait comme ailleurs, regardant les petites lettres noires s'aligner au fil des paragraphes.

Son bureau était callé contre le mur, supportant l'écran plat et le clavier, alors que dessous, l'unité centrale, l'imprimante et le scanner avaient été disposés de façon à ce que l'utilisateur puisse quand même ranger ses jambes sous le meuble. Mû regardait tout ce matériel informatique avec la plus grande curiosité.

À vrai dire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu tout cet attirail d'appareil, dont il se demandait bien l'utilité. L'un d'eux rejetait des pages imprimées, un autre n'avait pas encore été utilisé devant lui, l'écran laissait voir tout un tas d'images colorées, alors que Saga tapait sur le clavier à une vitesse ahurissante. De temps en temps, il cliquait avec un drôle d'appareil. Dans un coin, un gros pavé gris vrombissait doucement.

Le meuble était près du lit, et de là où il était, le malade pouvait voir un peu le visage concentré de son protecteur. Il trouvait son visage si sérieux vraiment très beau, autant que quand il faisait ce sourire à le faire rougir. Il avait vraiment un beau visage, il ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir vu de pareil avant. Enfin, si, il en avait un vague souvenir, mais pas très net. Des ombres du passé qui erraient dans son esprit, des impressions de déjà-vu…

Soudain, Saga se laissa aller en arrière, semblant réfléchir, puis se tourna vers Mû et lui fit un sourire. Il adorait ce sourire. Il était si rassurant… Tout dans la personne de Saga lui semblait rassurant, surtout ses yeux d'un bleu profond si expressif. C'était quelqu'un de nerveux, Mû l'avait de suite remarqué à cause de ses petites manies, certains tiques, comme celui de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il ne trouvait pas la solution d'un problème, à savoir quoi écrire. Mais même en étant nerveux, il demeurait rassurant. C'était dans sa nature.

« Tu as faim ?

- Un peu. »

Ses yeux semblèrent briller quand il entendit sa voix. Par habitude, Saga continuait à lui parler, même s'il n'obtenait pas toujours des réponses à ses questions, mais Mû faisait des efforts, car il aimait la lueur de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il prononçait quelques mots.

Sa voix était un peu cassée et il avait un léger accent. Il l'entendait bien, Saga n'en avait aucun. À la maison, tout le monde parlait grec, et Mû sentait qu'il avait un peu perdu. Comment avait-il appris cette langue ? Pourquoi avait-il maintenant du mal à la pratiquer ? Questions sans réponses.

D'un bon pas, Saga sortit de la chambre et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains dans lequel reposaient deux tasses fumantes et un bol contenant des quartiers de pommes. C'était bien une chose que Saga avait retenu. Quand Mû était enfant, il vouait une véritable adoration aux pommes, ce que Mû avait oublié jusqu'à ce que ces délicieux fruits atterrissent sous son palais.

Aussitôt, Saga se replace devant son ordinateur mais hésite à taper. En fait, il a le fils de l'histoire en tête, mais un peu de mal à former ses idées, à les décrire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Saga se tourna vers lui. Il avait encore du mal, il était tellement habitué au silence presque religieux du jeune homme…

« J'écris un roman.

- Sur quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Quand il écrivait, il avait tendance à laisser aller ses pensées, créant une histoire à partir de moments forts puis tissant le reste au moment même où il écrivait. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'il puisse produire de telles œuvres de cette manière, à part Ludivine qui agissait de cette manière.

« Je viens de commencer, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, encore. Je l'imagine au moment où je l'écris.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Saga lui dit que, une fois le scénario vraiment posé, il lui ferait un résumé. Pour le moment, il n'était même pas sûr de son début, certaines choses l'ennuyaient.

Tout grignotant ses pommes, Mû repartit dans sa lecture, alors que Saga se replongeait dans l'écriture de son roman.

**OoO**

Le cours était terminé. Alléluia… Kiki n'en pouvait plus. Il avait passé son cours de maths à dessiner. Enfin, selon Anthony et Valentine. En fait, il révisait son chinois, traçant des caractères sur une feuille en écoutant vaguement le cours. Il finissait toujours les exercices avant les autres, et après avoir aidé Anthony, si besoin était, Kiki gribouillait tout un tas de choses sur une feuille.

Parfois, ses professeurs ramassaient lesdites feuilles et criaient au scandale. Plus d'une fois, Saga avait été convoqué à cause de ça, et il avait beau disputer l'enfant, Kiki recommençait. C'était ça ou dormir. Autant que les cours servent à quelque chose.

Le directeur avait envisagé de lui faire sauter une classe, mais Saga avait refusé, affirmant que son niveau en français était exécrable. De plus, ce n'était pas très bon pour un enfant de sauter plus d'une classe, selon lui. En fait, il aurait voulu lui dire que Kiki n'avait jamais été à l'école avant d'entrer dans ce collègue, il n'avait jamais été dans un environnement avec des enfants de son âge. L'ancien apprenti chevalier s'était attaché à sa classe, à ses amis. Saga ne voulait pas qu'il s'en sépare, juste pour une question de niveau.

Dans le fond, Kiki ne se sentait pas plus intelligent qu'un autre, mais il savait qu'il avait une capacité de réflexion plus performante. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne le serait jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour, ses pouvoirs reviendraient. Le jeune tibétain espérait que cela n'arrive jamais. Il ne voulait pas changer de vie, quitter cette ville, ses amis, sa maison. Il ne voulait pas retourner au Sanctuaire.

Dans la cour de récréation, Kiki se sentait perdu au milieu d'une marée d'élèves. Des petits groupes allant à droite et à gauche, emmitouflé sous un manteau et bavardant joyeusement. C'était un autre univers. Il avait grandi seul avec Mû, ce n'était pas pareil. Oh, il n'était pas à plaindre, son Maître était un jeune homme adorable, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Il était même un peu trop laxiste.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il était si différent des autres enfants : sa naissance. Il entendait souvent ses camarades de classe se plaindre de leurs parents, trop protecteurs ou divorcés. Lui, il n'avait pas ce problème : il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. À vrai dire, Kiki avait été abandonné à la naissance, Mû l'avait trouvé sur le bord d'une route. Et l'avait pris avec lui.

Ils étaient des descendants du peuple de Mû. Un ancien peuple caché un peu partout dans le monde, et une ville famille vivait dans l'immense chaîne de l'Himalaya. Mû et Kiki étaient leurs descendants, tous deux abandonnés pour des raisons obscures. Du moins pour l'enfant, son Maître ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Pourtant, un jour, Mû lui avait montré ses parents. Kiki devait avoir… six ans. Ou cinq. Il ne savait plus vraiment. Il était jeune, mais pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de ses parents. Sa mère était plutôt jolie, avec des longs cheveux tellement clairs que la neige semblait grise en comparaison. Son père avait des cheveux d'un rouge sang.

Aucun des deux n'avait montré le moindre signe de surprise, de joie ou de tendresse en le voyant. Même pas sa mère. Mû ne le lui avait pas dit, mais Kiki, tout jeune qu'il était, l'avait bien compris : sa mère ne le reconnaissait pas comme son fils. Pourtant, ils se ressemblaient. On le lui avait dit. Kiki avait été terriblement blessé par son manque de réaction.

Mû l'avait recueilli et l'avait élevé. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'effusion d'amour de sa part, mais il était attentionné et tendre. Un peu comme un père, un grand frère. Pas vraiment comme un maître, un chevalier. Kiki n'avait jamais connu beaucoup d'enfants avec leur mode de vie, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père.

Maintenant, Mû allait mieux. Il ne se souvenait de rien, même pas de lui, mais au moins, il avait retrouvé la parole. Et c'était un grand pas en avant. Kiki était heureux. Il se faisait charrier par Kanon, disputer par Saga à cause de ses fautes de français, engueuler par les profs parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il racontait, mais au bout du compte, il n'était pas si malheureux que ça.

D'ailleurs, il se préparait psychologiquement à annoncer à Saga son 12 à son contrôle de lecture. Plutôt pas mal. S'il n'y avait peu le moins un à cause des fautes.

**OoO**

L'ennuie, avec les téléphones, c'est que quand quelqu'un vous ennuie, on ne peut pas le frapper. Et Saga avait vraiment envie de taper sur quelqu'un.

Il buttait sur son texte, et voilà que son téléphone sonnait. Une fois encore. Qu'est-ce que les gens croyaient ? Qu'un écrivain ne faisait rien de ses journées ? Qu'il se tournait les pousses ? Erreur… Il n'allait quand même par jeter le téléphone à travers le salon, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bon, c'est vrai que Kanon avait balancé son portable contre un mur dans un excès de colère, mais bon…

Saga sortit donc de sa chambre en soupirant sous le regard amusé de Mû, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée et attrapa le combiné du téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille. En priant pour que ce ne soit pas Kanon, il l'avait déjà assez entendu depuis ce matin.

« Oui, allô ?

- Saga ? C'est Corinne ! »

Rectification. Celle-là, il était content de l'entendre, depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone. Tout envie de meurtre avait quitté son esprit.

« Corinne ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien ! Et toi ?

- Aussi. Juste un peu fatigué.

- Ton roman avance ? Il parle de quoi, cette fois-ci ? »

L'histoire s'était imposée un peu plus dans son esprit. Autrefois, quand il était… Grand Pope, il se souvenait qu'un de ses serviteurs s'était entiché d'un de ses chevaliers, un saint d'argent. Et c'est dans le plus grand secret qu'ils s'étaient aimés pendant près de cinq ans. Jusqu'à ce que le chevalier meurt. Le serviteur n'y avait pas survécu.

Bien que l'homosexualité soit tolérée, au Sanctuaire, elle n'était cependant pas toujours bien vue, en particulier avec les serviteurs. De son temps, Saga était le plus souvent passif vis-à-vis de sa seconde personnalité, mais il restait campé sur ses positions en ce qui concernait les serviteurs, homme et femmes : il était strictement interdit d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec eux sans leur accord.

Étrangement, les habitants du Sanctuaire respectaient cette loi, préférant traîner dans les villes voisines pour trouver un ou une partenaire. Ainsi, avoir une liaison avec une servante, et plus particulièrement un serviteur, était mal vu, en raison de la jeunesse de ces personnes. En vieillissant, ils devenaient gardes.

Le chevalier d'argent en question était une forte tête, et son obstination l'avait mené à la mort, lors d'un combat acharné. Le serviteur ne cacha pas sa souffrance. Il devint donc la risée du Sanctuaire. Saga ne put rien faire pour lui. Il aurait voulu l'aider, pourtant. Le faire partir, loin de la Grèce. Mais le jeune homme avait fini par se jeter dans la mer, incapable de supporter les huées.

Cette histoire, une anecdote parmi tant d'autres, l'avait beaucoup marquée. Saga lui-même ne se savait pas attiré par les femmes, contrairement à son frère qui n'avait pas de préférence. Dans un monde de brutalité qu'était la chevalerie d'Athéna, reclus et caché aux yeux du monde, il n'était même pas normal d'aimer un homme. Les hommes, pourtant si nombreux comparés aux femmes qui étaient de vraies sauvageonnes, ne pouvaient se fréquenter de cette manière.

« Je vois… Ce serait intéressant ! Tu n'as jamais écrit de romans comme ça !

- Je n'en ai pas écrit beaucoup.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu t'y es mis ! Bon courage !

- Merci. Alors, tu passes à Paris, finalement ?

- Oui ! Heu… ça te dérange si Eaque vient aussi ?

- Heu… Non, pas du tout.

- Tu verras, c'est quelqu'un de très bien !

- L'amour fou ? »

Saga souriait, imaginant la gentille Corinne avec le juge des Enfers. Étrange tableau… Il vit Éaque avec son surplis compliqué et noir aux reflets violacés, et Corinne en tenue de travail. Magnifique…

« Je crois ! Ce serait pour le troisième week-end de décembre.

- Les dates ?

- Du 15 au 17 ! Je sais, ce n'est pas très longtemps, mais il a du travail… »

Pendant un instant, Saga imagina Kanon en train de faire des crêpes dans la cuisine avec Kiki et ses deux amis, Mû lisant tranquillement dans son lit à l'étage, Corinne surfer sur le net, dans sa chambre, et Rhadamanthe traverser en long, en large et en travers la maison avec Éaque collé aux basques. Sans oublier Lys avec son ventre énorme et sa gourmandise naturelle. Il ne manquerait plus que Ludivine qui viendrait se goinfrer de crêpes.

« D'accord, pas de soucis. »

Comment je vais annoncer ça à Rhadamanthe, moi ? Se demanda le grec en voyant déjà l'ancien spectre hurler au scandale au téléphone.

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Ce qui va être marrant, se dit-il, c'est que Rhadamanthe et Éaque, à tous les coups, vont se tirer la bourre, et Corinne ne saura même pas pourquoi.

« Je pensais aller chez Ludivine, mais c'est un peu petit, chez elle, et je ne veux pas la déranger. Mais j'irai quand même la voir. »

Alors tu vas me laisser tout seul avec les deux spectres qui ont des comptes à se rendre ? Se dit Saga, dépité.

« Elle sera contente de te voir.

- J'espère bien ! »

Corinne prit des nouvelles de Mû, et Saga lui affirma qu'il allait bien mieux. Il parlait un peu, cessant de s'enfermer dans son silence obstiné. Il était plutôt content. Au téléphone, Corinne semblait vraiment intéressée par l'état du jeune homme. Elle savait que Saga n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, bien qu'il soit sociable, et il parlait très peu de son passé.

La jeune femme avait été beaucoup étonnée en apprenant que Saga s'occupant d'une connaissance, et elle avait été attristée aussi par l'étrange affaire dont Mû avait été victime. Maintenant, le tibétain était amnésique. Saga avait promis aux enquêteurs qu'il les appellerait quand Mû aurait retrouvé la mémoire, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Saga se renseigna un peu sur Éaque, de façon à savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Comment il s'en était sorti. Rhadamanthe lui poserait forcément la question et l'appellerait, lui ou Kanon, jusqu'à le savoir. Corinne lui dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tout à fait par hasard.

Corinne aimait beaucoup voyager, en particulier dans les pays tels que l'Écosse, et c'est là qu'elle le rencontra, dans un hôtel où elle séjournait. Elle eut comme un coup de foudre en le voyant. Oh, il ne vint pas sur le coup, mais au fur et à mesure des jours, il fut de plus en plus évident. Saga devinait aisément la suite des choses.

Éaque venait du Népal, au nord de l'Inde, et bien que ce soit un pays peu connu pour ses richesses, ce jeune homme était l'héritier d'une formidable entreprise familiale. Son père étant très âgé, Éaque avait pris sa suite, voyageant beaucoup mais en gardant un contact permanent avec la jolie Corinne.

Alors qu'elle lui racontait son récit, Saga se dit que, décidemment, les spectres étaient bien chanceux, tout compte fait. Rhadamanthe n'était pas à plaindre avec son énorme château et les terres alentours, sans oublier d'autres ressources dont Saga ne connaissait pas l'origine. Que voulez-vous, c'est toujours les mêmes qui se prennent tout en pleine tête…

« Tu sais, pendant que tu seras à Paris, nous recevrons un ami… Enfin, il loge chez une amie, mais il va sûrement passer du temps ici…

- Vraiment ?! Mais nous allons déranger !

- Mais non ! Il s'appelle Rhadamanthe.

- Drôle de prénom.

- Éaque n'est pas mieux.

- Mais il a de la classe !

- Rhadamanthe aussi. »

Corinne éclata de rire au téléphone. Puis, elle redevint sérieuse. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Saga insistait pour qu'elle le dise à son fiancé qu'une autre personne serait là, un certain Rhadamanthe dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Enfin, s'il venait chez Saga, ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne.

Elle ne tarda pas à raccrocher, laissant Saga à ses affaires. Enfant… Saga resta quelques instants à regarder le combiné de son téléphone avant de se dire qu'il appellerait Rhadamanthe un peu plus tard.

**OoO**

« De quoi ?! »

Saga écarta le combiné du téléphone de son oreille.

« Saga, amour de ma vie, aurais-tu l'obligeance de répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- Heu… Éaque vient à la maison en même temps que toi ?

- De quoi ?!! »

Kanon et Kiki éclatèrent de rire alors que Rhadamanthe grognait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mais pourquoi t'as dit oui ?!

- Pourquoi j'aurais dit non ?

- Je veux pas d'Éaque !

- Et moi je veux aucun de vous deux.

- Saga, j'annule tout, je viens pas !

- Mais c'est qu'il a les jetons, le petit Rhadamanthe.

- Kanon, ferme ta grande bouche, dragon à la noix ! »

Ces mots vexèrent ledit dragon à la noix qui jeta un regard noir au téléphone. Kiki se tenait les côtes.

« Rhadamanthe, ne fais pas l'idiot. Vous allez vous côtoyer quelques jours, ce n'est pas la mort… Et encore, tu dors chez Lys…

- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Dirige une entreprise familiale, apparemment.

- Merde.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir.

- C'est quoi, son nom de famille ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien !

- Merde.

- Rhadamanthe…

- Je ne veux pas voir ce sale type !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- S'il est ce que je pense, je ne suis pas dans la merde, moi ! Je demanderai à la blondasse, elle doit savoir…

- Soit plus clair, on y comprend rien à ton charabia !

- Est-ce que je t'ai causé, stupide dragon ?

- Non mais ça va, oui ?! »

Qui aime bien châtie bien, soupira intérieurement Saga alors que Rhadamanthe hurlait au scandale. C'était lui qui devait venir chez eux le premier, pourquoi l'autre parasite devant s'incruster ? Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Éaque, et pour des raisons qui restaient pour le moment personnelles, il avait encore davantage intérêt à ne pas l'apprécier.

« En tout cas, que tu le veuilles ou non, Éaque viendra ici, je l'ai promis à Corinne. Je ne vais pas annuler parce qu'un imbécile me fait un caca nerveux.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'imbécile qui te fait un caca nerveux ??

- Je ne préfère pas le savoir. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rhadamanthe raccrocha en bougonnant. Ah non, il n'était pas content du tout, le petit spectre. Saga l'imagina partir bouder dans un coin du château. Son père n'avait pas intérêt à être sur son chemin ou il allait l'incendier, et bien comme il faut, en plus.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Nouveau chapitre !! :-)

**Lys :** Ah, tu commences à redevenir régulière !

Ouais, enfin !! XD

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

« À la pêche aux moules, moules, moules…

- T'as pété un câble, là.

- Mais pourquoi il m'appelle pas ?!

- Il travaille…

- M'en fiche !! Si ça se trouve, il est en train de me tromper !

- Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt.

- Pourquoi il m'appelle paaaaaaaaaaaas ?! »

Tout en rangeant un classeur, qui lui hurlait depuis deux jours qu'il voulait être rangé, Kanon écouta vaguement les pleurnicheries de sa patronne. Bon, d'accord, on était jeudi et son amant l'appelait tous les jeudis sans exception, allez savoir pourquoi ce jour, et aujourd'hui il avait un peu de retard. La journée n'était pas finie, il était à peine cinq heures de l'après-midi et Kanon savait très bien que ce mystérieux inconnu ne manifestait sa présence que vers quatre heures.

« C'est un gros méchant !

- Mais non.

- Kanon, tu fais quoi ??

- Je fais ton travail, c'est-à-dire ranger tes fichus classeurs.

- Pourquoi il appelle pas ?!! »

Mais faites-là taire… Grogna intérieurement l'ancien Dragon des mers qui n'allait pas tarder à cracher du feu si elle ne s'arrêtait pas deux minutes de hurler. Bon, pensons à autre chose, se dit-il. Ah oui, Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe qui vient bientôt à la maison. C'est fou comme il avait envie de le voir, ce crétin. Ç'allait être du joli avec Éaque en plus.

« Entre ce crétin qui n'appelle pas et l'autre abruti qui gueule pour un rien, je suis bien entourée !

- Abruti qui gueule pour un rien ??

- Nan, je parle pas de toi.

- Merci…

- C'est de Rhadamanthe que je cause ! Il m'a appelée hier soir, cet excité de la vie.

- Il vient bientôt à Paris et Saga accueille une amie avec son fiancé. Et disons qu'il connaît le fiancé et qu'il ne veut pas le voir.

- C'est qui, ce fiancé ?

- Un certain Éaque. »

Lys lui fit des yeux de merlan frit. Avant d'éclater d'un grand rire clair. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait tenue les côtes, mais son ventre l'en empêchait. Kanon eut l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse connerie en voyant sa patronne pleurer de rire sur son siège en cuir noir.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

- Nan, c'est pas possible… »

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire, incapable de s'arrêter. Le grec attendit donc patiemment qu'elle arrête deux minutes de s'esclaffer pour avoir une réponse potable.

« Éaque… Pas Ce Éaque-là, quand même ! Il est asiatique, nan ?

- Népalais.

- Et il vient chez vous ?

- Bah oui.

- Ça va être gai ! Tu m'inviteras à manger, hein ??

- Aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse d'éclairer ma lanterne et me dire de qui il s'agit ? »

Lys se reprit un peu pour lui expliquer. Éaque descendait d'une riche famille grecque qui avait fait fortune dans un premier temps dans l'immobilier. Pour des raisons qui lui étaient personnelles à l'époque, M. Philippidès s'installa au Népal, et on apprit plus tard qu'il y avait rencontré une femme, lors d'un voyage d'affaire. Même s'il se mettait toute sa famille à dos, il décida d'épouser cette népalaise.

La jeune femme mourut en mettant au monde un fils, à savoir Éaque. Le père de ce dernier n'eut plus jamais le courage d'envisager une possible liaison avec une femme, complètement anéanti par la mort de sa jeune épouse. Lys précisa qu'il était âgé quand il se maria, la seule fois de sa vie d'ailleurs, et il devait avoir le double de l'âge de sa femme.

Éaque grandit donc seul dans l'optique de succéder plus tard à son père qui fut toujours très réservé vis-à-vis de lui. Il était en quelque sorte le meurtrier de sa mère, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait quitté ce monde. Ainsi, Éaque devint quelqu'un de réservé, calme et sérieux, afin de ne plus subir les critiques de son père. D'ailleurs, contrairement à sa mère, il fut plutôt bien accepté par la famille.

Tout en écoutant ce joyeux récit, Kanon se demandait en quoi cela avait un rapport avec eux. Lys et Rhadamanthe étaient d'origine anglaise, il ne voyait pas en quoi ils pouvaient être liés à Éaque. Comme si elle lisait dans l'esprit de son adjoint, la future maman lui raconta qu'Éaque avait grandi au Népal, mais il passa trois ans en France. En effet, son père aimait ce pays et il voulait qu'il y fasse ses études.

À l'époque, Lys vivait également à Paris, et suivant la même filière que lui, elle le côtoya un long moment. Elle l'aimait bien, c'était quelqu'un certes de réservé mais d'agréable, quand on le connaissait bien, et il avait une conversation intéressante. Et puis, ça faisait plaisir à la famille, les Taylor et les Philippidès étaient très proches.

De temps à autre, Rhadamanthe venait à Paris, en général pour les grandes fêtes tel que Noël quand ce n'était pas les Taylor qui faisaient le déplacement. Évidemment, Rhadamanthe et Éaque se rencontrèrent, mais ce ne fut pas le grand amour. Tous deux avaient un sacré caractère et leur seul point commun était qu'ils s'emmerdaient comme des rats crevés lors des réceptions, même s'ils faisaient bonne figure. Et puis ils ne faisaient que se tirer sur la gueule. C'était une occupation comme une autre.

« Si tu les avais vu… Rhadamanthe le fuyait comme la peste et Éaque le poursuivait, on aurait dit des gosses ! Et ils avaient quasiment la vingtaine…

- Je vois…

- Et puis il a disparu.

- Disparu ?

- Ouais. Enfin, disparu… Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'Éaque. Il est parti du jour au lendemain. Son père m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de voyager pour une durée indéterminée. Et puis un jour, il m'a appelé, je n'en revenais pas ! »

Il y a de quoi… se dit Kanon. Le grec se dit que, même s'ils avaient une vie plus que potable, ce n'était pas pour autant que les spectres avaient pu être heureux dans leur vie. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'un certain nombre devait s'être tourné vers les ténèbres d'Hadès. Éaque devait avoir des blessures secrètes…

Ah, si tu savais, Lys… Se dit-il en lui-même.

Soudain, le portable de Lys vibra. Elle sauta dessus comme une lionne sur sa proie, ouvrit son clapet et gueula un « Ah bah enfin !! ». Kanon imagina sans mal le pauvre qui gars qui devait subir les remontrances de sa chère et tendre. Vu ce que disait la blonde, il tentait maladroitement de se justifier, un truc important à faire.

Mon gars, t'as pas choisi la plus facile, se dit-il avec un sourire.

**OoO**

Alignés en rang d'oignons, les élèves écoutaient leur professeur avec une attention toute particulière. En effet, ils allaient bientôt être évalué, et ça risquait d'être folklorique. En connaissance de cause, leur professeur, ce cher Grégoire, un type plus chauve d'un œuf à la coque, était bien décidé à les entraîner pour que les résultats soient potables.

Tel un lieutenant devant ses troupes, il passait en revue ses hommes, enfin ses élèves, les regardant avec un regard acéré, pour bien faire rentrer dans leur petite tête qu'ils avaient intérêt à avoir de bons résultat où ç'allait chauffer pour leur popotin. À vrai dire, le seul pour qui il n'était pas inquiet, c'était le petit étranger, Kiki. Il avait retenu son prénom, parce que c'était un prénom bizarre, et surtout parce qu'il réussissait tous les exercices avec une facilité à faire pleurer un professeur.

« Maintenant, au travail !! »

Chaque équipe d'élèves courut donc vers les ateliers, la peur au ventre. Ils étaient par groupes de six. Kiki s'était mis avec Valentine et Anthony, ainsi que Rachid, plus calé en foot qu'en gym, Anaïs, une petite teigne qui faisait de la gym depuis qu'elle sait marcher selon ses dires, et Paulette, aussi ronde que sa meilleure copine était maigre.

Le professeur tenait à mélanger les filles et les garçons, les meilleurs et les moins bons afin de redresser le niveau. Le petit groupe se retrouva donc devant des tapis posés sur le sol. Kiki et Anthony en redressèrent un contre le mur. Atelier poirier. Valentine et Paulette en avaient déjà les jambes qui tremblaient. Anaïs était prête à montrer sa supériorité alors que Rachid rêvait d'un ballon de foot.

M. Grégoire arriva sur l'atelier et demanda à tous de passer et de rester les pieds en l'air le plus longtemps possible. Anaïs réussit à rester une bonne dizaine de secondes, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa copine qui échoua. Valentine tint à peine deux secondes, mais elle avait réussi. Rachid n'y arriva pas et se défendit en disant qu'on ne jouait pas au foot avec les mains par terre et les pieds en l'air. Anthony y arriva et Kiki resta un temps indéfini la tête en bas sans en ressentir la moindre gêne. Quand on a réussi à soulever des cailloux plus gros que soi, c'est facile de faire le poirier.

Et il en fut de même à l'atelier roulade et cheval d'arçon. Il était même capable de faire le poirier sur le cheval d'arçon, ce qui rendit tout le monde admiratif, surtout son prof. Kiki se doutait déjà qu'il mettrait un mot dans son carnet pour rencontrer ses parents et l'avoir dans leur équipe en sport. Sauf que Kiki n'était pas branché par la gymnastique, et Saga n'était pas branché pour l'amener à droite et à gauche pour des compétitions.

Ses prouesses en sport rendaient les garçons jaloux parce que toutes les filles, non seulement le trouvaient mignon avec ses traits quelque peu asiatiques bien que ses cheveux soient brun roux, mais il était très bon en sport. C'était lui qui courrait le plus vite et qui avait le plus d'agilité. Et les filles adorent les garçons sportifs…

Ce qui sauvait Kiki, c'était qu'il n'était pas vantard. À vrai dire, Mû lui avait appris que ce n'était pas en vantant ses mérites qu'on faisait un bon chevalier. Au contraire, en ne disant rien, on prenait l'ennemi par surprise. Et puis ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Quand on a été élevé par des chevaliers, quand on en a côtoyé, on apprend la modestie, parce qu'il y a toujours plus fort que soi. Enfin, c'était sa vision des choses, tout le monde ne partageait pas son avis.

Pendant tout le cours, Kiki s'efforça d'aider Valentine et Paulette. Rachid était un cas désespéré, il rattraperait sa note en sport avec les mathématiques. Anaïs, ne pouvant supporter que cette cruche de Valentine ose profiter des bons soins de Kiki, se faisait aussi aider, au point que l'enfant ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Au final, il laissa les deux filles se chamailler et il aida Paulette à faire ses roulades.

À la fin du cours, Kiki se sentit comme délivré d'un poids. Il aimait bien les cours de sport, mais c'était vraiment pesant parfois. Il avait hâte d'être lundi, il avaient athlétisme, et il adorait courir. Ça lui vidait l'esprit. Et puis ça lui évitait que Valentine lui fasse la tête parce qu'il aidait Anaïs.

Ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, et les trois collégiens sortirent de l'établissement. Anthony ne savait plus où se mettre : Valentine boudait Kiki parce qu'il avait accepté d'aller à l'anniversaire d'Anaïs samedi prochain. De ce fait, elle avait accepté aussi, mais quand même ! Le garçon n'avait trouvé aucune raison de refuser, et il ne voyait pas en quoi ça déranger Valentine.

Anthony soupira en se disant qu'il avait affaire à deux idiots. Ou plutôt une idiote et un aveugle.

**OoO**

« Saga !! J'ai faim !!

- Va te faire un sandwich aux crevettes.

- Pourquoi aux crevettes ?

- Parce que Saga nous fait des crevettes ce soir.

- Je peux mettre de la confiture de fraises avec ?

- Hurle encore une seule fois comme ça, Kiki, et je t'arrache les oreilles ! »

Kanon et Kiki levèrent les yeux vers le plafond, puis se regardèrent en se disant qu'il devait être sacrément coincé dans son roman pour pester comme ça. Bon, d'accord, Kiki prenait de plus en plus les habitudes de Lys, mais il ne fallait pas en faire tout un fromage, quand même…

Kanon reposa ses yeux sur son journal et Kiki partit dans la cuisine se faire un sandwich à la crème de marron. Il hésita à mettre du fromage, alors il mit un peu de Kiri sur son pain avec la crème, puis attrapa un Babybel. Enfin, il partit dans sa chambre sous le regard écœuré de Kanon. Il aurait dû faire des crêpes, ça calme les nerfs. Il pensa quelques secondes à Mû qui devait se demander ce qui se passait dans la chambre, puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas à jouer les héros, Mû était très bien où il était.

Sauf que Mû n'était pas si bien que ça. À vrai dire, Saga lui faisait très peur. Depuis ce matin, il était sur les nerfs, parcourant en large, en long et en travers le pavillon. Son éditeur venait de lui refuser son nouveau roman, lui assurant qu'il ne marcherait pas. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Et depuis ce matin, très tôt, il ruminait dans son coin, tapant sur son clavier à une vitesse hallucinante, à se demander si son cosmos ne l'habitait vraiment plus.

Mû regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds. En fait, il s'interrogeait sérieusement sur l'avenir du clavier. À cette allure, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de touches potables, le pauvre engin devait hurler de douleur. Mais Saga était énervé, et c'était un miracle que ses cheveux n'aient pas changé de couleur. Il aurait dû écouter Ludivine et changer de maison de production. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire. Une autre boite l'avait contactée pour publier ses livres, il allait vite leur répondre.

Maintenant, il était en train de rédiger un passage important de son histoire, regardant à peine le clavier noir que ses doigts parcouraient. Mû s'inquiétait sérieusement pour la santé mentale de son ami, alors il toqua sur la table de chevet, ce qui fit sortir Saga de sa transe. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui eut peur un instant de récolter le regard incendiaire qu'il avait lancé à son jumeau, qui s'était d'ailleurs vite fait carapaté dans le salon, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire. Saga l'interrogea du regard et Mû lui fit un signe des mains pour lui dire de se calmer. Aussitôt, le grec soupira et se massa le front.

« Je suis juste énervé. »

Ça, Mû l'avait compris, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui, pour qu'il lui parle de ses problèmes. Après un nouveau soupir las, Saga se leva et s'assit près de son patient, et lui raconta en bref ses malheurs. Ou plutôt sa déception. Depuis que Kanon avait une bonne situation en France, Saga ne s'était consacré qu'à l'écriture, et plus il produisait de livres, plus sa maison d'édition se montrait exigeante.

D'une oreille attentive, le tibétain écoutait la voix grave et chaude de Saga, se concentrant sur ce qu'il racontait plutôt que sur son timbre agréable. Il comprenait sa réaction, Saga pouvait aussi bien être doux comme un agneau que terrible quand la colère le submergeait. Mû lui attrapa la main. Une main blanche et fine dans celle plus dure, plus bronzée du grec.

Saga sentit une étrange chaleur lui réchauffer le cœur, alors que Mû le regardait avec une douceur toute particulière. C'était comme s'il refaisait un saut en arrière, à l'époque où son propre visage était dissimulé sous un masque, alors que celui ovale et pale de son chevalier du Bélier brillait sous le chaud soleil de Grèce. Il revoyait encore ses yeux, au regard si franc et doux, harmonieux avec son visage d'une grande sérénité. Des yeux d'ange, inoubliables.

Lentement, sans briser ce contact visuel, le chevalier des Gémeaux porta la main du jeune homme à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec respect. Respect pour cet enfant abandonné, à ce chevalier de la justice, à ce jeune homme qu'il avait fait souffrir. Les joues du tibétain rosirent, ce qui fit sourire le grec, qui l'embrassa sur le front, entre les deux points pourpres dessiné au-dessus de ses fins sourcils. Mû devint écarlate, troublé par un tel contact. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu ce genre de moment. Ou quand il était petit, peut-être. Peut-être…

« Saga !! »

Le concerné poussa un grognement, suivi d'un « Je vais le massacrer », ce qui fit pouffer son patient. Il allait faire de la chair à pattée de ce truc qui lui servait de frère jumeau. Ce n'était qu'un petit chien qui couinait quand on ne faisait pas assez attention à lui.

Après une dernière caresse dans les cheveux du tibétain, l'écrivain partit joyeusement étriper son adorable frangin, qui accessoirement avait perdu un dossier important pour la réunion du lendemain, laissant derrière lui un tibétain tout troublé.

Mû avait les joues un peu rougies et caressait nerveusement le dos de sa main, où s'étaient posées les lèvres chaudes de son sauveur. Saga. Il sentait encore leur contact sur sa peau et, étrangement, il aurait voulu qu'il recommence. Mû eut un sourire un peu triste, en se disant qu'il ne le referai plus. Aujourd'hui, Saga était énervé, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

**OoO**

Et une robe par-ci, et une jupe par-là… Oh, un jean… Il était si petit que c'était à se demander pour qui il était taillé. Un débardeur, idéal pour la saison… Tiens, un soutien-gorge…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de fabriquer, moi…

- Kanon !! Tu trouves ??

- J'ai tout trouvé sauf ta robe affreuse.

- Putain…

- Depuis quand tu portes des strings ?

- Depuis que ma sœur n'a plus d'idée comme cadeau de Noël. Raaaaah !! Où je l'ai fichue ?! »

C'est pas moi qui peux te le dire, soupira intérieurement le Dragon des mers qui farfouillait dans le tas de vêtement de sa chère et tendre patronne. Ce soir-là, c'était dîner familial chez les Taylor, et pas question d'y aller en tailleur tout serré, non, il fallait mettre la robe affreuse que Mrs Taylor avait offerte à sa fille chérie.

Sauf que, avec son sens du rangement, Lys l'avait égarée dans le tas de fringues qui vivaient à même le sol. Comme ces sous-vêtements sexy qu'elle ne mettrait sans doute jamais ou des tenues d'un goût douteux qui pleuraient dans un coin de la buanderie.

Soudain, sous une quantité de vêtements multicolores, Kanon trouva la robe en question. Une robe rouge affreuse qui lui donnait envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Rien qu'en la voyant, il imaginait déjà sa patronne parcourir son appartement pour se trouver une tenue… correcte pour ce dîner. Lys était folle mais pas barjot. Nuance…

« Lys ! Je l'ai trouvée. »

Exclamation de joie, petits pieds qui courent sur le parquet, puis gémissement de dégoût, petits pieds qui courent sur le parquet, et Kanon qui pousse un soupir très, mais très las. Et les revoilà qui cherchent une robe de femme enceinte qui peut faire l'affaire. Lys n'en a pas des centaines, mais les seules de jolies sont celles que Saga, Aaron et son amoureux lui ont offertes. Par de froufrous, de boutons, de nounours cousus dessus. De la jolie robe, quoi.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas la violette ?

- C'est mon chéri qui me l'a offerte.

- Et alors ?

- Elle n'est pas assez louche, ils me demanderont où je l'ai dégotée.

- T'as honte de ton chéri ?

- Non !

- Alors mets-là. »

Lys eut une seconde réflexion, puis elle attrapa la robe sur son cintre et courut, ou plutôt se dandina, comme une enfant dans la salle de bain. Kanon eut un sourire amusé, et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment affaire à une gosse. Il se dit aussi que son homme ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça, il avait un minimum de goût pour les vêtements. Et il savait comme c'était difficile de choisir des vêtements pour une femme. Saga s'y connaissait un minimum.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, il eut un petit ricanement. Bon, d'accord, il s'était fait éclater par son frère parce que, d'abord, il le dérangeait, et que, ensuite, quand on avait une aussi haute position, on n'avait pas à perdre ses dossiers. Bon, ça, Kanon n'en était pas étonné. Mais ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était qu'une fois que son jumeau se soit excité comme une puce, il était reparti à l'étage, et la soirée s'était finie dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Et Mû n'était pas étranger à cela.

Depuis qu'il s'était « réveillé », le jeune homme n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine. Enfin, il n'arrivait pas à marcher, il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la volonté, mais tous ses repas se déroulaient dans sa chambre, qu'il ne quittait que pour se laver. C'était donc leur premier dîner avec leur pensionnaire. Dîner qui s'était déroulé tranquillement, si on exceptait la dispute entre Saga et Kiki. Kanon devait avouer que le sandwich aux crevettes et confiture de fraise, ce n'était quand même pas très équilibré… Ce gosse était à moitié plombé…

Mais passons. Le truc qui l'avait chiffonné, c'était toutes les petites attentions que Saga avait à l'encontre de son patient. En fait, on aurait dit une maman poule tournant autour de son petit poussin. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette image. Il ne serait pas étonné que son frère ait un faible pour leur mouton tibétain.

« Kanon ! Va répondre, je suis à poil ! »

Ah oui, tiens, on sonne, se dit-il en allant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en se demandant quel frère, ou quelle sœur, était venu chercher sa patronne pour l'amener dîner. C'est agréablement surpris que Kanon tomba nez à nez à Aaron, le petit frère de Lys. Le sixième enfant de la famille Taylor. Et accessoirement le plus agréable selon Kanon.

À vrai dire, Aaron était comme sa sœur aînée : des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Il n'était pas très grand ni très sûr de lui dans sa façon d'être, mais c'était un homme intéressant, cordial et honnête. Et c'était ce qui manquait un peu dans la famille, en fait. L'honnêteté. D'où les disputes, d'ailleurs. Personne n'est sincère mais on exige la vérité. Cherchez l'erreur.

« Bonsoir, Kanon. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus. »

Par contre… Comme tous les membres de la famille, il utilisait les phrases à rallonge et sa politesse était presque exagérée. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Une seconde nature.

« C'est vrai. Comme allez-vous ? »

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, puis Aaron prit quelques nouvelles de Saga, qui allait très bien si on oubliait sa petite crise de la veille. Puis, il demanda si sa sœur était en forme, Kanon lui répondit que c'était à peu près le cas. Regardant à droite et à gauche pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'entende pas, le jeune homme demanda à l'adjoint si elle porterait la robe affreuse que lui avait offerte leur mère, ce à quoi le grec lui répondit par la négative. Aaron sembla très soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ?

- Rien du tout, j'ai juste eu peur que tu mette la robe de Mère.

- Plutôt crever. J'avais oublié comme elle était moche.

- Celle-là te va à ravir. »

Lys rougit de plaisir, ça lui faisait plaisir que Kanon lui dise ça. Elle n'aimait pas trop porter des robes, et comme son amoureux n'était pas là, elle aimait bien qu'on lui fasse de petits compliments comme ça. Des compliments sincères. Aaron, qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues, la trouva également très jolie là-dedans. Il se permit de lui dire que Mère la critiquerait, elle trouverait cette couleur horrible. Lys lui répliqua que Mère n'aimait rien quand ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait.

« Kanon, je vous raccompagne ?

- Ce serait gentil.

- Par contre, vous ne roulerez pas en limousine.

- Du moment que la voiture roule. »

Aaron était vraiment le mouton noir de la famille. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Kanon pensait cela, et c'était sans doute ce qui le rendait plus sympathique à son égard. Ce n'était qu'un modeste professeur d'histoire, qui vivait dans un petit appartement dans Paris, roulant dans une petite voiture qui ne pouvait pas contenir plus de quatre personnes. Alors que tous les autres vivaient dans de grands logements, avaient une grande voiture, voire même deux. Et tous jalousaient Lys, l'héritière, celle qui tenait les affaires, alors qu'Aaron faisait sa petite vie tranquille.

Ce soir, dîner en famille. Ça risquait d'être amusant… Lys en pleurait d'avance.

**OoO**

Peut-être qu'une queue de poisson avait remplacé ses jambes, car c'est sous de l'eau claire qu'il volait, ses cheveux entraînés par le courant. Il pouvait presque voir les poissons entourer son corps, nageant autour de ses membres déployés que la mer caressait de ses vagues.

Il faisait chaud. Il faisait bon. C'était comme s'il était dans son élément. Plus jamais, il ne voulait quitter cette étendu liquide qui le protégeait, comme une seconde mère. Pourtant, son corps sortit de l'eau, voguant dans les nuages blancs.

Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Une ville pointait fièrement ses immeubles, des gens circulaient dans les rues, sur les routes, dans toutes ces petites pièces minuscules, comme des fourmis, s'activant à leur vie.

Doucement, planant dans les airs, il descendit vers une de ces pièces. Une large pièce où des gens étaient assis à des tables, buvant, fumant, riant… Mais son regard ignora tous ces étrangers, préférant se poser sur lui…

Il était là, derrière une longue table haute, essuyant des verres, les remplissant, puis débarrassant les tasses de café vides… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, très longtemps… Mais il reconnaissait ses yeux émeraude, ses cheveux brun foncé, son visage sage et calme, toujours souriant et agréable à la vue…

Son sourire s'agrandit quand un autre jeune homme entra dans la vaste pièce. Un jeune homme lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais il était plus jeune. À son bras, une femme riait, son ventre arrondi à peine dissimulé sous une robe rose.

Il souriait. Il aurait voulu rester là plus longtemps, les regarder, mais son corps fut emmené, emporté par le vent, rejoignant l'eau, la mer, cette immensité qui le submergea. D'un coup. Sans prévenir. Il ferma les yeux.

**OoO**

Et voilà un chapitre de fini, se dit le grec en soupirant. Fier de lui, il retira ses lunettes et les posa à côté de son clavier. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Mû barbotait dans la baignoire, il serait temps d'aller le sortir de là.

Au fil des jours, Mû se portait de mieux en mieux. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été bien bavard, mais il était de plus en plus expressif, utilisant ses mains et son visage pour communiquer avec lui, Kiki et même Kanon. Ses blessures commençaient vraiment à disparaître, la plaie sur son ventre ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Maintenant, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier partageait tous leurs repas, au plus grand bonheur de Kiki qui bavardait encore plus que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Avec son calme légendaire, Mû l'écoutait avec un intérêt non feint, et l'enfant souriait avec bonheur. C'était un peu comme s'il avait retrouvé son maître.

Saga aimait la présence de Mû aux repas. Il l'avait toujours près de lui, puisqu'il passait ses journées dans sa chambre. Et il aimait voir Kiki aussi heureux. C'était un enfant épanoui, et jamais il n'aurait pu être ainsi au Sanctuaire.

Après avoir regardé l'heure, Saga se leva et sortit de la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Son cœur sembla tomber dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa net. Mû n'était plus dans la baignoire. Du moins, plus à la surface de l'eau, seule sa main pendait par-dessus le rebord.

« Mû !! »

Le grec se précipita vers la baignoire, attrapa le corps du tibétain. Il eut juste le temps de voir ses longs cheveux mauves auréoler son visage androgyne, car il le sortait déjà de l'eau.

« Mû ! Mû, je t'en prie, réponds moi ! Mû !! »

Au bord de la panique, Saga secouait le corps inerte du tibétain. Les yeux clos, on aurait dit qu'il dormait, mais la chose était toute autre. Saga le souleva dans ses bras et le posa sur le tapis de bain. Mû ne respirait plus, son visage d'ange était resté trop longtemps sous la surface ondoyante de l'eau encore mousseuse.

D'un mouvement, le grec enjamba le corps maigre et fragile de son protégé et lui fit un massage cardiaque, puis du bouche-à-bouche, pour ensuite masser à nouveau son torse pâle. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, la terreur commençait à le submerger, mais soudain, Mû fronça les sourcils et toussa, crachant l'eau de ses poumons. Saga le prit contre lui pour l'aider à respirer. À croire que Mû ne s'arrêterait jamais de tousser…

Les mains du jeune homme s'accrochèrent à la chemise du grec, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. Il suffoquait, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait. Des larmes coulèrent même sur ses joues déjà humides.

« Respire, Mû… Respire… Tout va bien, maintenant… C'est fini… »

Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, Saga le serra contre son vaste torse, caressant ses épaules, ses longs cheveux mouillés. Il attrapa une serviette et la posa sur le corps tremblant du malade, qui tenta lentement de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

Mû se laissa bercer par la voix grave de son sauver, par ses bras rassurant qui l'entouraient, et cette main qui caressait ses cheveux. Il sentit Saga l'embrasser sur le front, et son souffle chaud son visage. Le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus contre lui, écoutant le cœur rapide de son sauveur battre dans sa poitrine.

**OoO**

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Je ne plaisante jamais avec ces choses-là.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il a failli se noyer sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ouais. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'aura plus jamais le droit de prendre de bains. »

Il était presque onze heures du soir et Kanon n'osait même pas regarder sa montre. Saga l'avait appelé en catastrophe dans la matinée et le son jumeau s'était efforcé de le calmer, mais il était tellement sur les nerfs que ça s'est fini en dispute sur des sujets complètement stupides.

Toute la journée, Kanon grogna après son abruti de frère pas capable de garder son protégé en vie. En plus, Mû lui avait déjà fait le coup… Il avait fallu une bonne baston verbale avec sa patronne pour qu'il comprenne que Saga avait ses raisons d'être sur les nerfs : ses bouquins, la maison à entretenir, Kiki, Mû… et leur passé qui ressurgissait avec l'arrivée du Bélier, même si ça, Lys n'en avait pas pleinement conscience.

Et maintenant, ne sachant vers qui se confier, puisque que Lys ne se sentait pas très bien non plus à cause de ses bébés, Kanon avait appelé Rhadamanthe. Et, étrangement, ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre.

« Tu rentres chez toi ?

- Il serait peut-être temps, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Quand tu seras rentré, tu feras un gros bisou à ton frère et tout sera arrangé.

- Il est sur les nerfs… et je le comprends.

- Tête de mule. Ça vous arrive souvent de vous disputer comme ça ?

- Non… Mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à dépenser en ce moment…

- Kanon qui refait sa garde-robe…

- J'ai bien le droit de dépenser ce que je gagne !

- Tu en parles à Saga ?

- Non… Il me dirait que ça ne sert à rien. Tu le connais, il ne va faire les magasins que si ses vêtements sont usés, et pas dans les ateliers haute couture… »

Kanon n'était pas spécialement coquet, mais il aimait les beaux habits, et avec l'argent qu'il amassait, il estimait qu'il pouvait bien s'offrir quelque chose avec, lui qui n'avait jamais porté que des tenues d'entraînement ou des tuniques. Et puis, il se savait bien fait. Il n'allait pas dans l'extravagance, car s'il commençait, Lys refuserait qu'il s'arrête.

« Parle un peu avec lui. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand vous ne parlez pas. »

Il avait raison sur ce point-là. Au fil du temps, le grec lui avait raconté son passé, comme Rhadamanthe l'avait fait avant lui. Comme avec son frère, Kanon arrivait à lui parler sans honte ni peur. Rhadamanthe était une tombe.

« Oui, je sais…

- Au fait, pourquoi c'est à moi que tu confies tes malheurs ?

- Parce que Lys ne se sent pas bien, et elle est un peu de mauvaise humeur.

- Elle ne voit pas son amant, c'est normal.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Ouais. »

Kanon faillit s'étouffer.

« Pardon ?!

- Enfin, elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Le jour où elle le présente, je rigole.

- Mais comment tu as pu deviner ?!

- Ah bien… C'était simple pourtant. Même moi, j'ai pu trouver, c'est dire.

- Je ne te suis pas !

- Tu es aveugle et sourd, Kanon, c'est tout. Et bête, par-dessus le marché.

- C'est ça, continue, je ne te dirai rien…

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Par exemple : à ton avis, pourquoi je viens passer quelques jours à Paris ? »

Kanon réfléchit quelques secondes, ce qui parut extrêmement long à l'ancien spectre qui voulut lui faire manger son téléphone portable. Mais restons zen, un Rhadamanthe qui s'excite n'est pas un Rhadamanthe normal…

« Heu… Voir Lys ? Tes affaires… Nous voir ? La famille… Voir Saga ? »

C'est même pas le téléphone portable qu'il allait lui faire bouffer, mais le chargeur avec…

« Raté.

- Bah pourquoi alors ?

- Crétin. Bon, passe une bonne soirée. »

Et il raccrocha. Tout le reste du trajet, Kanon fouilla dans ses méninges pour trouver pourquoi ce spectre si calme, renfermé et sérieux venait passer quelques jours en leur compagnie, si ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il avait citées. Il attrapa son portable et appela Lys, qui lui gueula un « Y'a des gens qui dorment, merde !! » avant de lui demander pourquoi il l'appelait.

« Dis, j'ai appelé Rhadamanthe… Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour ton amant.

- De quoi ?!

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Mais comment il a deviné ?! Il ne le connaît pas ! Ouh, celui-là, je vais lui refaire le portait…

- Bref, c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle…

- Comment il a pu savoir ?!

- Il m'a dit que j'étais aveugle ! À ton avis, pourquoi il vient nous voir ?

- Les affaires.

- Mais encore ?

- Saga ? Pas moi, je suis de mauvais poil.

- C'est pas comme si t'étais de meilleure humeur d'habitude.

- Kanon, rappelle moi que je dois baisser ton salaire.

- Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas pour la famille, les affaires ou Saga !

- Crétin. C'est pour toi qu'il vient ! Bonne nuit. »

Et elle raccrocha.

**OoO**

La voiture roulait dans les petites rues bordées de pavillons dont l'architecture variait à chaque numéro. À vrai dire, Saga ne regardait pas vraiment toutes ces habitations semblables à la sienne, il les connaissait déjà par cœur, et il était préoccupé.

Au lieu d'appeler, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, au commissariat, il s'y était directement rendu pour avoir des nouvelles. À chaque fois, il tombait sur un agent de police qui lui disait que l'affaire pataugeait et le grec voulait être certain que c'était vraiment le cas. Et le déplacement en valait le coup, parce que l'affaire, bien que pas toute à fait résolue, avait tout de même pas mal avancé.

Cette fois-ci, Saga avait pu parler avec le commissaire chargé de l'enquête. Il apprit pas mal de choses. Par exemple, d'où sortait Mû, et ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Il était indéniable que Mû avait un joli minois, et c'est pourquoi il fut choisi par la boss d'une groupe mafieux, logeant dans un quartier chaud et mal fréquenté de Paris, dont le policier refusa de donner le nom.

Mû, comme l'avait révélé les examens, n'avait subi aucun abus sexuel. Du moins en ce qui concernait la partie la plus intime de son corps, et la boss, une femme deux fois plus âgée que le jeune homme, avait assuré qu'elle n'était jamais allé plus loin que les baisers avec lui. Elle le tripotait allègrement, pourquoi s'en priver ? Mais elle était séropositive, et il était hors de question qu'elle transmette cette merde à son ange.

Ange. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'appelait. C'était Son ange, pure et magnifique, si beau dans la souffrance et la peur. Car si Mû n'avait jamais souffert du côté sexuel, ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste de son corps. Les policiers connaissaient les antécédents sadiques et masochistes de cette mafieuse et ils ne furent pas étonnés en apprenant qu'elle adorait battre et terrorisé ce jeune étranger, qu'un de ses ami chinois lui avait envoyé du Tibet. C'était tout un art de trouver de jolis objets pour décorer son intérieur…

Ainsi, Saga apprit avec dégoût que Mû n'avait servi que de passe-temps à cette saloperie, subissant ses coups sans pouvoir riposter. Il n'osait imaginer les souffrances qu'il avait pu endurer, ni même ses conditions de vie dans cet endroit lugubre. Le tibétain avait dû lutter. Du moins au début, puis il avait abandonné, ne sachant comment se sortir d'une telle situation. Réduit à être un esclave, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour cette Terre…

Le commissaire lui expliqua pourquoi le jeune homme avait été retrouvé dans un état aussi déplorable, comme une dizaine d'autres « beaux spécimens ». Sauf que ces derniers étaient morts dans des conditions terribles. Ne pouvant accepter le fait qu'on l'arrête et qu'on libère son prisonnier, la tortionnaire avait tenté de tuer son « ange », qui tomba en arrière dans les escaliers, au moment où la balle partait dans son flanc, d'où son traumatisme crânien, dont résultait son amnésie.

Avec toutes ces révélations, Saga ne savait plus quoi penser ni dire. Il se contenta de remercier le policier qui lui promit de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il avait déjà dit cela la dernière fois. Il prit également des nouvelles du jeune homme, mais Saga lui assura qu'il était toujours amnésique, donc inintéressant pour la progression de l'enquête.

Avec précautions, Saga rentra dans le garage et ferma la voiture, puis la grille, et il rentra dans le pavillon. La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans le salon, ce fut le corps fin de Mû allongé sur le canapé, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull vert. Il était pieds nus et il lisait un livre énorme. En fait, c'était un qu'il avait écrit, le tout premier. Mû quitta le livre des yeux et sourit au grec.

De suite, Saga se sentit troublé. Une colère sourde s'éveilla dans son cœur en pensant à tout ce que cette femme avait subir au jeune homme. Il n'avait même pas envie de penser que ç'aurait pu être pire. Il eut envie de serre Mû dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'on ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, mais son cœur battait trop vite, quelque chose de peu familier s'éveillait en lui. Malgré lui.

« Alors ? Des nouvelles ? »

Le grec acquiesça et s'avança dans la pièce, en se promettant de ne pas en parler à Kiki. L'enfant ne le supporterait pas, et Saga voulait qu'il garde toujours une image belle de son maître. Il en avait déjà assez vu.

Lentement, Saga lui raconta les propos du policier. Mû écouta attentivement, en se disant en lui-même que cela lui rappelait des choses. Ou plutôt des visages, des ombres dans les pièces sans fenêtres, des rires et des cris.

Son sauveur ne lui mentait pas, il en était persuadé. Et pourtant, Mû fut tentée de tout rejeter en bloc, ne plus penser à cette douleur qui persistait dans son cœur en pensant à ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait, qui l'emmenaient au bord de la Mort.

Il lança un regard perdu à Saga, ne sachant quoi dire. Il se contenta de lui dire « merci ». Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Lui, un étranger qui n'était même pas capable de le reconnaître, malgré tous les soins qu'il lui offrait. Saga souriait doucement.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Merci quand même. Sans toi, je ne serais rien.

- Ne dis pas ça. »

Ne dis pas ça, toi à qui j'ai fait tant de mal… Songea-t-il avec amertume. Il se maudit de ressentir une telle attirance pour cet ange tombé des cieux et qu'on avait souillé impunément.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les gens !!!

**Lys :** ...

??

**Lys :** ... Et moi qui pensai qu'elle serait régulière...

Nan mais c'est mal me connaître ! XD

**Lys :** Je sais, mais l'espoir fait vivre...

Bref, on va pas disserter là-dessus !

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Saga poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« Mais arrête de soupirer deux minutes, tu veux bien ?

- Saga ! Tu devrais me plaindre !

- Tu vas être bien nourrie pendant une soirée et faire la fête…

- Sauf que leur bouffe n'est pas bonne et que leurs fêtes sont toujours nulles…

- Si tu pars comme ça…

- Vais me goinfrer de pain…

- Ludi !

- Des fois, j'envie Aurélia. Pas de mariage à chier… Juste un boulot crevant et un patron bizarre… »

Aurélia… Saga réfléchit deux minutes et se rappela que c'était une des meilleures amies de la blonde. Il se rappelait l'avoir rencontrée un jour chez Ludivine, ils devaient aller au centre commercial ensemble. C'était une femme avec de jolies formes et très élégante de nature, ce qui contrastait avec la blonde, portant son éternel jean et une veste noire.

« Comment va ton patient ?

- Oh, bien ! J'ai quand même un peu peur de le laisser tout seul une semaine, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Raaaaaah, fichu mariage !

- Médicis ne doit pas être si affreux que ça…

- Tu l'as jamais vu, Saga… »

Ludivine cessa de se plaindre et demanda des nouvelles de Mû. Saga lui répondit qu'il allait bien et raconta sa mésaventure tout en jetant un regard en biais au jeune homme dans le canapé. Jeune homme qui tenta de se faire tout petit, extrêmement gêné par ce qui s'était passé dans le bain, mais on ne voyait que lui sur le canapé de cuir. Adieu moments de tranquillité dans la salle de bain…

Par-dessus son livre, Mû lui lança un regard gêné et Saga lui fit un sourire. Il ne faisait que le taquiner, ce qui faisait rougir le tibétain, qui avait quand même bien eu peur. Il aurait pu mourir, et à cette idée, il en avait des frissons dans le dos.

« Roooh, Saga, c'est pas grave ! Du moment qu'il va bien, c'est le principal ! Moi, je reste toujours à côté de mon patient quand il prend son bain. Enfin, presque tout le temps.

- Mais il est nu !

- On s'en fout… »

Il imaginait sans mal la jeune fille assise à côté du malade pour taper la causette. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas le genre de jeune femme à draguer le premier beau gosse passant devant son nez, et elle lui avait dit que ce gars-là était quand même mignon. Elle, c'était une casanière, plus à l'aise chez elle que dehors.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, Maman me lance un drôle de regard… Elle doit se demander à qui je téléphone !

- À ton amant.

- N'importe quoi ! »

Elle éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil et ne tarda pas à raccrocher. Mû avait écouté la conversation en se demandant à qui il avait bien pu parler. Une petite pointe de jalousie lui était rentrée dans le cœur. Amant. Amoureux ? Tout en gardant un visage impassible, et il était extrêmement doué pour cela, il regarda Saga revenir dans le salon et s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Sur la table basse, il avait posé un plateau avec des gâteaux et du thé. Il n'avait pas oublié que Sion était friand de thé, tout comme son apprenti un peu plus tard. Il reprit sa tasse et but une gorgée, alors qu'un combat intérieur troublait Mû, qui ne savait s'il devait lui poser sa question ou non. Finalement, il se lança d'une voix calme.

« Qui était-ce ?

- Une amie. Elle part quelques jours chez sa grand-mère et participe à un mariage. Ce qui ne l'enchante pas du tout.

- Et comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

- En voulant publier mes livres. Elle est auteur, elle aussi.

- Vous parliez de quelqu'un, au téléphone…

- En ce moment, elle s'occupe d'un handicapé. Quand il se lave, elle reste à côté.

- Mais… !

- Je te dirais, elle a été « embauchée » par un homme d'affaires un peu spécial. Kanon m'a dit qu'il fait mafieux. Elle a intérêt à ce qu'il ne se noie pas dans sa baignoire.

- Je suis désolé…

- Mû, je te taquine. »

Le tibétain se mordilla la lèvre. Saga se leva et s'assit à côté de lui pour lui relever le visage. On aurait dit un enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mû croisa le regard du grec et, à nouveau, se sentit troublé par ses yeux bleus, son regard si franc et son visage viril, légèrement bronzé.

« C'est fini, d'accord ? Tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

- J'ai rêvé. »

Saga l'interrogea du regard. Mû se sentait plus en confiance. Maintenant qu'il savait que cette personne au téléphone n'était qu'une amie, et qu'il ne lui en voulait définitivement plus, il se sentait prêt à lui parler de ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait. De ces visages qu'il connaissait tout en étant incapable de se les remémorer précisément et mettre un nom dessus.

« Dans la baignoire, je fais des rêves. C'est comme si je volais… »

Une sensation d'égarement s'empara de son être, alors qu'il se remémorait ses voyages à travers les plaines, les villes, pour s'arrêter à un endroit précis. Et des visages…

L'écoutant avec intérêt, Saga lui demanda de lui décrire ces visages. Mû eut beau réfléchir, il était incapable de dire la couleur de leur cheveux. Il se souvint que l'un d'eux avait un grain de beauté sous l'œil. Un autre… un autre, des cheveux courts et ébouriffés… il y avait une femme avec lui, elle lui avait paru… sauvage… et il y avait deux hommes qui se ressemblaient, mais ils devaient avoir un âge différent.

Il fut content de voir un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de Saga.

« Tu as dû voir Aphrodite… peut-être Shura, ou Masque de Mort… quoique, j'ai du mal à voir Masque de Mort avec une femme… et peut-être Aioros et Aiolia.

- Ces noms me disent quelque chose, mais sans plus.

- C'étaient… des amis. En quelque sorte. »

Il ne savait comme qualifier la relation qu'ils avaient eue avec ces hommes. Comme expliquer ce lien si fort qui les unissait, eux, chevaliers d'Athéna ? C'était bien plus fort que les mots…

Saga remercia Mû de lui avoir fait part de ces rêves. Il en parlerait à son frère.

**OoO**

« Je suis rentré !

- On avait compris.

- Saga…

- Mû ! Vous êtes descendus ?? »

L'enfant lâcha son cartable, jeta ses baskets dans un coin et courut dans le salon. Il eut une vision enchanteresse quand son ancien professeur apparut devant ses yeux, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull bleu clair à col roulé, qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux et ses longs cheveux mauves ramenés en une queue-de-cheval. Assis dans le canapé, il lisait un roman de Saga qu'il avait pris de force dans sa bibliothèque. Étrangement, Saga n'aimait pas trop quand ses proches lisaient ce qu'il écrivait. Il avait du talent, pourtant.

Mû fit un sourire à l'enfant qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, sa joie de voir son maître en aussi bonne santé illuminant son visage. Il fonça vers le canapé pour embrasser le tibétain sur la joue et lui raconter sa matinée à une vitesse hallucinante. Comme autrefois, Mû l'écoutant avec patience, lui posant çà et là quelques questions, son bras autour de ses épaules et l'enfant blotti contre lui.

Pendant ces moments, Kiki avait l'impression de retrouver cet homme qui l'avait élevé, dans ce lieu perdu du Tibet. Même si son passé lui était étranger, le tibétain n'avait pas perdu son regard calme, sa voix posée et son visage serein, tout à l'écoute de son élève, même s'il avait parfois du mal à saisir ce qu'il lui racontait.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Mû aimait ces moments avec l'enfant, qui semblait plutôt bien le connaître. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, tout comme son prénom, mais n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses souvenirs. Il n'y arrivait jamais, qu'importe sur quoi ils portaient. C'était un peu comme Saga, qui réveillait des images vagues en lui. Des images agréables ou froides. Certaines lui donnaient envie de pleurer, d'autres de rougir.

Kanon, il ne le connaissait pas. Vraiment, il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait entendu son nom, peut-être, mais il ne possédait aucun souvenir de lui. Pourtant, c'était quelqu'un d'amusant, d'agréable, bien que réservé, mais le jeune homme se doutait qu'il devait être aussi terrifiant que son frère quand il n'était pas de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, même s'ils étaient jumeaux, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient identiques en tous points, loin de là.

« Tu as eu des notes, ce matin ? »

Saga venait d'entrer dans le salon, s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon. Dans un pantalon de toile noire et un pull de laine blanche, il était plutôt charmant. Ses longs cheveux, qui lui semblaient un peu plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, cascadaient dans son dos. Il avait encore ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Heu… Non.

- Kiki ?

- Rien eu !

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Bon, d'accord, on nous a rendu le contrôle en français.

- Sur les contes ?

- Oui ! »

Kiki se remémora un bref instant le moment crucial de sa matinée, quand son professeur lui tendait sa copie où il y avait autant de rouge que de bleu. Elle avait lâché un « des progrès » avant de passer à un autre élève. Sauf que, à la fin du cours, elle lui avait demandé son carnet pour fixer un rendez-vous avec ses parents.

« Et Mme Poumer veut te voir.

- Encore ?! »

Saga poussa un soupir exaspéré, alors que Mû le regardait avec de l'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Elle est si terrible ?

- Elle le drague ! »

Les mains devant la bouche, Kiki se mit à glousser. Mû cacha son sourire à son tour, Saga leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était reparti, on se moquait de lui…

« On s'éloigne du sujet. Ta note ?

- … 9. C'est les fautes ! J'ai fait des efforts, te jure !

- Tu fais des progrès. »

Kiki haussa les sourcils, regardant son tuteur avec surprise. Ce dernier semblait pourtant sincère.

« C'est de l'ironie ou…

- Au dernier contrôle de lecture, tu as eu 6. Ça remonte. Et si c'est à cause des fautes, ça veut dire que tu devrais avoir la moyenne. »

Kiki se sentit rougir, en se disant que Saga avait raison. Son dernier contrôle était sur un conte qu'ils devaient lire, et la prof avait fait une interrogation surprise pour les punir. Kiki l'avait lu mais n'avait pas tout compris, et ses fautes n'arrangeaient pas sa note.

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, fier d'avoir progressé. Ce n'était pas encore la moyenne, mais presque. Comme disait Mû, le principal était de progresser. D'ailleurs, ce dernier souriait tranquillement, conscient des difficultés de l'enfant. Ça, bizarrement, il s'en rappelait. Allez savoir pourquoi…

« Et les deux autres ?

- Heu… Anthony a eu comme moi, mais Valentine a eu 14 ! Elle était contente.

- Parfait. Bon, Kiki, on met la table. »

Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, le collégien partit dans la cuisine pour sortir les assiettes, alors que Saga prenait Mû dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce à côté.

**OoO**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de réunion. Les deux dirigeants se regardaient en chiens de faïence. L'un, épais et gras, avait les doigts crispés sur son cigare, ses yeux jetant des éclairs de rage. L'autre, les doigts croisés sur son menton, lui lançait un regard noir à glacer le sang. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, à part ce lien visuel que, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne voulait briser.

Les associés, assis autour de la table, n'osaient briser le silence lourd pesant dans la pièce chauffée. D'ailleurs, ils ne bougeaient pas, comme si le moindre bruit attirerait la foudre de leur patron sur eux. Le seul à sembler plus calme était Galanis, assis à droite de son employeur, dont la douceur habituelle avait complètement disparu de son visage. Plus de sourire, d'étoiles dans les yeux. Ce n'était plus qu'un chef d'entreprise, responsable de la vie de milliers de personnes. Où était passée cette femme au rire facile, qui était cette garce au regard froid et aux remarques acerbes ?

Qui serait le premier à briser ce contact visuel ? Qui serait le premier à quitter la pièce, avouant sa défaite ? Qui attaquerait l'autre pour faire ramper son ennemi plus bas que terre ? Le cœur de Kanon battait dans sa poitrine, ne sachant si sa patronne allait rester là, dans sa chaise confortable à jeter des regards sombres à son adversaire, ou si elle allait se lever, plus en colère que jamais, et concocter une stratégie pour écraser cet homme à même le sol. Kanon penchait pour la seconde option.

Pourtant, ce fut ce porc immonde qui se redressa, la fureur faisant trembler ses mains potelées. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que Taylor se lève, mais elle demeura sur son siège, et même s'il la regardait de haut, il se sentait diminué, par son regard imperturbable, qui se levait vers lui. Une reine sur son trône. Qui attend la capitulation.

Et elle vint, cette capitulation. Fou de rage, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps l'insolence de cette garce engrossée par on ne savait qui, l'homme sortit aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait de la salle de réunion, la jeune femme suivant son profil épais jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Tous les associés suivirent leur patron, et quand il n'en resta plus un seul, une pluie de reproches et de panique inonda la pièce, frappant Lys de plein fouet.

Elle demeura quelques secondes à attendre qu'ils se calment, mais les voyant s'agiter comme des mouches, elle préféra se lever et sortir à son tour. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, son ventre lui brisait le dos et ses jambes lourdes peinaient à avancer aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait désiré. C'est alors qu'un bras passa sous le sien, et à peine tourna-t-elle la tête qu'elle aperçut son adjoint. Kanon.

C'était comme si ce poids qui pesait maintenant sur ses épaules s'était allégé. Kanon la soutenait, une fois encore. C'était le seul à ne pas gueuler, à ne pas hurler au scandale. Pourtant, il connaissait les conséquences. Se faire un ennemi dans le Business n'était pas vraiment recommandé, surtout pour une femme.

Mais il était là, comme toujours. Fidèle à son poste, connaissant les points positifs et négatifs de son choix, devinant la colère future de son père, anticipant les douleurs de son corps provoquées par le stress et ses bébés.

« On rentre ?

- Tu viens à la maison ?

- Je suis pas belle à voir.

- Non, mais ça te ferait du bien. »

Elle en avait eu, des adjoints. Des employés qui s'efforçaient de l'aider. De la soutenir, même. Mais c'était une femme qu'ils voyaient, une femme sensible, qui se cachait derrière une allure digne. Une femme fragile qui n'était pas faite pour ce métier. C'était ça qui l'écœurait. Toutes ces petites attentions pour lui faciliter la vie, non pas parce qu'elle était fatiguée, mais parce que ce ne travail n'était pas fait pour une aussi jolie femme. Jolie. Femme. Mais Lys était tout sauf ça : c'était une vipère. Au travail, c'était un serpent qui mordait les gens, faisait la morte, puis empoisonnait à nouveau.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle aimait Kanon en tant qu'adjoint. Parce qu'il la regardait comme une vipère, comme un homme. Pas comme une femme fragile qui peut se laisser influencer, qui peut tomber amoureuse et abandonner les affaires, se vendre à un type trop beau pour être authentique. Kanon la voyait pour ce qu'elle était, lui gueulait dessus aussi fort qu'elle pouvait hurler. La critiquant quand il le fallait. Essayant de comprendre ses choix avant de se plaindre.

À vrai dire, il ne faisait attention à elle en tant que femme, dans le sens premier du terme, que depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte de ses jumeaux. Il se montrait attentionné, comme un ami le serait, mais une fois les bébés sortis de son ventre, tout serait comme avant. D'ailleurs, quand son ventre s'était mis à grossir, Kanon la regardait toujours avec surprise. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que son employeuse soit mère. Étrangement, ça lui avait fait plaisir : Kanon ne se mettait pas à la materner, même s'il faisait attention à elle.

Une fois, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne la regardait pas comme une femme, comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Comme son père, ses frères. Le grec lui expliqua qu'il avait connu des femmes comme elle. Elles avaient de la volonté, le désir d'avancer et d'être respectées comme les autres, malgré la différence des sexes. Des vraies sauvageonnes. Le genre de femmes qui ne demandait pas d'amour mais de la reconnaissance.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Un taxi stationnait devant les portes vitrées. Kanon avait envoyé balader tout le monde, escortant sa patronne chez lui. Il savait qu'on le regarderait de travers, que des rumeurs circuleraient sur eux. Mais c'était sans importance. Il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Lys s'installa dans la voiture et mit sa ceinture de sécurité avec quelques difficultés. Son ventre était rond et encombrant. Elle se dit que, dans quelques mois, il n'y aurait plus rien dedans, mais que deux bébés dormiraient dans ses bras. Avec son chéri près d'elle. Après Noël, quand elle rentrerait à Paris, il serait sûrement dans ses bagages.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. La main large et chaude de Kanon tenait la sienne. Heureusement qu'il était là, lui. Heureusement…

**OoO**

« Je peux me laver tout seul.

- C'est cela, oui.

- Saga…

- Tu as failli te noyer deux fois, je te rappelle.

- Tu ne veux pas me faire de bouche-à-bouche ? »

Mû éclata de rire en voyant le grec aussi stupéfait. C'était un joli rire franc qui sembla résonner dans la pièce carrelée et lumineuse. Saga sentit ses joues rosir en se remémorant ce détail. Il avait eu si peur pour Mû, qui ne respirait plus, qu'il lui avait donné de l'air… à sa façon. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à son geste.

« Au lieu de te moquer de moi, lave-toi.

- Je t'embête, Saga. »

Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains voyageaient sur son corps, massant sa peau blanche parfois rougie par les vieilles cicatrices. Une douce odeur d'amande s'éleva dans la pièce en même temps que la vapeur du jet d'eau chaude.

Hypnotisé, Saga laissa son regard errer sur son patient, ses longs cheveux mauves relevés par un élastique pour qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés, sa peau d'albâtre luisante de savon et mousseuse par endroits. Mais, surtout, c'était son visage que Saga regardait, ce visage naturellement clair, aux traits légèrement asiatiques, et ces deux aigues-marines qui brillaient comme des joyaux. À nouveau, le grec se sentit troublé.

Mû coupa l'eau et une serviette épaisse et chaude tomba sur ses épaules, recouvrant son dos et ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers Saga qui le souleva dans ses bras comme un enfant, puis le déposa sur le tapis de bain où le jeune homme s'essuya avec application. Mû était très méticuleux, pas question de mettre ses vêtements s'il n'était pas bien sec. Saga se dit que, s'il n'était pas aussi méticuleux, leurs armures devaient avoir du souci à se faire.

Quand Mû fut sec, Saga examina son torse et son abdomen pour voir l'évolution de ses blessures qui n'étaient plus que des cicatrices. Même la plaie sanguinolente produite par la balle disparaissait et ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Contrairement au commun des mortels, Mû se remettait plus facilement de ses blessures. Et ce n'était pas Saga qui allait se plaindre, il ne supportait plus ces hématomes stagnant sur sa peau blanche.

Alors que le grec aidait le plus jeune à enfiler ses vêtements, Saga imagina un instant Ludivine se débrouiller avec son handicapé. Ça ne devait pas être évident pour elle. Et pour lui, aussi ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas si gênant que ça de rester avec lui quand il était dans la baignoire, cela l'était davantage quand elle devait le rhabiller ensuite. Le pauvre gars…

Enfin… la blonde était de mariage pendant une semaine, mais avec Médicis comme infirmière, ça ne devait pas être du gâteau pour le malade. D'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient embauché personne pour s'occuper personnellement du malade pendant l'absence de la blonde…

« Saga ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'aimerais me balader un peu, j'étouffe, ici. »

Mû semblait un peu gêné, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus de rester ici toute la journée dans le canapé ou sur son lit. Il avait envie de respirer l'air du dehors, bouger un peu… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher, ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas, et il avait la sensation qu'il ne les avait pas utilisées depuis longtemps…

Tout en massant les jambes nues du tibétain, Saga se dit qu'ils pourraient sortir dans le quartier. Il n'y avait pas de neige sur les trottoirs et il faisait relativement bon. Ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de se promener un peu.

« On ira se promener cet après-midi, si tu veux. Pas ce matin, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- C'est normal, tu dois t'ennuyer.

- Pas tant que ça. Je suis bien, ici. On s'occupe bien de moi et je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour manger. Tu es vraiment gentil. »

Ses mains cessèrent de bouger sur la cheville du tibétain. Une vague de tristesse passa sur son visage à peine quelques secondes, puis il reprit son massage, détendant les muscles crispés. Mû se mordilla la lèvre.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non… C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai tué. J'ai fait du mal aux autres. À toi.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

Non, il ne se rappelait de rien, et pourtant, ce qu'il lui disait ravivait certaines images, certains souvenirs, qu'il voyait flotter dans son esprit sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils représentaient. Les yeux bleus de Saga laissaient voir sa tristesse, sa douleur. Mû s'en voulut beaucoup de l'avoir blessé.

« Tu as tué des gens ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? »

Saga hésita, une bonne vieille phrase revenait en lui. Il eut un sourire ironique.

« Je n'étais pas moi-même.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'avais… une seconde personnalité en moi. Une personnalité maléfique. J'étais incapable de la combattre. Je n'étais pas assez fort.

- Alors ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Je l'ai laissée faire une fois. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

C'est comme céder à un enfant. On le fait une fois et on ne s'arrête jamais. C'est comme donner un couteau à un dépressif. Il se coupe une fois et il ne peut plus s'arrêter. La première fois est la fois de trop. Saga a cédé à cette voix qui murmurait dans sa tête, qui lui promettait des choses, qui lui faisait voir la vie en noir.

Kanon a été sa première cigarette. Quand il l'a terminée, il en a pris une autre, et il est tombé sur Sion, qu'il a réduit en cendres. Celle d'Athéna a glissé entre ses doigts, alors il a pris cette d'Aioros. Et il a continué. Inlassablement. Sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Et, au final, il en est mort.

« J'étais sous son emprise. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire moi-même.

- C'est tombé sur toi, mais ça aurait pu arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela n'aurait pas été mieux, je pense. »

Saga n'en savait trop rien. Il leva les yeux de la cheville vers le visage du jeune homme qui lui souriait timidement. Il n'aimait pas le voir blessé, cet homme qu'il avait autrefois connu, qui avait souffert et qui était si gentil, avec lui. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il le sentait, au fond de lui.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait battre son cœur ainsi.

**OoO**

C'est vers deux heures et demi que Saga et Mû décidèrent de se promener. Bien que le jeune homme soit du Tibet, et donc résistant aux basses températures, le grec l'avait habillé bien chaudement. Des fois qu'il leur fasse une bonne grippe… Mû lui avait assuré qu'il tombait rarement malade, ce à quoi Saga répondit par un haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

Quand Mû était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans et c'était un enfant frêle, fragile, qui tombait facilement malade, en raison des grandes chaleurs du Sanctuaire, en opposition avec la température basse de Jamir. Peut-être qu'en grandissant, Mû était moins sujet aux maladies. Il vivait au Tibet, il devait s'être habitué au climat, et pourtant, Saga continuait à revoir cet enfant réservé qui se baladait sous un soleil de plomb avec une fièvre de cheval. En cela, il était très proche de Camus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça.

- Garde ton écharpe, tu vas attraper du mal.

- Je ne suis jamais malade !

- Tu es amnésique, comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Comme je sais que tu adores les fraises.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Il arrivait souvent à Mû de sortir des petites choses comme ça, des souvenirs. Encore la veille, Kanon avait décidé de faire des crêpes pour remonter le moral de Lys, qui semblait épuisée, et Mû lui avait dit qu'il en mangeait parfois quand il était petit avec un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui adorait ça, même s'il ne le disait jamais, ainsi que deux autres enfants.

Sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait, Saga se souvint des cuisinières, venant de plusieurs pays différents, qui préparaient diverses pâtisseries pour les jeunes chevaliers d'or. Quand elles faisaient des crêpes, Milo et Aiolia accouraient comme des fourmis sur une sucette à la fraise. Plus modérément, quand ils étaient là, Mû et Camus suivaient le mouvement et mordaient avec plaisir dans les pâtes pliées.

Ce genre de souvenirs ramenait Saga en arrière, alors que Kanon n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu les autres chevaliers d'or, si ce n'est Aioros qui le prenait fréquemment pour Saga, jusqu'au jour où Kanon lui avoua la vérité. Cela le choqua beaucoup, non pas parce que Kanon s'était moqué de lui, mais parce qu'il trouvait cette pratique injuste. Sauf qu'elle était rédigée dans le règlement par Athéna en personne, malheureusement.

Ils se promenèrent une bonne demi-heure. Poussant le siège roulant, qui avait fait horreur au malade quand il le découvrit, et surtout, quand il monta dedans, Saga lui montra le quartier dans lequel ils vivaient depuis plus d'un an, toutes ces maisons alignées au bord du trottoir, ainsi que les commerces du coin. Ils rentrèrent dans une boulangerie, ainsi que dans un bureau de tabac et une épicerie.

De suite, les vendeurs s'amourachèrent du jeune malade qui leur répondait avec un sourire et un léger accent dans la voix. Un accent dont personne n'arrivait à déterminer l'origine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils rencontraient un habitant du Tibet, et plus précisément un atlante résidant à Jamir ! Saga vit avec énervement toutes les minettes du coin rougir en apercevant Mû, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qui l'entourait. Et pour Saga, qui avait beaucoup de classe dans ses vêtements. Pas autant que Kanon, qui portait avec une élégance particulière ses costumes, mais quand même.

Cette balade, certes courte, fut bénéfique pour Mû qui se sentit revivre. Il faisait froid et il bénissait intérieurement Saga de l'avoir forcé à mettre une écharpe, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Cet air humide et frais lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il en remercia d'ailleurs son infirmier personnel qui lui caressa les cheveux, en lui disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

**OoO**

Kanon tripotait nerveusement son téléphone portable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, les aiguilles indiquaient vingt-deux heures vingt. En somme, il était l'heure de se coucher, il devait se lever tôt pour une réunion. Non pas qu'il aimait arriver à l'heure, mais il préférait aller chercher Lys chez elle. Elle rouspétait en affirmant qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, mais dans le fond, elle aimait bien qu'il vienne la prendre chez elle.

Machinalement, il leva le clapet de son portable. Trois appels en absence. Pas besoin de chercher l'auteur de ces appels, il savait déjà qui c'était. Et pourtant, il ne le rappelait pas. L'envie de lui ne manquait pas, mais…

« Tu n'es pas couché ?

- Pas envie.

- Tu te lèves tôt, demain.

- Je sais. »

Kanon sentait qu'il était un peu sec dans sa façon de parler. Une fois encore, Saga lui donnait l'impression de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, il se tourna vers lui, tout en lui lançant un regard un peu perdu. Saga pencha la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr. »

Son frère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le salon, mais la cuisine, à côté, était encore allumée, et elle éclairait légèrement leurs visages si semblables, leurs traits virils et harmonieux, encadrés par leurs cheveux longs et ondulés.

En cet instant, assis l'un côté de l'autre, si proches, Kanon en venait à se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés à désirer la mort de l'autre. Comment ils avaient pu se haïr, se jalouser. Kanon n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher la joue de son frère. Autrefois, il nourrissait une telle rage à son encontre qu'imaginer son visage lui était impossible.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu savais, pour Rhadamanthe ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot. C'est pour moi qu'il vient à Paris ? »

Saga sembla hésiter, puis il lui répondit que, le jour où Lys et Ludivine avaient insinué qu'il avait un prétendant, comme ça, pour rire, Lys lui avait laissé deviner que c'était Rhadamanthe. À vrai dire, pour être sincère, il n'avait rien vu venir.

« Et toi, comment… »

Kanon lui résuma sa conversation avec Rhadamanthe. Il savait qui était l'amant de Lys, ou du moins s'en doutait, puis il l'avait traité d'aveugle. Par exemple, pourquoi venait-il à Paris ? Pas de réponse. Un coup de téléphone chez Lys, et la réponse était tombée, comme ça, naturellement.

Cela l'avait beaucoup trituré. Toute la soirée, la nuit et le lendemain matin, il avait pensé à cette réponse. Au fait que Rhadamanthe venait avant tout pour le voir, lui, son ancien ennemi, l'adjoint de sa cousine. Un ami.

« Et… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Je sais pas. »

Avec sincérité, Kanon lui avoua qu'il ne ressentait pas d'amour. Pas cet amour qui rend bête, qui crée des crises de nerfs quand l'autre n'appelle pas, qui rend tour à tour heureux et malheureux. Pas cet amour qu'on voit à tous les coins de rue et qui crée les couples.

À vrai dire, c'était ça qui l'ennuyait. Ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien spectre, c'était de l'amitié, mais aussi de l'attirance, de l'affection. C'est sans tabou qu'il affirma à son frère que Rhadamanthe correspondait à ses goûts. Il n'aimait pas plus les hommes que les femmes, mais en matière de garçons, Rhadamanthe en était un bel exemple. Un homme bien bâti, sûr de lui, attentionné mais pas collant. Pas attachant au point de ne pas pouvoir parler à un homme sans se faire enguirlander.

Mais c'était de l'attirance. De l'attachement. Kanon n'était pas amoureux, et il doutait de l'être un jour. Ce n'était pas son truc, ça. Il n'avait pas été élevé pour aimer, mais pour haïr, pour seconder, pour vénérer. Vénérer son frère, vénérer Athéna, leurs actions, leurs bienfaits…

« Sauf que maintenant, c'est toi qui es au-dessus de moi.

- Dis pas de bêtises, Saga.

- C'est toi qui ramènes le plus d'argent à la maison. C'est bête de dire ça, mais tu es l'homme de la maison. C'est toi qui voyages, qui t'investis, qui te bats. Derrière ta patronne, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es plus dans l'ombre. Moi, au contraire, je passe mes journées ici à écrire.

- C'est vrai, vu comme ça…

- Tu sais… Je pense que tu devrais l'appeler. Et que tu en parles avec lui. Que tu sois sincère. Tu sais, tu peux toujours essayer, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Un ami. »

Kanon se sentit rougir. S'il essayait et échouait, il perdait un ami. Il tenait beaucoup à Rhadamanthe, ce crétin qui l'appelait à des heures pas possible mais toujours à son écoute. C'était l'une des rares personnes pour qui il offrirait sa vie. En fait, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main : lui, Saga, Lys et Kiki.

« Tu as peur de perdre un ami, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il a eu peur de ça, lui aussi, en faisant ces sous-entendus ? »

C'était comme si on lui avait mis une claque. Kanon réalisa que, en effet, Rhadamanthe avait pris un risque : qu'il prenne mal ses paroles et ne veuille plus lui parler. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il ne répondait plus à ses appels, regardait son nom s'afficher mais n'ouvrait jamais le clapet du téléphone pour répondre. Il l'ignorait.

Saga eut un sourire. Son frère était toujours le même, un grand gamin. Il n'osait pas se lancer dans une aventure sans en avoir mesuré les limites et les conséquences. C'était bien une attitude de chevalier, ça, mesurer le danger avant de mettre un pied en territoire ennemi.

« Appelle-le. »

Saga se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et partit dans sa chambre, alors que son jumeau pianotait sur les touches de son portable.

**OoO**

La vie était belle, les pigeons roucoulaient au bord des fenêtres, le ciel était bleu, et le soleil…

« Cassez-vous, espèce d'abrutis !! »

… très énervé… Kanon inspira profondément et toqua à la porte, puis entra dans le bureau de sa patronne alors qu'un homme se mettait à hurler, non pas sur lui parce que personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence, mais sur ladite patronne, qui était étrangement impressionnante malgré son ventre rond.

« Mais t'as complètement perdu la boule, ma vieille ! Tu te rends compte de…

- Barrez-vous ! J'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, d'accord ?!

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est urgent. »

Les trois adversaires, prêts pour un match de boxe sanglant, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le pauvre adjoint qui se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là.

« Je dois parler avec Mlle Taylor.

- Allez-y.

- C'est confidentiel.

- Parlez, nom d'un chien !

- Comment tu parles à mon adjoint, toi ?! »

Sa voix partait dans les aigüs. Lys jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme, qui s'avérait être ses frères aînés. Le plus âgé, René Charles n'avait absolument rien en commun avec sa sœur, ses cheveux très courts étant bruns, et Kanon ne lui trouvait absolument aucun charme. C'était un homme sec qui semblait fait pour la dispute. Cependant, c'était un bon avocat, comme son frère plus jeune, Jean, qui avait les yeux bleus de Lys, mais il était d'une taille ridiculement petite. Ses cheveux longs et châtains lui donnaient un petit air androgyne, mais ses mains épaisses cassaient tout le charme.

« Dehors ! Je veux plus vous voir !

- Crois-moi, ça va gueuler, espèce de conne ! »

Jean lui jeta un regard mauvais, Lys lui en jeta un plus assassin encore qui le fit tressaillir. On avait l'impression qu'elle gonflait et prenait quelques centimètres au fil des secondes. À se demander qui était l'aîné entre les trois personnes.

En montrant la porte du doigt, elle menaça ses frères du regard. Ils quittèrent la pièce en criant que leur père ne la laisserait pas faire. Kanon ferma la porte derrière eux et le silence retomba dans la pièce. Lys haletait et se vautra dans son siège. La montée d'adrénaline chuta en flèche, ne laissant derrière elle que la fatigue.

Lentement, Kanon s'avança dans le bureau et laissa son corps se poser contre le bureau, puis caressa les cheveux blonds de sa patronne. Elle était fatiguée, énervée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Je deviens folle.

- Je pense que tu as pris une bonne décision. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais bon. Je vais t'aider. Du mieux que je peux.

- Heureusement que t'es là, toi. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans les siennes. Kanon se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il savait qu'elle devait s'arrêter, mais son côté sauvage lui dictait qu'il fallait continuer. Elle ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois au bout de ses forces.

« Ils m'énervent, tous. Entre Agnès qui vient de nous faire un scandale avec sa grossesse et sa demande de divorce, et ces deux crétins…

- Ils n'allaient pas rester dans l'ombre à ne rien dire.

- Ouais, je sais… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Son téléphone portable vibra. Lys sauta dessus et jeta un regard de chien battu à son adjoint qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et sortit de la pièce, alors que Lys discutait joyeusement avec son chéri.

« Chéri ?? Tu vas bien ??

- Oui et toi, mon cœur ?

- Un peu fatiguée.

- Ça se sent dans ta voix. Raconte-moi. »

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Lys s'enfonça dans son siège et se laissa aller, fermant les yeux, tout en imaginant le visage souriant de son amant.

**OoO**

Tel un oiseau de proie, le livre plana dans les airs quelques instants avant de s'écraser sans aucune grâce sur le parquet de la cuisine. Il n'osa pas émettre la moindre plainte contre son maître tyrannique, sinon, il se serait fait arracher toutes les pages les unes après les autres avec un sadisme tout particulier.

« Kiki, ramasse ce livre.

- Nan.

- Ce n'est pas en le jetant par terre que ton exercice avancera, et tu n'iras pas jouer tant qu'il ne sera pas fait. »

Kiki émit un grognement mécontent et se leva pour ramasser le livre blessé et agonisant sous le regard médusé de ses deux amis, penchés sur leurs devoirs la seconde d'avant. Sans un mot, ils y replongèrent le nez tandis que l'enfant se rasseyait et faisait la moue tout en lisant l'énoncé de l'exercice.

Kanon n'était pas rentré du travail, et ne pouvant donc pas faire diversion avec ses crêpes, les collégiens n'avaient pu échapper à la phase « devoirs », ce qui impliquait un silence de mort dans la cuisine pendant que, penchés sur leurs cahiers, ils faisaient leurs exercices et apprenaient leurs leçons. Le tout sous la surveillance de Saga qui lisait un roman, ses fines lunettes posées sur son nez.

Une fois de plus, Kiki avait fini ses devoirs bien plus rapidement que Valentine et Anthony. Alors Saga lui demandait, ou plutôt lui ordonnait, de travailler ses autres matières extrascolaires, à savoir le chinois ou le grec. Ce qui ne plaisait guère à leur ami. Ils l'admiraient beaucoup, d'ailleurs, car c'était tout juste si eux, ils arrivaient à aligner deux mots en anglais alors que lui le parlait couramment, tout comme le grec et le français, même s'il avait des difficultés dans l'écriture. Sans oublier qu'il avait de bonnes bases en chinois. Comment un enfant pouvait-il parler autant de langues à la fois ?! Surtout qu'il connaissait une langue étrangère à ce monde que seuls les atlantes connaissaient…

Par moments, les deux collégiens enviaient leur ami et ses conditions de vie : une jolie maison avec pour tuteurs des jumeaux terriblement beaux et sympathiques. Mais ils s'en voulaient de cette légère jalousie quand il voyait leur ami jeter ce livre par terre de façon si puérile, si enfantine… Dans le fond, c'était un enfant comme les autres. Juste plus intelligent, sûrement surdoué, malgré ce qu'il pouvait leur dire…

Un peu plus tard, les enfants purent quitter la cuisine, leurs devoirs finis et rangés dans leurs sacs. Kiki avait fini par terminer son exercice au prix d'un effort surhumain, ce qui fit sourire Saga. Une fois encore, Valentine et Anthony furent étonnés de les voir discuter dans une langue étrangère. Ils semblaient avoir oublié que les deux enfants ne parlaient pas un mot de grec et ne pouvaient certainement pas les comprendre.

Les collégiens passèrent dans le salon. Les yeux de Kiki s'illuminèrent quand ils se posèrent sur la silhouette tranquille de Mû qui regardait vaguement la télévision, semblant pris dans ses rêveries. Valentine sentit ses joues rosir, cet étranger était particulièrement beau. Une beauté différente de Saga qui faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse.

Mû jeta un regard à Kiki et eut un sourire. Il caressa ses cheveux brun roux affectueusement et il dit quelques mots qui échappèrent aux deux enfants. Kiki eut un instant de silence, comme de surprise. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Mais un grand sourire illumina son visage d'enfant et il répondit dans le même langage. Le même langage inconnu du commun des mortels, cet idiome que seuls Mû et lui connaissaient.

Les souvenirs revenaient…

**OoO**

Kiki se regarda dans la glace. Il portait un jean et un pull sombre. Pendant quelques secondes, il se revit avec une tunique marron, son pantalon beige et un bracelet enfilé à son bras. Il l'avait toujours, d'ailleurs, caché dans un tiroir de sa commode. Plus il se regardait, et plus il changeait.

Il avait grandi, en deux ans. Il avait perdu des muscles, aussi, et de sa souplesse. Mais, dans le fond, il se trouvait bien comme il était. Il se sentait… normal. Comme tous les garçons de son âge. Le truc qui restait, c'était ces deux points bleus sur son front et ses cheveux en pagaille. On ne se refait pas, se dit-il en souriant.

« Kiki, tu es prêt ?

- Presque ! »

Saga entra dans la pièce, attrapa le peigne et dut bloquer Kiki pour le coiffer un minimum. L'enfant avait horreur de se peigner, c'était sa hantise, et son tuteur l'avait menacé à maintes reprises de lui tondre les cheveux s'il ne faisait pas un effort. Et Kiki ne voulait pas ressembler aux gardes du Sanctuaire.

« À quelle heure je viens te chercher ?

- Heu… Vers cinq heures et demi.

- Pas de bêtises, hein ?

- Promis ! J'irai pas en Chine ! »

Ils eurent un petit rire complice. Kiki sortit de la pièce et courut dans le salon. Il eut un regard émerveillé en voyant Mû assis en tailleur sur le canapé, concentré sur un petit bouquin, un crayon à la main. Discrètement, Kiki avait glissé à son tuteur que Mû aimait les jeux de réflexion comme les sudokus. Saga s'était empressé d'en acheter un carnet à la librairie et le tibétain ne le quittait déjà plus des yeux, traçant çà et là des chiffres, les effaçant pour en écrire d'autres. Il avait un beau visage quand il était concentré…

« À tout à l'heure !!

- J'en ai pour dix minutes.

- Prends ton temps. »

Mû adressa un sourire à Saga qui se sentit troublé mais n'en montra rien. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait attiré par le jeune homme, et il s'en voulait d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Mû n'était pas lui-même et il lui avait fait tant de mal…

Kiki, tout joyeux qu'il était, ne remarqua pas la légère rougeur sur les joues du grec, trop pressé d'aller dans le garage. Il devait se rendre à une fête d'anniversaire, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et il était tout excité.

Saga et l'enfant entrèrent dans la voiture puis sortir de la propriété. Ils mirent à peine une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le pavillon où vivait Anaïs. C'était une jolie maison qu'ils trouvèrent plutôt grande, mais Saga n'était pas là pour admirer le décors, juste pour déposer Kiki.

Ils furent accueillis par la maman d'Anaïs qui fut bouche bée en voyant ce grand homme au teint hâlé, grand, musclé et au visage séduisant. Un mannequin semblait être posté devant sa porte et elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du tuteur de Kiki, un camarade de sa fille. Décidemment, il y avait vraiment de jolis hommes, sur cette terre…

« Bonjour, Kiki ! Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres. »

Il cacha son sourire derrière ses mains tout en entrant dans le pavillon. Saga allait une fois de plus se faire draguer… S'il n'était pas habitué, il aurait éclaté de rire en voyant le visage béat de la maman d'Anaïs.

L'enfant fut accueilli chaleureusement par ses camarades du collège, et plus particulièrement par Anaïs qui l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir le jeune tibétain. Valentine prit sur elle pour ne pas mordre cette petite peste alors qu'Anthony ne savait pas s'il devait retenir Valentine, au risque de se faire manger tout cru, ou écarter Kiki, au risque de se faire foudroyer par Anaïs. Finalement, il préféra rester à sa place.

Il y eut des jeux, des rires. Le salon était joliment décoré et des assiettes de bonbons emplissaient la table basse, les meubles et la grande table en bois qui servait aux repas. Il y avait de la musique, aussi, et un air bon enfant régnait dans la vaste pièce.

Pourtant, Kiki ne se sentait pas à sa place. Entouré de ces enfants de son âge, qui riaient, chantaient et jouaient, il avait l'impression d'être exclu. De ne pas être comme eux. Il n'arrivait à sourire aux blagues, à se laisser aller à la fête.

Des images de Jamir, du Sanctuaire refaisaient surface. Des images froides du Tibet mais douces de son maître, des images étouffante de la Grèce et sanglantes des temples… Il avait participé aux batailles, apporté l'armure d'or de la Balance aux chevalier lors de la bataille contre Poséidon…

Et il se retrouvait là, entouré de tous ces gosses mis sur leur 31, ces gamines qui gloussaient dans l'attente d'un slow, ces gamins qui ne pensaient qu'au foot… Mais que faisait-il là ? Mais que faisait-il là, assis sur le canapé, à mâchouiller un bonbon ? Ce n'était pas sa place, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il étouffait dans cette atmosphère joyeuse, dans cette pièce qui sentait le sucre où la musique lui frappait la tête sans ménagements…

Kiki se sentait bête. Il n'était pas bien, il voulait sortir, mais cela aurait paru malpoli. Mais il avait envie de pleurer, d'appeler Saga pour qu'il le ramène à la maison. Pour retrouver sa tranquillité, sa petite chambre. Son petit monde…

« Ça va pas ? »

Valentine venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé en cuir. Elle avait un verre en plastique à la main et semblait inquiète. Kiki avait l'air triste, là, tout seul sur le canapé. Au début, il s'était amusé, participant avec les autres, mais plus maintenant. Elle-même s'ennuyait un peu. Elle préférait discuter avec les garçons mais ils parlaient que de foot, et ça va bien deux minutes…

« Si, ça va…

- On dirait pas. »

Valentine le regardait avec ses grands yeux marron. Kiki se sentit rougir de gêne, non seulement parce qu'il était découvert, mais en plus parce qu'il trouvait son amie vraiment jolie. Bon, elle avait des petits boutons d'acné et sa voix était plutôt grave, mais elle avait de jolis cheveux noirs et elle portait une longue robe bleue.

« Me sens pas bien ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… sais pas. »

Valentine allait lui poser une autre question quand, soudain, Anaïs cria que, maintenant, c'était concours de danse ! Immédiatement, les garçons rouspétèrent, c'était bien un truc de filles, ça ! Mais Anaïs avait tout prévu, il y avait autant de garçons que de filles à sa fête de façon à faire des couples, et elle ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre par deux, malgré les protestations.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de Kiki qui ne savait pas danser et n'en avait nullement envie. Voyant déjà Anaïs s'avancer vers eux pour kidnapper le tibétain, Valentine se leva et attrapa de force son ami en lui demandant, avec un grand sourire « attention-à-tes-fesses-si-la-réponse-me-plait-pas », d'être son cavalier. Et l'enfant n'eut pas le courage de répondre non.

Ainsi, ils se mirent tous les deux à danser, bousculant les autres, en particulier les garçons qui ne pensaient qu'à faire les zouaves pour faire rire les filles et ne pas se sentir trop ridicules à tenir les copines par les hanches comme les grands. Évidemment, Kiki se joignit à eux, faisant rire aux éclats Valentine. Leurs cœurs battaient fort dans leur poitrine, et le concours de danse ne tarda pas à tomber à l'eau, les filles riant aux pitreries des garçons qui imitaient les gamines en entendant Lorie chanter à tue-tête « J'ai besoin d'amouuuuur… ». Anaïs était au bord de la crise de nerfs, ou de larmes, au choix…

À la fin des chansons, Valentine fit un gros bisou sur la joue de Kiki qui devint écarlate. De suite, des « Oh les amoureux ! » fusèrent dans le salon, Kiki cachant ses joues avec ses mains. Il finit par éclater de rire, et la fête continua.

**OoO**

« Je crois que ton fils est amoureux.

- Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

- Pardon ?? »

Mû interrogea des yeux les jumeaux, l'un assis devant son ordinateur et l'autre sur le lit à côté du tibétain. Les deux frangins eurent un sourire conspirateurs, Mû avait du mal à les suivre. Kanon se pencha vers le tibétain.

« Depuis qu'il est rentré de la fête, hier, il est comme sur un petit nuage.

- Ah, j'avais remarqué, mais il est souvent dans cet état. »

Cette remarque fit sourire les jumeaux. C'était vrai que Kiki avait tendance à garder la tête dans les nuages. C'était un enfant vif mais plutôt rêveur, néanmoins. Kanon ricana.

« Si ça se trouve, c'est sa copine qui l'a embrassé.

- Quand je lui ai demandé si elle était venue à la fête, il est devenu tout rouge.

- Tu vois ! Ton fils est amoureux ! »

Mû leva faussement les yeux en les traitant de commères, ils répliquèrent qu'ils ne faisaient que constater les faits.

« Occupez-vous de vous et laissez-le tranquille. »

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre fut poussée et la tête de Kiki passa par l'entrebâillement. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il leur dit qu'il allait faire du vélo avec Anthony et Valentine. Saga lui demanda de ne pas rentrer trop tard, l'enfant le promit et s'en alla en gambadant gaiement vers l'entrée de la maison, mit ses chaussures en sifflotant et partit dans le garage pour prendre son vélo. Quand il eut quitté la maison, les adultes éclatèrent de rire.

« Comme dirait Ludivine, y'a anguille sous roche !

- Kanon…

- Je vois le tableau dans quelques années.

- Saga ! Vous êtes moqueurs…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit comme ça ! »

Mû lui dit qu'il devrait arrêter de rire, parce que lui aussi, il était sur son petit nuage depuis deux, trois jours. Kanon devint écarlate et Saga éclata de rire devant la gêne apparente de son frère qui protesta, il n'était pas sur son petit nuage, et Mû lui dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter son portable comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un l'appelle…

Pendant ce temps-là, Kiki venait d'enfourcher son vélo et pédalait à toute vitesse pour retrouver Anthony. Qui l'attendait devant chez lui. Ils allèrent chercher Valentine qui semblait toute contente de les voir. Elle embrassa Kiki sur la joue, et il devint tout rouge, sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. Ils tirèrent la langue de façon très mature à Anthony qui riait. Puis, ils partirent tous les trois.

Kiki aimait bien le vélo, ça lui faisait du bien. Il savait que, s'il le voulait, il pourrait aller bien plus vite que les deux autres. Il en avait la force, mais pas l'envie. Valentine peinait un peu derrière lui et Anthony qui le dépassait un peu. Kiki se sentait en paix avec lui-même, mieux que la veille.

Bien plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit parc pour souffler un peu et boire de l'eau, tout en discutant et pensant à la reprise des cours le lendemain, ainsi qu'aux vacances qui arrivaient à grands pas. Kiki et Anthony songèrent à cette fichue rédaction qui n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus alors que Valentine sortait des gâteaux pour le goûter.

Soudain, un chien apparut devant eux et s'assit juste devant Kiki. C'était un joli chien pas bien grand avec un pelage roux. En fait, on aurait dit un renard, et sa queue se courbait vers le haut. Valentine approcha son visage.

« Il est beau, ce chien !

- Vous pensez qu'il est à qui ?

- C'est un Shiba Inu.

- Un Shiba quoi ??

- C'est un chien japonais, j'en ai vu au Japon.

- Parce que tu es allé au Japon ?! »

Tout en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues, Kiki regarda le chien assis devant lui. Il était vraiment beau et plutôt jeune. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait aux chiens, d'abord ? L'enfant lui tendit un bout de gâteau que l'animal avala goulûment et lui fit des yeux de chien battu pour en avoir un autre. Les trois collégiens s'amusèrent à le nourrir, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas de collier et que c'était peut-être un chien abandonné.

Kiki fut triste à cette idée. Il paraissait que c'était un fait courant. Quand les propriétaires ne voulaient plus de leur animal, ils l'abandonnaient. Un peu comme lui, à sa naissance. Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu de lui alors ils l'avaient laissé tomber. Jusqu'à ce que Mû le prenne sous son aile…

**OoO**

« Non ! C'est hors de question !

- Mais Saga…

- Kiki, j'ai dit non ! »

De sa haute stature, Saga surplombait Kiki, lui jetant un regard entendu. Un genou au sol, Kiki enserrait de ses bras le cou d'un chien, certes joli mais sale et sûrement sauvage.

« On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, il a été abandonné !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Kiki, je ne veux pas de chien ici, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Il est tout seul !

- Mets ce chien dehors et tout de suite, jeune homme !

- Saga, on peut le garder… »

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à son frère qui ne termina pas sa phrase. Puis, il se retourna vers Kiki et lui demanda de mettre le chien dehors. Kiki fit non de la tête, et le voyant au bord des larmes, Kanon se permit de prendre sa défense une seconde fois.

« Si Kiki s'en occupe, ça devrait aller, non ?

- Qu'il s'en occupe ? Tu plaisantes ? Qui c'est qui va le promener, qui c'est qui va nettoyer, et le nourrir ?

- Je peux m'en occuper !

- Tu as déjà du mal à ranger tes affaires, comment veux-tu être capable de t'occuper d'un chien ? C'est hors de question !

- Ça le rendrait responsable !

- Kanon ! Tu n'es pas là de la journée, ce n'est pas toi qui ranges et qui t'occupes de la maison. C'est bien gentil de prendre sa défense, mais c'est tout juste si tu t'occupes de tes affaires ! »

Vexé, Kanon riposta, son frère faisait tout à sa place avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, mais Saga répliqua que s'il ne le faisait pas, ses affaires ne seraient pas rangées. Déjà qu'il passait sa vie à chercher ses clés, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il devait faire attention à autre chose ! Saga savait où étaient ses dossiers alors qu'il ne connaissait rien des affaires de son jumeau.

Comme un boulet de canon, l'adjoint répliqua avec colère et la dispute s'envenima. Tout y passa : le manque d'aide de Kanon, ses costumes hors de prix, son manque d'attention, mais aussi la mollesse de Saga, ses journées passée dans le pavillon, à faire sa petite vie tranquille. Kiki se mit à pleurer et s'enfuît dans sa chambre, laissant le chien apeuré derrière lui.

Cela ne fit pas réagir les jumeaux qui se défiaient avec colère. Saga finit par quitter le couloir, furieux et monta dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Kanon poussa un soupir exaspéré et posa les yeux sur le chien assis devant la porte d'entrée.

**OoO**

Saga entra dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte avec colère. Mû le regarda entrer et se laisser tomber sur le siège de bureau. Le grec se prit la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux retombant devant son visage. Il était énervé, furieux après son frère.

C'était pourtant ainsi depuis le début : Kanon travaillait comme un fou et prenait des risques alors que lui, Saga, passait plus de temps chez eux à s'occuper de Kiki, de la maison ou de l'appartement. Et de son jumeau, aussi. Parce que Kanon ne prenait pas soin de lui-même. À l'époque où ils étaient revenus sur terre, à l'époque où le lendemain était incertain, Kanon ne se préoccupait pas de lui-même, passant son temps à récolter de l'argent. Alors Saga essayait de faire attention à lui, à lui rendre la vie plus facile.

Kanon avait ce désir de travailler, d'avancer, d'être utile à son frère. Travailler pour noyer le passé. Pour l'oublier. Maintenant, la situation était différente, Kanon gagnait mieux sa vie en prenant moins de risque et Saga pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans craindre le lendemain. Mais, dans le fond, rien n'avait changé : Kanon travaillait sans se regarder, sans regarder autour de lui. Certes, il aimait les beaux vêtements, et c'était le sujet d'une de leurs disputes, mais c'était toujours en rapport avec le travail. Tout avait un rapport avec le travail. Il n'avait même pas eu d'amants ou de maîtresses, cela n'était pas utile à sa vie. Ses soirées à la maison, c'était sa pause. Il n'avait rien à faire, tout était fait.

Saga, malgré sa colère, comprenait qu'il défende Kiki, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Kiki était jeune et c'est tout juste s'il s'y retrouvait dans ses affaires. C'était Saga qui gérait tout : les dépenses, les impôts… Il gérait tout. Jusqu'à la note du pressing de Kanon. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer, pas le droit…

« Saga ? »

Le grec leva les yeux vers Mû. Il semblait inquiet et l'interrogeait de ses yeux bleus. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui semblaient parler pour lui. Les fenêtres de son âme. Et c'était sûrement l'une des plus belles qu'il ait vues dans sa vie.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de chien ? »

Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui, Mû le força presque de venir juste avec son regard. Saga se sentit obligé de s'installer à côté du tibétain, et avec une facilité déconcertante, il lui parla. De la dispute. Cet animal n'était que le déclencheur de la dispute, il n'en était pas vraiment le sujet.

Saga lui parla de ses états d'âme, de leur vie d'avant. Comment elle était réglée, comment il l'avait vécue. Comme il avait eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son jumeau, qu'on le lui retire, qu'on l'éloigne de lui comme avant. Qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Séparés par les flots, la colère, la haine.

Avec douceur, Mû lui prit la main, écoutant ce flot de paroles qui sortaient des lèvres du grec. Au final, quand il eut fini, Saga se sentit comme vidé d'un poids. Il n'avait jamais vraiment l'occasion de parler de leur vie d'avant, Kanon préférait garder cela pour lui et Lys n'était pas vraiment curieuse de ce côté-là, elle savait que cela n'avait pas été évident pour eux, et cela avait un lien avec leur… passé. Quant à Ludivine et Corinne… Il ne voulait pas vraiment les embêter avec ça.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- C'est rien. Ça fait du bien de parler, parfois. »

Saga acquiesça lentement. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait fermement les doigts blancs et fins de Mû. C'était lui qui les avait glissés dans sa main bronzée. Ces doigts talentueux qui pouvaient réparer n'importe quelle armure, n'importe quelle fissure…

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Comme attiré par une force invisible, Saga se pencha lentement vers Mû, lui laissant le temps de se retirer. Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux quand deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Chastement. Il se sentait tout drôle, son cœur battait fort et le pouce du grec caressait la peau claire de sa main. Mû répondit timidement au baiser, en ayant la sensation que c'était réellement la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Quand ils s'écartèrent, Saga eut un sourire en voyant les joues claires du tibétain rosir. Mû cacha son visage dans le cou du grec, un peu gêné, alors qu'il sentait une paire de lèvres baiser son front.

**OoO**

Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, Kiki pleurnichait en se maudissant d'avoir amené ce chien à la maison. Il pensait que Saga accepterait de le garder avec eux, mais non, évidemment. Malgré son intelligence, Kiki n'était qu'un enfant, et même si Saga n'avait pas de travail à plein temps, l'enfant comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas s'occuper d'un chien. Pourtant, Kiki trouvait cet animal si joli… et il était tout seul, en plus.

On toqua à sa porte, et une personne entra. Il leva les yeux de son oreiller et vit Kanon qui lui souriait, un peu gêné. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit près de lui, sur son lit. Kiki se redressa et allait lui demander pardon, mais le grec le devança.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Des tensions qui traînent et ça finit par exploser. J'étais un peu énervé à cause du travail, ces derniers temps, et c'est Saga qui se l'est un peu pris en pleine tête.

- J'aurais pas dû amener le chien.

- Chien ou pas, ça aurait fini par arriver, de toute façon. Si tu nous avais ramené un chat, je pense que ça aurait été pire, Saga a horreur de ça.

- Il n'aime pas les animaux ?

- Si, mais pas les chats. Rien qu'à les voir, ça lui donne de l'urticaire. »

Ils ricanèrent en imaginant le Gémeau s'enfuir, poursuivi par un chat aux poils hérissés et toutes griffes dehors. Le canapé en cuir et les rideaux ne s'en seraient peut-être pas remis…

Kiki respirait un peu mieux et ses larmes séchaient sur ses joues. Kanon lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu viens avec moi ? On va nettoyer ton chien avant qu'il ne dégueulasse tout, où ça va gueuler.

- Mais Saga…

- Tu t'occuperas du chien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui !

- Alors tout va bien. »

Kanon lui fit un clin d'œil et lui fit signe de le suivre. Kiki sembla rayonner, son chagrin déjà oublié.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Hello every body ? How do you do ?

**Lys :** les oraux d'anglais, ça te réussi pas.

Maieuuuh !!

**Lys :** Pas du tout du tout XD !

(boude) Bref ! Voici un nouveau chapitre où les choses avancent pour Kanon et Rhadamanthe ! Gros bisous à tous !!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

La porte du garage s'ouvrit et la voiture y entra. Avec précaution, Saga rangea le véhicule, attrapa ses achats et en sortit, pour ensuite la verrouiller. Il poussa la porte de métal menant au pavillon.

« Mû, je suis ren… Hé ! Sayuri ! »

La chienne était debout sur ses pattes arrières, lui faisant la fête. Saga lui caressa la tête en lui demandant de se calmer, mais l'animal préféra lui tourner autour, manquant de faire tomber à nouveau le grec qui ne savait plus où mettre les pieds sans la blesser.

Il n'avait pas été enchanté. Pas du tout, même, mais avec le regard de chien battu de son frère et Kiki, sans oublier leurs excuses, Saga ne s'était pas senti suffisamment courageux pour les affronter. Il avait lancé un regard mauvais à Mû qui ricanait dans son coin. Oui, il s'était bien fait avoir. Une fois encore.

Évidemment, Saga avait posé des conditions : Kiki devait la brosser, la nourrir, la laver si besoin et la promener en rentrant de l'école. L'enfant avait accepté de bonne grâce, mais ça faisait deux jours que le chien, qui s'était révélé être une fille, était chez eux, et Kiki montrait déjà des signes de faiblesse. Enfin, elle commençait déjà à faire partie de la maison, Saga n'avait pas le cœur de la jeter dehors pour ça, elle n'y était pour rien.

Un grand débat avait eu lieu pour choisir son nom. Enfin, un grand débat entre Kanon et Kiki, évidemment, car du moment qu'elle avait un nom potable, Saga s'en fichait un peu. Il les avait juste prévenus, pas de nom ridicule, il ne se voyait pas crier « Amour ! » ou encore « Apache ! » à tout bout de champ quand il irait la promener.

La chienne était un Shiba Inu aux poils roux. Saga, qui ne faisait aucune différence entre les chiens, au grand dam de son frère et Kiki, avait été content de l'apprendre, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui chercher un nom japonais. Certes, c'était une race nippone, mais cette chienne devait être née en France. Dans le fond, elle était plus française qu'eux. Enfin…

Le débat traînait en longueur. En ayant assez d'écouter ces deux idiots proposer toutes sortes de noms, Saga préféra discuter avec Mû. Kiki voulut appeler la chienne Lys, mais Kanon refusa tout net. Déjà qu'il devait se la taper au travail, il n'allait pas l'avoir en plus à la maison. C'est alors que Mû, jusque là silencieux, leur dit que fleur de lys, en japonais, se traduisait par Sayuri. Petite phrase sortie de nulle part qui mit fin au débat et la chienne se trouva baptisée Sayuri. Saga ne pourrait jamais assez l'en remercier…

« Sayuri, du calme…

- Saga, tu es rentré ? »

Retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, Saga jeta un regard exaspéré à la chienne qui le suivait comme un caneton suivant sa maman. Même quand il monta les escaliers, elle continua de le suivre. Bon, il n'allait pas la critiquer maintenant, elle était étonnamment sociable et aucun dégât n'avait été constaté dans la maison. Et elle n'aboyait pas à qui mieux mieux. Saga imagina juste un instant un caniche cotonneux miaulant derrière la porte… Décidément, ce n'était pas si mal, les chiens japonais…

Saga entra dans la chambre du tibétain qui, comme d'habitude, était plongé dans un livre. Saga se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Un geste si simple et si tendre qui leur parut presque naturel. Malgré ses pensées, Saga ne ressentit aucune répulsion, aucun remord à poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, de le souiller. Et pourtant…

Mû avait un beau visage. Des yeux sublimes et une voix qui le charmait. À peine l'apercevait-il qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais il se retenait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant son frère, il se sentirait trop gêné. Et lui-même, après coup, se disait qu'il devrait arrêter, mais il était incapable de résister à son visage d'ange, à ses yeux qui désiraient une attention sans la formuler clairement.

« Tu as fait de bons achats ?

- J'ai acheté des cadeaux pour Kiki. Il serait temps que je m'active pour Noël.

- Mais c'est dans quelques semaines !

- Beaucoup de gens se disent la même chose et, au final, il n'y a plus rien dans les magasins. »

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, claquant avec grâce contre le mur, alors qu'un tonitruant « Je suis rentré !! » retentissait dans la maison. Stupéfait, Saga regarda sa montre et vit que, en effet, il était onze heures et demi passées, et il se rappela que Kiki quittait les cours à 11h20 le mardi. Et rien n'était préparé…

Saga se leva donc du lit, abandonnant le sachet blanc et jaune de la Fnac sur la couette bleue et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, en espérant que Kiki soit rentré seul. Raté. Anthony et Valentine étaient là, dans l'entrée à rire autour de Sayuri qui se faisait une joie de les accueillir à la maison.

Le grec salua les enfants et partit en vitesse dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner. Il entendait les collégiens retirer leurs chaussures et abandonner leurs sacs énormes sur le sol. Le grec se dit que Valentine ne devait pas manger chez eux, aujourd'hui. Bah, ses parents devaient l'avoir oubliée, pour changer.

« Je vais voir Mû ! »

Kiki monta à l'étage au triple galop, ses fidèles amis le suivant dans sa course. Mais… Mais j'ai pas récupéré mon sac, moi ! S'exclama intérieurement le grec, qui faillit en lâcher sa casserole pleine d'eau. Les enfants parlaient, à l'étage, et rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'ils avaient fait attention au sachet en plastique jaune et blanc, avec écrit Fnac en gros dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, les escaliers couinèrent sous leurs pas d'éléphants galopant dans la jungle, et ils arrivèrent comme des fleurs dans la cuisine, prêts à mettre la table.

Après avoir mis de l'eau à bouillir pour les pâtes, Saga monta à l'étage le plus tranquillement possible, puis rentra dans la chambre. Petit sac évaporé. Mû lui fit un grand sourire et sortit le sac criminel de sous la couette. Saga sembla respirer, il récupéra son bien et embrassa le jeune homme sur le front, il avait eu chaud. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec Kiki, une véritable fouine, s'il fallait qu'il découvre ses cadeaux maintenant…

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée sonna dans la maison comme un coup de fusil. Immédiatement, les trois gamins hurlèrent qu'ils avaient cassé une assiette sans faire exprès mais elle leur avait glissé des mains et maintenant elle était cassée. Pas besoin d'explication, Saga avait déjà compris.

« Mû, arrête de rire… »

**OoO**

« Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, Kanon.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Et tu sais que j'ai envie de te frapper, n'est-ce pas ?

- Saga ! J'ai oublié !

- Merci de me le rappeler, mais j'avais compris. »

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel puis se redressa, fonça vers son armoire, mais il fut poussé sans ménagements par son frère qui attrapa ses chemises et les fourra avec grâce dans sa valise. Vu le temps qu'il mettait à les repasser, hors de question que les grosses pattes de son frère se posent dessus. Kanon fit deux fois le tour sur lui-même et se dit qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

« T'as tous tes dossiers ?

- T'es pas ma mère.

- Parfois, je me le… Sayuri, dehors ! »

D'un geste ferme, Saga lui montra la porte de la chambre et la chienne en sortit, terrifiée. Même si elle ne faisait pas de dégâts à la maison, elle avait tendance à se coucher sur les lits et le canapé. Saga n'allait pas la blâmer, sauf que, vu son poil humide, elle revenait de promenade et il était hors de question qu'elle salisse la moquette avec ses pattes mouillées.

« Kiki, essuie Sayuri, s'il te plait !

- J'allais le faire, mais elle voulait te faire la fête !

- Dis, Saga, t'aurais pas vu une pochette en carton jaune ?

- Celle que tu as fourrée dans tes pantalons ?

- Merci, frérot !

- Et après, tu dis que je ne suis pas ta mère ? »

Ce fut au tour de Saga de lever les yeux au ciel. Kanon rangeait vraiment ses dossiers n'importe où. Il disait que, si jamais quelqu'un entrait, il n'aurait jamais l'idée de chercher dedans. Les gens sont bêtes. Saga se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lys, elle lui avait dit que Médicis faisait pareil, au point de ne plus savoir où étaient ses affaires. Alors c'était à sa secrétaire de chercher dans son armoire avec lui… Ah, ces hommes d'affaires…

« Et tu pars pendant combien de temps ?

- Heu… une semaine, je pense. Peut-être moins.

- Et tu vas voir Rhadamanthe ? »

Kanon eut un instant d'hésitation. Ou, plutôt, il revit le visage calme, presque indifférent, de l'ancien spectre d'Hadès. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête. Oui, ils allaient le voir, c'était lui qui venait le chercher à la gare, ils allaient séjourner dans un de ses appartements. Dans une de ses propriétés.

« C'est bien, non ?

- Oui. Ça fait bizarre, c'est tout.

- Tu vas chercher Lys ?

- Non, je pars avant elle. Elle a quelques petites choses à faire, elle me rejoint dans deux ou trois jours. Ça me plait pas vraiment, mais quand Madame dit quelque chose, on obéit. Tu m'accompagnes à la gare ??

- Tu crois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire ?

- Génial ! »

Sur ces mots, Kanon souleva sa valise et sortit de sa chambre, suivi de près par son frère, qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Kanon n'avait toujours pas son permis de conduire, et peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais. L'homme n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en voiture, surtout quand il était à l'avant. Il voyait des accidents partout. Saga n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait si c'était lui qui conduisait.

Dans le salon, Mû regardait Kiki frictionner sa chienne avec une serviette, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Saga sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme qui eut un sourire. Parfois, il se demandait si Kanon ne se doutait pas de quelque chose, mais ce crétin était trop obnubilé par son portable, sa valise ou sa patronne pour remarquer quelque chose. Quant à Kiki, il avait les yeux de l'amour, et ils étaient posés en ce moment sur Sayuri qui se secoua avec élégance.

« On va à la gare.

- Pour quoi faire ??

- Kanon part en voyage. »

Kiki ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait.

« Mais il nous l'avait pas dit !

- J'ai oublié, ça peut arriver à tout le monde…

- Et tu vas où ?

- En Angleterre, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Saga le foudroya du regard alors que Mû se retint d'éclater de rire. Kanon rit alors que son frère le traitait de « crétin, Mû n'est pas en état de voyager, dragon de pacotille… ». Kiki n'avait pas trop compris où était le problème, alors il souhaita un bon voyage à Kanon et il partit chercher sa chienne qui s'était enfuie comme un lapin.

**OoO**

Tout son corps était douloureux. Son dos, qu'elle tentait de garder droit durant des heures, lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait envie de s'allonger sur le ventre. Mais c'était impossible. Elle écraserait son ventre, responsable de sa douleur. La jeune femme ne pouvait que se plonger dans sa baignoire d'eau chaude, à attendre que ça passe.

Ça finissait toujours par passer. Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient, le stress s'évaporait tout doucement. Mais jamais complètement. Sinon, c'était pas drôle, se disait-elle. Ce n'était pas marrant si toute cette pression s'en allait comme ça, aussi facilement.

Lys ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle se vit glisser dans la baignoire, de l'eau sur le visage, et des bulles sortant de ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur les rebords de la baignoire, se redressa et sortit, toute dégoulinante d'eau, son corps déformé par cette double grossesse. Elle n'osait même plus se regarder dans une glace. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir : une femme enceinte, les yeux soulignés de cernes, la peau pâle et les yeux vides. En fait, elle avait surtout peur de voir son état mental, dans cette glace.

Alors qu'elle s'essuyait avec une grande serviette éponge, elle pensa à Kanon, dans le train. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, deux jours de trop. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti sa présence rassurante, entendu sa voix grave, plus calme que celle de son père. Car il était venu, lui, ce vieux con.

Un peignoir autour du corps, la blonde sortit de la salle d'eau chaude et humide, et attrapa son portable posé sur la table basse. Elle s'installa dans son canapé et tapa le numéro de son amant. Elle le connaissait par cœur. L'homme ne tarda pas à répondre.

« Allô ?

- C'est Lys. Te dérange ?

- Lys ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon cœur ?

- Rien…

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et il ne se passe rien ?

- Envie de t'entendre. »

Un soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme le vit assis dans la cuisine, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et ses cheveux bouclés encadrant son visage. Et puis ses yeux. Ces yeux qui l'avait charmée…

« Un problème ? C'est ton père qui te fait des misères ?

- Pour changer. Et mon adjoint est pas là.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Nan, en voyage. Je le rejoins dans quelques jours. »

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Lys écouta sa voix, changée à cause de la distance et le micro du téléphone, mais elle avait le même accent quand il parlait anglais, la même façon de prononcer ses mots, avec cette facilité presque… enfantine.

C'était ça, en fait, qui l'avait séduite chez lui. Ses manières presque enfantines, dans sa façon de voir les choses, de s'émerveiller pour un rien, de rire, de sourire… Habituellement, cela l'aurait vite lassée. Mais pas chez lui. Pas chez cet homme de son âge, qui avait toujours cette petite lueur triste dans les yeux. Comme s'il était passé à côté de sa vie. Un peu comme Kanon, et Saga.

« Je vais te laisser, on m'appelle.

- D'accord.

- Je te rappelle demain. D'accord ?

- Oui. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Pas autant que moi. Dors bien, mon ange.

- Toi aussi. »

Elle raccrocha. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait mieux. La pression était tombée.

**OoO**

Londres. Il était arrivé à Londres. À travers les yeux des touristes, ce devait être une ville étrange, lumineuse, si différente de leur capitale, avec ses monuments, mêlés aux hautes bâtisses vitrées servant aux affaires.

Pour lui, c'était une ville comme une autre. À vrai dire, être à Londres lui était indifférent, il n'était venu que pour les affaires. En plus, il faisait encore nuit. Il aurait dû partir le matin, et non pas le soir, mais il se levait déjà si tôt d'habitude, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le train avec la sensation qu'il partait pour le travail.

Assis sur son siège, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, Kanon se laissait aller à ses pensées. Une femme assise à côté de lui somnolait et le calme régnait dans le wagon. Une atmosphère idéale pour réfléchir.

Le grec songea à tout ce qui se passait, en ce moment. La grossesse de Lys, son stress quotidien, ces cernes habilement cachées sous du maquillage, ses coups de barre en plein milieu de la journée. La colère de Saga, ses regards tendres posés sur Mû, sa silhouette devant l'ordinateur, le bruit de ses doigts sur les touches. Le sourire de Kiki, ces étoiles dans ses yeux quand ils se posaient sur Sayuri, ses difficultés en français. Le visage clair de Mû, sa douce présence, discrète mais agréable. Et Rhadamanthe. Ses coups de fils, ses sous-entendus, sa voix grave de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Kanon ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Le voyage n'était pas long, certes, mais il se sentait épuisé. Un coup de barre. Ç'allait passer. C'était peut-être l'appréhension, Rhadamanthe venait le chercher. Rhadamanthe. Lord Ryan Wolf. Quand il y pensait… Lui n'était qu'un misérable enfant du peuple né sans un sou. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare. Une gare comme toutes les autres, avec des quais, des trains en attente, des boutiques, des escalators. Pourtant, les touristes s'émerveillaient, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu une gare de leur vie. Kanon, valise en main, sortit dans les derniers de son compartiment. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé.

Quand il fut sur le quai, il chercha machinalement un visage connu, mais n'en vit point, alors il marcha lentement devant lui, dans le but de rejoindre l'autre bout du quai. Tout autour de lui, des gens se pressaient, riaient, criaient. Anglais, français…

« Kanon ! »

Écossais… Le grec leva les yeux et il le vit. Rhadamanthe. Ryan. Son visage viril, où brillaient ses yeux dorés au regard pénétrant. Ses cheveux brun clair encadrant sa figure, à peine coiffés. Il était habillé dans une longue veste en cuir noir, un pantalon sombre et des chaussures hors de prix. Kanon se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui avait manqué.

Rhadamanthe s'avança vers lui, et Kanon remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. Le britannique plongeait son regard dans le sien, comme s'il fouillait en lui, tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Dans ces moments-là, Kanon avait toujours la sensation d'être mis à nu. Habituellement, ça l'exaspérait. En ce moment présent, cela ne l'ennuyait même plus.

Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul quand Rhadamanthe se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Ni au moment où il les sentit sur les siennes, fraîches et pleines. Au contraire, Kanon posa sa main sur sa nuque, pour approfondir cet échange qui allumait un brasier en lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Kanon sentait qu'il avait les joues un peu rouges. Rhadamanthe, lui, n'avait pas changé : un visage serein, presque indifférent. Seul son regard semblait s'être allumé. Réellement allumé. Kanon eut un sourire, alors que l'ancien spectre attrapait sa valise, en lui glissant dans l'oreille que les passants semblaient choqués.

Cette fois-ci, il éclata de rire.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Bip… Bip… Bip… Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Saga et Kanon Galanis, nous sommes absents pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. »

« Saga, c'est moi ! Heu… Juste pour te dire que je suis bien arrivé à Londres, il fait un froid de canard, j'aurais jamais dû quitter Paris… Bref. Je suis chez Rhadamanthe, ce radin refuse que je monte trop le chauffage, ce n'est pas bon pour l'écologie et ça consomme. Et tous les pulls que je mets en plus, ça ne fait pas de la lessive en plus dans l'eau ?! »

Saga décrocha.

« Tu comptais me raconter ta vie encore longtemps ?

- Pourquoi tu laisses le répondeur si t'es à la maison ?!

- Pourquoi tu laisses des messages aussi longs alors que tu sais que je suis là ? Mû se moque de toi.

- Saleté de Bélier…

- Saleté de Dragon des mers.

- Saga, tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui…

- Merci.

- Bref ! Je suis arrivé en un seul morceau, et il fait froid…

- Ça, j'avais compris. Comment va Rhadamanthe ?

- Bah bien.

- Juste bien ? »

Saga imagina son frère rougir dans un canapé en cuir hors de prix dans un salon très chic. Les Wolf ont le goût du luxe, Lys le leur avait assuré…

« Bon, on s'est embrassé.

- Où ?

- Mais je t'en pose, des questions ?

- Oui, à l'instant. Où ?

- À la gare.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps.

- Saga !! Crétin de Gémeau !! »

L'insulté éclata de rire. Il entendait son frère grogner comme un chien, ou un dragon, en colère. Pour une fois que son jumeau avait une histoire, il pouvait bien le taquiner un peu, non ?

« Sinon, le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, sautons du coq à l'âne…

- Il embrasse bien ?

- Abruti !!! »

Mû et Saga rirent, même le tibétain entendait le grec gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge. Il aurait dû se la fermer, il aurait dû se la fermer…

**OoO**

Alors, par quoi commencer… Donner à manger à la chienne ? Non, elle pouvait attendre, on n'était pas à deux minutes. Faire le ménage ? On avait le temps, la poussière n'allait pas s'envoler. Dommage… Faire la cuisine ? Oh, la flemme… Donner les médicaments à Kiki ? Heu… ce serait bien, oui…

Tout en poussant un soupir las, Saga monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, puis entra dans celle de Kiki. Une chambre de petit garçon, avec du papier peint bleu, des meubles en bois clair, une télévision et une Playstation. Cadeau de Lys. Il se rappelait encore du visage épanoui de l'enfant quand il avait découvert le carton de la console sous le papier cadeau.

L'enfant était allongé dans son lit. En rentrant de l'école, bizarrement, il n'avait pas sauté partout, faisant la fête à Sayuri ou embrassant Mû dans le canapé. Bon, de toute façon, Mû n'était pas dans le canapé quand il était rentré, mais quand même… À peine le grec avait-il posé sa main sur le front de l'enfant qu'il l'avait retirée, comme ébouillanté.

Une forte fièvre s'était emparée de Kiki et ce dernier était incapable de dire exactement quand il avait commencé à avoir le front chaud. Il avait dû traîner ça toute la journée, et maintenant, il était cloué au lit. Ah, c'était ça de ne pas écouter son tuteur et refuser de mettre son écharpe…

« J'aime pas les médicaments.

- Personne n'aime.

- Anthony adore ça, il parait que, quand il était petit, il voulait toujours prendre ceux de son frère. _(C'est du vécu, ma sœur voulait prendre les médicaments de ma sœur, suppositoires compris… Comment ça, y'a que des dingues chez moi ?! __Réponse de ariesnomu, à qui je dédie cette fic ;-) : Ben, moi qui étais tout le temps malade, petite, j'aurais bien voulu que quelqu'un d'autre avale mes médicaments infects !!! ;DDD)_

- Il est malade… »

C'est avec un regard mauvais que le jeune tibétain regarda les médicaments que lui présentait Saga, comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus et le tuer. Le grec se demanda comment Mû s'y prenait pour le soigner, quand il était petit…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Saga réussit à lui faire avaler les comprimés, de mauvaise grâce, certes, mais maintenant ils étaient dans son ventre. En dernier recours, il l'avait menacé de lui enfoncer un suppositoire dans le derrière. Évidemment, Kiki avait abdiqué.

Tout de même un peu inquiet, Saga lui toucha le front, encore chaud et moite, et il demanda à l'enfant s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Kiki voulait juste dormir, il se frottait les yeux, alors il le laissa seul dans sa chambre, en se disant qu'il serait guéri dans quelques jours.

Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre, le grec se dirigea vers celle de Mû, où ce dernier semblait dans les nuages, assis sur le lit et un livre posé sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux attachés par un élastique glissaient sur son torse, une vague de mauve s'harmonisant avec la couleur bleu roi de son pull.

Saga toqua sur la porte pour lui montrer qu'il était là, et le tibétain sembla redescendre sur Terre. Il lui sourit, Saga ne put résister et s'avança dans la pièce, s'assit près de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres bien dessinées, fines et souples sous les siennes. Mû répondait à son baiser, rejetant toute timidité. Ce baiser demeura chaste, mais il avait un goût de paradis.

Comme si c'était naturel, Mû se cala contre le grec, qui soudain ne savait plus où se mettre. À chaque fois, c'était pareil : il cédait et, quand Mû se faisait câlin, il avait honte et voulait sortir de la chambre. Les vieux remords qui le rongeaient encore, malgré le temps…

Sentant que le grec était tendu, Mû attrapa sa main et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, ses yeux repartant dans le vague. Il se sentait bien, contre lui, en confiance. Il aimait quand Saga posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur battait la chamade, tout son être semblait brûler de l'intérieur. C'était comme si Mû avait toujours attendu ça, ce genre d'attention, de preuve d'amour.

Car Saga l'aimait, le tibétain n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il se disait qu'il avait beau être amnésique et ne se souvenir de quasiment rien, il sentait ces choses-là. Saga ne parlait pas de ça. Il ne faisait jamais allusion à leurs doigts qui se croisaient, à leurs baisers, à cette tendresse à son encontre quand il l'habillait, le sortait du lit, le massait… Mû sentait pourtant que Saga le regardait avec les yeux de l'amour, même s'il rejetait ce sentiment. Le tibétain n'en était même pas blessé. Il y avait une raison, à cela. Mais il finirait bien par la faire disparaître…

« J'ai fait un rêve, hier soir.

- Ah ?

- Oui… »

Tout en parlant, Mû ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de toutes les images qui passaient dans sa tête, comme un film. Il revit la petite bâtisse grise aux peintures grossières, faites à la va-vite, dont les couleurs passées ne traduisaient plus la bonne humeur de l'établissement. Une bonne humeur relative.

Il y avait plein d'enfants. Plein, plein d'enfants. Des maigres, des malades, des blessés, mais beaucoup avaient un sourire sur leur visage, quand une femme en blanc passait parmi eux, ou encore cet homme immense, rude au premier abord, mais ses yeux trahissaient son amour pour les enfants, pour ces êtres qui n'avaient pas demandé à naître et qui se retrouvaient là, sans parent. Sans vie, sans avenir.

Tout en caressant les cheveux longs et mauves du jeune homme, Saga imagina ce bâtiment détérioré, où gambadaient des enfants. Sans doute des latinos. Et cet homme immense, c'était très certainement Aldébaran. Un homme de grande taille peu sympathique au premier regard, mais qui se révélait être une personne possédant une grande âme. Et Saga se souvenait parfaitement de son amour caché pour les enfants. Enfants qu'il n'avait jamais pu entraîner, refusant de les livrer au Sanctuaire…

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Sûrement Aldébaran.

- Vous avez tous des noms bizarres, quand même.

- C'est toi qui dis ça !

- Chez nous, les noms de sont jamais très longs. Les vôtres sont à rallonge. »

Saga leva faussement les yeux au ciel. Il se rappelait que Mû, enfant, lui avait déjà fait cette remarque, après qu'Aphrodite se soit présenté à eux. Kiki le lui avait dit aussi, à la rentrée des classes. Une élève de sa classe avait un nom composé : Marie-Madeleine. Cela l'avait beaucoup perturbé, lui qui n'avait que deux syllabes dans son prénom, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un prénom si long. Saga avait préféré ne pas lui expliquer la signification de ces prénoms et pour quelle raison les français, ou autres, donnaient des noms plus compliqués que le sien à des enfants.

« Au fait, comment va Kiki ?

- De la fièvre. J'espère que ça va passer, ou je vais appeler le médecin.

- Je n'aime pas quand il est malade. Il parle dans son sommeil.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Toi aussi, tu tombais malade, comme tu étais petit.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si, tu attrapais du mal à cause du changement de température entre La Grèce et le Tibet.

- Tu prends de l'âge, Saga, tes souvenirs t'échappent.

- Ah oui, tu crois ? »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les côtes du tibétain qui éclata de rire, se tortillant contre lui. Mû avait toujours été particulièrement chatouilleux, comme Camus et Shaka. Combien de fois, Aiolia et Milo les avaient-ils pourchassés pour les chatouiller… Il fallait être rusé pour réussir à les faire pleurer de rire.

Et c'était ce que faisait Mû, contre lui, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise du Gémeau, ses jambes immobiles, son corps entre les bras du grec, ses lèvres emprisonnées par celles de Saga. Il se sentit fondre contre lui, alors que Saga savourait la texture de ses lèvres, puis de ses joues, tout en se disant que son rire était magnifique.

**OoO**

Son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche. D'un geste mécanique, la jeune fille fouilla dans sa poche et l'attrapa, souleva le clapet pour ensuite porter l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allô ??

- Ludi, c'est moi.

- Saga !! Comment tu vas ??

- Bien, et toi ? Enfin rentrée de vacances ?

- Tu parles, des vacances… Ce mariage, c'était une horreur, tu peux pas t'imaginer. J'ai jamais mangé autant de pain en une soirée, moi, j'ai battu mon record. »

La blonde toqua à la porte puis entra comme si c'était chez elle. Elle fit un sourire à son patient qui le lui rendit, sans pour autant s'arrêter dans sa conversation.

« Et le gâteau ?

- Chocolat ! Et pas bon, ma sœur n'a pas pu le manger, pour dire…

- Tu exagères… »

Ludivine posa sa main sur le micro du téléphone et jeta un regard noir à Camus qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit soupirer de désespoir la jeune fille. C'était une incomprise…

« Désolé, c'est mon imbécile de patient qui réfléchit à voix haute.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, ton imbécile de patient ?

- C'est l'amour fou entre vous.

- T'as vu un peu ! On s'aime !

- Je crois pas, non.

- Je suis blessée, là. »

Camus revint à sa lecture, confortablement assis dans son canapé, alors que son infirmière personnelle se remettait à papoter joyeusement, résumant à Saga le mariage. On commençait déjà à avoir des échos de la famille, ils n'avaient pas tellement aimé la fête. Il faut dire qu'inviter cent personnes dont la moitié ne se connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus fin…

À l'autre bout du fil, Saga l'écoutait en se disant qu'elle avait quand même une famille bizarre. Ils se fréquentaient avec hypocrisie, participaient aux mariages tout en critiquant derrière. Enfin, la blonde lui dit que sa tante savait parfaitement ce qu'elle en pensait, elle était venue plus d'une fois quémander un bisou ou un câlin, Ludivine l'avait envoyée péter plus loin. Et encore, on lui avait demandé de fermer sa bouche.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer si on ne t'avait rien dit…

- Nan, imagine surtout pas…

- Oui, Kiki, j'arrive !! Oh, ce gosse…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Malade. Et il a horreur de ça. Bon, je te laisse ou il va me faire une crise de nerfs.

- Ton frère ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

- Il est parti.

- Où ?

- En Angleterre.

- Avec son chéri !! Ça va être gai !!

- Comme tu dis… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Saga raccrocha. Bon, la blonde était bien rentrée, tout allait bien. Il monta voir Kiki en se disant que la voix du jeune homme, l'handicapé, lui rappelait quelque chose…

***

À peine était-il arrivé qu'il enchaînait déjà les réunions. En plus, elles n'étaient pas en français, mais dans un anglais bien anglais, voire américain, qu'il fallait décortiquer pour y comprendre quelque chose. À plusieurs reprises, le grec avait maudi ce crétin qui avait mis sa patronne enceinte. Pour une fois qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, elle n'était pas là ! Mademoiselle devait se ménager…

Kanon se sentait fatigué. Il sortit de son taxi après avoir payé la note, mallette en main, et jeta un regard aux bâtiments qui abritaient des appartements de luxe, dont l'un d'eux était à sa disposition. Peut-être Rhadamanthe y était-il. Dans le fond, il l'espérait.

Tout en rentrant dans le hall sombre, l'homme se remémora la soirée de la veille. Leur baiser sur le quai, puis le retour en taxi. Rhadamanthe séjournerait avec lui le temps de ses affaires, puis il repartirait chez lui. Oui, décidément, c'était pour lui qu'il venait en France. Pour être un peu avec lui.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier étage. Kanon en sortit, se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement et enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Il ne fut pas accueilli par Kiki, sa chienne ou encore Saga, mais plutôt par la vision de Rhadamanthe assis dans son canapé à lire un dossier, concentré sur sa tâche. Chemise blanche un peu froissée, pantalon noir. Élégant.

L'anglais leva les yeux de ses feuillets et eut un léger sourire en voyant Kanon.

« Bonsoir. Bien travaillé ?

- Un calvaire. J'avais oublié comme parler à des anglais était horrible.

- Merci pour moi.

- De rien. Enfin, le pire, c'est parler anglais à des chinois. »

Kanon se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé, desserrant sa cravate. Il retira sa veste, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans cet appartement. Rhadamanthe disait qu'il était frileux. N'importe quoi.

« Et toi ?

- Rien de spécial. Affaires de famille. Et puis mon père a des problèmes de santé. Peut-être un cancer. Il est à l'hôpital.

- Ah. Désolé.

- Tu pensais que je n'étais venu que pour toi ? »

Kanon ne répondit pas, attrapant un verre sur la table pour se servir du whisky. Le verre où Rhadamanthe avait bu, mais Kanon ne fit pas attention à ce détail. Il était fatigué, la tête chaude et il avait envie de se détendre. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, puis l'avala d'une traite.

« Tu pourrais répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne réponds jamais franchement, toi.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien.

- Pardon d'être moins subtil que toi. »

Le grec se resservit un verre, ce que Rhadamanthe vit d'un mauvais œil. Ça lui rappelait sa cousine dans ses moments de tristesse, à boire ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et cet alcool n'était pas bon marché, loin de là… À nouveau, Kanon le but comme on avalerait de l'eau.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut avouer facilement.

- Tu es quelqu'un de franc, pourtant.

- Arrête de boire, Kanon.

- En plus de faire des économies de chauffage, tu veux faire des économies en alcool ? »

Sans écouter l'anglais, l'adjoint se resservit une troisième fois. L'alcool commençait à faire ses effets, il sentait son corps se détendre et son esprit s'embrumer. C'était le dernier verre. Après, il irait sûrement se coucher.

« Tu es stupide.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

À ces mots, l'ancien spectre le foudroya du regard. Habituellement, Kanon en aurait frissonné. Là, cela lui était indifférent. Il se leva, sirotant son verre et partit dans sa chambre. Enfin, il essaya, car la poigne ferme de Rhadamanthe l'empêcha d'aller bien loin. Le verre au bord des lèvres, Kanon défiait l'anglais, attendant qu'il le lâche. En cet instant, avec son regard embué, ses longs cheveux ondulant autour de son visage légèrement bronzé, Rhadamanthe trouva son ancien ennemi magnifique. Tentant.

Soudain, Kanon attrapa sa cravate dans sa main et le tira à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Rhadamanthe ouvrit de grands yeux mais les referma aussitôt, Kanon glissait sa langue entre ses dents. Il était éméché, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Et pourtant, Rhadamanthe répondit voracement à ce baiser. Kanon se retira, haletant, le regardant toujours avec cette lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Arrête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête, c'est tout. »

C'est alors que le grec vit cette petite lueur, toute petite, dans ses yeux dorés. Cette lueur triste. Blessée. Malgré les brumes de l'alcool particulièrement fort, Kanon comprit qu'il l'avait blessé. Dans ses mots. Plus tard, il se rendrait vraiment compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Et si je ne veux pas arrêter ?

- Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ? Sans moi.

- Non. Juste faire l'amour. »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Qu'il n'avait pas aimé, ni n'avait été aimé par un homme ou une femme. Et Rhadamanthe était là, beau, séduisant, et aimant. Il saurait prendre soin de lui. Et lui faire oublier un peu la vie. Juste un peu. Lui faire voir les étoiles.

À nouveau, Kanon l'embrassa. Il y avait toujours ce goût d'alcool dans sa bouche, ce goût enivrant. L'anglais cessa de résister, et il entoura la taille de Kanon avec ses bras, l'entraînant vers la chambre. Une main du grec appuyait sur la nuque de l'anglais, l'autre tenait le verre où reposaient quelques gouttes ambrées. Il fut posé sur la table de chevet, alors que Kanon se retrouvait coincé contre un mur, Rhadamanthe ouvrant sa chemise pour caresser sa peau bronzée et frémissante sous ses doigts.

Kanon n'était pas en reste, déshabillant comme il pouvait son prétendant, et bientôt amant. Ses lèvres furent à nouveau capturées dans un baiser langoureux. Kanon glissa ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son spectre, sa chemise glissant de ses épaules, répondant avec passion à son baiser.

Bientôt, il fut allongé sur le lit, dans les draps doux et frais, Rhadamanthe au-dessus de lui. L'anglais sentit de suite que Kanon se laissait faire, voulant jouer le rôle du passif. De celui qui serait aimé. Il était plus âgé que lui, pourtant. Plus mûr. Plus orgueilleux. Et il était là, étalé sur le lit, répondant à ses avances, mais sans prendre le dessus. L'alcool ?

Lentement, Kanon l'attira à lui, pour lui murmurer quelques mots : réchauffe-moi. Alors Rhadamanthe le réchauffa, de la plus torride des manières. Sous lui, Kanon gémissait, ondulant sous lui au rythme de ses allées et venues. Si beau, si passionné, la sueur glissant sur son front, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, le plaisir déferlant en lui. Ça faisait longtemps, si longtemps…

La libération approchait. Kanon planta son regard dans les yeux dorés de Rhadamanthe. Il le trouva beau. Au-dessus de lui. Il ne se sentait même pas diminué, ni en situation de faiblesse. Ils faisaient l'amour. Il n'y avait ni faible ni puissant, dans cet acte. Juste une union. Une union qui faisait voir les étoiles…

Rhadamanthe se laissa tomber sur Kanon. Il respirait son odeur, sentait son cœur battre sous ses doigts, et sa respiration rapide caressait ses cheveux. Il se retira et le grec poussa un gémissement, glissant ses jambes de façon à les mêler aux siennes. Un dernier baiser. Et ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Bonjour les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Souviens-toi.

**Lys :** Pour information, la fic se terminera au chapitre 18 !

Exactement ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Lys :** Kanon passe vraiment pour un crétin, quand même. Il arrête pas de se plaindre, c'est exaspérant !

XD

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Après une légère hésitation, Saga éclata de rire, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Assis sur le canapé, la tête de Kiki posée sur ses genoux, Mû leva les yeux de son roman. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore, à celui-là ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Kanon pleurnichait.

« Saga, c'est méchant de se moquer de moi.

- Quand je disais que vous ne perdiez pas de temps. »

Ah, d'accord, songea Mû en levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant, pour ensuite les reposer sur les lignes tapées.

« Bah oui mais j'étais bourré et fatigué…

- Je ne pense que tu l'ais beaucoup repoussé, non plus…

- Nan, je l'ai provoqué. J'aurais pas dû, j'ai mal au cul maintenant… Pas l'idéal, avec les journées que je fais…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui ?

- De mon mal de fesses ? Bah rien, je l'ai cherché, qu'il dit…

- Non, pas ça, idiot… Vous avez sauté un pas, quand même. Toi qui n'étais pas sûr…

- J'étais soûl. Ne plus jamais boire l'alcool à Rhadamanthe, ça te monte direct à la tête… Bah il avait l'air content. Enfin, il est toujours pareil, hein, mais il est un peu plus attentionné. Enfin, c'est vite dit…

- Tu es si contradictoire…

- Normal, je suis fatigué. Hé, t'en parleras pas à Lys, hein ? Elle se moquerait de moi…

- Mais non, je ne dirai rien, promis. Allez, va te reposer. »

Saga raccrocha. Il échangea un regard complice avec Mû, qui se demanda sérieusement pourquoi Kanon appelait son frère pour lui confier ses états d'âme, tout en se plaignant parce que Saga se moquait. Et puis c'était vrai qu'il était allé un peu vite. Enfin, il avait la trentaine, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ou à peu près.

« Kanon ivre est intenable.

- Rhadamanthe le savait ?

- Non, mais il vient de l'apprendre.

- Ton frère va un peu vite en besogne, non ?

- C'est Kanon quand il est ivre. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kanon ivre, c'était il y avait… quatre mois. À peu de choses près. Dans sa façon de se ternir, un inconnu n'aurait jamais compris qu'il était bourré. Mais les propos dérangeants et même crus du grec, ainsi que sa manie de s'énerver ou se vexer pour un rien, trahissait la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Et quand Kanon avait sorti à son frère qu'il n'était qu'un homosexuel refoulé et qu'il devrait se trouver un petit ami au lieu de passer sa vie sur son ordinateur, dans des termes moins élogieux évidemment, Saga l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou pour le noyer sous de l'eau gelée dans la salle de bain.

« Bref. La fièvre est tombée ?

- Il est encore un peu chaud mais c'est mieux que ce matin. Et puis regarde-le, il n'a pas l'air si malade que ça. »

En effet, Kiki n'avait pas l'air d'être si mal au point que ça. Allongé sur le canapé et sa tête posée sur les genoux de Mû, il sommeillait depuis une petite demi-heure. Il semblait serein et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, alors que le tibétain caressait ses cheveux brun roux, ce qui semblait le bercer.

« Je vais à l'épicerie, je reviens tout de suite. J'emmène Sayuri. »

À nouveau, Mû lui fit un signe positif de la tête et Saga appela la chienne qui sauta du fauteuil, trottinant derrière lui. Saga enfila ses chaussures, attrapa ses clés et sortit sans prendre la peine d'attacher Sayuri.

Cela faisait quelques jours que la chienne était arrivée chez eux et elle faisait déjà partie de la famille. C'était étrange comme un simple animal pouvait changer l'ambiance d'une maison. Cédant à ses yeux de chien battu, Kiki lui donnait quelques bouts de viande par-dessous la table, tout comme Kanon qui aimait manger sans avoir deux pattes posées sur le genou. Fidèle à lui-même, Mû ne cédait pas lors du repas. Il avait résisté à Kiki, pourquoi pas à un chien ? Saga aurait pu se sentir soutenu si le jeune homme ne donnait pas de morceaux de fromage à Sayuri à la fin du repas.

Le Shiba Inu était manifestement un chien abandonné, mais c'était sans doute récent car l'animal n'avait aucune puce dans les poils, Kanon et Kiki avaient bien vérifié. Il y avait intérêt, où ça aurait gueulé… Saga l'avait emmenée chez le vétérinaire avec Kiki mercredi dernier, elle devait avoir environ deux ans et elle était en parfaite santé, bien que très maigre selon le médecin.

Intelligente, la chienne ne faisait pas de dégâts dans la maison, mais il fallait tout de même cacher les chaussures, Sayuri avait du mal à résister à la tentation du cuir reluisant et fondant sous la langue des chaussures de Kanon. Quand il l'avait entendu hurler, Mû s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas été un dragon ou une bébête de ce genre dans une autre vie, c'était limite si des flammes ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Saga n'avait rien dit, c'était pas lui qui avait dit oui pour la chienne. Pas sa faute.

Le jour même où Kiki avait amené l'animal à la maison, Saga était parti avec l'enfant acheter tout le nécessaire. Kanon avait un rendez-vous, évidemment, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire quand on avait besoin de lui, celui-là. Enfin… Kiki avait choisi tout un tas d'articles, parcourant le magasin en long, en large et en travers. Saga était resté tranquillement dans un coin à attendre qu'il ait fini de s'exciter comme une puce et n'avait même pas essayé de donner son avis, Kiki ne l'aurait pas écouté.

La seule chose qui avait été du superflu dans leurs achats, ç'avait été la laisse. Vraiment, elle ne servait à rien. Quelques jours que la chienne était chez eux et elle suivait tranquillement son maître, grognant après les autres chiens de passage mais sans les approcher si Saga ou Kiki lui ordonnaient de rester près d'eux. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment rassurés à la savoir libre, mais c'était la seule solution car elle ne savait pas marcher en laisse, tirant comme une folle vers l'avant. Ou alors c'était le promeneur qui devait la tirer. Enfin, elle leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas être attachée.

La chienne marchant près de lui, reniflant çà et là, Saga partit d'un pas tranquille vers l'épicerie. Il faisait froid, une légère brume s'échappait de ses lèvres ou de son nez. Il voyait les rares passants emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, les mains profondément enfoncées dans leurs poches. Ça changeait tellement de la Grèce…

Parfois, Saga avait envie d'y retourner. Juste comme ça, pour voir son pays, cette Terre où il était né et où il avait passé trente ans de sa vie. Ce n'était pas rien, trente ans. Malgré son envie de revoir la Grèce, il sentait qu'il n'y remettrait pas les pieds. Ou pas définitivement. Juste comme ça, pour un voyage. Mais il n'y vivrait plus. Et, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait plus vraiment l'envie.

La France était bien différente sur de nombreux points, mais c'était un pays qu'il affectionnait, et il avait une vie à lui, maintenant. Une vie où personne ne le connaissait, où il pouvait vivre sans faire de mal aux autres. Où il était lui-même, sans cette petite voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Sans ce visage blafard dans le miroir, avec ses yeux écarlates et ses cheveux argentés.

« Saga ! »

Le grec se retourna. Ah, la mère d'Anthony. Elle allait faire quelques courses aussi. Saga la salua chaleureusement, alors qu'elle s'étonnait de le voir avec un chien. Le grec lui raconta la petite aventure de Kiki, ce qui fit rire la mère de famille. Évidemment, Anthony ne lui en avait pas parlé, ce petit chenapan.

Ensemble, ils allèrent à l'épicerie et la maman sembla inquiète en voyant Saga ordonner à Sayuri de l'attendre à l'entrée. Bizarrement, la chienne resta là où elle était, attendant sagement son maître, et elle était toujours là quand il sortit de la boutique. La mère d'Anthony fut agréablement surprise, cette petite chienne était vraiment intelligente. Saga eut envie de lui dire qu'elle l'était un peu trop, même.

**OoO**

Alors… ici ? Nan, Saga ne mettait jamais rien d'intéressant dans ces placards, tout juste s'il pouvait en sortir quelque chose sans que tout s'effondre sur lui… La chambre de Kanon ? Peut-être, sauf qu'elle était fermée à clé… Ah, la chambre de Saga…

Le plus doucement possible, Kiki ouvrit la porte blanche, puis y jeta un coup d'œil. Pas de Mû à l'horizon, parfait. Avec la même délicatesse, l'enfant entra dans la chambre et tourna sur lui-même. Alors… L'armoire, le bureau, la commode et la table de chevet… Sans oublier le haut du placard. Oui, c'était forcément ici…

« Du balai !! »

Hein ?

« Aïe !! »

Les mains sur la tête, douloureuse à cause du coup qu'elle s'était pris, la pauvre, Kiki s'enfuit de la chambre et partit en courant dans la sienne, claquant la porte derrière lui. Saga le regarda partir avec un œil mauvais. Il attrapa une clé dans sa poche et verrouilla la porte. Ah, ce gosse, pensa-t-il…

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, où Mû ne cacha pas sa stupeur. Il avait entendu Saga crier, puis Kiki hurler, et il l'avait entendu s'enfermer dans sa chambre, la rejoignant au triple galop. Surtout que Saga était monté comme une flèche à l'étage avec un journal dans les mains.

« Je chassais les fouines. »

Maigre justification mais Saga ne trouva pas d'intérêt à approfondir.

« Ah.

- J'ai horreur qu'on fouille dans mes affaires.

- L'approche de Noël. »

Oui, évidemment… Saga avait rangé les cadeaux de Kiki dans les placards, secrètement heureux de leur petite taille. Il se demandait sérieusement où les mamans pouvaient cacher les maisons énormes exposées dans les magasins, surtout quand elles étaient en appartements. Et avec une fouine comme Kiki, c'était une vraie galère pour trouver des cachettes… Et encore, Saga pouvait s'estimer heureux que l'enfant ne puisse plus se téléporter. C'était Kanon qui le lui avait dit et il n'avait pas tort.

Maintenant que le danger était écarté, Saga put se rasseoir à côté de Mû qui revint se coller contre lui. Le grec passa un bras autour de ses épaules, guettant le moment où Kiki repartirait à la chasse aux cadeaux. Que ce moment vienne le plus tard possible…

« Vu le coup que tu lui as mis sur la tête, il ne va plus y retourner avant un petit moment.

- Peut-être… »

Mû fronça les sourcils. L'instant d'avant, il était tout à lui, lui racontant dans les grandes lignes sa vie passée, et maintenant, il n'avait de pensées que pour Kiki qui devait se morfondre dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme posa sa tête dans son cou, quelques mèches bleues lui chatouillèrent le nez. Malgré la main bronzée du grec dans ses cheveux, Mû ne fut pas satisfait de le voir plongé dans ses pensées, alors il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles du grec qui eut un sursaut. Mais il se laissa aller, ses doigts noyés dans la chevelure de l'atlante.

Oubliant Kiki et ses escapades à l'étage, Saga entreprit d'approfondir le baiser, sentant les mains blanches de Mû sur son cou. D'abord, il suçota sa lèvre inférieure, ronde et pleine sous sa langue. Le tibétain sentit ses joues brûler doucement, alors que la langue indiscrète du grec passait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Se laissant aller aux assauts langoureux mais non moins doux du grec, Mû savoura ce baiser d'adulte, à la fois sensuel et tendre. Il sentait les doigts de Saga dans ses cheveux, son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer plus près de son torse. Un autre baiser. Si amoureux que le Bélier en aurait pleuré. Il le sentait, au fond de lui. Il avait attendu ce moment. Depuis si longtemps…

Quand l'air leur manqua, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Mû plongea son regard dans les orbes bleues de son protecteur qui sentit son corps frémir. Puis, quelque peu gêné, le jeune homme cacha son visage dans son cou et Saga eut un sourire, embrassant le creux de son cou, tout en le serrant contre lui. En cet instant, c'était comme s'il se sentait complet, en accord avec lui-même. Le corps chaud et vivant de Mû contre lui, son odeur, son souffle sur sa peau.

Pendant un instant, il revit l'enfant si timide arrivant au Sanctuaire, si jeune et frêle à côté du majestueux Grand Pope. Et puis, les années passant, ce petit garçon renfermé courant sous le soleil torride de Grèce, son front brûlant, et lui, Saga, à peine âgé de onze, treize, quinze ans ? L'attrapant dans ses bras pour le soulever vers les cieux, alors qu'il souriait d'un air un peu gêné, comme pris sur le fait. L'adolescent qu'il était avait beau le réprimander, Mû ne perdait jamais son léger sourire, seules ses joues rosissaient.

Après cet enfant adorable qui le regardait toujours avec cette admiration dans les yeux, Saga avait rencontré un homme, un beau jeune homme, si loin de ce bébé toujours dans les jupes du Pope. Une longue chevelure mauve, un visage androgyne, un corps d'athlète. Et cette étrange sérénité qu'il lui avait toujours connue, ce cosmos puissant. Ce regard qui parlait pour lui…

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivant, c'était lors de la bataille d'Hadès. D'abord la confrontation, puis l'Athéna Exclamation. Ultime face à face, qui lui avait déchiré le cœur. Une telle attaque contre ces chevaliers d'or, ces hommes qu'il avait connus si jeunes et qu'il avait presque vus grandir… Ces morts futures… Il savait que, près de lui, Camus et Shura souffraient de la même manière.

Et puis Mû l'avait porté, le soutenant dans sa montée des marches au fil des temples. Ensuite, le trou noir. Et le réveil. Les chevaliers d'or rassemblés, le Mur des lamentations. Une union parfaite. La lumière. Et le néant…

Maintenant, Mû était là, dans ces bras. Fragile, amnésique, mais dans le fond, toujours lui-même, avec ses yeux bleus au regard étrange, son visage angélique cachant sa force de caractère… Si différent et si semblable à la fois…

Soudain, Saga se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'inspecteur. Le récit qu'il lui avait fait, les sévices de cette femme… de ce démon… Mû allongé dans ce lit blanc, le visage si pâle qu'il rivalisait avec les draps rêches… Sa blessure dans le flanc, parce qu'il avait voulu s'enfuir… Fuir cet endroit lugubre où on le faisait souffrir…

Saga serra le jeune homme dans ses bras avec possessivité. Plus personne ne lui ferait du mal, plus personne. Plus personne ne le toucherait. Plutôt mourir…

Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas aidé, lui, alors qu'il le méritait ?

**OoO**

Saga regarda le thermomètre. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

« Tu as de la fièvre.

- Moi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

- Regarde. Ah, d'abord Kiki et maintenant toi…

- Désolé. Mais je vais vite guérir, ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

- Je sais. »

Le grec se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front brûlant. Il ne manquait plus que lui aussi tombe malade. Enfin, Mû lui faisait parfois des petites fièvres mais elles ne duraient pas longtemps et elles n'étaient pas inquiétantes, mais celle-ci l'était plus, et Kiki n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire.

« Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Je reviens. »

Saga se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front, puis se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Mû le regarda partir, pensif. Il sentit ses joues rougir en repensant à la veille, quand Saga l'avait embrassé. Ce baiser d'adulte, qu'il n'avait jamais échangé avec personne. Il le savait, dans le fond, que personne avant lui n'avait touché ses lèvres d'une telle façon.

Malgré sa tendresse, Mû sentait toujours une certaine réserve chez Saga, une envie de le protéger. Dans sa façon de prendre soin de lui, d'essayer de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Comme pour que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Sauf que Mû ne se souvenait de rien, malgré son désir de se souvenir de sa vie passée. Connaître la raison de ses blessures, de la tristesse de Kiki, de la douleur de Saga.

Il tombait amoureux. Vraiment. De sa présence, de ses yeux, de sa voix. De sa façon de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui, de prendre soin de sa personne. Mais Saga ne disait rien. Après un baiser, une attention, il se renfermait dans sa gêne, parlant de tout sauf de cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le tibétain. La glace n'était pas brisée…

Soudain, Sayuri sauta sur le lit, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Elle lui lécha la joue, comme pour essayer de l'égayer un peu, faire partir ses mauvaises pensées. Mû esquissa un sourire et entoura l'animal de ses bras, caressant son poil roux si doux sous ses doigts.

Enfin… Inutile de se faire du mauvais sang et espérer plus que ce qui lui était offert. Il était en sécurité dans cette maison, dans cette famille recomposée, loin du danger et des préoccupations.

**OoO**

La blonde raccrocha tout net. À peine avait-elle entendu la voix de son père qu'elle savait déjà quelle était la raison de son appel, et à peine prononça-t-il le mot « amant » qu'elle éloigna l'appareil de sa tête pour appuyer sur un bouton, coupa la communication. Éviter la dispute. C'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire.

Pourtant, Lys se sentait énervée, en colère. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser un peu tranquille ? Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, pourtant, à part un peu de tranquillité !

Rageusement, la jeune femme jeta ses vêtements dans un coin de la salle de bain et se glissa dans l'eau chaude de son bain. Elle eut envie d'appeler son chéri, mais il s'inquiéterait pour elle et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse du mouron pour elle. Il devait déjà s'en faire suffisamment, de là où il était.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Lys resta dans sa large baignoire à barboter dans l'eau bleutée, incapable de se détendre malgré la sensation délicieuse du liquide autour de son corps douloureux. Dans sa tête, ça tournait à plein régime : ses affaires, les statistiques, les soupçons, les regards convoiteurs, son père, son amant, ses bébés…

La pression demeurait sur ses épaules. Elle se sentait fatiguée et rien n'aurait pu la sortir de cette baignoire. Même pas Kanon. Même pas son père. Et pourtant, quand le téléphone du salon se fit entendre, elle poussa un grognement mécontent et se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le put. Sans même prendre le temps de s'essuyer, elle enfila un peignoir, fourra son portable dans sa poche et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Du moins, le voulut-elle.

Glissant sur le sol humide, la blonde tomba. Pendant à peine quelques secondes, elle vit le sol se rapprocher de son visage, de son corps, mais elle n'eut même pas l'instinct de poser ses mains sur le sol. Elle tomba sur le côté, sur la moquette. Un éclair de douleur se répandit dans son corps, dans son ventre et elle poussa un gémissement.

Maladroitement, au bord des larmes, elle attrapa son petit téléphone et chercha un numéro. Le premier sur la liste. Une voix lui répondit, inquiète. Elle marmonna qu'elle était tombée et, paniqué, son interlocuteur lui posa tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne put répondre, les comprenant à moitié. Elle était fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée…

**OoO**

J'ai oublié mes clés… Soupira Kanon intérieurement. Quand c'était pas chez lui, c'était chez Rhadamanthe… Génial…

N'ayant pas trop envie de rester planté comme un idiot devant la porte de l'appartement en attendant que Rhadamanthe se rende compte qu'il n'était pas rentré, le grec appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement et une éternité passa avant que le britannique ne consente à ouvrir la porte, avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Alors, on a oublié ses clés ?

- Moque-toi. »

D'humeur grognon, Kanon passa devant lui en l'ignorant superbement, sauf qu'une fois que la porte fut fermée, deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille et il n'essaya même pas de s'en défaire. Trop fatigué. Et puis, ça faisait du bien, de temps en temps.

Deux lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, il poussa un soupir, alors qu'elles remontaient vers son oreille, puis glissèrent vers sa joue. Mais pas vers ses lèvres. Kanon lui jeta un regard agacé. Rhadamanthe avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin.

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

- J'étais bourré.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué. »

Depuis leur nuit, Rhadamanthe le taquinait. Kanon tenait l'alcool en général, mais le whisky était un peu fort et, la fatigue aidant, il avait eu vite fait d'être ivre. Rhadamanthe n'aurait jamais pensé l'avoir de cette manière : bourré et offert.

Après coup, il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu Kanon aussi facilement, lui qui pensait que le grec serait plus difficile à dompter. Sauf que, comme il l'avait pensé dans un premier temps, Kanon n'avait pas eu d'aventure depuis longtemps et passer une nuit avec quelqu'un de sa connaissance, avec une certaine dose d'alcool dans le sang, était tout à fait envisageable. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était répondre aux sentiments du partenaire. Complicité, il y avait. Mais pas d'amour.

Rhadamanthe le lâcha, sans l'avoir embrassé sur la bouche, et revint s'asseoir dans son canapé. Après un soupir, Kanon le rejoignit et eut un regard ironique vers l'anglais en remarquant une bouteille d'eau et un verre sur la table. Le whisky avait été rangé dans le placard, apparemment…

« T'as passé une bonne journée ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu refuses d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pourquoi je devrais t'embrasser ? Tu le mérites ?

- Journée harassante avec rendez-vous d'affaires. Enfin. Maintenant, c'est fini. Lys arrive demain, elle va voir sa famille, et on rentre à la maison.

- Tu as l'air content.

- Je le suis.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Tu viens dans quelques jours, c'est pas la mort. »

Rhadamanthe acquiesça et se replongea dans la lecture d'un dossier tapé. Kanon le regarda quelques secondes, concentré sur ces pages ouvertes devant lui. Il repensa à cette nuit qu'il avait passée dans le même lit que l'anglais. Entre ses bras, sous lui, à sa merci. Étonnant, l'effet que l'alcool pouvait avoir sur lui…

Lentement, il se pencha vers Rhadamanthe et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sans afficher sa surprise, l'ancien spectre tourna la tête vers le Gémeaux qui posa sa bouche sur la sienne, la possédant d'abord avec langueur, puis passionnément. Loin d'être en reste, Rhadamanthe répondit franchement à ce baiser vorace, les laissant tous deux pantelants.

Kanon esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il l'avait eu, son baiser. Rhadamanthe se demanda comment il avait pu être attiré par un crétin pareil. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'appréciait, justement. Étrange…

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

- Tu casses tout le romantisme…

- Comme si, toi, tu pouvais être romantique… »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de Kanon sonna. Il fouilla dans sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Aaron. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi le cousin de Lys l'appelait-il ? Il décrocha.

« Oui, allô ?

- Kanon, c'est Aaron ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais Lys ne va pas bien…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Elle est tombée dans sa salle de bain. Elle n'a rien de cassé et ses enfants ne sont pas en danger, mais elle a l'air très fatiguée…

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?!

- Tout à l'heure… Elle me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je vous appelle, vous alliez vous inquiéter…

- Merci de m'avoir appelé. Elle est réveillée ?

- Non, elle dort.

- Si elle se réveille, dites-lui que j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire et que je rentre à Paris.

- D'accord. »

Son cœur battait vite. Pendant quelques secondes, Kanon revit sa patronne, affalée dans son fauteuil, son ventre rond déformant son corps et ses vêtements amples. Les cernes sous ses yeux maquillés, ses mains qui tremblaient à cause du stress. Et voilà ce qui était arrivé : elle était tombée dans sa salle de bain et elle avait été amenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il n'aurait pas du partir en la laissant toute seule, il aurait dû l'emmener… Ou demander à Saga de veiller sur elle, même si elle aurait été vexée…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Rhadamanthe ne cacha pas son inquiétude. Il aimait beaucoup sa cousine, plus que n'importe quel autre parent de cette satanée famille, si on oubliait son père. Kanon lui raconta le plus calmement l'affaire.

« Je rentre à Paris.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Pardon ?!

- Avec la chance qu'on a, cette crétine va être obligée de rester à Paris pour les fêtes, elle n'est pas en état de voyager. Je vais essayer de calmer un peu les choses. »

Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'influence sur le père de Lys. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais eu d'occasion de lui faire entendre raison. Sauf que, là, il avait dépassé les bornes. L'ancien spectre d'Hadès ne doutait pas que, si Lys était tombée, c'était à cause de sa fatigue produite non seulement à cause de son travail mais aussi à cause du stress, les remontrances de son père, son obstination à savoir qui était son amant.

« Elle sera contente de te voir.

- Oui. Tu sais, si elle ne veut parler à personne de cet amant mystère, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée.

- Pardon ?

- Elle était tombée amoureuse, quand elle était jeune. Enfin, quand elle était adolescente. C'était un gars comme les autres, pas spécialement riche, et ça n'a pas plu à son père. Il a fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus se fréquenter, il a détruit le gars devant sa fille. C'était un amour de jeunesse, mais Lys ne l'a jamais digéré. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne parle pas du père de ses jumeaux. Elle a peur que ça se reproduise.

- Je vois… Mais elle déteste son père, alors ?

- C'est une bonne comédienne, tu trouves pas ?

- Mais pourquoi avoir repris les affaires ?

- Hm… Vengeance. Elle a joué la comédie, la gosse incomprise qui voulait faire ses preuves, qui voulait se faire pardonner aux yeux de son père. Elle a bossé comme une malade pour dépasser ses frères. Et son père, tout content, en a fait son héritière. Quand tu vois que, maintenant, il en est réduit à faire lui-même le déplacement jusqu'à son bureau pour protester et qu'il a une chance sur dix pour qu'elle lui ouvre…

- Famille de barjes.

- Les seuls de potables sont Aaron et Ingrid. Bon, et si on faisait nos valises ?

- C'est qui, l'amant de Lys ?

- Tu lui fais des mystères, elle a le droit de t'en faire aussi.

- Tu accepterais de lui parler de notre passé ?

- Si tu le faisais, je le ferais. Mais crois-moi, si tu réfléchissais un peu, tu saurais qui c'est. Même moi j'ai deviné, c'est dire. »

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel alors que l'anglais partait faire ses valises. Il partit dans sa chambre pour en faire de même, tout en rassemblant les maigres indices sur cet homme. Bon, apparemment, il était naïf, ou plutôt enfantin. Ça, c'était Le trait de caractère dont Lys se plaignait la plupart du temps avec plein d'amour dans les yeux. Joli paradoxe… Apparemment, il vivait en Grèce, mais vu que la blonde aimait particulièrement ce pays, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui rendre visite qu'elle était allée en Grèce et qu'elle s'était dégotée son nouvel agent, à savoir Kanon.

Mouais, il n'avait pas grand-chose… Il était sûr que Lys en disait plus à Rhadamanthe. Ou sinon c'était lui qui lui tirait les vers du nez, et il était plutôt doué à ce jeu-là. Lent, mais efficace. Enfin, il y penserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait rentrer à Paris, aller voir Lys et prendre de ses nouvelles. Ça l'inquiétait quand même, cette histoire, et pas question de rester plus longtemps à Londres avec sa patronne à l'hôpital.

**OoO**

La dispute, ou plutôt le débat, avait duré une bonne dizaine de minutes. Saga se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu céder. Ça devait être ses yeux bleus et son regard de chien battu. Mû était très doué pour ça, autant que son apprenti. Sauf que le grec était immunisé contre les moues tristounettes de Kiki, mais pas contre celles de Mû. Au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Ça faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le jeune homme barbotait dans son bain. Sa fièvre n'était pas tombée, chauffant son front malgré les médicaments. D'un autre côté, Saga ne se rappelait pas y être sensible, pas plus que Kanon. Mais bon, quand même…

Enfin… N'empêche que Mû l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. Il voulait prendre un bain pour se détendre, il avait chaud, puis froid, puis sa peau brûlante se couvrait de transpiration. Saga ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Il hésita à appeler un médecin, mais Mû lui jura qu'il piquerait un scandale si jamais il le faisait. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de ces hommes-là, leurs drogues infâmes et leurs piqûres. Il fallait avouer que Mû en avait beaucoup fréquenté les premières années de sa vie…

Saga regarda l'heure. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans la maison. Il avait écrit deux chapitres aujourd'hui, à croire qu'il était très productif quand Mû était malade. De plus, une nouvelle maison d'édition l'avait contacté et était prête à publier son premier livre, qu'ils trouvaient « fantastique ». Tant mieux, s'était-il dit…

Ah, ça faisait maintenant trente minutes que Mû était dans la baignoire, il pouvait aller le chercher. Depuis qu'il avait failli se noyer, Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, ce que le tibétain ne semblait pas comprendre. Il lui avait promis de ne pas s'endormir, mais peut-on vraiment contrôler son sommeil quand il vient ? Surtout quand on rêve de personnes appartenant à son passé ? Saga en doutait.

Quand il passa à l'étage, il rentra d'abord dans sa chambre pour en déloger Kiki à quatre pattes devant le lit pour regarder en dessous, en lui disant que, la prochaine qu'il voudrait fouiller dans sa chambre, il devrait éviter de se faire voir de Sayuri, la chienne grattait à la porte pour entrer. Ce qui n'était pas très discret…

Puis, Saga alla dans la salle de bain où Mû, bien qu'ayant la tête bien au-dessus de l'eau, somnolait à demi. En voyant son protecteur, il se redressa, semblant sortir de sa transe. Saga haussa un sourcil moqueur, Mû haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était pas endormi, il avait tenu sa promesse.

« Je te lave les cheveux. »

Saga retroussa ses manches alors que Mû attrapait la pomme à douche pour en faire couler de l'eau qu'il laissa tomber sur ses cheveux lâchés. Saga prit du savon, en mit dans ses mains et se mit à masser la tête du tibétain qui se laissait faire, tout en retirant le bouchon de la baignoire pour que l'eau se vide.

Sous ses doigts, Saga sentait les cheveux mauves glisser, enduits de savon. À son souvenir, la chevelure du jeune homme tombait sur ses hanches, et aujourd'hui, elle glissait au-dessous de ses fesses. Ils avaient bien poussé… et ça ne l'arrangeait pas pour lui laver les cheveux. Comme pour lui autrefois, il devait prendre plusieurs fois du savon. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il les avait coupés, lors de leur nouvelle vie. Ils étaient toujours longs, mais bien moins que quand il était Grand Pope, sa chevelure ondulant jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Assis dans la baignoire à moitié vide et blanche, Mû se laissait faire. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, ces grands mains qui caressaient sa tête, ses cheveux, ses oreilles et la base de son cou. Et puis il aimait bien quand Saga lui lavait les cheveux, c'était agréable. C'était déjà moins marrant quand il les rinça, car il fallait ensuite les sécher un minimum pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il était certain que, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Saga les lui aurait déjà coupés. Du moins une partie.

Puis, Saga l'aida à s'habiller. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, Mû essayait de l'aider, ce n'était pas une tâche facile et le malade n'arrivait pas à bouger ses jambes. En fait, il ne servait pas à grand-chose, et c'était pour lui que le grec se décarcassait. Mû se sentait frustré d'être si fragile et impotent. Ç'allait passer, Saga le lui assurait. Ç'allait passer… Ses capacités reviendraient. Tout comme sa mémoire…

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Dans ses bras, Mû semblait pensif. C'était tout juste s'il avait réagi quand il l'avait soulevé pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

« À toi.

- À moi ? »

Le tibétain acquiesça lentement, toujours dans ses pensées. Dérouté, Saga le posa sur son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

« Oui. Dis, Saga, qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand j'aurai retrouvé la mémoire ? »

Autant serait-il heureux de se souvenir de son passé, autant cette perspective lui faisait peur. Et si une fois revenu à lui, il oubliait toutes ces journées passées ici ? S'il oubliait Saga, Kanon, Kiki, toutes ces attentions, tous ces moments passés ici ? Et si tout disparaissait en fumée ?

De son côté, Saga ne savait pas quoi répondre, et il ne put que laisser planer le silence. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il le rassurer ? Dans le fond, ça lui faisait un peu peur aussi. Il serait heureux que Mû retrouve ses souvenirs. Même si tout ça devait disparaître. Il se dit que ce ne serait pas grave, ce serait juste un bon retour des choses.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne ferais rien pour que je me rappelle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne te mérite pas, Mû. Et pourtant…

- Tu m'aimes, Saga ? »

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. Mû vit son visage stupéfait, alors que lui le regardait en face, attendant une réponse. N'importe laquelle. Il voulait juste une réponse, pour savoir s'il devait craindre le futur ou attendre qu'il se réalise un jour.

Sauf que Saga ne lui répondit pas. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre sans répondre. Dans le fond, Mû se sentit blessé, mais il n'en dit rien. Peut-être que Saga ne disait rien par peur, lui aussi. Ou pour ne pas le blesser. Ou peut-être parce qu'il craignait le futur, comme lui, en l'attendant malgré tout.

Saga semblait désolé. De ne pas lui répondre. Tant pis.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. »

Retirant son pull, Saga se glissa entre les draps. Étendant son bras sous l'oreiller du tibétain, il accueillit le jeune homme contre lui, caressant ses cheveux encore humides en l'embrassant sur le front. Puis, Mû s'endormit, et ce fut le tour du grec.

C'est dans cette position que Kanon et Rhadamanthe les trouvèrent, quand ils rentrèrent de l'hôpital. Ils eurent un sourire complice et l'anglais glissa à son amant un « je te l'avais dit, ton frère est amoureux ». Maintenant, Kanon n'avait plus aucun doute.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Salut !! Didi est de retour...

**Lys :** ... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre de "Souviens-toi" ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant !

**Lys :** Il ne nous reste plus que plus 18e chapitre à écrire et puis c'est fini !

Exactement !

**Lys :** Oui, vous avez raison, elle pourrait poster ses chapitres plus souvent, elle n'a aucune excuse...

O.O Et le bac, t'en fais quoi ?

**Lys :** Bah ils sont écrits, de toute façon...

-.-'

**Lys :** Tu sais que j'ai raison :p.

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Il s'était mis à neiger. Lys voyait les flocons tomber derrière la vitre de sa fenêtre. Elle aurait voulu sortir et sentir le froid lui fouetter le corps et l'esprit, mais elle était là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, à somnoler tout en lisant un livre. Elle n'avait même pas envie de travailler. Elle savait que Kanon s'occupait de tout et elle avait une confiance presque aveugle en lui.

Quand elle l'avait vu entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir à côté de son lit, Rhadamanthe à ses côtés, elle avait eu envie de hurler et de les jeter dehors tous les deux. Mais elle s'était tue, sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge. Kanon la regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, tout comme son cousin.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme les avait imaginés blêmir au téléphone, faire leurs valises et sauter dans le premier train. Quand son adjoint avait pris sa main dans la sienne, Lys s'était contentée de sourire, comme pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Dans le fond, elle était soulagée qu'il soit là.

Saga était passé la voir avec Mû et Kiki. Elle avait senti son inquiétude, même s'il la cachait. Elle s'était plainte pour la forme, elle n'était pas mourante, mais elle était heureuse qu'ils soient venus quand même. C'était agréable de se sentir aimée. Et qu'on s'inquiète un peu pour sa santé… Évidemment, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle pourrait sortir le lendemain. Rhadamanthe s'était déjà installé chez elle, il resterait toute la semaine. Elle trouvait ça génial, elle allait pouvoir lui tirer en toute tranquillité les vers du nez pour savoir comment ça avançait avec Kanon.

Elle eut un sourire en pensant à son adjoint. Puis, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son travail, et d'autres visages qui s'étaient accumulés ici, les uns après les autres. D'abord, il y avait eu sa mère, terriblement inquiète qui lui posait mille et une questions auxquelles Lys répondait par monosyllabes, trop fatiguée pour faire des phrases trop longues.

Ses frères étaient venus, aussi. Henri travaillait à l'hôpital, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. À nouveau, elle avait eu droit au questionnaire sur son amant, la blonde l'avait envoyé balader. Puis il y avait eu René Charles et Jean. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient venus pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Des fois qu'elle clamse, avec ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre… mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste.

Agnès était passée, aussi. Une fois, puis deux. Elle venait prendre des nouvelles, mais elle voulait aussi lui parler de son amant. De son divorce. De cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre. En fait, ce type ne voulait plus d'elle parce qu'elle attendait un enfant. Son mari ne voulait plus d'elle parce qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre. Elle voulait des conseils et de l'aide. Lys lui avait dit de vivre sa vie et de la laisser tranquille. Son père ne la harcelait pas, elle.

Sa sœur aînée était partie, vexée, mais la blonde savait qu'elle reviendrait. Un peu comme son père, qui partait en colère mais qui finissait toujours par revenir, un jour ou l'autre. Ah, celui-là… Il était passé elle ne savait combien de fois la voir, en deux jours. Les médecins lui avaient dit franchement que c'était à cause du stress et de la fatigue qu'elle était tombée de fatigue. Sa fille avait failli perdre ses enfants, ou provoquer un accouchement bien trop avancé. Maintenant, il lui était interdit de travailler et de voyager.

Son père n'avait pas manqué de se mettre en colère en apprenant ça. Lys se sentait d'attaque pour riposter, mais ce fut Kanon qui péta un câble. À se demander s'il n'allait pas rôtir son père sur place. Il s'était d'ailleurs enfui la queue entre les jambes. Un peu plus tard, elle sut par Saga que Rhadamanthe en avait rajouté une bonne couche de son côté, il était rentré dîner légèrement sur les nerfs.

Ainsi, son père passait de temps à autre à l'hôpital prendre de ses nouvelles et essayer de s'excuser, mais Lys l'ignorait. Elle avait mieux à faire que d'écouter ses tentatives d'excuses. À savoir trouver une excuse pour les fêtes. Les médecins, et Rhadamanthe, Kanon et Saga, refusaient qu'elle voyage dans son état. Comment expliquer ça à son chéri ? Comment lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait passer les fêtes avec lui ? Elle avait envie de pleurer rien qu'à penser qu'elle ne le verrait plus avant la naissance de ses enfants… ou avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de tout avouer à son père…

Lys poussa un long soupir. Elle allait bien trouver quelque chose. Elle allait réussir à lui expliquer la situation sans qu'il ne s'inquiète trop. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

On toqua à la porte et deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Lys fit un sourire à son frère, son sauveur, et à Ingrid. Elle tenait un grand bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres. Celle-là, c'était la seule avec Aaron à ne pas l'avoir harcelée pour savoir qui était son amant mystère. À vrai dire, du moment que sa sœur allait bien et que ça ne dérangeait pas sa vie, qu'importe avec qui elle se mettait en couple.

Aaron l'embrassa sur la joue, puis Ingrid lui fit un gros câlin et se mit à papoter gaiement, lui parlant de son stage dans une entreprise où elle devait être interprète. Lys écouta son blabla en se disant que ça changeait un peu de tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre.

**OoO**

« Arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis.

- Quand est-ce qu'il rentre, ce crétin ?

- Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

- On ne sait jamais, avec lui, il ne rentre jamais à la même heure. »

Phrase à ne pas dire. Rhadamanthe partit comme une flèche dans le salon chercher son portable alors que Saga lançait un regard exaspéré à Mû qui lui fit un sourire d'ange. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'anglais revint en pestant après un « dragon de pacotille qui n'a jamais son portable allumé ».

« Il n'est que neuf heures et il lui arrive de rentrer à onze heures.

- Crétin de dragon.

- Maman poule.

- Pardon ?! »

Saga éclata de rire alors que Rhadamanthe jetait un regard noir au malade, pas si malade que ça tout compte fait, qui lisait sagement son roman. Mû n'était pas désagréable mais il avait la sale manie de sortir des petits mots comme ça qui mettaient en rogne…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Kiki, assis dans le salon pour regarder la télé, cria un « Ah bah enfin ! » alors que Rhadamanthe poussait un soupir quelque peu soulagé. Mû dit à Saga que ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter, Kanon rentrait tard et souvent sans ses clés, mais il finissait toujours pas retrouver le chemin de la maison. Comme les chats perdus, quoi. Cette fois-ci, Rhadamanthe rejoignit Saga dans son hilarité, Kanon se demanda bien ce que ce malade pas si malade que ça avait bien pu dire encore. L'image de Kanon avec des oreilles de chat et tout crade venait de leur effleurer l'esprit.

L'adjoint de Lys entra dans la cuisine, embrassa Rhadamanthe sur la tempe, puis son frère, mais bouda Mû qui lui dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, sauf que Kanon savait très bien que cette tête d'ange s'était encore moquée de lui. Avec Saga et Kiki en prime, il était bien entouré, tiens…

Kanon s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, sur une chaise et Saga fit réchauffer son assiette dans le four à micro-ondes, alors qu'il leur résumait sa journée. Une journée harassante, car non seulement il y avait eu des rendez-vous, quelques peu difficiles maintenant que Lys n'était plus là, mais en plus il avait vu de la famille à la patronne…

« Tu as vu qui ?

- Jean et le paternel.

- Génial. De quoi te pourrir la journée.

- Je te remercie pour ta compassion, Rhadamanthe. Enfin bon, c'est surtout les rendez-vous qui m'ont embêté. Il y en avait beaucoup aujourd'hui, et sans Lys…

- Où est le problème ? »

Saga servit du thé à Mû et Rhadamanthe avant de remplir sa propre tasse et de s'asseoir à table.

« Disons que… Bah d'abord, j'ai plein pouvoir, ou quasiment, puisqu'elle est à l'hôpital, alors soit on me traite comme un abruti, soit on fait le faux cul.

- Ça, c'est le plus chiant quand tu succèdes à quelqu'un. Mais bon, tu leur mets un coup de boule à chaque fois qu'ils te gonflent et ça roule.

- Comment gérer une entreprise, par Ryan Wolf.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Ryan Wolf ? »

Ouais, décidément, quand c'était pas Mû, c'était Saga qui s'y mettait.

« Aussi, y'a les parasites comme Pacaly, je peux plus le voir en peinture.

- Qui c'est ?

- Un amour de jeunesse de Lys. Il espère encore, va comprendre. Elle est enceinte jusqu'au cou, mais à part ça… »

Philippe Pacaly était plutôt agréable à l'œil. Un homme bien habillé, bien coiffé avec une voix grave et des yeux bleus qui donnaient froid dans le dos quand il était énervé. Enfin, ils donnaient tout le temps froid dans le dos, mais c'était pire quand il était sur les nerfs. Kanon comprenait sans mal que Lys ait été attirée par ce gars-là, un grand ténébreux, mais il le trouvait légèrement… collant. Et un peu trop sûr de lui, aussi…

Tout en buvant son thé, Rhadamanthe essayait de mettre un visage sur ce nom, et il revit ce glaçon ambulant qui ne semblait se réchauffer qu'au contact de sa cousine. Cousine qui l'avait vite laissé tomber quand il lui avait fait part, à demi mots, qu'il voulait l'épouser. Lys avait autre chose en tête que le mariage, à l'époque, et même aujourd'hui, il doutait qu'elle ait envie de se marier, ce n'était pas un idéal pour elle, juste une signature sur des papiers.

« Je vois de qui tu parles. Un glaçon sur pattes un peu trop sûr de lui. Tellement sérieux que c'est à vomir.

- Ça doit être ça.

- Elle était vraiment amoureuse ? »

Saga ne connaissait pas vraiment le passé de Lys. À part qu'elle avait six frères et sœurs ainsi qu'un père emmerdant, il ne savait pas grand-chose. Pas qu'il était spécialement curieux, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Lys était très ouverte en ce qui concernait sa vie personnelle, même s'ils étaient plutôt proches.

« Amourette de jeunesse. Remarque, il est plutôt pas mal, le genre grand brun ténébreux. Mais elle est un peu trop sauvage pour lui, c'est une fille soumise qui lui faut, pas une nana comme Lys. »

D'ailleurs, quand il y pensait, leur liaison n'avait pas duré plus de deux ou trois mois… Rhadamanthe eut un léger sourire ironique.

« Sinon, et vous deux ? »

Saga lui dit qu'à part taper sur son ordinateur, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de la journée. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, était passé voir un peu la famille, histoire de ne pas se faire remonter les bretelles par son père une fois rentré chez lui. Rien de bien intéressant, en somme.

**OoO**

Il eut à nouveau cette sensation de flottement… Comme si son esprit quittait son corps, flottant dans les airs pour revenir dans son enveloppe un peu plus tard, ramenant avec lui des images inconnues. Pas d'eau autour de lui, juste des couvertures chaudes, alors Mû se laissa aller à ces doux songes, les yeux clos.

À nouveau, son regard errait sur les campagnes verdoyantes, où s'éparpillaient çà et là des petites maisons, puis des routes apparurent, des bidonvilles, des bâtiments plus ou moins élégants, plus ou moins habités.

Ralentissant l'allure, il se laissa tomber dans les rues animées par les marchés, écoutant à peine ces hommes et ces femmes enveloppées de saris remplir les allées de leurs voix. Non, il préférait avancer, flottant au-dessus de tous ces visages inconnus dont il distinguait à peine les traits.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il cessa son chemin et son visage se tourna lentement sur une vitrine. Une vitrine propre qui laissait voir le bar qu'elle protégeait de la cohue à l'extérieur. Un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il distinguait un visage, parmi tous ceux qui entouraient les tables arrondies.

Il se sentit entrer dans cette salle enfumée et moite, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la nourriture, du café et de la cigarette. Mais ses yeux étaient posés sur ce jeune homme si différent des autres, si beau et serein. Une lueur de tristesse vacillait dans ses yeux bleus, mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait le regard de ces femmes modernes qui tenaient un bâton de tabac entre leurs lèvres. C'étaient ses cheveux blond doré qui faisaient briller leurs yeux, ces cheveux qui descendaient juste sous ses épaules, auréolant son visage d'ange.

Pendant un instant, Mû eut envie de l'appeler. De crier son nom, mais il sentait une main sur son épaule, entendait une voix à son oreille, et la vision d'estompait déjà, s'enveloppant dans un brouillard trop épais pour qu'il puisse y distinguer quand chose…

**OoO**

Abandonné dans les bras de Morphée, Mû sommeillait dans son lit, le visage serein et le corps détendu sous la couette épaisse. Pendant quelques minutes, Saga le regarda dormir, enviant un peu sa capacité à fermer les yeux et laisser son esprit dériver sans se réveiller à cause de ses cauchemars. Enfin, tant qu'à faire, autant que Mû ait un sommeil doux plutôt que perturbé.

Saga avait toujours du mal à s'endormir et il lui arrivait de faire des nuits blanches, ou alors de se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar. Cette voix si familière et si étrange à la fois résonnait dans sa tête, comme le bruit entêtant d'une cloche. Et puis des visages, des morts, des papiers qui volent autour de lui, arrêts de morts ou de vie… Les thermes purificateurs qui lui permettaient de se réveiller de sa transe, ces miroirs le long de murs, le narguant discrètement. Il pouvait presque les entendre rire quand il passait devant eux et qu'un autre reflet le défiait de ses yeux malveillants…

D'un geste nerveux, le grec secoua l'épaule de son ami pour le réveiller. Et accessoirement se réveiller lui-même… Mû ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder vaguement, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil réparateur. Il lui fit un sourire, tout en essayant de distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. C'est alors que deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, et une mèche bleue lui chatouilla le nez.

Ravi, il enserra le cou de Saga, l'attirant plus prêt de lui, alors que le grec glissait ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son corps. Le serrer fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Cet être chéri, cet ange tombé du ciel dont on avait blessé les ailes. Il finirait pas repartir, un jour. Loin de lui. Très loin…

Avec tendresse, le tibétain caressait les longs cheveux du grec, comme pour le rassurer. Il respirait son odeur, le parfum de sa peau au creux de son cou, alors qu'il le sentait se détendre sur lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant avec douceur. Pour essayer d'apaiser un peu Saga, Mû prononça quelques mots qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui.

« Saga… C'est qui, Shaka ? »

**OoO**

Rhadamanthe raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir prévenu son père de son départ… Enfin, c'était un vieux qui ne voulait bien entendre que ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, il était rassuré, il pouvait rentrer chez lui en paix. Pas de cancer à l'horizon, alors il n'avait plus de raison de rester plus longtemps à Londres.

L'anglais revint dans le salon où se trouvait Saga qui regardait vaguement la télévision. Mû était à l'étage. Sa fièvre était tombée mais ils l'avaient retrouvé endormis dans le canapé. Un coup de barre, sûrement. Et Saga n'avait pas envie de le déranger en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Et n'avait pas d'inspiration, non plus.

Saga leva les yeux vers son ami, quittant cet air rêveur qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis le début de la matinée. Rhadamanthe s'assit à côté de lui.

« Un problème ?

- Mon père n'a apparemment pas reçu mon coup de téléphone pour le prévenir que je partais pour la France. Il me semblait lui avoir parlé, mais bon.

- Et son cancer ?

- Son médecin voulait le tuer avant l'heure, il n'a rien du tout.

- C'est génial, tu dois être rassuré.

- Oui. Il arrêtera de me casser les pieds. »

Saga eut un sourire moqueur, puis il retomba dans sa rêverie. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence, à peine troublé par la télévision, avant que l'anglais ne se décide à le briser.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien.

- Tu peux dire ça à ton frère mais pas à moi. »

Rhadamanthe regarda le grec, attendant qu'il tourne les yeux vers lui. Saga s'y résigna. Bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour arranger son problème. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et dans le fond, il ne voulait pas changer les choses. C'était impossible.

« Je crois que j'ai peur.

- Que Mû retrouve la mémoire. »

Rhadamanthe s'en doutait. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, Saga et Mû étaient amoureux. Ou du moins cette partie innocente et amnésique du jeune homme. Kiki ne l'avait pas si mal pris que ça, ce qui surprit beaucoup Saga et Kanon.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier évitait maintenant de taquiner son frère à propos de ses sentiments pour le tibétain car Saga n'hésitait plus à lui faire des remarques sur sa propre relation avec Rhadamanthe. Comme leur première nuit ou même leur premier baiser. C'était suffisamment discret pour que Kiki ne comprenne pas, ce qui n'était cependant pas le cas de Rhadamanthe.

Mais entre Mû et Saga, ce n'était pas comme entre son frère et l'anglais. Il y avait toujours la peur et le désir, paradoxalement, que Mû redevienne lui-même. Qu'il oublie Saga, que tout redevienne comme avant. Juste retour des choses. Douloureux retour des choses.

« J'ai peur que tout ça s'arrête.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux, toi. »

Saga ne répondit pas. Il s'interdit de répondre, et Rhadamanthe s'en doutait. Impossible d'avouer ce sentiment à voix haute ou dans son esprit. Ce serait comme un crime. Et Mû n'était pas dans son état normal. S'il ne disait rien, il n'espérait rien, et il serait moins déçu le moment venu.

« Ça n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, tu sais.

- Mais ça commence à revenir.

- Ah bon ?

- Il fait des rêves. Il voit les autres, sûrement dans leur vie actuelle. Il ne se rappelle pas de leur nom et tout juste de leur visage.

- Et il en a reconnu un.

- Oui. »

C'est qui, Shaka ?

Un ami. Un vieil ami à toi, Mû, avait-il répondu. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Cette question l'avait bouleversé. Mû commençait déjà à se souvenir de son passé, à travers des prénoms. Il y avait eu d'abord des visages, mais cela n'avait pas… inquiété Saga. Maintenant, c'était différent.

« Il ne va pas tarder à se souvenir de tout.

- Espérons que ce soit le plus tard possible.

- Pas pour lui, il aimerait retrouver ses souvenirs.

- Mais toi tu resteras tout seul comme une cloche.

- Rhadamanthe…

- Tu n'oseras pas aller le voir et tu seras malheureux. J'espère que ça arrivera le plus tard possible. »

Dans le fond, Saga l'espérait aussi. Mais le retour des choses devait se faire, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était ainsi…

**OoO**

« À quelle heure ils arrivent ?

- À dix heures.

- Demain ?

- Ryan Wolf !! Vous me cassez les pieds !!

- Pas la peine de t'énerver… »

Lys et Kanon étaient écroulés de rire sur la table de la cuisine. Saga était à deux doigts d'écarteler vivant ce sale british casseur de nerfs. Ceux de Saga étaient solides, mais quand même ! Voici quatre ou cinq jours, Saga ne savait même plus, que Rhadamanthe était à Paris et il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander quand, où et… quand… la charmante Corinne et ce crétin d'Éaque venaient à Paris.

« Rhadamanthe, pour la dernière fois, ils arrivent le vendredi 15 décembre, à savoir demain, à dix heures trois précises.

- Et vous arriverez quand chez toi ?

- Mais je vais le tuer, celui-là… »

Et pas seulement lui, ces deux crétins qui pleuraient de rire dans leur coin allaient y passer aussi…

« Rhadamanthe, laisse tomber ou Saga va t'arracher la langue.

- On voit les connaisseurs… »

Kanon jeta un regard mauvais à sa patronne qui porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Un bon chocolat chaud qui ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout celui que Saga lui préparait. Tellement sucré que c'était à vomir. Mais elle adorait ça. Et elle adorait aussi échanger sa tasse avec celle de Kanon, juste pour voir sa grimace.

« Et c'est qui, ta copine ?

- Ma copine ?

- Celle qui vient avec Éaque.

- Corinne ? Une amie me l'a fait connaître.

- D'ailleurs, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. »

Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Kanon n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait pas appelé, ces derniers jours… Il allait essayer ce soir, juste pour voir ce qu'elle devenait avec son handicapé. Dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, d'ailleurs. Ludivine était assez discrète sur son identité. Pas de doute que Médicis lui avait fait juré de ne révéler son nom à personne.

« T'inquiète pas, Rhadamanthe, tout va bien se passer. »

Du moins, Saga l'espérait. Lys regardait discrètement son cousin et elle ne put résister à en placer une.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien élevé, tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec lui. Rhadamanthe passe pour une brute à côté.

- Pardon ?!

- À ce point ?

- Tu sais que Rhadamanthe est méticuleux en ce qui concerne ses fringues, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine en puissance dix, c'est quelque chose !

- Et toi, tu dois être un homme des cavernes à côté, alors ?

- Kanon !! »

Rhadamanthe et Saga cachèrent leur rire du mieux qu'ils purent alors que la blonde lançait un regard noir à Kanon, tout en lui disant que lui était une bête sauvage si on suivait la comparaison. Le pauvre n'avait pas dit ça de façon méchante. Bah, y'a que la vérité qui blesse… Oh la la, ç'allait être beau à la maison, déjà que Rhadamanthe était gonflant là-dessus, qu'est-ce que ç'allait être…

**OoO**

La météo avait prévu une petite baisse de la température et elle ne les avait pas déçus. Il faisait un froid à ne pas mettre le nez dehors, ni même un chien. Saga avait failli donner un coup de pied dans le derrière de Sayuri qui refusait de sortir. D'ailleurs, la balade n'avait pas été longue, à peine avait-elle fait ses besoins qu'elle voulait rentrer. Ce n'était pas Saga qui allait se plaindre, il était gelé.

Il hésita longuement avant de prendre sa voiture pour aller chercher ses invités. Il n'avait pas vu ni même entendu au téléphone son « beau-frère », comme le disait moqueusement Lys, ce qui énervait particulièrement Kanon et le concerné. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, non plus ! Enfin… Le fait est que Saga n'avait pas vu l'anglais qui refusait d'être là quand Éaque arriverait.

Il embrassa Mû en lui disant que, s'il avait le moindre problème, qu'il n'hésite pas à l'appeler. Mû se contenta de lui sourire en lui promettant que tout se passerait rien. Et Sayuri était là pour le protéger, elle grognait à chaque fois que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, le froid pénétrant dans la maison leur donnant la chair de poule.

C'est donc en tenue de combat que Saga prit le volant de sa voiture en direction de la Gare de Lyon où ses deux invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Corinne l'avait appelé la veille, en lui demandant si ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas d'accueillir un parfait inconnu tel que Éaque. Quoique, son compagnon lui avait assuré qu'il connaissait Saga de vue. Mais quand même… Le grec l'avait rassurée, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

En avance, l'homme resta un peu dans sa voiture un petit quart d'heure puis se décida à en sortir. Il avait enfilé un chaud manteau, une écharpe et des gants. Il aurait pu se trouver ridicule, ainsi emmitouflé, si la grande majorité des personnes qu'il croisa n'était pas habillée comme lui. Les enfants portaient des doudounes multicolores, certains éternuaient. Cependant, il aurait été inquiétant que le thermomètre affiche les trente degrés en décembre…

Saga regarda le grand panneau, cherchant le train, qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il s'avança sur le quai, les mains dans les poches, attendant que le train soit là. Il le vit arriver à toute vitesse dans le large couloir, à sa droite. Les gens se précipitèrent hors des wagons, sautant dans les bras des uns et des autres. Contournant les gens qui tiraient comme des forcenés les valises, les autres stationnant en plein milieu du passage et les enfants courant presque devant leurs parents pour sortir de la gare, Saga chercha des yeux un visage connu.

« Saga !! »

Et il en vit un. Secouant la main, Corinne tirait sa valise, un grand sourire sur le visage. De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres et ses yeux bruns brillèrent de bonheur en le voyant. Il la trouva encore plus jolie que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux bruns avaient un peu poussés et, malgré son épais manteau d'hiver, il la trouvait ravissante. Toujours pareille, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé.

La jeune femme lui sauta dessus pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ça faisait du bien ! Puis, elle lui présenta son compagnon, Éaque.

Il était comme dans son souvenir. Plutôt grand et élancé, son épais manteau noir masquait sa musculature, mais évidemment pas son visage qui attirait les regards. Il y avait dans sa figure quelque chose d'asiatique qui n'altérait en rien la virilité de son être. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles savantes sur ses épaules, de longues mèches de cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, s'harmonisant avec ses yeux bleu foncé. Un bel homme, sans aucun doute.

Les présentations furent faites rapidement. Avec un léger sourire sans la moindre hypocrisie, Éaque tendit la main à l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux qui la serra avec chaleur. Premier signe d'une nouvelle amitié, Saga l'espérait.

Ou l'ambiance allait être terrible à la maison…

**OoO**

Quand Corinne lui avait dit qu'elle allait passer quelques jours chez une connaissance à Paris, il s'était tout de suite demandé si la personne concernée avait un service trois pièces entre les jambes, ce qui avait évidemment été le cas. D'abord, Éaque s'était méfié. Il n'était nullement rassuré en imaginant sa petite amie chez un homme inconnu. Pas qu'il était jaloux, mais il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, tout de même.

En apprenant que l'homme s'appelait Saga, qu'il avait la trentaine et qu'il était grec, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Quelle coïncidence… Saga des Gémeaux, ancien Grand Pope, autrefois connu pour son sens de la justice… Non, décidément, Corinne ne risquait pas grand-chose avec un type pareil. Enfin, en la sachant casée, il n'essaierait pas de la séduire.

Cependant, tout de même curieux, Éaque avait insisté pour suivre son amie qui était extrêmement gênée de demander à Saga d'accueillir son compagnon. Ce que le grec avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Les jours qui suivirent et tout le long du voyage, le népalais s'était demandé comment il allait réagir une fois en face de son ancien ennemi. Ce que ce dernier allait faire.

Ce fut comme si c'était déjà programmé à l'avance. Une poignée de main serrée avec chaleur, un signe d'amitié. Ou du moins d'entente. Et le jeune homme préférait avoir de bons termes avec lui. C'était un ami de Corinne et il devait certainement être plus ouvert que son frère jumeau. Et Rhadamanthe.

Éaque eut un sourire amusé en pensant à l'ancien spectre. Ah, Rhadamanthe… Ce crétin qu'il avait fréquenté en de rares occasions, avec lequel il avait partagé son ennui mortel pour les réceptions. Crétin qu'il adorait embêter, son passe-temps favori quand il était coincé entre quatre murs avec des gens qui lui étaient indifférents.

En Enfers, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ils avaient changé en quelques années, Éaque avait laissé ses cheveux courts pousser alors que Rhadamanthe coupait les siens. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, en Enfers. Personne n'était vraiment proche. L'amitié n'existait pas vraiment, juste la reconnaissance…

« Saga, tu as des nouvelles de Ludivine ?

- Heu… non. Ça fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas eue au téléphone…

- C'est inquiétant, quand même, je n'arrive pas à la joindre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. »

Ludivine… Éaque tenta de se remémorer la jeune fille qu'il n'avait qu'aperçue que sur une photographie. Une amie de Corinne à qui ils allaient rendre visite. Elle lui avait paru sympathique et elles entretenaient de bons rapports. La jeune fille ne devait pas être si désagréable.

« Ah, j'allais oublier ! On a un chien, maintenant.

- Ah bon ? C'est génial ! Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'animal chez toi !

- Kiki a ramené une chienne abandonnée. À deux contre un, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Éaque, ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

- Pas du tout, j'aime les animaux. C'est quoi comme race ?

- Je ne sais plus. »

Corinne le charia gentiment, Saga était vraiment un sans cœur. Il ne savait même pas de quelle race était son animal de compagnie ! Le grec lui répondit qu'il savait que c'était un chien et ça lui suffisait amplement, ce qui fit rire Éaque. Nul doute que Saga n'était pas un passionné des animaux, contrairement au népalais. Corinne avait été quelque peu troublée en découvrant deux chiens et un chat dans le vaste appartement de son compagnon, qui possédait plusieurs chevaux, installés dans la province française.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez le grec. Un pavillon entretenu, agréable à la vue même s'il était loin de ces palaces où Éaque avait l'habitude de se rendre. C'était agréable, Éaque avait tendance à se sentir mal à l'aise dans des endroits trop luxueux. Quand on avait connu l'Enfer, difficile de se pavaner dans des pièces si luxueuses qu'elles permettraient de faire vivre des dizaines de personnes dans les parties reculées du monde.

Saga gara sa voiture dans le garage et tout le monde en sortit. Il prit la valise de Corinne dans le coffre alors qu'Éaque attrapait la sienne. Ils montèrent un tout petit escalier et entrèrent dans la maison. Et c'est alors que…

« Sayuri !! »

… une chienne encore non identifiée leur sauta dessus. D'abord sur Saga, mais comme elle le connaissait déjà, elle le laissa vite tomber et fit la fête aux nouveaux arrivant. Amusée, Corinne lui caressa la tête, alors que Éaque fondait littéralement pour l'animal qui se trouva donc un nouveau fan. Perdant son air sérieux, Saga lui trouva un air de gamin devant un nouveau jouet.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où se trouvait Mû et, accessoirement, Kiki qui attendait patiemment son repas. Enfin, c'était vite dit, il avait une dalle d'enfer et ne cessait de rouspéter intérieurement après Saga sous le regard amusé de son ancien professeur. Les présentations furent vite faites, Corinne embrassa le jeune homme sur les deux joues alors qu'Éaque lui serrait la main. Il ne vit pas cette légère lueur de défi dans ses yeux, comme il avait pu la percevoir chez Saga. Cette petite lueur qui lui disait qu'ils avaient un passé commun et qu'il valait mieux l'enterrer définitivement.

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment du jeune homme. Il n'avait dû voir que son portrait, les spectres de haut rang se devaient de connaître le visage de leurs ennemis, mais c'était tout. Il fut cependant quelque peu touché de le voir ainsi, fragile sur ce canapé et sans souvenirs. Ce ne devait pas être évident, ni pour lui ni pour les autres.

Saga les emmena dans la chambre d'ami. Il avait été conclu que, dorénavant, Saga dormirait avec Mû. Il aurait très bien pu partager le lit de son frère, mais cette possibilité n'avait même pas été évoquée, Kanon était une véritable araignée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, dans son sommeil, de s'étirer dans tous les sens, prenant toute la place, et accessoirement toute la couette. Quand ils n'étaient pas encore en situation régulière, Saga ne se gênait nullement pour jeter son frère hors du lit, ce qui lui permettait donc de dormir, mais Kanon, réveillé, ne restait pas immobile longtemps et se remettait à gesticuler pour retrouver son sommeil.

En somme, dormir avec Kanon était une horreur, et Lys était tout à fait d'accord avec Saga sur ce point. Pour ne pas louer deux chambres, Lys avait parfois partagé son lit avec Kanon, et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui donner des coups de pieds, inefficaces, puis de lui faire manger le sol. En fait, il fallait croire que seul Rhadamanthe pouvait supporter le grec. Enfin, comme il disait, mieux valait qu'il ait la bougeotte plutôt qu'il soit un gros ronfleur…

Éaque sembla quelque peu gêné de forcer Saga à dormir avec Mû à l'étage, et ainsi de le priver de son lit, mais le grec lui assura que ça n'aurait pas été différent s'il n'avait pas été là. Et il n'allait pas les faire dormir à l'hôtel. De toute façon, Mû ne bougeait pas, il n'avait pas de ver dans le derrière contrairement à son frère…

« Donc, voici la chambre, les commodités sont là-bas, la salle de bain est à l'étage, et la cuisine par là. »

Corinne connaissait déjà les lieux mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Éaque. Saga leur fit donc rapidement visiter en insistant sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient faire comme chez eux. Éaque, suivi de près par Sayuri, trouva le pavillon très agréable et se dit qu'il ne passerait pas un mauvais séjour entre ces murs.

Quand le tour du propriétaire fut fait, Saga accepta enfin de préparer le déjeuner. Kiki en sauta de joie. Corinne vint le rejoindre en cuisine, laissant son homme dans le salon qui partit dans une grande conversation littéraire avec le tibétain. Il pensait que Mû ne se souviendrait de rien et il fut surpris que, bien qu'ayant oublié son passé, il se rappelait aujourd'hui parfaitement de tout ce qu'il avait pu lire par le passé. Éaque était cultivé et il trouva un égal. De plus, ils venaient de pays voisins, même si Mû n'en avait pas vraiment conscience.

Le repas était presque prêt quand, soudain, on sonna. Saga ne sembla pas entendre et Mû poussa un soupir.

« Saga ! Ton frère a dû oublier ses clés !

- J'irai lui ouvrir dans deux minutes.

- Quand il sera gelé ? Après, il devra aller au médecin et on va tous être contaminés.

- Kiki, va ouvrir à ce crétin. »

Corinne et Éaque éclatèrent de rire alors que l'enfant allait tranquillement ouvrir à l'adjoint qui pestait contre ces « crétins pas fichus de lui ouvrir la porte et qui voulaient sa mort ». Quand il arriva dans le salon, frigorifié, il lança un regard étonné à Éaque et se souvint que, en effet, ils avaient maintenant des invités à la maison.

Le népalais se leva et lui serra la main. Corinne arriva et salua à son tour le grec. Voilà une tête connue. Puis, ce fut Saga qui arriva et il lui lança un regard moqueur.

« La prochaine fois, prends tes clés.

- Oh, ça va, hein…

- Rhadamanthe n'est pas avec toi ?

- Monsieur avait des choses à faire.

- Tu l'appelleras pour qu'il vienne avec Lys.

- Mais on sera combien à table ?! Hey, Saga, je te cause ! »

Mais le grec était déjà reparti dans sa cuisine alors que Kanon lui affirmait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout d'inviter ces deux-là ensemble, Rhadamanthe ne ferait que le charrier et Lys mangeait comme quinze. Il ne fut guère soutenu par Éaque, il voulait voir Rhadamanthe et son amie enceinte jusqu'au cou. Corinne fut néanmoins d'accord avec Kanon, ça ferait un monde pas possible à table, mais Saga ne changea pas d'avis. De toute façon, ils finiraient forcément par rappliquer, ces deux-là, autant que ce soit maintenant…

**OoO**

C'est… folklorique…

Devant ses yeux bleus, s'étendait un curieux tableau. Mais Lys ne regrettait pas d'être venue, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit mourante pour ne pas assister à ce petit dîner entre… amis.

Dans la salle à manger, étrangement étroite, tout un petit monde était assis autour d'une table. D'abord, il y avait Saga, qui allait et venait depuis la cuisine pour servir tout le monde, et accessoirement pour fuir la table. À vrai dire, Corinne en faisait de même dès que l'occasion se présentait, et nul doute que Mû aurait aimé les imiter s'il avait pu. Sauf que le jeune homme ne marchait pas, ce qui posait un sacré problème avec lui.

Donc, il y avait la charmante Corinne, à la conversation agréable et intéressante, ainsi que Mû, très cultivé et d'une douceur inimitable, même s'il savait balancer subtilement des piques quand on venait lui chauffer les oreilles. Étrangement, Kanon n'en reçut aucune ce soir-là, trop occupé à essayer de faire dévier les conversations.

Ensuite, il y avait donc Kanon, son adjoint adoré et indispensable qui s'était attribué la mission divine de faire diverger la conversation vers des faits plus… neutres. Sauf qu'il échouait lamentablement, mais ses efforts étaient louables, Lys devait bien le reconnaître. Et puis, Kiki était assis à côté d'elle, mangeant tranquillement sa viande et ses légumes en se demandant si la maison serait en état le lendemain matin ou si tout allait exploser dans la minute suivante.

Enfin, il y avait Rhadamanthe et Éaque. Quand Rhadamanthe était arrivé, tout s'était à peu près bien passé. Polis l'un envers l'autre, il n'y avait eu aucune remarque désobligeante. La soirée avait donc bien commencé, mais c'était carrément parti en vrille quand Saga avait servi l'entrée, à savoir des crevettes et une salade de tomates. Et il fallait savoir que Rhadamanthe avait une sainte horreur des crevettes et Éaque était incapable d'avaler un morceau de tomate sans filer directement aux toilettes. Quelle idée avait-il eu de servir une entrée pareille…

Et c'est ainsi que les hostilités commencèrent, à cause de bêtes crevettes et tomates, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Une dispute calme mais non moins acérée débuta entre les deux challengers, passant d'un sujet à un autre avec une incroyable facilité, demeurant calmes quelques instants grâce aux efforts de Kanon mais ils repartaient de plus belle au moindre mot de travers. Et rien ni personne ne savait quoi faire, n'osant gueuler qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins immatures, de peur de se faire foudroyer sur place.

Corinne ne savait plus quoi faire, ni même où se mettre. Elle était incapable de calmer son compagnon, tout comme Kanon qui avait peur de se prendre la fourchette dans le bras s'il osait se plaindre. Saga et Mû essayaient de participer normalement à la conversation, mais si le jeune tibétain arrivait à employer un ton détaché sans recevoir les foudres des deux adversaires, ce n'était pas le cas de Saga qui préféra au final se taire.

Lys, elle, regardait ce combat avec attention, comme on regarderait un débat politique entre deux partis opposés, ou alors un match de tennis. Pour le moment, son cousin avait l'avantage, mais la situation pourrait très bien se retourner d'un moment à l'autre, Éaque avait de la répartie, alors ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

Après le plat de résistance vint le dessert, à savoir deux tartes. Saga servit les pâtisseries avec classe, parce que tout ce que Saga faisait avait une certaine classe, interrompant deux minutes les deux anciens spectres pour savoir de quel gâteau ils voulaient. Ah, la mi-temps, se dit-elle. On crut que la bataille serait terminée entre ces deux crétins, mais quelle idée ! Elle reprit quand Saga leur servit le café et ne se termina que quand Kanon décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, un taxi attendait Rhadamanthe et Lys dehors.

La blonde fut déçue. Match nul. Mais ce n'était que partie remise…

**OoO**

« Kiki !! »

Tout le monde sursauta. Un hurlement encore non identifié venait d'éclater dans la maison. Aussitôt, des petits pas précipités s'enfuirent dans le couloir alors que Saga, car ce ne pouvait être que lui, pourchassait ce petit renard fouineur, et accessoirement sa chienne. Enfin, ladite chienne prit ses papattes à son cou et dévala l'escalier, terrifiée, pour entrer dans le salon et se faire consoler par Éaque.

« Bah… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pas grand-chose, à part Kiki qui cherche ses cadeaux de Noël au lieu de faire ses devoirs. »

Corinne et Éaque se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Mû se contenta de sourire, le nez plongé dans un roman de Zola, alors que Saga redescendait, fulminant de colère. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, en fait, ce n'était même pas que Kiki trouve ses cadeaux, puisqu'ils étaient emballés, mais c'était surtout qu'il allait mettre un foutoir pas possible dans la chambre pendant ses recherches. Et Saga avait horreur de fermer les portes à clés dans une maison.

« La chasse au fouineur a été bonne ?

- C'est ça, moque-toi. Tu rigoleras moins quand il ira fouiller dans ton armoire. »

Le sourire d'Éaque tomba et, si Corinne n'avait pas été assise sur ses genoux, il se serait levé pour fermer sa chambre à clé. Éaque détestait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires et, surtout, qu'on mette tout en désordre. Saga eut un sourire ironique alors que l'ancien spectre lui tirait intelligemment la langue.

« Bref. Vous ne sortez pas, tous les deux ?

- On est déjà sorti toute la matinée. Et puis, j'ai laissé un message à Ludivine, j'aimerais qu'elle me rappelle. »

Corinne était vraiment inquiète pour la blonde qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, ce qui l'ennuyait de plus en plus. Éaque se disait plutôt « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles », mais bon. Tout le monde ne raisonnait pas comme lui. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis qui pouvaient s'inquiéter pour lui, ou pour qui il pouvait s'en faire. À part Lys, sans doute. Ouais, c'était la seule exception.

« D'accord. Je vais aller promener Sayuri. »

Saga enfila ses chaussures, appela la chienne encore apeurée et ils sortirent, laissant ses invités et Mû seuls dans le salon où la télévision allumée diffusait un film à l'eau de rose, peu intéressant mais ça faisait du bruit dans la pièce.

Éaque et Corinne étaient arrivés la veille, et ils étaient presque comme chez eux. Saga et Kanon avaient découvert, avec stupéfaction, que le népalais était terriblement pointilleux sur ses affaires. Une fois que ses vêtements étaient lavés, c'était lui qui les repassait, qui les pliait et qui les rangeait dans son armoire.

Pas que ça dérangeât Saga, il en était même content, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'idée de repasser les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements avec autant de délicatesse. Et il ne se rappelait pas non plus s'être excité autant que Éaque à cause d'un petit pli sur une chemise qui refusait tout net de se laisser repasser.

Tout était carré, chez lui, jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle il se brossait les dents. Et même la place de sa brosse à dents. Kanon se demandait comment il pouvait respecter ses heures avec son train de vie. Corinne ne faisait même plus attention aux excentricités de son compagnon, on se fait à tout, comme aux vingt litres de lait dans le placard pour les crêpes de Kanon.

Saga était cependant troublé quand Éaque mettait la table avec lui, sa manie de placer correctement les couverts à quelques centimètres près des assiettes. Un peu comme la manie de Mû de ranger ses romans, à Saga, dans l'ordre alphabétique et par genre, ce qui était quelque peu compliqué puisqu'il ne pouvait se tenir debout. Ce qui énervait le jeune homme, qui voulait ranger ces fichus bouquins trop hauts pour lui. Saga le trouvait adorable à bouder les étagères.

Dans la maison, le petit couple s'était fait discret au plus grand plaisir de Saga et Mû qui avaient déjà fort à faire avec Kanon et Rhadamanthe, certes silencieux sur leur relation, mais Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner l'ancien spectre, qui le lui rendait bien. Et la guerre entre Éaque et Rhadamanthe de la veille demeurait dans les esprits. Par bonheur, la maison était encore debout, Saga avait été à deux doigts d'étriper Lys en la voyant déçue de ce match nul. Kanon n'était pas loin non plus. Mû avait jeté un regard tendre à Saga qui s'était calmé. Sinon, on aurait eu droit à un homicide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Saga revint avec Sayuri. Ils étaient tous deux frigorifiés. Sayuri vint chercher du réconfort auprès d'Éaque, mais ce dernier et sa compagne la virent d'un très mauvais œil, toute gelée qu'elle était. Kiki, assis sur le tapis pour faire ses devoirs sur la table basse, attrapa Sayuri pour lui faire un gros câlin. Quant à Saga, il préféra chercher du réconfort auprès de Mû.

Chose qui avait étonné le couple : la tendre complicité qui liait le grec et le jeune malade. Corinne trouvait ça mignon, Saga était quelqu'un d'attentionné et Mû répondait à ses attentions. Elle craignait juste le moment où il recouvrerait la mémoire… Quant à Éaque, il avait été surpris mais pas vraiment choqué. Les gays étaient des hommes comme les autres, on donnait juste un nom à leur amour. Chez les hétéros, l'amour était « normal ». Entre les hommes ou les femmes, l'amour était « homosexuel ». Éaque ne voyait pas vraiment où était la différence.

Et puis, dans un monde comme celui des Enfers, ou encore du Sanctuaire, c'était assez répandu, il y avait si peu de femmes dans leurs rangs. Sa tolérance était peut-être due à cela, mais il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Il était juste large d'esprit. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne se sentait de toute façon pas d'âme à batailler pour une broutille pareille.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Il était dix-neuf heures passées et tout le monde était à table. Sauf Kanon, il était actuellement porté disparu, comme c'était le cas ces derniers temps à cause du travail. Éaque poussa un soupir.

« Qui peut téléphoner à une heure pareille ?

- Kanon. »

Saga se leva et disparut dans le salon, laissant les autres manger. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, tout le monde écoutait la conversation du grec.

« Oui ? … J'avais deviné que c'était toi. Tu es où ? … Ah ? … D'accord, mais tu aurais pu m'appeler avant… Non, on t'a pas attendu, et puis quoi encore ? … Comment ça, c'est méchant ? Crétin… Et Lys, elle fait quoi ce soir ? … D'accord. Bon, à plus tard alors… Comment… T'avais tout prévu et tu m'as rien dit ?! »

Éaque et Corinne se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Mû leur glissa que Kanon avait dû prendre des affaires et qu'il avait prévu ce soir de découcher. Bizarrement, le couple sembla intéressé, et surtout surpris que Mû ait compris malgré les bouts de phrase qu'on entendait du salon.

« Bon, passe une bonne soirée… À dix heures ? Kanon, je ne suis pas ton chauffeur ! … Bon, si Lys vient aussi… Non, c'est pas du favoritisme, Kanon, tu n'as pas deux bébés dans le ventre, toi… »

Saga poussa un soupir exaspéré en entendant les autres éclater de rire dans la cuisine. Oui, imaginer son frère avec un ventre de femme enceinte, ce n'était pas très sérieux… surtout quand on essayait d'imaginer comment les bébés sortiraient… Mouais, mauvaise image…

Le grec raccrocha, revint dans la cuisine et se rassit à sa place pour continuer son repas. Éaque lui demanda avec qui Kanon découchait ce soir-là, Saga faillit s'étrangler avec son repas. Mû cachait son sourire derrière sa main. Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant…

« Eh bien…

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Disons que…

- Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il le sache ?

- Mû a raison, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Éaque tenta de connaître l'identité de la maîtresse de Kanon, mais Saga était une tombe. Mû préféra se taire, même s'il savait que le népalais l'apprendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était même étonné qu'il n'ait pas deviné la veille. Enfin, il était focalisé sur Rhadamanthe. Heu… justement…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lys arriva, toute fraîche et pimpante. Disons plutôt qu'elle était tout sauf ça. Tout simplement crevée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle avait très faim, elle se plaignit d'ailleurs que Kanon ne l'avait même pas emmenée dîner.

« On dirait que Kanon est ton chien.

- Éaque !!

- À peu de choses près.

- Lys !!

- Si Monsieur n'avait pas décidé de découcher, aussi… Depuis que Rhadamanthe est là, il n'a d'yeux que pour lui ! »

Un ange passa. Saga sentit un poids lui tomber sur les épaules, Mû se dit que la révélation était arrivée plus vite que prévue, Kiki mangeait ses pommes de terre et Corinne avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher, très mal, sa surprise. Ces mots n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, les yeux bleu foncé d'Éaque brillèrent d'une étrange lueur.

Lys regarda la petite assemblée avec l'étrange impression d'avoir dit une grosse connerie.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Kikou !

**Lys :** Hello les gens ! :-)

Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous...

**Lys :** Les choses avancent !! Enfin !! XD

... plaira T.T C'est méchant de couper la parole...

**Lys :** Bon, c'est pas très gai, sauf quand Kanon s'en prend plein la tête, mais ça avanceuuuuuh !!

... Bon, bah tout est dit...

**Lys :** XD

Rien à rajouter T.T.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le sommeil le quittait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas du tout envie de le quitter. Il se sentait bien, au chaud. En sécurité. Il sentait un poids allongé sur lui, sur son torse, une main sur sa hanche, une tête sur son épaule. Un doux parfum parvenait à ses narines. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et enfuit son visage dans la douce chevelure mauve qu'il embrassa tendrement, comme pour ne pas réveiller son propriétaire.

Saga ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux sombres interceptaient encore la lumière du jour. Saga baissa les yeux vers le visage de Mû. Le jeune homme était callé contre lui, enfoui dans un profond sommeil, serein. La main posée sur sa taille remonta lentement le long du dos, caressa la nuque pâle, puis s'enfuit dans la chevelure mauve, alors que le grec déposait deux baisers sur les cercles tracés sur le front du tibétain.

Il se dégageait de lui une telle sérénité que Saga ne songea même pas à s'écarter de lui. Il oublia ses peurs, cette crainte de le voir se réveiller avec le regard du chevalier du Bélier. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son corps blotti contre le sien, sa respiration calme, son visage androgyne, ses cheveux lilas.

Amoureux. Saga était amoureux. Il avait déjà eu des aventures, autrefois. Il avait aimé des jeunes hommes, une nuit, ou deux, ou trois. Il avait vécu des passions aussi courtes qu'intenses. La part d'amour était ressentie par Saga. La part sexuelle était ressentie par l'Autre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il aimait le jeune homme, cet enfant qu'il avait blessé, brisé avec violence, à qui il avait arraché tous ses repaires. Et il l'aimait. Il le désirait. À peine le voyait-il que son cœur battait plus vite, plus fort. Il avait sens cesse l'envie de l'embrasser, de le tenir dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Dans un sens, il avait raison. Mû allait s'envoler, un jour. Partir, loin de lui. Le vrai Mû allait revenir. Retour des choses…

« Saga ? »

Le grec sursauta. À peine réveillé, Mû le regardait de ses yeux embués de sommeil. Il lui fit un léger sourire qui disparut sous les lèvres de Saga, chaudes sur les siennes. Mû répondit au baiser tendre et il sentit ses joues rosirent quand une langue indiscrète en quémanda l'entrée. Le tibétain ouvrit la bouche et savoura ce baiser à la fois tendre et langoureux.

Saga dégustait sa bouche, léchant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne, sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa taille. Malgré lui, Mû se sentait réagir à cette sensualité, au corps puissant de Saga, ses mains chaudes posées sur son corps et ses lèvres gourmandes. C'était comme s'il lui faisait l'amour en l'embrassant…

En manque de souffle, Saga brisa en douceur le baiser. Mû tentait de se reprendre, alors que les lèvres de Saga voyageaient sur son visage. Il se faufila près de son oreille et y glissa quelques mots. Mû ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Je t'aime. Même si tu m'oublies, je continuerai de t'aimer. »

Mû se sentit bouleversé du plus profond de lui-même. Il attendait ces mots. Il les attendait depuis longtemps, depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose pleura en lui, des larmes de bonheur qui ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Il se jeta sur le grec et l'embrassa, lui murmurant les mêmes mots.

Il l'aimerait. Même s'il l'oubliait…

**OoO**

« C'est nous !! »

Lys entra dans la maison, toute pimpante, apparemment remise de sa fatigue de la veille. Elle embrassa Corinne, Saga et se laissa tomber à côté de Mû avant de lui faire bise aussi. Kanon et Rhadamanthe arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Vous arrivez tôt, il est neuf et demi. »

Saga s'attendait à les voir arriver vers dix heures, comme son frère le lui avait dit. Corinne était encore en pyjama, attendant qu'Éaque ait fini de prendre sa douche, à l'étage, et c'était tout juste s'ils ne buvaient pas encore leur café matinal.

« Bah on vient prendre notre petit-déjeuner, p'tit frère !

- Ah oui, vu comme ça.

- Bonjour tout le monde. »

Vision de rêve. Ou de cauchemar, suivant les personne.

Éaque apparut, descendant gracieusement les escaliers, une petit serviette entourant ses hanches, ce qui ne dissimulait que la partie intime, voire même intéressante, de son corps, mais ne cachant rien de son torse sculpté, ses bras et ses jambes d'athlète. Sa peau était encore humide et des gouttes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux d'ébène, ondulant sur son front et sa nuque.

C'est avec une vitesse presque calculée, tellement elle était lente, qu'il passa dans le couloir, s'exposant à la vue de tous, puis se faufila dans sa chambre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Un ange passa.

« Il est bien foutu. »

Et BAM ! Kanon poussa un cri de douleur alors que Rhadamanthe lui donnait un violent coup sur la tête, bouillonnant de rage et de colère. Corinne et Kiki éclatèrent de rire, Lys, ne pouvant se tenir les cotes, se faisait presque pipi dessus tellement elle riait, Mû tenait de cacher son sourire alors que Saga se prenait la tête dans les mains.

Kanon prit la fuite dans la cuisine alors que Rhadamanthe le poursuivait, à deux doigts d'exploser, parce que son amant avait eu l'audace, et la débilité, d'oser mater le corps d'un autre homme que lui, et de le qualifier de « bien foutu ». Corinne riait, son compagnon était vraiment un enquiquineur. Lys ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, elle revoyait le regard appréciateur de son adjoint et furieux de son cousin. Quant à Saga, il se demandait pourquoi diable Lys avait-elle « sous-entendu » que Kanon aimait les hommes…

Dans la chambre d'amis, Éaque, à demi nu, écoutait Rhadamanthe pester après Kanon qui tentait de se défendre, Éaque n'avait qu'à pas se balader à poil, quelle idée ? Et il fallait avouer qu'il était bien fait, c'était la nature !!

Éaque, content de lui, enfila un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre, se joignant à l'hilarité des autres. Kanon tentait à présent maladroitement de se faire pardonner mais Rhadamanthe ne décolérait pas, il jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir à son ancien compagnon d'arme quand il revint dans le salon. Éaque aurait presque cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui et lui ouvrir le ventre pour lui faire bouffer ses tripes.

Voyant que la guerre allait commencer, Saga prit le parti d'attraper Éaque par la peau du cou et le ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'il porte une tenue plus décente. Non pas que cela le dérangeât, à vrai dire ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de le voir en serviette ou en peignoir, mais Rhadamanthe appréciait moyennement, parce que justement Kanon appréciait un peu trop.

Saga le coinça contre un mur, Éaque cacha son sourire moqueur derrière sa main. Un gamin content de sa blague. Sauf que Kanon, sûrement enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, ne devait pas vraiment l'être.

« Bon, écoute Éaque, je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu le sais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je préférerais que tu évites de te balader à demi nu quand Kanon ET Rhadamanthe sont dans les parages, tu peux me faire ce plaisir ?

- C'était trop tentant.

- J'imagine, mais j'aimerais garder ma maison en état, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Étrangement, le sourire de Saga lui donna la chair de poule. Il préféra ne pas le titiller davantage et il lui promit qu'il se tiendrait tranquille. Saga lui jura que, si jamais il refaisait des siennes, il mettrait son armoire sans dessus dessous. Menace suprême.

**OoO**

Le combiné collé à l'oreille, Corinne tapa le numéro de téléphone de Ludivine. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie, une fois de plus. C'était vraiment inquiétant, elle ne répondit ni sur son portable, ni sur son fixe. Elle fit non de la tête à Saga qui poussa un soupir déçu.

« Tu essayé son portable ou son fixe ?

- Son portable. J'essaie l'autre. »

Corinne raccrocha et reprit le combiné, tapota le numéro et attendit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. On décroche.

« Oui, allô ? »

Elle sursauta. Pas la voix de Ludivine, mais c'était une voix quand même, ce qui n'était pas négligeable…

« Heu… Bonjour, je suis Corinne, une amie de Ludivine… Oh, sa maman ? En fait, je… Oui, c'est ça… Par… Pardon ?!! »

Saga, Mû et Éaque sursautèrent. Corinne semblait avoir pâli, l'angoisse se lisant dans ses traits.

« Mais quand… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… À quel hôpital, vous dites ? »

Les hommes tiquèrent au mot « hôpital ». Corinne griffonna sur un petit calepin posé à côté du téléphone et ne tarda pas à raccrocher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saga montait au volant de sa voiture, Éaque à sa droite, Corinne, Mû et Kiki à l'arrière. Mettant en commun leurs maigres connaissances en terme d'hôpitaux, Saga et Éaque réussirent à atteindre celui où se trouvait la jeune fille.

Ils s'annoncèrent à la réception. La vieille femme qui s'y trouvait leur indiqua l'étage et la manière dont ils pouvaient l'atteindre. Ils faillirent se perdre, mais ils réussirent à atteindre la chambre de la malade.

Corinne et Saga eurent comme un coup au cœur en voyant la jeune fille blonde allongée dans ce lit, reliée à un appareil qui pointait le rythme de son cœur de manière régulière, des tuyaux enfoncés dans son nez. Elle était pâle et semblait avoir maigri, plongée dans un profond sommeil, dont elle ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais.

Kiki sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues rondes. Mû le prit contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Saga avait pâli. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille et la voir ainsi faisait battre son cœur de douleur. Le tibétain lui attrapa la main. Il éprouvait de la peine pour elle, mais pas autant que Saga qui la connaissait depuis un bon petit bout de temps, maintenant.

Tout comme Corinne qui baissa les yeux, chagrinée. Éaque la prit dans ses bras. Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent de la pièce en promettant à la jeune fille endormie qu'ils reviendraient. C'était promis…

**OoO**

Installée dans son canapé, Lys faisait tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts, hésitant à l'utiliser. Elle ne faisait que reculer sa conversation avec son amant, il lui était impossible de faire le voyage en avion, et elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour le lui annoncer.

Elle avait besoin de le voir, autant qu'elle avait besoin de boire ou de respirer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses enfants, son stress, cette chute dans la salle de bain l'en empêchait. Elle devait lui dire. Elle devait l'appeler, et cesser de retarder cette discussion nécessaire. Mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, sa colère. Elle l'imaginait mal s'énerver au point d'en massacrer le combiné du téléphone, mais il n'allait certainement pas rester de marbre en apprenant la nouvelle.

Soulevant le clapet de son téléphone portable, Lys appuya sur quelques touches, puis porta l'appareil à son oreille. Elle attendit, espérant secrètement qu'il ne réponde pas, mais cette voix tant aimée finit par résonner dans le téléphone.

« Allô ?

- Chéri ? C'est moi.

- Lys ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. »

À peu près, se dit-elle intérieurement.

« On dirait pas.

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne pourrai pas venir pour les fêtes de Noël. »

Il y eut un blanc. Un silence pesant. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à la chamade.

« Pardon ?

- Je ne pourrai pas venir. Je suis désolée.

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle sentait l'inquiétude et la déception dans sa voix. Malgré elle, Lys l'imagina devant son téléphone, le combiné prêt de l'oreille ses yeux brillant de tristesse. Un peu comme un enfant à qui on n'aurait pas tenu une promesse.

Sauf que c'était un homme. Un homme sans passé qui avait découvert la vie à travers une femme. Une femme qui allait mettre au monde ses enfants. Ses bébés. Si loin et si proches à la fois…

« Les affaires. »

Mensonge. Un lourd mensonge qui lui tomba sur les épaules. Ses lèvres brûlaient. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle lui mentait.

Mais comme ça, il n'était pas inquiet. Juste… en colère.

« Les affaires ? Tu m'avais promis que tu viendrais ! Même si tu avais des choses à faire ! J'ai besoin de te voir, moi ! Nous allons avoir des enfants, toi et moi, et on a aucune vie commune, je ne sais pas même à quoi ressemble ta vie.

- C'est compliqué… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ce que je comprends, moi, c'est que tu m'écartes de ta vie !

- C'est faux !!

- Non, c'est vrai ! C'est moi qui t'appelle toutes les semaines, c'est moi qui t'attends et qui espère un peu d'attention de ta part, c'est…

- Arrête !

- … moi qui vit loin de toi et de nos enfants ! Je l'accepte parce que tu es importante pour moi, mais cette situation me pèse !

- J'ai des obligations, je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça ! Essaie de comprendre, moi aussi j'aurais voulu que…

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre. J'en ai assez de tes excuses. Si tu as honte de moi, dis-le moi franchement. »

Il raccrocha.

**OoO**

La situation était pesante. Vraiment pesante, et sur bien des points de vue.

À vrai dire, Kanon ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. En soi, les affaires de Lys étaient gérables, il avait appris beaucoup de choses à ses côtés et il savait de quelle façon elle menait le navire. De plus, il avait de fréquentes discutions avec elle. Rien ne lui était caché.

Le grec était fatigué. Assis dans son bureau, il buvait une tasse de café en pensant à sa journée. À tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qu'il avait pu voir en l'espace de quelques heures. Des gars qui le considéraient avec du mépris, de l'indifférence, ou au contraire du respect. Il y avait ceux qui étaient certains qu'il était l'amant de la Patronne, d'autres trouvaient qu'il avait une chance de cocu.

Évidemment, les quelques femmes qui travaillaient pour Mlle Taylor ne demeuraient pas silencieuses, ou si elles l'étaient, c'était tout simplement pas dédain. Certains pensaient aussi que le séduisant M. Galanis avait accédé aussi rapidement à un si haut poste grâce à son charme. Kanon pensait juste que ces bonnes femmes étaient mauvaises langues. Les autres se contentaient, soit de se taire et de le considérer comme un employé normal, soit elles tentaient de le mettre dans leur lit. Ce qui marchait moyennement.

Tout en se massant le front, les yeux clos, Kanon se remémora le visage de Rhadamanthe, ses yeux de braise quand ils faisaient l'amour. Et le fait que Rhadamanthe lui ait fait un scandale parce qu'il avait osé mater Éaque lui revint en plein fouet.

Il eut une grimace. Il savait Rhadamanthe un minimum possessif, mais pas aussi clairement jaloux. Il se rappelait encore de la taloche qu'il lui avait mise derrière le crâne. Plus vexante que blessante. Depuis, Rhadamanthe ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, même pas téléphone. Si ce crétin d'Éaque n'avait pas voulu jouer avec les nerfs solides, mais quelque peu susceptibles sur certains points, Kanon n'en serait pas là à ruminer dans son coin.

D'un autre côté, Lys n'y était pas pour rien là dedans. Saga lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait dit clairement qu'il passait sa soirée avec Rhadamanthe, il n'était pas bien difficile d'en conclure que Kanon appréciait la gente masculine. Mais bon, c'était une bourde comme une autre, Lys était plutôt douée pour ça…

Son portable sonna. Kanon poussa un soupir et attrapa son téléphone en se demandant mentalement si c'était Saga qui l'appelait parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose à la maison, si c'était Mû qui se contentait de lui faire passer un message de son frère adoré, ou si c'était Rhadamanthe qui acceptait enfin d'arranger la situation.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une voix d'homme qu'il avait à l'autre bout du fil, mais indéniablement féminine.

Kanon ne mit pas longtemps à quitter les bureaux, à appeler un taxi et à atteindre l'appartement de sa patronne, qu'il trouva sanglotante sur son canapé. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, se confiant à lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là.

**OoO**

Ce matin, ils étaient encore passés voir Ludivine. Son état demeurait stable, ce qui était rassurant sans être encourageant. Elle n'était pas morte mais rien ne laissait entrevoir qu'elle puisse se réveiller un jour, et en bonne santé. Cependant, ses amis ne perdaient pas courage, elle finirait bien par se réveiller un jour ou l'autre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

C'était ce que Saga se disait alors qu'il tenait le volant de sa voiture. Il se devait d'être optimiste. Il en fallait bien un. Kanon n'avait guère confiance dans les hôpitaux, même si son frère s'était fait opérer sans la moindre complication. Kiki, de son côté, avait perdu ses illusions du Sanctuaire : quand un homme était blessé, il finissait toujours pas s'en remettre. Il suffisait de voir comment Seiya s'en était sorti, malgré ses blessures graves, voire même mortelles. Dans la vraie vie, c'était complètement différent : un homme avait plus de chance de mourir quand il était blessé que de guérir.

Quant à Mû, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. La blonde s'était prise un sacré coup sur la tête, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il essayait d'être optimiste, mais dans le fond, il était un peu comme Éaque : les médecins étaient des gens très rassurants mais employaient un peu trop d'euphémismes. Ce dernier ne supportait pas les hôpitaux, il n'y était entré que pour accompagner Corinne, qui espérait le rapide rétablissement de son amie.

Saga gara sa voiture puis coupa le moteur. Il sortit de sa voiture seul, ayant déposé Corinne et Éaque dans Paris. Ils partaient le soir même et ils voulaient profiter encore un peu de la capitale. Le népalais voulait aussi écarter les idées noires de sa compagne, ses inquiétudes pour son amie malade.

La maison était silencieuse. Kiki était parti faire du vélo avec Valentine, son amoureuse attitrée, et Anthony. Ça lui ferait du bien de se dépenser un peu.

Saga entra dans le salon, Sayuri lui sauta dessus pour lui faire la fête. Il lui caressa tendrement la tête, puis monta les escaliers, la chienne sur ses talons, pour atteindre sa chambre où se trouvait son patient. Bien au chaud sous la couette, il lisait un roman de Saga, cette fois-ci. À tous les coups, Kiki avait dû escalader les étagères pour le lui donner avant de faire du vélo. Mû lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-moqueur alors que Saga levait les yeux au ciel.

Il s'avança dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit et embrassa Mû sur la tempe, puis lui glissa à l'oreille que ce livre était son premier et c'était plutôt gênant qu'il le lise. Mû se contenta de lui sourire d'un air innocent, attendant un baiser qui ne tarda pas à venir se déposer sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as les lèvres froides. »

Pour toute réponse, le grec l'embrassa au creux du cou, Mû eut un frisson.

« Ça fait longtemps que Kiki est parti ?

- Une vingtaine de minutes, je pense.

- Tu veux te balader ?

- Oh non, il fait trop froid. »

Saga n'allait pas le contredire mais rester tout le temps enfermé entre quatre murs pouvait être lassant à force. Il fallait croire que le froid avait eu raison du jeune homme, il suffisait qu'on ouvre une fenêtre pour aérer pour que Mû, voire même Kiki quand il était à la maison, se cachent sous la couette pour ne pas attraper froid. Saga sentait sa gorge qui le brûlait un peu depuis la veille. Ah, le bonheur des promenades nocturnes avec Sayuri…

« Tu sais, hier soir… J'ai encore rêvé.

- Encore ?

- Oui… J'ai vu un homme… Milo, je crois. »

Ce nom fut comme une gifle. À chaque fois que Mû prononçait ces prénoms, c'était comme un coup qui lui était porté directement. Paradoxalement, le fait que le jeune homme les voit dans ses rêves signifiait qu'ils étaient en vie, et qu'ils allaient plus ou moins bien, ce qui était rassurant.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, Mû savait que ces souvenirs inquiétait Saga, et cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment en dépit de son envie de retrouver la mémoire. Mais le jeune homme devait en parler et il savait que Saga l'écouterait toujours, même si ça lui faisait un peu mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, au juste ?

- Hm… C'était… Je pense que c'était dans un cimetière. Oui, ça doit être ça. Il y avait plein de monde devant une grande pierre de marbre. Ils étaient tous en noirs et certains pleuraient.

- Milo pleurait ?

- Non. Il n'était pas triste, ni même en colère. Je ne sais pas… comme si ça lui était indifférent. C'était qui ?

- Un ami, aussi. Vous étiez proches quand vous étiez enfants. Et puis après… vos chemins se sont séparés.

- D'accord… »

Il y eut un silence. Dans son esprit, Saga s'imagina un grand rectangle de gravier où étaient disposées des pierres tombales, allongées sur des rangées et décorées de fleurs. Milo devant une de ces pierres de marbre, silencieux et attendant que ce moment finisse.

Où était-il ? En Grèce ?

« Saga… Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de les chercher ?

- C'est assez compliqué, tu sais. Mais on va commencer à faire certaines recherches.

- Quand ?

- Quand Lys aura accouché. Kanon voulait lui en parler, mais il faudrait lui parler de pas mal de choses et ce serait une fatigue en plus pour elle. Tu la connais, elle va s'investir si on s'y met. Quand elle aura mis ses enfants au monde, on va entamer des recherches pour retrouver les autres. »

Mû eut un sourire rassuré. Dans le fond, il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire pour Milo. Allez savoir pourquoi… Mais pour d'autres, une aide était nécessaire. Comme Shaka, par exemple. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas le seul…

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Bip… Bip… Bip… Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Saga et Kanon Galanis, nous sommes absents pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. »

« Saga, c'est moi ! Bon, j'imagine que tu dois être en train de préparer à manger pour la colonie de vacances. C'était juste pour te dire que je ne serai pas là ce soir… »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la colonie de vacances ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Éaque. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Donc, tu ne seras pas là ce soir ?

- Malheureusement non, je ne pourrais pas te rouler un patin devant le train.

- Oh, quel dommage. »

Éaque pouffa alors que Saga lui demandait, de la cuisine, pourquoi son jumeau ne serait pas là ce soir. Il voulait être sûr, ça ferait une bouche en moins à nourrir.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas là, ce soir ?

- Disons que mon adorable patronne a un petit problème et je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule. Je ne suis pas un sans-cœur, moi.

- Évidemment. C'est pas une excuse bidon pour voir Rhadamanthe, au moins ?

- À cause d'une personne, dont je ne citerai pas le nom, ce charmant jeune homme refuse de m'adresser la parole.

- Ah, désolé.

- Pourquoi tu te sens concerné ?

- Oh pour rien. Bah, il va bien se réconcilier avec toi, déguise-toi en infirmière et ça passera tout seul.

- Désolé, j'ai pas ça dans mes placards. Tu peux me dépanner ? »

Éaque éclata de rire. Dans l'autre pièce, on levait les yeux au ciel tout en souriant d'amusement. Éaque finit par raccrocher et revint dans la cuisine.

La « colonie de vacances », comme le disait Kanon, était en train de cuisiner. Corinne et Mû étaient en train de s'occuper des patates alors que Saga était à deux doigts de se trancher le doigts avec son couteau, alors qu'il coupait les extrémités des haricots verts. Enfin, c'était ce que Mû et Corinne se disaient, il allait un peu trop vite, il finirait bien par avoir un bandage. Ce qui ne loupa pas, évidemment.

Le train du couple passait vers vingt heures. C'était assez tard, mais ils avaient encore un jour de repos, le lundi, afin de récupérer. Ils mangeaient donc un peu plus tôt et tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte, sauf Kiki. Saga avait découvert avec horreur que tous ses devoirs n'étaient pas faits, et notamment ceux de chinois et de français, alors il avait mis l'enfant dans le salon pour qu'il rattrape son retard.

« Alors ?

- Lys n'est pas bien, il reste avec elle ce soir.

- C'est peut-être à cause de son amant.

- Tu as peut-être raison, Mû. »

Elle doit lui avoir dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le voyage et ça s'est mal passé, songea Saga, à juste titre, tout en suçotant son doigt coupé. Éaque vit d'un mauvais œil son propre couteau qui servait à couper les haricots verts, mais sous le regard appuyé de sa compagne, il le reprit en main mais coupa avec précaution.

Saga se leva et partit dans le salon pour voir comment s'en sortait l'enfant, qui avait balancé son livre de chinois à l'autre bout de la pièce. À se demander comment il pouvait encore être vivant, le pauvre bouquin… Pas sa faute s'il était rempli de signes compliqués…

« Kiki, va me ramasser ce livre. »

De mauvaise grâce, l'enfant se leva pour récupérer son bouquin qui sembla trembler dans ses mains douces mais peu délicates. Saga lui dit qu'il ne mangeait pas tant que ses exercices ne seraient pas terminés, ce qui énerva l'enfant mais il ne put qu'abdiquer. Quand le grec revint dans la cuisine, il avait toujours son doigt dans la bouche. Corinne lui dit que ce serait bien qu'il se mette un pansement, Saga trouva que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

**OoO**

Il était l'heure de partir. Les valises étaient calées dans le coffre de la voiture, Éaque, Corinne et Saga mettaient leurs chaussures. Le couple remercia le grec de les emmener jusqu'à la gare, il leur répondit que c'était normal, il les voyait mal prendre les transports en commun à cette heure-ci. Et même s'il avait dû les emmener tôt le matin, il l'aurait fait. À la limite, il y avait toujours le taxi, mais bon, il était là, alors autant en profiter.

Corinne et Éaque étaient satisfaits de leur week-end à Paris. Ils avaient pu se balader dans la capitale, faire un peu les magasins, et ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés chez leur hôte. La jeune femme embrassa Mû, puis Kiki, Éaque leur serra la main avec chaleur. Il émit quelques regrets de n'avoir pas pu voir Kanon et Rhadamanthe avant de partir, Corinne lui donna une petite claque discrète derrière le crâne alors que Saga préférait ne pas imaginer la scène. Enfin, Rhadamanthe aurait été plutôt content. Kanon aussi, d'ailleurs, d'une certaine façon, même s'il aimait bien éaque.

« Tu veux que je te monte à l'étage ?

- Non, je t'attends. »

Mû lui sourit et le regarda partir vers le garage, leurs deux invités à sa suite. Ç'allait faire du vide, à la maison, et Saga n'aurait plus vraiment d'excuse pour dormir avec lui. Dommage, pensa-t-il. Il aimait dormir avec lui, c'était plutôt agréable. Et puis Corinne était vraiment gentille, agréable de conversation et ils avaient bien ris tous les deux. Éaque était différent, un peu plus… taquin. Et assez combatif. Inutile d'espérer qu'il lâche l'affaire quand Mû lui lançait une légère pique, tous deux étaient parfois incapables de s'arrêter avant que Corinne ou Saga n'intervienne. Et à ce moment-là, ils éclataient de rire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mû entendit la voiture vrombir dans le garage, puis s'en aller. Kiki embrassa Mû sur la joue puis partit à l'étage pour jouer à la playstation. Le volume élevé du jeu ne tarda pas à briser le silence de la maison. La télévision était certes allumée, mais Mû l'écoutait à peine, les yeux posées sur son livre, mais l'esprit dans le vague.

Il pensait à Saga, mais aussi à sa situation. Encore aujourd'hui, il savait que le grec avait reçu un appel de la police, le concernant. Mû était toujours amnésique, ils pouvaient venir le vérifier si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir. Saga avait parlé calmement, mais tout dans ses mots laissait entendre sa colère. L'enquête avançait à peine alors la police tentait d'arracher des témoignages du survivant, dont la mémoire n'était pour le moment pas encore revenue.

Saga n'en parlait jamais, mais Mû savait que ces appels l'énervaient au plus haut point. Ils avaient lieu quasiment tous les deux jours et Saga répétait inlassablement les mêmes réponses. Mû avait cru comprendre qu'on devait leur envoyer un médecin, pour voir s'il ne se rappelait vraiment plus de rien. Saga leur avait répondu qu'il pouvait venir quand il le souhaitait, il n'avait absolument rien à cacher. Étrangement, personne ne s'était présenté.

Les minutes passèrent, inlassables. Mû se sentait seul, dans ce canapé froid, devant la télévision, à l'intérieur de cette maison qui lui paraissait immense. Saga l'avait toujours entouré de son attention, de ses bras, s'efforçant de lui rendre la vie plus facile malgré sa maigre mobilité et sa lassitude. Et là, seul dans la maison, il se demandait ce qu'il aurait bien pu devenir si les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas accueilli chez eux pour prendre soin de lui.

Mû poussa un soupir. Il avait soif. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son siège posé juste à côté du canapé. Une fois de plus, Saga avait été prévoyant. Le tibétain détestait ce siège, preuve matérielle de son incapacité à se déplacer seul. Ou même à se déplacer tout simplement.

Refusant tout net d'appeler Kiki pour l'aider, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, Mû attrapa son siège et réussi à monter dedans. Il le fit rouler jusque dans la cuisine. Et là, il constata que Saga n'était pas aussi prévenant que ça, il n'avait pas laissé de verre dans l'évier. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il était maniaque, nuance. Mû prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et regarda les armoires. Il devait se lever pour prendre son verre. Un parcours du combattant.

Mû inspira. Il posa ses mains sur les meubles de la cuisine et, avec la force de ses bras, tenta de se lever. Au prix de trois tentatives, il réussit à se redresser. Au moindre pas, il savait qu'il s'effondrerait. Mais, au moins, il était debout. Pour la première fois, depuis environ deux mois.

Ça lui fit bizarre. Ses jambes tremblaient douloureusement. Mû se dépêcha d'attraper un verre dans le placard, et il se souvint qu'il avait posé la bouteille sur la table de la cuisine. Il se retourna. Et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la table. Le verre à la main, il regarda la bouteille, l'esprit dans le vague. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il allait tomber, s'il ne s'asseyait pas rapidement…

« Mû !! Une araignée !! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et tomba en arrière. Le siège était à côté et il s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête cogna violement le meuble.

Il s'évanouit.

**OoO**

Saga regardait le train partir. Un léger sentiment nostalgique s'empara de son être, alors qu'il imaginait Corinne et Éaque assis dans leur compartiment, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ces deux-là allaient lui manquer, il les appréciaient beaucoup et ce week-end passé avec eux avait été agréable, en dépit des disputes, ou plutôt des chamailleries. Il était certain qu'ils reviendraient et il était prêt à les accueillir les bras ouverts.

C'est donc seul qu'il revint vers sa voiture, garée sur un parking. Il entra dans le froid véhicule et démarra. Il rentra tranquillement chez lui, sans se presser, en espérant éviter les bouchons. Le chemin fut long, Saga fit plusieurs détours, mais il évita les embouteillages et put arriver chez lui sans l'énervement caractéristique du « sur-place ».

À peine rentra-t-il chez lui que Kiki lui sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde, suivi de Sayuri. Paniqué, l'enfant tentait de lui expliquer la situation, mais il s'embrouillait et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rondes. Saga sentit l'angoisse l'envahir comme un puissant poison et il hurla presque à l'enfant de se calmer.

Kiki tira son tuteur vers la cuisine. Le grec eut un instant de surprise en voyant Mû étalé sur le sol, sa tête et le haut de son corps appuyé contre un meuble. Tout indiquait que le jeune homme avait été assommé, sûrement par sa chute en arrière. Il avait dû se lever et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était tombé.

Alors qu'il se baissait, inquiet, pour examiner le jeune homme, Kiki baragouinait derrière lui qu'il avait crié son prénom parce qu'il avait vu une araignée énorme, et il avait peur des araignées. Saga palpa l'arrière de la tête du tibétain et sentit une grosse bosse. En poussant un soupir et, quelque peu soulagé, le grec prit son amant dans ses bras et ordonna à Kiki de prendre de la glace, la mettre dans un torchon et de la lui apporter dans la chambre.

L'enfant s'exécuta alors que Saga portait Mû, évanoui, jusque dans son lit où il le coucha. Mû semblait serein, on aurait dit qu'il dormait tranquillement, mais Saga sentait une étrange menace planer au-dessus de lui. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il se faisait des idées, Mû avait soif, il était allé se servir à boire, et il était tombé. Pas à cause de Kiki, c'était un accident, et il le fit savoir à l'enfant quand il vit avec le torchon rempli de glaçons. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas grave, et Kiki partit dans sa chambre avec un dernier sourire triste.

Saga resta un long moment dans la chambre, appliquant les glaçons sur la bosse conséquente qui se formait derrière le crâne du jeune homme, espérant qu'il se réveille rapidement. Il préférait le voir éveillé qu'assommé, il serait plus rassuré, et Saga ne pouvait s'endormir sans l'avoir vu éveillé.

Au bout d'un moment, Kiki entra dans la chambre. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas dormir tant que Mû ne se serait pas réveillé. Il s'installa donc près de Saga, sur le grand lit, attendit que son maître se réveille. Il ne songea pas qu'il avait école le lendemain, que la vie reprendrait son cours tranquillement et qu'il risquait d'être très fatigué.

Soudain, Mû fronça les sourcils. Ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement, comme s'il émergeait d'un lourd sommeil, et un sourire soulagé apparut sur les lèvres de Saga. Un sourire qui se figea.

Mû avait les yeux ouverts. Grands ouverts. Avec un regard étrange. Étrange… naturel…

C'était comme si une voix murmurait à l'oreille du grec. Une voix lente et rauque, une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il avait tant entendue pendant des années.

« Saga ? »

Il est revenu…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Hello les gens !

**Lys :** Bon courage à tous ceux qui ont passé le bac.

XD J'espère que, pour les concernés, la phylo s'est pas trop mal déroulé ! :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Kanon rentra tard à la maison. À peine posa-t-il un pied sur le parquet qu'il su que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il était tard, il n'osait même pas regarder l'heure sur sa montre.

Mais quelque chose était arrivé, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

Déposant sa sacoche dans l'entrée, il retira ses chaussures de cuir puis son long manteau. Sayuri n'était même pas là pour le saluer, se dit-il soudain. Il fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas dans la maison. Il monta à l'étage, et c'est là qu'il aperçut Kiki adossé contre le mur, dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Il distingua Sayuri enfermée dans les bras de l'enfant qui semblait écouter ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. La chambre de Saga.

Kiki leva les yeux vers Kanon qui alluma la lumière du couloir. Il s'accroupit près de l'enfant qui lui caressa les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait pleuré.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mû est revenu. »

Ce fut comme un coup de poing qu'il aurait reçu dans le ventre. Il écouta la voix de son jumeau, grave calme, ainsi que celle de Mû, douce et sereine. Il sentait rien que dans les intonations de sa voix qu'il n'était plus le même. Dans sa façon de s'adresser à Saga. Il ne ressentait aucune animosité, mais disons plutôt de la curiosité et une certaine familiarité, que l'être amnésique qui l'avait remplacé un temps ne possédait pas.

Lentement, Kanon aida Kiki à se lever. Il éteignit le couloir et installa l'enfant dans le canapé du salon, puis lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Kiki lui fit son récit, les yeux embués. De bonheur, car Mû se souvenait de tout, mais aussi de tristesse. Il se souvenait clairement du visage crispé de Saga, ses yeux embués et son sourire forcé. Il pouvait presque ressentir sa douleur.

Mû était parti. Il était revenu.

Quand Kiki eut fini de faire son récit, il fit raccompagné dans sa chambre par Kanon qui le coucha dans son lit. Puis, il revint dans le couloir, Sayuri sur ses traces, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la chambre de Saga. Ou du moins, c'était la sienne.

En silence, le grec descendit les escaliers puis entra, après avoir frappé, dans la chambre de son frère. Il le trouva assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Son corps tremblait légèrement.

Kanon s'assit à côté de son jumeau et le prit dans ses bras. Même s'il ne sanglotait pas, Saga ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Il les avait gardées pour lui un temps interminable, des minutes qui se prolongeaient à l'infini. Des mots sortaient de sa bouche, des explications s'élevaient dans la pièce, alors qu'il affrontait le regard doux, interrogatif et fatigué du jeune qu'il avait quitté il y avait environ deux ans. Un jeune homme qu'il avait blessé, et qui était aujourd'hui perdu, dans un lit et une maison inconnus.

Kanon se coucha très tard ce soir-là. Il consola son frère du mieux qu'il put, mais il savait que son jumeau tenait énormément à Mû, qu'il l'aimait sincèrement, et tout avait volé en éclat. Ce n'était pas la faute de Kiki, Mû aurait fini par se réveiller, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'avait fait qu'avancer les choses.

Il laissa son frère dans son lit froid, seul, mais dont les larmes s'étaient asséchées. Du moins, le croyait-il.

**OoO**

Le sommeil le quittait, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant errer dans les dernières brumes du soleil avant d'affronter la lumière crue et froide du soleil.

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les chauds rayons de l'astre de lumière, et pourtant, cela faisait deux mois qu'il était sorti de cette cave sombre où il était enfermé avec un certain nombre de personnes.

Mû ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir les murs gris et râpeux de sa cellule. À la place, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau où était entreposés un divers objets. Le papier peint bleu était doux à la vue, de longs rideaux sombres filtraient les rayons du soleil, laissant la chambre dans une relative obscurité.

Il se demanda pendant un instant où il se retrouvait, puis, posant les yeux sur la couette qui le recouvrait, il se souvint de la nuit précédente. Saga. Kiki. Leur voix si familière et si étrange à la fois. La surprise. L'inquiétude. L'incompréhension. Puis, c'était le trou noir. Il devait s'être endormi.

Une vague de soulagement le parcourut de part en part. Il ferma les yeux, savoura la chaleur de couette, de la chambre, et rejeta toute pensée morbide de sa précédente incarcération. De cette pièce sombre où il vivait, mangeait, dormait, comme un esclave, un être inférieur. Pas qu'il se croit supérieur aux autres, loin de là. Il se savait juste humain.

Mû poussa un soupir. Il tenta de se remémorer les paroles de Saga. Saga… ses cheveux un peu plus courts mais ondulant dans son dos, ses grands yeux bleus, son visage légèrement bronzé… ses mains larges, son torse puissant… Il était tel qu'à son souvenir. Solide et rassurant, même si l'inquiétude avait quelque peu déformé ses traits.

Le jeune homme se souvenait de sa voix grave qui lui expliquait la situation. Ils se trouvaient chez lui, dans la maison où il vivait avec Kanon et Kiki. Ils étaient en France, ayant quitté la Grèce il y avait de cela un an. Ils avaient retrouvé Mû à l'hôpital et connaissaient son histoire dans les grandes lignes. Mû était amnésique, depuis le moment où il était réveillé, jusqu'à la veille.

Ces mots lui avaient glacé le sang. Amnésique. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Quand il y pensait, que serait-il devenu si Saga et Kanon ne l'avaient pas découvert dans cet hôpital ? Que lui serait-il arrivé s'il était resté seul, sans aucun souvenir ni même le désir de vivre ? Car Mû l'avait perdu depuis longtemps. Il avait même envisagé de se suicider. Il préféra ne même pas y penser.

Quelques mots résonnèrent juste dans son esprit. Quelques mots que Saga avait prononcé la veille, avant qu'il ne s'endorme : tu es en sécurité.

**OoO**

Saga était dans la cuisine. Kiki venait de s'en aller pour l'école, son sac énorme sur le dos et recouvert d'un manteau, d'une écharpe et de gants. Il faisait un froid à ne pas mettre un nez dehors. Comme disait Kanon, ça devrait être interdit de travailler quand il fait un froid pareil. Enfin, il avait pris un jour de repos et il comptait bien discuter avec Rhadamanthe, qui repartait apparemment le mercredi qui arrivait.

En voilà au moins un qui avait quelque chose à faire de sa journée. Saga ne manquait pas d'activité pour s'occuper également, et notamment en tapant un chapitre de son prochain roman, mais il se trouvait que son ordinateur était dans sa chambre, qui était devenue celle de Mû. Et il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter une fois de plus le regard de Mû.

Il se trouvait ridicule. Cela devait finir par arriver, c'était un juste retour des choses. Il n'aurait pas dû approcher le tibétain, l'embrasser, le tenir dans ses bras. Il aurait dû rester à sa place et laisser ses sentiments s'éteindre au lieu de les embraser au contact des lèvres douces et fines de Mû de Jamir.

Mais l'amour avait des raisons que la raison ignorait.

Saga poussa un soupir. Tout en se traitant d'idiot, il sortit de la cuisine, traversa le salon, puis monta les escaliers et atteignit la chambre de Mû. Il toqua, puis ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Les rideaux laissaient à peine passer la lumière dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard vers le lit. Mû était réveillé. Il lui fit un sourire gêné, ne sachant quoi dire au Gémeau qui lui fit un sourire, tout en s'avançant vers la fenêtre.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui. »

D'un geste ample, Saga ouvrit les rideaux .La lumière entra dans la chambre. Mû cligna des yeux, comme si la lumière lui agressait les yeux. Il sentait que ce n'était pas la première fois que les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage, mais, dans son esprit, il ne les avait plus ressentis sur sa peau depuis longtemps. Il revit à nouveau la cave, sombre, sans fenêtre. Sans espoir…

Saga s'avança vers le lit où se trouvait le jeune homme. Il s'assit sur la couette épaisse et posa sa main chaude sur le front blanc où se dessinaient deux points pourpres. Il était un peu chaud mais ce devait à cause de la température de la chambre et seule la tête de Mû était visible, le reste de son corps caché sous la couette.

« Tu as mal derrière ta tête ?

- Un peu. Je dois avoir une bosse énorme.

- Vu la chute que tu as fait, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

- Je suis tombé ? »

Il y eut un petit silence. Mû interrogeait Saga du regard, et le grec comprit que le tibétain ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il ne se souvenait même pas du moment où sa tête avait rencontré le meuble de la cuisine. Du moment où tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus.

Sa gorge était sèche et ses lèvres soudées. Pourtant, il continua de parler, comme si de rien n'était, avec sa voix qui se voulait rassurante. Et qui l'était, mais pas pour lui.

« Oui. Je pense que tu as voulu boire et tu t'es levé pour prendre un verre dans la cuisine. Kiki a crié, tu as été surpris et tu es tombé en arrière. »

Mû fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien.

« Mais pourquoi je serais tombé ?

- Eh bien… Tes jambes ne te portent plus… »

Mû ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise. Soudain, il rejeta la couette sur le côté et s'assit sur le lit, faisant sursauter Saga. Le jeune homme tenta de faire bouger ses grandes jambes, mais aucune des deux ne répondit à son ordre. Il eut une légère grimace de tristesse alors qu'il touchait ses cuisses, puis ses genoux, qui refusaient de se mouvoir.

Saga eut de la peine. Il repensa à toutes ces journées où il portait Mû dans le couloir, dans la salle de bain… Toutes ces fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras parce que ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il n'avait pas marché depuis un petit bout de temps, depuis son incarcération, et il n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé le besoin de marcher. Enfin, il en avait eu le désir. Mais il devait sentir que la rééducation serait longue et douloureuse.

« Je suis désolé, Mû.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais guérir ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital et tu vas faire une rééducation.

- Quand tu parles, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien. »

Alors que tout n'allait pas si bien, avant. Il sentait une étrange paix chez Saga. Rien qu'à sa façon de s'habiller, il sentait que tout allait bien. Il ne portait pas ces habits poussiéreux et rêches du Sanctuaire, mais des vêtements élégants qui le mettaient en valeur. Saga était beau, comme ça. Plus encore qu'auparavant. Peut-être à cause de cette liberté qui l'enveloppait. Peut-être…

« Mais tout va bien, Mû. Du moins pour toi.

- Où sommes-nous, Saga ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais fatigué, hier…

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Saga prit une inspiration et commença son récit. Il lui raconta leur retour en Grèce, les mois difficile et la découverte de Kiki, privé de son cosmos, leur hésitation à le garder avec lui, mais ils n'avaient pas se résoudre à le laisser tout seul. Puis, il y eut Lys, leur bienfaitrice, qui offrit un emploi à Kanon, et de fil en aiguilles, il devint son adjoint. Ils déménagèrent en France et vivaient tous trois sous le même toit, l'un employé d'une puissante femme d'affaires, l'autre écrivain, et l'enfant inscrit dans un collège privé.

Il lui raconta également la découverte de son corps, les circonstances, et leur décision de le garder avec eux. Mû l'écouta finir, écoutant le grec parler de ses blessures, de son amnésie, des fragments de souvenirs qui lui revenaient au fil de ses rêves. Et puis la chute, la veille.

Retour à la normale.

« Merci, Saga. Merci pour tout.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Oh si. Sans toi, je ne serais rien. Merci infiniment. »

Mû lui adressa un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire qui voulait tout dire, le genre de sourire qu'il lui faisait si souvent. Autrefois. Ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance et de sincérité. Deux aigues-marines qui scintillaient sur son visage clair et androgyne.

Saga baissa légèrement la tête, acceptant ses remerciements. Il lui demanda s'il avait envie de se laver. Mû mis quelques secondes à comprendre que, si Saga lui posait cette question, c'était parce que le jeune homme ne pouvait se déplacer seul. De plus, il était difficile de monter dans une baignoire avec la seule force de ses bras.

Les joues du tibétain rosirent quand il comprit que Saga, pendant deux mois, l'avait vu aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Saga eut un sourire amusé. Vu comme ça, il y avait en effet de quoi être gêné, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, et il voyait mal Kiki le faire du haut de ses dix ans. Et demi.

Mû eut un sourire désabusé.

« C'est gênant.

- Pas seulement pour toi, crois-moi. Tes cicatrices ont disparues, mais ce n'était pas joli à voir.

- J'en avais où ? »

Saga lui montra son flanc et Mû souleva le haut de son pyjama. En effet, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure. Quoique, une ligne blanche demeurait, mais qu'est-ce que c'était à côté d'un impact de balle ?

Le visage du grec s'assombrit. Pendant un instant, il revit le corps endormi du chevalier du Bélier, ses bandages et ses blessures, le visage blanc comme du marbre et ses traits figés dans le coma. Mû qui n'entendait rien, les yeux clos, qui ne réagissait à rien.

Quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Et pour toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ce fut au tour de Mû de s'assombrir. Il pâlit en se remémorant son passé, puis leva les yeux vers Saga et vit une réelle inquiétude sur son visage, un désir de savoir, de tout connaître. Pour l'aider. Pour savoir…

« Tu sais, la police voudrait ton témoignage. Si… Si tu te souviens de tout… Tu serais débarrassé. Enfin, tu as le temps, on n'est pas pressé. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? »

Mû acquiesça en souriant.

« Merci. »

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

Kanon décrocha et, tout en prenant le ton le plus poli possible, s'efforça d'envoyer balader cette fichue secrétaire pas fichue de s'occuper de ses doigts aux ongles manucurés. Quand cette chose fut faite, il tenta de se replonger dans son dossier, mais il était dix-neuf heures, il était fatigué et nullement d'humeur à travailler. Les lettres flottaient devant ses yeux, formant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour son esprit fatigué.

Avec un soupir résigné, Kanon ferma le classeur, s'étira comme un chat, puis se leva pour quitter son bureau, ses affaires sous le bras. Il avait rendez-vous avec Rhadamanthe qui avait enfin accepté de lui pardonner, ou plutôt de le revoir car Monsieur était rancunier, et le grec voulait passer chez Lys avant de dîner avec son amant.

La blonde n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis l'appel de son amoureux, c'est-à-dire depuis la veille. Ce qui était énorme car, bien que casanière, Lys aimait bien passer chez Saga ou chez son frère Aaron. Ce qui n'avait pas été fait, Kanon les avaient appelés tous deux et aucun n'avait vu la future maman.

Elle était malheureuse depuis que son amant lui avait raccroché au nez, ne pouvant accepter qu'ils ne se voient pas pour les vacances de Noël, alors que Lys lui avait promis. Bien qu'il trouvât cette réaction quelque peu poussée, il comprenait tout à fait la réaction de l'homme mystère. À sa place, il aurait aussi piqué sa crise, mais Lys était une personne occupée, et accessoirement enceinte. Cependant, Kanon était certain que cela se serait mieux passé si sa patronne avait dit la vérité au père de ses enfants.

Kanon, une fois dehors, héla un taxi et se rendit chez Lys. Il entra dans le bâtiment ancien au hall immense, puis monta dans l'ascenseur qui le fit monter dans les étages. Devant la porte de l'appartement, il fouilla dans sa poche et y trouva, avec bonheur, ses clés qu'il n'avait miraculeusement pas oubliées chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit. Un silence étrange planait dans le logement chaleureux. Kanon, sans retirer ses chaussures, marcha dans l'entrée, puis dans le couloir, le talon de ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet de façon régulière.

Il trouva Lys endormie dans son lit, la couette rabattue jusqu'à son visage qu'il distinguait à peine. Elle semblait un peu triste, ses traits tirés trahissaient sa douleur. Kanon referma la porte de la chambre, soulagé intérieurement de la savoir chez elle. La blonde n'avait pas dû en bouger.

Soudain, le grec eut une idée. Il retira ses chaussures et se faufila discrètement dans la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit, posé sur la table de chevet, le portable de son employeuse. Il prit l'appareil et sortit de la chambre. Laissant ses chaussures devant la porte du salon, qu'il ferma, Kanon s'assit dans le canapé et ouvrit le téléphone. Il était allumé. À tous les coups, Lys espérait un appel de son amant.

Saga regarda le carnet d'adresse, qui était extrêmement long, jusqu'à tomber sur « Chéri ». Il appuya sur une touche et, sans penser au décalage horaire, porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il attendit un long moment, puis un combiné se décrocha et une voix ensommeillée lui répondit, en grec.

« Allô ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis désolé de vous appeler aussi tard, mais c'est au sujet de Lys. »

Autant y aller franchement, se dit Kanon, à juste titre.

« Lys ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix était un peu grave, c'était sans doute un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Pas un petit jeunot ou un vieux bonhomme.

« Je suis son adjoint, M. Galanis. J'utilise son portable, elle est en train de dormir, autant en profiter.

- Je suis en froid avec elle.

- Ouais, je sais. »

Kanon nota que le ton de la de voix de l'inconnu n'était pas vraiment agressif. Il aurait pu l'être, on utilisait le téléphone de sa petite amie pour lui faire une leçon de morale. Il semblait plutôt las. L'heure de la confrontation venait de sonner.

« Mais disons que Lys est très triste et…

- Elle m'avait promis de venir. J'ai besoin de la voir. Vous comprenez ? »

Kanon poussa un soupir imperceptible. Il comprit que, si l'homme n'avait pas appelé Lys, c'était pour lui faire comprendre sa douleur, et non pas parce qu'il était en colère. Enfin, il devait l'être, mais il semblait très calme malgré l'heure tardive et les évènements passés. Il voulait la faire réagir, et sans doute souffrait-il autant de son côté.

« Ouais, je comprends. Et… c'est pour ça que j'appelle, en fait. Lys vous a menti.

- Pardon ?

- Lys vous a menti, pour ne pas vous inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il semblait réellement inquiet.

« En fait, à cause du stress et de la fatigue, Lys a fait une chute dans sa salle de bain et elle a été amenée à l'hôpital. Les enfants vont bien ! Les enfants vont bien, rassurez-vous… Mais elle ne peut pas prendre l'avion, ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable. C'est pour ne pas vous inquiéter qu'elle vous a menti. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Kanon imaginait l'homme inconnu, en pyjama et seul devant son téléphone dans l'obscurité d'une pièce, stupéfait et à la fois inquiet.

« Elle va bien ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle dans le combiné. Une voix d'enfant qui a peur.

« Oui, elle va bien. Enfin, elle est triste, mais elle va bien.

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Vous le ferez demain, ça vaut mieux. Si elle apprend que j'ai pris son portable pour vous appeler, je vais me faire étriper.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est tout à fait son genre. »

Kanon eut un petit rire qui eut écho dans le petit téléphone.

« Si j'étais vous, je me battrais pour venir ici, à Paris.

- C'est ce que je compte faire.

- Parfait. Je vous apprécie déjà. »

L'inconnu pouffa. Il remercia sincèrement Kanon de lui avoir raconté tout ça. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se quitter en bons termes. Quand la conversation fut terminée, Kanon regarda le téléphone portable avec fierté. Il alla le reposer dans la chambre de sa patronne qui dormait toujours, puis il se rendit à son rendez-vous.

Kanon retrouva Rhadamanthe dans un restaurant français. Quand il le vit arriver, le spectre lui dit qu'il avait le visage d'un homme content de sa journée. Le grec lui raconta alors son affaire et Rhadamanthe applaudit gentiment, il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur le portable de Lys, et il la connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps.

« Et tu sais comment il s'appelle, maintenant ? »

Un ange passa. Kanon se prit la tête dans les mains en se maudissant, il avait oublié ce détail : lui demander son nom ! Rhadamanthe se contenta de soupirer en se disant que Kanon était et serait toujours une tête de linotte.

**OoO**

Ils attendirent quelques instants. Puis, voyant que personne ne répondait, ils firent signe à Valentine de les rejoindre et ils partirent tous les trois. La jeune fille glissa sa main dans celle de Kiki. Il sentait qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne dit rien, et Anthony garda le silence.

Les parents Valentine étaient maintenant en instance de divorce, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle vive avec sa mère. Leur père avait l'intention de s'en aller avec sa maîtresse, leur laissant l'appartement. Ils se disputaient leur appartement de vacances, et la garde de leur fille, mais ce n'était que pour la forme.

Valentine était triste que ses parents se séparent, même si elle savait que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Ils passaient leur vie à disputer et la négligeait. Une fois encore, ils n'étaient pas là pour son déjeuner, et elle se retrouvait une fois de plus chez Saga. Parfois, Kiki était invité chez Anthony et Valentine était obligée de s'incruster, aussi. La mère de son ami semblait attristée mais ne disait rien. La collégienne se faisait toute petite.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez Saga. Kiki frappa pour la forme puis entra en criant un joyeux « C'est nous !! ». Sayuri leur sauta dessus pour leur lécher la figure, leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures en riant alors que Sayuri continuait à leur tourner autour. Puis, ils entrèrent dans le salon.

Mû était installé dans le canapé, lisant un livre conséquent avec un grand sérieux. Il leva les yeux vers son apprenti et dissimula sa surprise en voyant qu'il tenait la main d'une fille. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que lui, même s'ils avaient la même taille. Un autre garçon se tenait près de lui.

Les amis de Kiki.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en plein fouet. Mû se souvint de toutes ces années passées à Jamir, du bébé qu'il avait recueilli et élevé dans le secret de cette grande tour, ne voyageant que dans le village voisin pour s'approvisionner. Ce petit garçon qu'il avait regardé grandir, qu'il avait confronté au danger… Un enfant qui n'avait jamais réellement eu d'ami, ni même de vie à lui…

Mû sentit son cœur s'alourdir en le voyant ainsi, entouré de ces deux enfants de son âge, épanoui, dans son élément. À sa place.

Il lui sourit néanmoins et l'enfant vint l'embrasser. Les deux autres en firent de même avec politesse, il avait un vague souvenir de leur visage. Saga ne tarda pas à apparaître et le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était… réveillé. Et en deux jours, il avait suivi une étrange et gênante routine qui l'avait fait rougir plus d'une fois. En effet, il avait constaté qu'il était incapable de se déplacer lui-même, et donc d'aller aux commodités ou de se laver tout seul. Saga était toujours derrière lui. Il était ses jambes, le portant, l'installant…

Dès le matin, Saga s'occupait de lui, en lui apportant son petit-déjeuner ou en le lavant. Mû avait d'abord été très gêné de se retrouver nu devant Saga, surtout en imaginant les immondes blessures de son corps, qui avaient aujourd'hui disparu, mais dans son esprit, la blessure sur sa tête et dans son flanc demeuraient comme des tâches sur une feuille de papier : indélébiles et obsédantes.

La journée de Saga était parfaitement réglée. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il apprit qu'il était écrivain, et il consacrait sa matinée à tapoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran, de fines lunettes posées sur son nez. Pendant ce temps-là, Mû lisait dans son lit, dans la même pièce, ou se surprenait à détailler le profil du grec, trop absorbé par sa tâche pour faire attention à lui.

À midi, Kiki arrivait, mais la veille, il avait déjeuné chez un ami. C'est donc à deux qu'ils prirent leur repas, tout en discutant. Mû ne cessait de poser des questions sur leur passé, et aussi sur les autres, dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Il en fit d'ailleurs déçu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. L'après-midi se déroulait en promenade ou en écriture pour Saga, et le soir Kiki rentrait, faisait ses devoirs ou se battait avec Saga qui le forçait à faire ses devoirs de chinois.

Mû n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant Kiki faire des yeux de chien battu à son tuteur qui lui montrait son livre de chinois. Kiki avait un bon niveau mais il avait toujours une sainte horreur de l'écriture et de la lecture, préférant l'oral. Saga le lui avait confirmé, car s'il ne comprenait absolument rien en chinois, il n'avait pas été long à comprendre que Kiki massacrait le français à l'écrit alors qu'il savait le parler couramment.

Enfin, Kanon rentrait, en costume avec une valisette à la main. Il était toujours poli avec le tibétain et prenait de ses nouvelles. Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, la guerre contre Hadès, le mur des lamentations… Mais rien des deux mois passés chez eux ne voulait refaire surface. Et il savait que cela attristait Saga, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Le grec était attentionné envers lui, presque tendre, et Mû, malgré lui, savourait toutes ces marques affectives et en redemandait presque. Mais il sentait un certain malaise chez Saga. Comme si quelque chose clochait. Il aurait tant voulu se rappeler, se souvenir de toutes ces journées passées en sa compagnie, en leur compagnie. Il aurait tant voulu…

« Allez mettre la table.

- Tout de suite ! »

Les trois collégiens foncèrent dans la cuisine, leurs voix claires d'enfants résonnant dans la pièce claire. Mû haussa un sourcil tout en regardant Saga.

« Tu ne les rejoins pas ?

- Tu ne les as jamais vus mettre la table. J'ai toujours peur qu'il casse une assiette, je suis toujours à deux doigts de les étrangler. »

Mû eut un sourire, il imaginait sans mal Kiki manipuler avec sa grâce naturelle les délicates pièces de porcelaine et les poser avec délicatesse sur la table.

Saga vint s'installer près de lui. Il portait un pull aux fines mailles bleu marine et un jean sombre. Ses cheveux océan ondulaient sur ses épaules, négligemment noués par un élastique. Il était toujours le même : grand, musclé, imposant. Le genre d'homme qui vous impressionne sans qu'on en sache vraiment pourquoi. Saga avait ça en lui, tout comme Kanon. Ils avaient de la prestance, du charisme.

« Tu veux te balader un peu, cet après-midi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça me ferait du bien. »

Saga acquiesça. Un bruit de vaisselle cassé leur parvint de la cuisine, suivi de hurlements. Saga leva les yeux au ciel et se leva alors que les enfants tentaient de se justifier. Anthony disait que Valentine avait voulu faire un bisou à Kiki alors que la jeune fille disait qu'il courait partout et Kiki affirmait que les couteaux, c'était très dangereux pour la santé.

Saga ne chercha même pas à savoir qui avait fait tomber l'assiette.

**OoO**

On frappa à la porte. Kanon ne leva même pas le nez de son dossier et grogna un « Entrez » peu avenant. Il s'attendait à voir une secrétaire ou autre, mais ce fut M. Taylor et sa femme qui apparurent. Ensemble. De quoi vous couper le souffle.

Kanon n'aurait jamais imaginé un couple aussi mal assorti. M. Taylor était plutôt grand, des cheveux grisonnants et portait ses vêtements avec une élégance naturelle. Ainsi, ses costumes, bien que coûteux, étaient harmonieux et sobres.

Sa femme était, au contraire, petite. Très petite. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment Lys avait fait pour avoir une taille potable avec une mère pareille. Jean, Agnès, Aaron et Ingrid étaient plus grands que Mme Taylor, mais les autres les dépassaient, parfois d'une bonne tête.

Si Lys était l'exemple même de la femme d'affaire élégante mais sobre, sa mère était tout le contraire. Bien que sortant d'un milieu peu aisé, elle affichait sa richesse en bijoux, vêtements coûteux. De plus, il était indéniable qu'elle avait subi un lifting et ses cheveux, malgré son âge, demeuraient bruns, sans le moindre fil blanc.

Non seulement Kanon fut surpris de voir Mme Taylor en ces lieux, mais en plus, elle venait avec son mari. Ce qui n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles…

L'adjoint se leva et salua le couple en leur serrant la main. Mme Taylor sentait le Chanel n°5 et Kanon fut heureux que Lys soit assez discrète côté parfum. Et côté verni aussi.

« Bonjour, Kanon. Nous devons parler. »

En effet, ça sentait le roussi. M. Taylor semblait contenir sa colère et son épouse, malgré sa petite taille, regardait l'adjoint d'un air hautain. Kanon eut des sueurs froides en pensant qu'on leur avait envoyé des photos à propos de lui et Rhadamanthe. Ou pire, pire, si des photos de lui et Lys.

« Oui, bien sûr. Asseyez. »

Le grec semblait assez calme en apparence mais, au fond de lui, il se demandait bien ce que le couple pouvait bien venir faire dans son bureau. À lui.

Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges face au bureau et Kanon ramena son fauteuil près d'eux. Il y eut un silence, puis le vieil homme parla.

« Voilà. Nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone de Lys.

- Et ?

- Apparemment, son… amant va venir ici, à Paris, pour les fêtes de Noël. »

Un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahie en apprenant cette nouvelle, mais il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, alors qu'au fond de lui, Kanon jubilait.

« Elle était censée partir pour les fêtes.

- À cause du stress et du travail, Lys est tombée dans sa salle de bain. Il est préférable qu'elle reste à Paris.

- Vous étiez au courant ?!

- Disons… que j'ai fait en sorte que cette décision soit prise. »

M. Taylor le foudroya du regard. Kanon demeurait calme.

« Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'ils allaient continuer à vivre aussi loin l'un de l'autre ? Maintenant qu'ils ont des enfants, cette situation n'est plus possible. Il vous faudra bien l'accepter.

- Qui est cet homme ?!

- Je ne sais pas. »

Kanon préféra ne pas ajouter qu'il avait lui-même parlé à l'homme en question et qu'il avait oublié de lui demander son nom, ou il allait passer pour un crétin. Ce qu'il était, dans un sens.

Ce fut Mme Taylor qui prit la parole.

« Lys vous fait confiance, vous savez qui est son amant, et vous allez nous le dire.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me renvoyer ? »

Kanon eut un sourire ironique devant leur mine outrée.

« De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Vous ne faites que retarder l'échéance, mais il arrivera un jour ou Lys se mariera, comme un grand nombre de femmes. Vous allez être grands-parents, votre fille va être maman. Elle a besoin de soutien. Cet homme n'est certainement pas un cadre, un chef d'entreprise ou ce genre de profession. C'est pour ça que Lys refuse de vous en parler. Vous allez bientôt le rencontrer et…

- Ne nous dites pas ce que nous devons faire ! »

M. Taylor venait de hurler, furieux. Cet adjoint pédant était en train de lui faire une leçon de morale ! Il allait répliquer quand Kanon lui jeta un regard froid.

« Taisez-vous. Ne dites rien, ou vous allez encore baisser dans mon estime. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis. Quel qu'il soit, vous allez l'accepter, car sinon vous perdez votre fille. Vous aurez beau gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge, la situation sera toujours la même. Alors, maintenant, vous allez quitter mon bureau et me laisser travailler. »

Il n'y eut même pas de protestation. Un froid venait d'être jeté dans la pièce, Kanon regardait le père de sa patronne comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. Ses yeux bleus le paralysaient, tout simplement. Il avait l'impression de voir sa fille. La même froideur dans les yeux, la même voix calme et posée. Une colère contenue.

Le couple ne tarda pas à s'en aller, sachant d'avance qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Et Kanon avait raison, de toute manière. Ils se dirent également, sans l'avouer à haute voix, que ce manque de confiance était de leur faute.

**OoO**

« Pardon ?!

- Je te jure, Saga ! Tu m'aurais vu les remettre à leur place, c'était quelque chose ! J'ai bien cru que la vieille allait s'évanouir !

- Kanon…

- Ça ne le fait pas de mal. Et puis, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça fait des semaines que j'ai envie de leur botter le cul !

- Ah, Kanon, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? »

Kanon eut un petit rire en entendant la voix exaspérée de son jumeau.

« J'ai prévenu Lys, elle était morte de rire. Enfin, elle a chouiné un peu, elle aurait voulu être là.

- Elle n'a pas trop mal pris que…

- Nan. Elle est sur son petit nuage, là. Rhadamanthe est exaspéré, il dit qu'il a hâte qu'elle accouche, il en peut plus de la voir comme ça. Je te dirais, c'est déprimant, elle va bientôt voir son amant et moi je vais plus voir Rhadamanthe avant un bout de temps.

- T'es mignon.

- Saga !! »

Il éclata de rire. Il ne fit pas attention au regard de Mû rivé sur son visage.

À l'autre bout du fil, Kanon grognait après son « imbécile de frère pas fichu de rester sérieux deux minutes ».

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Bref. Je vais te laisser, je vais dîner.

- Avec qui ?

- La ferme. »

Saga eut un dernier sourire avant de raccrocher le combiné du téléphone. Sur le canapé, Mû souriait aussi. C'était amusant de les entendre se disputer, comme deux frères, même s'il ne pouvait entendre que les répliques de Saga.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier de bonne humeur. Il avait reçu un appel d'une certaine Ludivine. Il avait paru extrêmement soulagé en apprenant qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait apparemment eu un accident de voiture, et même si elle était temporairement paralysée, tout devrait revenir dans l'ordre. Il prévoyait d'ailleurs d'aller lui rendre visite le lendemain.

« Kiki ! Va promener Sayuri, s'il te plait !

- Dans deux minutes !

- Non, y'a pas de deux minutes. Tu arrêtes ton jeu et tu vas la promener. »

Ils eurent l'impression d'entendre Kiki grommeler à l'étage. L'enfant arriva pourtant dans le couloir et mit ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il faisait froid et la nuit tombait. Pas idéal pour promener un chien, et surtout ne pas tomber malade, mais Saga savait que s'il n'insistait pas, Kiki ne s'occuperait de la chienne que quand ça lui plairait. Et c'était lui qui avait insisté pour la garder chez eux.

La porte claqua, se refermant sur Kiki et la chienne qu'ils entendirent dehors s'en aller dans la rue. Il y eut un petit silence dans le salon.

Mû se sentait un peu gêné, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et interpella Saga alors qu'il allait monter à étage pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Saga, je peux te parler ? »

Le grec se retourna et sembla un peu étonné, mais il revint dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté du tibétain. Au fond de lui, il sentait quelque chose enrager, à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait tenir Mû dans ses bras. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de caresser ses cheveux…

Mû inspira et se lança.

« C'est… à propos de mon passé.

- Ah. »

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement, puis le jeune homme parla, et il ne put bientôt plus s'arrêter.

Il parla de son retour. Au Tibet. Dans un quartier désolé. Par chance, il avait trouvé un travail dans une petite boutique appartenant à un vieux couple. Mû ne pensait à ce moment-là qu'aux autres chevaliers disparus, mais il attendait d'être indépendant avant de se lancer à leur recherche. Il était affaibli et le couple s'était pris d'affection pour cet étrange garçon descendu de nulle part.

Des mois passèrent et une routine s'installa dans la petite famille. Mû reprenait des forces et regagnait confiance en lui. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le couple accumulait des dettes sans lui en parler, et ce fut cela qui les amena à la mort. Ils ne pouvaient payer, et ils furent abattus pendant une nuit froide dont Mû garderait toujours le souvenir. Lui aussi aurait dû mourir, comme eux, et il avait souvent pensé que cela aurait été mieux.

C'était une femme qui était à l'origine de ce massacre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait. Mû la décrivait comme laide, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle aimait les jolies choses. Mû était une jolie chose. Il n'y avait point de vantardise dans ses propos, le tibétain savait qu'il était agréable à regarder. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Mû n'aurait su dire combien de temps passa, entre le moment où le couple qui l'avait recueilli mourut, et le moment où on lui tira dessus. Il avait quitté le Tibet pour la Chine, puis pour l'Italie, et enfin la France.

Pendant un temps infini, il avait vécu avec d'autres hommes d'une certaine beauté, qui comme lui, étaient les… favoris, de cette femme. Ils demeuraient enfermés dans des chambres, voire même des caves, dont ils ne pouvaient sortir. Des salles de bains insalubres leur permettaient de faire un minimum de toilettes et de se soulager, et leurs repas leur étaient distribués.

« On était comme des animaux, en fait. On ne servait qu'à la distraire. »

Mû parlait d'une voix calme, mais tout dans son expression, dans son visage, montrait que ça lui faisait du mal d'en parler, même si un certain soulagement l'envahissait au fil des minutes. Le poids était moins lourd sur ses épaules. Il sentit le bras de Saga les enserrer et il l'attira vers lui. Tendrement. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux alors qu'il se laissait à nouveau emporter par son récit.

Plus d'une fois, Mû s'était demandé pourquoi il ne se défendait pas contre ces hommes et cette femme qui lui faisait du mal. À lui, et aux autres. Et, plus d'une fois, Mû avait compris qu'il n'était plus qu'une homme, vide, et à quel point un être humain pouvait être faible quand un liquide étranger coulait dans ses veines. Mû n'eut pas le force de le dire explicitement, mais Saga compris qu'il avait été drogué. Il s'en doutait, dans le fond.

Cette drogue avait effacé toute trace de combativité, chez lui. Mû ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement dépendant, et il mettait cela sur le compte de son cosmos, aujourd'hui disparu, qui avait pourtant laisser des traces sur son organisme. Cependant, le jeune homme était abruti par ces substances qui courraient dans son corps, montaient dans son cerveau pour en ralentir la cadence. Mû perdit tout simplement le goût de vivre.

Tout ça, dura ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Un monde sombre, sans lumière, sans saveur. Un monde qu'il avait tenté de quitter par la mort, mais on l'en avait empêché. La reine de ce monde était cette horrible femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui le touchait de façon presque obscène. Mais elle n'alla jamais très loin, il n'y eut aucun rapport entre eux. Il n'était qu'un objet, comme les autres. Il y avait des rumeurs, comme quoi elle n'aurait jamais couché avec aucun homme. Parce qu'elle était incapable de ressentir le moindre plaisir.

Saga écoutait Mû parler d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Il caressait ses cheveux, il sentait le corps chaud du jeune homme blotti contre lui, alors qu'il cédait doucement mais sûrement aux larmes. Avant d'éclater en sanglots, malgré lui, il lui raconta qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir, quand le groupe avait été découvert. Il avait vu tous les autres se faire tuer, et il avait failli mourir lui aussi.

Sans eux, il le saurait peut-être aujourd'hui.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, à lui faire mal. Il se sentait épuisé et terriblement humilié. Il avait honte d'avoir parlé de tout ça, de cette déchéance, mais pourtant, Saga le gardait contre lui. Quand il enfuit son visage dans son cou, il ne sentit pas le moindre rejet. Contrairement à avant. Contrairement à toutes ces fois où Saga le prenait dans ses bras comme si cet effort était difficile pour lui. Il sentait complet. À sa place…

Il fut bientôt enserré dans le bras forts de Saga qui le berçait doucement. Avec tendresse.

Avec amour.

**OoO**

Kiki fit signe une dernière fois à Anthony puis continua son chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Il marchait vite malgré le froid qui engourdissait des jambes. Il se souvint vaguement de la température extrême qui régnait dans les montagnes du Tibet, à Jamir, ce coin perdu du monde où il avait passé les premières années de sa vie.

L'enfant abaissa la poignée. La porte ne s'ouvrit. Derrière la porte, il entendit les pattes griffues de Sayuri se déplacer sur le parquet de l'entrée. Il se souvint soudain que Saga et Mû avaient rendez-vous au commissariat, et que Kanon devait accompagner Rhadamanthe à la gare en fin d'après-midi. Il sortit donc ses clés et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures et son manteau, son sac jeté dans un coin de l'entrée, Sayuri lui tournait autour, lui léchant la figure, ses deux pattes avant posées sur ses épaules. Après lui avoir gentiment caressé la tête une dernière fois, Kiki partit dans la cuisine préparer son goûter. À savoir une Kiri sur du pain avec de la confiture de fraise.

Il s'installa devant la table de la cuisine et grignota son étrange sandwich. Il se dit soudain que les vacances étaient à la fin de la semaine. Les bulletins avaient été envoyés aux parents et Kiki était étonné que Saga ne lui ait pas encore tiré les oreilles pour ses notes en français.

Mais, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui effrayait Kiki. C'était plutôt l'atmosphère pesante de la maison qui l'attristait.

Kiki était heureux que Mû soit revenu à lui, car il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son maître. Ses yeux bleus lui lançaient des regards qui lui étaient familiers, il le serrait dans ses bras comme avant, même s'il se plaignait en souriant qu'il était un peu trop grand pour exiger des câlins. Ce à quoi Kiki répliquait qu'on n'est jamais assez grand pour en avoir besoin.

Justement, d'ailleurs. Kiki ne cessait de penser à Saga. Mû retournait dans son lit tôt le soir, il se fatiguait vite. Une fois qu'il était couché, enfermé entre les quatre mus de sa chambre, le masque tombait, et Saga ne pouvait plus cacher sa douleur. Plus d'une fois, Kiki avait constaté des élans inachevés, des bras à peine tendus qui viennent se remettre contre son corps.

Et l'enfant comprenait Saga. Il était heureux du retour de Mû, c'était ce qu'il désirait, mais il ne pouvait plus le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme avant. Et, dans le fond, ça manquait aussi à Kiki. Il voyait bien que Saga revivait, ses yeux brillaient au contact du tibétain. Et maintenant, c'était fini. Tout était redevenu comme avant. C'était… un juste retour des choses.

Kiki poussa un soupir. Il mordit dans son sandwich et mâchouilla en se disant que les vacances n'allaient pas être joyeuses. Mû ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre pourquoi l'atmosphère était tendue, Saga ne ferait rien pour arranger la situation, et Kanon…

« Un cas à part, celui-là… »

**OoO**

Pas qu'il n'aurait aucune confiance en Saga, loin de là, mais Mû n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout rassuré. Il ne se rappelait pas être déjà monté dans une voiture et son premier voyage à bord de ce véhicule ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

Afin d'accéder au commissariat, Saga avait dû aller à Paris, et c'était fou comme les gens conduisaient mal. Plus d'une fois, Saga s'était retenu de klaxonner, mais il avait préféré garder son calme. Pas besoin de s'exciter, ou c'était Mû qui allait péter un câble. Il avait cru mourir quand une voiture s'était d'un coup arrêtée en plein milieu de la route. S'en était suivi d'un tonnerre de klaxons et des insultes avaient fusées.

Mû aurait presque pu croire que le commissariat de police aurait pu le sauver s'il n'avait pas dû affronter un inspecteur de police buté qui lui posait toujours les mêmes questions, auxquelles il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce fut après deux bonnes heures qu'ils purent quitter l'établissement, et encore, Mû était certain qu'ils y avaient passés plus de temps. Et si les yeux de Saga n'avaient pas lancé des éclairs, ils y seraient encore.

Après être passé dans une boulangerie, ils remontèrent donc dans la voiture. Tout en grignotant un sablé rond, Mû regardait par la fenêtre en espérant vite rentrer à la maison. Quand ils étaient transportés, « autrefois », c'était à bord de camions. Et il fallait dire que, dans un sens, c'était plus rassurant de ne rien voire.

Une mélodie légère nageait dans le véhicule, lui faisant un peu oublier son stress. Ils ne discutaient pas, Saga étant obnubilé par les voitures qui l'entouraient, et Mû n'osait pas vraiment briser le silence. Il avait l'impression que toutes les barrières s'étaient remises en place.

Tout s'était abaissé quand il avait raconté son passé à Saga. Il se souvenait encore de ses bras autour de lui, de la façon dont il lui caressait les cheveux. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite en pensant à ce moment si particulier. Il avait été tenté d'espérer. D'espérer que son attirance pour Saga serait réciproque.

Mais ce n'était que de l'affection, de la compassion peut-être même de la pitié. C'était de l'amitié. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Saga était son ami, il s'était occupé de lui pendant un long moment, même s'il ne se rappelait de rien.

Il était stupide. Mû s'imaginait des choses, il espérait des choses, évidemment impossibles. Il se sentait répugnant et son handicap n'arrangeait rien à son état général. De plus, il y avait une certaine différence d'âge entre eux. Huit ans, ce n'était pas rien. Huit ans. Saga était un homme, il avait une trentaine d'année, alors que lui dépassait à peine les vingt ans. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le pire. Leur passé n'avait rien d'enviable. Saga avait détruit sa vie, tuant son tuteur d'une façon sauvage avec le désir de prendre sa place. De devenir le maître du monde.

Mais c'était fini, tout ça. C'était fini, terminé. Mû n'en voulait plus à Saga, sa colère, sa déception avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. À l'époque, Sion était âgé, il était prêt à mourir, d'où son désir de choisir un nouveau Grand Pope. Mû était devenu une sorte de renégat, il avait fui le Sanctuaire et personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans son domaine, à Jamir. Il avait à peine sept ans. C'était jeune sept ans. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux que ce soit ainsi. Sion était âgé et malade, son corps ne supportait plus le poids des ans et chaque jour était une nouvelle douleur, un nouveau coup à son cœur. Saga n'avait fait qu'abréger ses souffrances.

Et puis… c'était stupide de dire ça de cette manière, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Saga n'y était pour rien, là-dedans. Il n'avait pas désirer de seconde personnalité, il ne l'avait pas crée lui-même. Il s'était battu contre ce deuxième être. Il s'était laissé aller, certes. Il avait tué, certes. Mais n'était-ce pas horrible de se voir tuer sans pouvoir contrôler ses propres mains ?

La voiture s'arrêta dans le garage de la maison. La fin du calvaire avait sonné, à son plus grand soulagement. Saga sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte puis contourna le véhicule pour récupérer Mû. Ce dernier leva les bras vers lui alors que le grec se penchait pour le porter, passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos.

À nouveau, Mû ressenti cette étrange gêne. Cette distance, ce désir de le poser. C'était bizarre, car Mû était très proche de Saga, mais il sentait la gêne du grec et cela l'attrista.

Saga rentra dans la maison, puis dans le salon et y déposa Mû qui poussa un léger soupir quand il atterrit sur le confortable canapé. Saga lui retira ses chaussures puis partit dans l'entrée en faire de même avec les siennes. Alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit et Sayuri s'élança vers lui, ce qui le fit sursauter. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut assez fait la fête à Saga, elle partit voir Mû qui réussit à la calmer.

« Kiki ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

En effet, Kiki n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Ses joues étaient rouges et il avait le regard un peu dans le vague. Saga posa sa main sur son front et la retira de suite, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Mais tu as de la fièvre !

- Ah, sûrement. Pour ça que je me sentais chaud.

- Kiki, va prendre ta douche et met-toi au lit. »

L'enfant acquiesça. Il fila à l'étage et on entendit bientôt la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Pour que Kiki obéisse aussi docilement, il devait vraiment se sentir mal au point. Saga se tourna vers Mû.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il n'aille pas à l'école demain. Ça te dérange de le garder ? J'ai des choses à faire.

- Mais non, pas du tout. »

Mû lui fit un sourire, Saga se sentit chavirer.

**OoO**

La chambre ne lui avait jamais paru aussi petite. Il se demandait même comment avait pu faire Corinne et Éaque pour ne pas étouffer dans cette petite pièce meublée d'un lit, d'une table de chevet et d'une armoire.

Saga referma la fenêtre. S'il s'endormait la fenêtre ouverte, il allait forcément tomber malade. Et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentirait moins à l'étroit dans cette chambre.

Il y avait dormi un temps, pourtant. Quand Corinne et Éaque n'étaient pas là, il avait dormi dans cette petite pièce. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne tombe vraiment amoureux, avant qu'il ne partage la chaleur de Mû. Avant qu'il ne se réveille d'un long sommeil.

Saga s'allongea dans son lit mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Pourtant, il avait plein de choses à faire le lendemain : une visite à Ludivine qui allait bien mieux, les courses pour le repas de Noël… Et puis Kiki était malade, il allait peut-être devoir l'amener au médecin…

Le sommeil le fuyait, et ses pensées dérivèrent. Il pensa à Mû, sans doute endormi à l'étage. Mû qu'il ne pouvait plus serrer dans ses bras, qu'il ne pouvait plus embrasser. Mû qu'il ne pouvait plus toucher. Il le portait beaucoup, pourtant, mais il avait toujours cette sensation de rejet en lui. Mû se souvenait de tout, il n'était plus amnésique, et il se devait de limiter les contacts avec lui, ou sinon il craquerait.

Il avait failli le faire plus d'une fois. Lui prendre le visage et posséder ses lèvres, glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure mauve, serrer son corps plus mince que sien dans ses bras… Saga le désirait, peut-être encore plus qu'autrefois, et savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir le déchirait.

Le grec sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne sanglotait pas mais ses lèvres se tordaient en une grimace douloureuse alors que quelques gouttes salées glissaient sur ses joues. Il les avait retenues toute la journée.

Cette sensation était atroce. Aimer quelqu'un tout en était incapable de le toucher. Saga en avait assez fait, il se retenait lui-même de trop approcher le tibétain. Le jeune homme amnésique qu'il avait été ne pouvait le repousser, il n'était plus réellement Mû, mais maintenant, tout dans le tibétain le forçait à rester à sa place. Il avait trop de respect et trop honte de son comportement pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.

C'était impossible. Saga avait dépassé la limite une fois, il ne le ferait plus. Il cacherait son désir et finirait par l'oublier, en s'efforçant de rendre Mû heureux dans l'ombre…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Kikou les gens ! Après une attente assez longues...

**Lys :** Due au bac d'éco et à son anniversaire...

... Voici un nouveau chapitre, où les choses avancent !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Kiki regardait le thermomètre planté dans sa bouche en étant heureux que Saga ne le lui ait pas mis dans les fesses, comme on avait coutume de le faire au Sanctuaire. Et il fallait dire que les infirmiers n'étaient vraiment pas doux. Kiki n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, mais il avait eu des échos. D'où sa peur presque maladive de tomber malade. Enfin, quand c'était le cas, Mû s'occupait de lui.

Le petit appareil fit un petit bruit et Saga le retira de sa bouche. Il poussa un soupir, puis lui dit qu'il était encore trop chaud. Le médecin allait passer dans l'après-midi pour l'ausculter. Kiki n'aimait pas trop les médecins, même si Saga lui affirmait qu'ils étaient plus doux qu'au Sanctuaire, et qu'ils ne lui enfoncerait pas de thermomètre dans le derrière.

« J'irai pas à l'école, demain ?

- Certainement pas !

- Cool, j'aurai pas le contrôle de français.

- Idiot. Au fait, j'ai reçu ton bulletin, hier. Il a mis un temps fou à arriver.

- Alors ?

- Tu as 16 ou 17 de moyenne, il me semble. Le français te fait beaucoup baisser.

- Mais c'est bien, non ?

- C'est parfait, tu veux dire. »

Saga lui fit un sourire, il était fier de lui. Kiki, en dépit de toutes ces difficultés en français, s'était remarquablement bien adapté à leur nouveau mode de vie et ses notes suivaient. Kiki eut un sourire satisfait, Saga lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Tu veux rester ici ou aller dans la chambre de Mû ? Je dois aller faire les courses pour Noël. J'embarque Kanon, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Kiki ricana en imaginant Kanon complètement perdu dans les rayons alors que Saga allait et venait sans s'occuper de lui. Kiki n'allait jamais faire les courses avec Saga, il le perdait tout le temps. Au final, il s'accrochait au cadi et ne le lâchait pas tant que Saga n'était pas revenu. Kanon passait son temps à appeler Saga avec son portable.

« Je veux bien aller dans la chambre de Mû. »

Il souleva sa couette et se leva. Le tenant pas les épaules, Saga le guida jusque dans l'autre chambre. Kiki s'emmitoufla dans la couette, près de Mû qui lui jeta un regarda amusé. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis son front chaud. Kiki tombait rarement malade et il était toujours inquiet pour lui quand son front s'échauffait, même si les défenses immunitaires de l'enfant étaient au-dessus de la normale.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Je serai de retour pour midi, au plus tard.

- À tout à l'heure. »

Saga eut envie de l'embrasser avant de s'en aller mais il se retint et sortit de la chambre, alors que Sayuri y entrait le plus naturellement du monde. Elle s'installa sur le lit et se roula en boule, alors que le grec descendait les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit des pas dans le couloir, puis la porte du garage qui s'ouvrait et enfin la voiture qui disparaissaient dans la ville.

Mû poussa un soupir. Il se sentait vraiment seul, d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il lança un regard à l'enfant qui enroulait ses longs cheveux mauves entre ses doigts, ses yeux dans le vague. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'endormir, mais Kiki leva les yeux vers lui. On aurait dit un chiot.

« Mû, j'ai froid. »

Le tibétain, jusqu'alors assis sur le matelas, s'allongea et pris l'enfant entre ses bras. Kiki se blottit contre son torse. Il se sentait bien, au chaud, en sécurité. Les doigts fins et pâles de son maître glissaient dans ses cheveux en un mouvement lent et tendre.

Une question brûlait les lèvres du jeune homme, qui ne put se retenir de la poser, malgré l'état de fatigue de l'enfant malade.

« Kiki… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Pourquoi Saga… Enfin… On dirait qu'il me rejette… Le mot n'est pas approprié, mais je ne sais pas comment…

- C'est comme s'il y avait une distance entre vous. »

Mû jeta un regard surpris à l'enfant qui baillait de façon peu élégante. À se demander s'il n'allait pas se déboîter la mâchoire.

« Oui, c'est ça.

- C'est normal.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais amnésique ? »

Kiki se demanda s'il devait avouer le pot aux roses à son maître. Mû était inconscient du débat intérieur qui se déroulait dans la tête de Kiki. Sur une épaule, il y avait l'ange Saga qui lui disait de tout garder pour lui ou il allait se prendre son coup de pied aux fesses, alors que sur l'autre épaule, il y avait le diablotin Kanon qui lui disait de tout balancer et que, au pire, il serait privé de playstation.

« Bah, en fait… Si je te le dis, tu vas pas me croire, et je vais me faire botter le derrière.

- Je te défendrai.

- Le regard de chien battu ne marche pas avec Saga. »

Mû eut un petit rire. Ça, il le savait parfaitement, pour en avoir fait l'expérience quand il était petit. Malgré son jeune âge et sa gentillesse naturelle, Saga n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir par des yeux de cocker. Milo, à qui personne ne pouvait résister, même pas Aioros, n'avait jamais pu faire plier Saga. Et c'était qu'il avait essayé, le bougre.

« Kiki, dis-moi.

- D'accord. »

Kiki prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Bah en fait, Saga est amoureux de toi. »

Un petit ange passa. Un ange avec des cheveux bleus et des flèches qui foudroya Kiki des yeux. L'enfant jeta un regard à Mû qui semblait tout simplement sidéré, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de stupeur.

« Et quand t'étais amnésique, bah… Tu l'étais aussi. »

Mû eut un hoquet. Des milliers d'images affluèrent à son esprit et ses joues devinrent toutes rouges tant il était confus. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Vous vous faisiez des bisous. Des câlins. Vous étiez mignons, tous les deux. »

Pendant un instant, Mû se vit sur le canapé, dans les bras de Saga, en train d'embrasser ce dernier. C'était arrivé. Et sans doute pas qu'une fois. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié une chose pareille. Comment de tels souvenirs avaient-ils pu s'effacer de sa mémoire ?

« Tu sais… Saga s'est bien occupé de toi. Il était tout le temps inquiet, il tournait en rond dans la maison. Au début, tu avais les yeux ouverts et tu ne faisais rien. Tu ne réagissais à rien. Et Saga te parlait. Tout le temps. »

Une voix sortie des ténèbres. Une voix qui l'appelait, qui chantait à ses oreilles. De vagues souvenirs semblaient remonter à la surface, il pouvait presque entendre le grec chuchoter à son oreille.

« Et puis, tu… tu t'es réveillé. Enfin, tu réagissais. Tu ne parlais pas, mais tu nous répondais quand même quand on te parlait. T'étais fatigué, t'as même failli te noyer dans la baignoire. Saga était au bord de l'hystérie. »

Kiki eut un sourire amusé en se souvenant de la colère du grec quand il avait découvert, pour la deuxième fois, que Mû avait failli se noyer.

« Depuis, interdiction de prendre un bain. Plus tard, tu as parlé. Et vous êtes tombés amoureux. Saga était heureux. Il allait mieux. C'était comme s'il revivait… »

À nouveau, l'enfant repensa aux sourires du grec quand Mû était amnésique, puis sa douleur, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Le masque tombait une fois que Mû était couché, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant.

Mû écoutait la voix claire de l'enfant en cherchant ces souvenirs perdus, tous ces moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble, mais rien ne lui revenait. De vagues sensations lui parvenaient des confins de sa mémoire, mais aucune image. Mais aucun baiser. Pas d'amour. Rien.

Avait-il réellement laissé transparaître ses sentiments ? Ces sentiments qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps… Saga les éprouvait aussi ? Saga l'aimait aussi ?

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était si distant ? C'était pour cela qu'il le tenait le moins possible dans ses bras et le laissait seul dans la salle de bain, une fois déshabillé et dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Ils s'étaient embrassés…

Son cœur battait à la chamade et ses joues gardaient leur teinte carmine, alors qu'il se maudissait d'avoir oublié tout ça.

« Et Saga… il est triste ?

- Oui. Il ne te montre rien, mais quand t'es couché, il s'enferme dans sa chambre. »

Il se maudissait aussi pour l'avoir faite souffrir. Pourquoi avait-il oublié ? Tout aurait été plus simple s'il s'était souvenu de tout… Saga ne pouvait plus l'approcher comme avant, et Mû comprenait sa réaction, il ne lui en voulait même pas de lui avoir caché ça. Tel qu'il était, et cela se comprenait, il n'avait pas osé se rapprocher du jeune homme qu'il avait tant fait souffrir par le passé. Il l'avait embrassé quand il était amnésique, il pensait sans doute qu'il était allé trop loin, et que maintenant, c'était terminé.

Que ressentait-il, une fois qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre, seul dans son lit ?

« Tu t'en rappelles pas, mais des amis de Saga sont venus ici un week-end, et vous avez dormis ensemble.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. T'étais pas content parce qu'il te tirait du lit, il se lève toujours tôt. »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres fines du tibétain.

Kiki ne vit aucune colère sur le visage de son maître, mais plutôt une certaine tristesse… ou plutôt du regret. Et de l'amour aussi.

Finalement, il n'allait pas être privé de playstation.

**OoO**

Et merde…

Kanon fouilla dans sa poche, attrapa son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, tout en regardant autour de lui.

« Ce numéro n'est pas attribué… »

Kanon grogna, il était allé trop vite et c'était trompé dans les chiffres. Il raccrocha, recomposa le numéro avec soin puis ramena l'appareil à son oreille. On décrocha.

« Oui, Kanon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Saga, je suis perdu !! T'es où ??

- Au rayon de pâtes.

- C'est où ??

- Tu es où, toi, encore ?

- Je sais pas, y'a des Pampers partout.

- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Kanon se demanda si son frère n'avait pas appris le plan du Leclerc par cœur. Enfin, si c'était le cas, Kanon devrait peut-être l'imiter, car, en cherchant ce qu'on appelait communément « haricots verts », Kanon s'était retrouvé au rayon « couches ». Et sans haricots verts dans les mains.

Soudain, son frère apparut dans la foule, tel Moïse ouvrant la Mer rouge. Kanon courut dans sa direction et Saga poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Kanon à la maison. Un vrai gosse, il était incapable de trouver le rayon conserves sans se perdre et, justement, il passait son temps à se perdre. Même Kiki était plus efficace, c'était dire.

« Saga, tu vas trop vite !

- C'est toi qui est trop lent. »

Saga lui montra le rayons conserves et Kanon accepta d'y aller à condition que Saga ne bouge pas le caddie, ce qu'il accepta vaguement, histoire de lui faire plaisir. Sauf que, quand Kanon revint, le caddie avait une fois de plus disparu et il se retint de hurler au scandale.

C'est donc avec ses boites de conserve que le pauvre Dragon parcourut la grande, même très grande, surface en cherchant son jumeau des yeux. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison à regarder une connerie à la télévision. Mais bon, il aurait dû laisser son frère seul, et même si c'était pour faire les courses, Saga avait besoin de compagnie.

Kanon supportait de moins en moins cette étrange situation à la maison. Il sentait et surtout voyait son frère souffrir. Il s'occupait de Mû comme avant, mais il lui était impossible de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui montrer sa tendresse et son amour, de peur de se faire rejeter. Et puis, il y avait son passé…

Le grec comprenait la réaction de son frère mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il acceptait cette situation. Il n'aimait pas voir son jumeau malheureux. Il méritait bien un peu de bonheur. Kanon se dit que le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était que Mû ne le faisait même pas exprès, il n'était au courant de rien. Et Kanon se voyait mal lui faire des reproches, ou tout simplement lui avouer le pot aux roses. Saga lui arracherait les yeux, ce qui ne serait pas pratique pour travailler. Et encore, il était gentil, son frère était terrible quand il était en colère.

« Merde, Saga, mais t'es où ?

- Juste derrière toi. »

Kanon sursauta et se retourna, la main sur le cœur. Son jumeau eut un sourire innocent alors que Kanon agitait les bras de fureur. Avait-on idée de lui faire peur comme ça ? Il voulait le tuer ou quoi ?!

« Espère de malade !

- On va chercher la bûche et on peut rentrer.

- T'es sérieux ??

- Oui.

- Y'aura pas de sapin, cette année ?

- Si, je vais le chercher demain après-midi, quand le médecin sera passé.

- J'irai avec toi. »

Saga le remercia du regard, puis ils partirent ensemble vers les caisses.

**OoO**

Sayuri leva la tête. Elle descendit du lit se précipita hors de la chambre. Mû et Kiki levèrent la tête et entendirent, en effet, le vrombissement d'une voiture. La porte du garage s'ouvrit bruyamment et le véhicule sembla rentrer à la maison.

La chienne ne poussa aucun jappement mais, quand ses maîtres apparurent, elle leur sauta dessus pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Kanon lui caressa la tête affectueusement, tout comme Saga quand il eut posé ses sacs dans la cuisine.

Ils mirent un temps fou à ranger tous leurs achats. Le Shiba inu reniflait les sacs en plastique et en poussait certains avec sa patte mais, sous le regard mauvais de Saga, elle préféra ne pas aller plus loin que la reniflette.

Dans la cuisine, Kanon ne savait plus où donner de la tête, à un tel point que Saga l'envoya ranger tout ce qui n'était pas alimentaire dans la maison. Ainsi, il pouvait houer à Tétris dans le frigidaire en toute tranquillité tandis que Kanon en faisait de même dans la salle de bain avec les savons. Mû et Kiki écoutaient ce brouhaha en se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils auraient fini.

Quand Saga en eut fini avec son rangement, donna un os dur à Sayuri qui s'enfuit dans le salon pour le ronger en toute tranquillité. Puis, alors que son frère se laissait tomber dans le canapé, complètement exténué, Saga monta à l'étage pour voir comment allaient ses patients.

Kiki semblait aller un peu mieux, sa fièvre avait baissé. Il demanda des nouvelles de Ludivine. Saga et Kanon étaient passés la voir avant de filer à Leclerc. La jeune fille allait bien, malgré ses nombreux bandages et son incapacité à se déplacer. Heureusement, on l'avait autorisée à renter chez elle pour les fêtes. Elle lui avait paru plutôt en forme. En fait, elle était rassurée que tout le monde aille bien, et qu'on vienne prendre de ses nouvelles.

Mû regardait Saga et Kiki se parler sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. En fait, il voulait parler à Saga, lui dire qu'il savait et qu'il partageait ses sentiments… Mais comment l'aborder ? Mû se sentait intimidé, il réalisait à peine ce que Kiki lui avait révélé. Il sentait son cœur battre de bonheur, mais la peur était toujours là.

Kiki dut sentir sa crainte, alors il s'en alla dans sa chambre, sous prétexte qu'il se sentait mieux et qu'il avait envie de jouer à la playstation. Autant en profiter, des fois qu'on la lui confisque. Sait-on jamais.

Saga et Mû se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la chambre. Il y eut un petit silence, puis Saga regarda Mû et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Et toi, tu te sens bien ? Pas de fièvre à l'horizon ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Mû se triturait les doigts, ne sachant comme présenter la chose. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, c'était même étonnant que Saga ne l'entende pas pulser. Le grec se leva dans l'intention de partir. Il allait passer la porte quand Mû le retint.

« Saga, attends ! »

Il se retourna et interrogea le jeune homme du regard.

« Kiki m'a dit… pour avant. Quand toi et moi… »

C'était comme un poids venait de s'écraser sur sa tête et ses épaules. Le visage halé de Saga pâlit d'un coup, alors qu'il lançait un regard stupéfait à Mû. Mécaniquement, il ferma la porte, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir.

La gêne de Mû venait de monter d'un cran. Saga était complètement paralysé par la peur, la surprise, et même la colère contre l'enfant qui aurait mieux faire de se taire.

« Saga… Tu m'aimais… vraiment ? »

Que répondre ? Saga avait envie de nier, de dire que Kiki lui avait raconté des sottises, mais c'aurait été mentir. Et Saga avait trop menti dans sa vie pour continuer…

« Oui. »

Ce simple mot avait été difficile à prononcer.

« Oui, je t'aimais. Et je t'aime encore maintenant. »

Des mots si faciles à dire mais si pleins de conséquences. Saga avait l'impression que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Pourtant, ces mots coulaient sur ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de les dire.

« C'est plus fort que moi. Je savais que ça ne pouvait durer, et je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais retrouvé tes souvenirs. C'est le juste retour des choses. Mais malgré moi… »

Sa voix était chevrotante. Il ne savait même plus comment se justifier, alors qu'il s'était répété ce genre de mots encore et encore dans sa tête, si un jour la vérité éclatait.

En face de lui, Mû se sentait envahi par un mélange étrange de soulagement et d'amour. Les mots de Saga résonnaient dans son esprit, des mots qu'il avait tellement espérés sans croire un jour qu'il pourrait les entendre. Saga l'aimait. Vraiment. Et même s'il n'était plus tout à fait le même, il continuait à l'aimer. Encore…

« Mais oublie ça. Je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça.

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Saga. »

Le grec sembla surpris par ces mots. Que voulait-il dire ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Mû ne le regardait ni avec colère, ni avec dégoût, ou encore avec gêne. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça sur son visage… Il y avait plutôt…

Il était revenu. Le Mû amnésique qu'il avait pris dans ses bras, qu'il avait embrassé, avec qui il avait dormi… Ce Mû était revenu. Il lisait son amour dans ses yeux, son envie de câlins, d'attentions… Ce léger sourire sur son visage, cette douceur dans ses traits…

Saga était bouleversé. Et pourtant, il ne voulait y croire.

« Non. Je t'ai fait trop de mal.

- Je sais. Tu as tué mon maître, mon tuteur. J'ai été considéré comme un renégat, car j'avais volé l'armure du Bélier et m'étais enfui à Jamir. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance, ni même d'adolescence. »

Une douleur indescriptible passa sur le visage de Saga et Mû se mordit la lèvre d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles. Mais elles étaient nécessaires…

« Mais pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais… Sion avait trop vécu. Deux cent cinquante ans, mine de rien, c'est quand même long. Et il n'était pas comme Dohko. Ils n'avaient pas la même tâche à accomplir. Il était malade, tu sais. Ça faisait… vingt ans, je crois, qu'il traînait sa maladie. Il le cachait, mais cela empirait d'année en année.

- Mû…

- C'est pour ça qu'il a cherché un nouveau Grand Pope. Il était trop âgé et trop malade. Tu n'as fait qu'abréger ses souffrances. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se donner la mort, et crois-moi, il souffrait énormément.

- Tu as été obligé de fuir.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça m'a fait mûrir. J'ai grandi seul, j'ai élevé Kiki. Ça m'a permis de comprendre des choses. Plein de choses. Si tu savais… Et puis… C'est bête de dire ça, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu étais schizophrène, et…

- Je me suis laissé faire. J'ai tué des innocents de mon plein gré !

- Saga, qu'est-ce qui est le plus horrible, pour toi ? Tuer des gens en étant conscient ou voir quelqu'un d'autre faire avec ton propre corps sans pouvoir t'interposer ? »

Un coup dans le cœur. Évidemment, le plus horrible pour lui avait été la deuxième proposition. Regarder des gens mourir, signer des papiers et prendre des décisions en étant incapable de contrôler ses mains. Incapable de sauver des gens. Rares étaient les personnes qu'il avait pu sauver. La maîtresse et l'enfant d'Aphrodite en avaient fait partie, mais qu'était-ce à côté de toutes ces victimes ?

Mû s'en voulait de dire toutes ces choses, de lui rappeler toutes ces choses atroces qu'il avait vécues durant treize ans. L'enfermement de son frère, le meurtre d'Aioros, la fuite de Mû… et cette tyrannie qu'il avait exercée pendant des années…

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Saga. Tu as essayé de résister…

- Et je n'ai pas réussi…

- Mais tu as essayé. Et tu as fini par te donner la mort.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait avant. J'aurais dû.

- Mais tu n'as pas réussi. »

À croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Non, Saga n'avait jamais réussi. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Il y eut un long silence dans la chambre, et aucun des deux hommes n'osait le briser. Ils se regardaient, sans oser bouger ou même parler. Saga admirait le visage androgyne aux traits fins du tibétain, ses grands yeux bleus si expressifs. Et Mû détaillait la figure virile du grec, encadrée par ses cheveux océan et bouclés.

Timidement, Mû leva les mains vers Saga. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le grec s'avance vers lui à grands pas, se laisse tomber sur le lit et le prenne presque violement dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui, ce corps fin si chaud et qui lui avait tant manqué. Il l'enfermait dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur sucrée et si familière.

Mû glissa ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains noyées dans la chevelure bleue de Saga qu'il caressait, comme quand il était enfant. Il cachait son visage dans le cou du grec, blotti contre lui, en sécurité dans ses bras chaleureux qui le serrait avec possessivité. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Encore une fois.

Doucement, Saga lui souleva le visage et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes en un baiser tendre. Mû sentit tout son corps s'échauffer. C'était comme une impression de déjà-vu, enivrante et douce, comme un rêve éveillé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait cela…

Saga caressa les lèvres fines de Mû de sa langue, en demandant l'entrée, qui lui fut accordée, et un ballet endiablé commença. D'abord tendre, amoureux, puis langoureux, passionné. Saga l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait, comme si le monde allait s'éteindre le lendemain. Il l'embrassait comme un assoiffé, comme un désespéré.

Et Mû répondait à ce baiser d'adulte, à cette langue indiscrète qui dansait avec la sienne. Il serrait le cou de Saga et son corps était plaqué contre celui plus musclé du grec, ses bras le serrant avec force, une de ses mains lui caressant la taille alors que l'autre nageait dans ses cheveux, effleurait sa nuque. Mû se laissait transporter par ce baiser fougueux, il se sentait revivre.

Loin était son passé, loin étaient ces horreurs vécues dans ces caves sombres. Tout ça était loin, très loin… À l'autre bout du monde…

**OoO**

« Saga !! Soleil de mes nuits, où est ma carte vitale ?!

- Meuble du salon, troisième tiroir à droite, sous le carnet de santé de Kiki.

- Tu sais que je t'adore ?? »

Malgré lui, Mû éclata de rire et Kanon l'ignora superbement. Il n'allait quand même pas réagir à ses moqueries, quand même ! Il en avait déjà suffisamment subi hier quand il était rentré avec quarante de fièvre… Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour tomber aussi malade, ce n'était pas humain…

« Saga !! Je la trouve ça !!

- À crier comme ça, tu vas avoir mal à la gorge.

- Regarde sous mon carnet de santé, alors.

- Je l'ai !! »

Tout fier, Kanon leva son carnet dans les airs, où se trouvait sa carte vitale. Saga refusait de la laisser dans le portefeuille de son jumeau, ayant trop peur qu'il ne la perde justement avec son portefeuille. Avec un frère comme le sien, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il avait beau être une tête en économie, il n'avait absolument aucune mémoire en ce qui concernait ses propres affaires.

« Bon, maintenant, je vais chercher mon dossier.

- Dossier ?

- Oui, je vais travailler, figure-toi.

- Non, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu ais besoin de le chercher.

- Il doit être sûrement dans mes pulls. »

Mû leva les yeux au ciel alors que Kanon disparaissait dans l'escalier, et il ne tarda pas à l'entendre crier à nouveau parce qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa pochette violette. Il entendit vaguement un livre frapper un truc creux, à savoir la tête de Kanon, ainsi qu'un gémissement de ce dernier, et le grec poussa un cri de victoire.

Saga descendit les escaliers, ledit livre à la main. Si Kanon lui demandait encore quoique ce soit, il allait se le prendre sur la tête. Et Harry Potter 5, il était costaud… Mû eut un sourire un peu moqueur.

« La fièvre, ça ne lui réussit pas.

- Entre lui qui ne sait pas où il met ses affaires et Lys qui ne les range pas…

- À se demander comment ils s'en sortent. »

Kanon apparut à son tour, ladite chemise violette coincée sous son bras.

« Elle range ses dossiers quand elle a rien à faire, mais la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui le fait.

- Ça doit être du joli.

- C'est méchant, ça ! »

Saga regarda sa montre et haussa les sourcils, il était temps de partir. Il emmenait son frère au médecin avant de le déposer à son bureau. Kanon attrapa son manteau et fila dans le garage, alors que Saga se baissait pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Mû. Il lui caressa la joue avant de s'en aller, écoutant son frère pester car il allait être en retard.

La voiture vrombit, la porte du garage s'ouvrit et Mû entendit le véhicule s'en aller, puis la porte se rabaissa, et le silence s'installa dans la maison. Mû reporta son attention sur la télévision sans grande conviction, jusqu'à ce que Kiki, sortant de sa chambre, vienne se blottir contre lui. La fièvre avait disparu, donc le rendez-vous avec le médecin était annulé, mais l'enfant demeurait fatigué, ayant mal dormi pendant la nuit.

Kiki, assit contre lui, regardait un catalogue de jouets, alors que Mû lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Il jeta un œil aux pages colorées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé pour Noël ?

- Une DS.

- Pardon ? »

Kiki tourna les pages et montra l'appareil en question à Mû qui, bien en retard sur son temps, se dit que c'était une jolie invention. Il trouva également dommage que tous les enfants n'aient pas le droit à un Noël. Personnellement, il avait toujours offert des cadeaux à Kiki, même si la croyance chrétienne lui était inconnue. C'était pour faire plaisir à l'enfant. Le jour même, il l'emmenait dans une grande ville du Tibet et il le laissait choisir ce qu'il voulait. Il estimait que c'était important pour un enfant d'avoir des cadeaux, d'être récompensé.

« Mais je ne pense pas que Saga va me l'acheter. Il n'aime pas trop ces trucs-là. Je suis sûr que c'est Lys qui va me l'offrir. »

Au fil des pages, Kiki montra à son maître ce qu'il voulait pour Noël. La liste était longue mais Saga lui avait dit de demander plein de choses, comme ça, il avait plus de choix. Et ça lui permettait de ne pas acheter ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, aussi. C'était un malin, Saga, il faisait pareil pour son anniversaire. Mais lui et Kanon lui offraient toujours de jolies choses.

Mû écoutait son ancien apprenti en se sentant un peu dépassé. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à tout ça. Alors que l'enfant parlait avec passion, Mû revit le bébé de un an qui traînait dans un coin de la maison, qui n'avait même plus la force ni l'envie de crier qu'il avait faim. Il se rappela de son front chaud, de ses yeux embués de larmes, de son nez bouché.

Doucement, le jeune homme embrassa l'enfant sur le front et Kiki se blottit un peu plus contre lui, sans baisser de ton. Mû se demanda ce que la vie aurait été, pour Kiki, s'il était resté dans les confins du Tibet, en compagnie de sa vraie famille. Il eut un sourire ironique, en songeant que l'enfant n'aurait jamais survécu. Kiki était trop fragile, et les atlantes avaient pour principes de ne pas s'embarrasser des bébés faiblards, ne gardant que les plus robustes. Et Kiki n'avait pas fait parti de cela, victime d'une fièvre que Mû avait cru insurmontable.

Étrangement, malgré ce que Saga, ou même les autres, avait pu penser, Mû était très résistant. La plupart du temps, les enfants de faible constitution ne vivaient pas plus de deux ans, et Mû avait été enlevé du Tibet par Sion quand il avait trois ans. Parce qu'il avait l'âme et la puissance d'un futur chevalier d'or. Mû lui en avait voulu un temps de l'avoir exposé aux puissants rayons du soleil pendant quatre ans avant de l'abandonner à son sort. Même s'il était malade, Sion l'avait retiré de sa famille.

Mû avait mis des années avant de trouver le courage, et également le chemin, du royaume caché des atlantes, au Tibet. C'était l'un de leurs repaires, et Mû ne regretterait jamais d'y avoir mis les pieds. Car il avait compris à quel point Sion avait eu raison de l'emmener.

Évidemment, Mû n'avait été accueilli à bras ouverts, mais il n'avait pas non plus été rejeté. Aucun atlante n'était rejeté de la communauté. Les bébés faiblards mourraient de froid, c'était une façon plus jolie de s'en débarrasser.

Le jeune homme avait rencontré ses parents, et d'autres gens, aussi. Des personnes agréables, certaines détestables, d'autres lui avaient fait du charmes, alors que d'autres encore lui étaient indifférentes. Mais Mû avait surtout rencontré ses parents. Il était âgé, à l'époque, de 13 ans. Et il avait appris qu'il était le troisième fils d'une famille de sept enfants. Vivants. Il n'avait jamais cherché à compter les morts.

Il avait été d'abord choqué, et son père lui avait appris que les femmes atlantes étaient mariées entre seize et vingt ans. Jamais plus, ou c'était le déshonneur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de contraception et il n'était pas rare de voir des femmes enceintes ou tenant des bébés dans leurs bras. En général, on tentait de sauver les enfants faiblards, en cachette, mais la réalité reprenait vite le dessus. Mû, aujourd'hui l'aîné, avait vu sa sœur aînée mourir et son frère semblait prêt à suivre la même voie.

Peu à peu, Mû avait découvert la vie et les mœurs de cette société riche de connaissances mais dont le mode de vie était dépassé et bien trop sévère. Mû se sentait comme pris dans un étau, et pourtant, la Sanctuaire d'Athéna n'était pas réputé pour être très ouvert, bien au contraire. Le pire fut quand, après environ un mois de vie chez ses parents biologiques, Mû découvrit le corps fatigué et froid du dernier enfant mis au monde.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Mû avait affirmé au grand prêtre de Mü, leur déesse protectrice, qu'il quittait le royaume, en emportant Kiki, son dernier frère. On l'avait laissé partir avec son fardeau et tous pensaient que l'enfant mourrait dans les jours qui venaient, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, grâce aux bons soins du chevalier du Bélier. Il garda longtemps sa rancune envers ses parents, envers cette société qui cachait les enfants malformés et faibles. Un jour, il emmena Kiki, mais il ne vit pas cette étincelle émerveillée qu'il avait eu lui-même dans le regard il y avait des années. Ils ne demeurèrent pas longtemps chez les atlantes, et Kiki ne manifesta plus le désir de connaître ses parents.

Alors que Kiki levait les yeux au ciel en se demandant quel était l'intérêt des Barbie, Mû s'interrogeait, ne sachant quelle serait la réaction de Kiki s'il savait qu'il était en fait son jeune frère. Et pourquoi ils avaient vécu seuls pendant toutes ces années à Jamir. Il préférait se taire. Cela ne servait à rein de remuer tout ça, et l'enfant était mieux dans son insouciance.

Soudain, Kiki leva les yeux vers Mû et il eut un sourire coquin.

« Au fait, vous vous êtes réconciliés avec Saga, non ? »

Mû sentit ses joues rosir. Oh oui, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Il se rappelait très nettement du baiser fougueux que Saga lui avait donné, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Mû était loin de se plaindre. Il avait espéré cela durant des années, n'osant croire que Saga partagerait un jour ses sentiments. Et pourtant…

Il était heureux. Un rêve, un espoir lointain et refoulé se réalisait, et il commençait à se rendre compte à quel point Saga pouvait être attentionné et tendre à la fois, même s'il gardait sa réserve naturelle, demeurant le sage et calme chevalier des Gémeaux, avec sa politesse presque maladive. Mais Mû ne pouvait qu'être plus amoureux encore, Saga était vraiment quelqu'un d'attachant, quand il se dévoilait…

« Tant mieux ! Je suis content !

- Je vois ça.

- Saga est moins triste. »

Kiki souriait de toutes ses dents. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue et Saga semblait être son nuage. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne l'empêchait pas de gronder Kiki quand il jouait trop à la playstation. Ah, il n'était pas malade, quand il s'agissait de jouer…

**OoO**

Alors que Saga faisait la vaisselle, Mû aidait Kiki à faire ses exercices de chinois. Saga écoutait vaguement les deux tibétains parler dans cette langue inconnue. Lui qui aimait les langues, et savait en parler un certain nombre, il était complètement déboussolé. Pourtant, il avait essayé de s'y mettre pour aider un peu Kiki, mais il avait vite abandonné. Kanon n'avait même pas essayé de s'y pencher, il parlait le grec, l'anglais et se débrouillait en français, alors que demander de plus ?

La journée avait été mouvementée. Saga avait acheté le sapin et, une fois Kanon rentré vers les cinq heures, ils s'étaient mis à le décorer, avec l'aide de Lys et de son jeune frère Aaron. Cela avait été… folklorique.

Saga, sur son petit nuage et à fond dans la zen attitude, avait rapidement renoncé à pester après son frère et Kiki qui faisait n'importe quoi, Lys s'en était chargé, les bombardant tous les deux avec ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Le sapin était assez grand, il avait même fallu en couper le bout, et Kiki, perché sur le dos de Kanon, avait failli tomber quand il avait fallu mettre l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre.

Les guirlandes colorées et les boules de Noël, parfois assez fantaisistes, avaient été accrochées aux branches. Lys, dans un désir de faire tout beau, s'était battu en duel avec son adjoint pour que, cette année, le sapin soit en or et rouge, alors que Kanon préférait l'argent et le bleu. Au final, Kiki et Aaron avaient mis tellement de boules multicolores qu'on ne faisait plus tellement la différence.

Saga et Mû eurent peur de dormir dehors, cet après-midi-là, quand les « adultes » se décidèrent à installer les guirlandes électriques. À tour de rôle, le jeune couple s'était demandé si les deux challengers, à savoir Lys et Kanon, allaient arracher la guirlande, briser toutes les petites protections en plastique pour les loupiottes, ou s'ils allaient mettre le feu à l'arbre, et accessoirement à la maison.

Au final, Aaron avait prit la guirlande, avait ordonné a sa chère sœur de rester dans son canapé et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et avait demandé aimablement à Kanon l'aller leur chercher des rafraîchissements. Entre temps, la guirlande était installée.

Mais décorer le sapin n'avait pas été la partie la plus dangereuse de l'aventure. En effet, après s'être occupé de l'arbre de Noël, il avait fallu décorer le salon. Et Saga, ainsi que Aaron, se demanda sérieusement pourquoi il avait invité Lys et pourquoi il n'avait pas jeté son frère dehors quand il en était encore temps.

Saga, Kanon et Kiki avaient dévalisé les magasins en décorations de Noël, dont certaines étaient particulièrement fragiles. Certaines faillirent être cassées par les mains peu adroites de son crétin de frère et de son crétin de pupille. Aaron était très doux et respectueux, comme à son habitude. Lys, maladroite de nature, parvint à ne rien casser, par chance.

Et non seulement Saga et Aaron durent faire face à la maladresse des membres de leurs familles, mais en plus, ils durent calmer la femme enceinte, le gosse déchaîné et l'adjoint qui s'affrontaient à nouveau. Lys piquait tous les Pères Noël rouges et les mettait n'importe où, tandis que Kiki prenait tous les Pères Noël bleus, son coup de cœur dans les magasins, et les mettaient dans son coin, alors que Kanon attrapait tous les autres pour les mettre là où il y avait de la place. À savoir, nulle part.

À présent, le gentil Aaron s'en était allé avec sa sœur, à qui il avait promis de faire la décoration de son appartement en sa compagnie, et il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, Kanon s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pour passer des coups de téléphone et Kiki jouait à la Playstation. Le salon était nettoyé, tout propre, et Saga s'était laissé tombé dans le canapé. Mû était contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule, alors que le bras du grec entourait ses épaules.

Mû regardait avec émerveillement tout ce qui l'entourait : le sapin illuminé, qu'ils avaient eu bien du mal à garder en état, et les meubles décorés de bibelots et de guirlandes. Malgré le brouhaha et le tohu-bohu, l'ambiance avait été bonne enfant et chaleureuse. Le monde violent et solitaire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna était bien loin…

« Je suis crevé.

- C'est bientôt le 24, tu n'es pas couché.

- Dans trois jours. »

Saga soupira, il voyait déjà ça. Bon, Kanon et Kiki mettraient la main à la pâte, Mû de même, mais bon, c'était quand même de l'organisation.

Le grec baissa les yeux vers Mû et se pencha vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres. Avec tendresse, il les caressa des siennes, sa main dans ses cheveux. Le tibétain poussa un léger soupir quand il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains se retrouvèrent tour naturellement derrière le cou de Saga, alors que le grec l'enserrer dans ses bras, tout en lui offrant un baiser passionné, qui lui faisait voir les étoiles.

Le baiser prit fin et Mû put reprendre sa respiration. Il haletait un peu, son visage enfoui dans le cou du grec. Saga se sentait revivre à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, et il pouvait presque entendre le cœur du jeune homme battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Le fait que Mû partage ses sentiments était une chose inestimable, il avait encore du mal à y croire, mais quand le tibétain posait sa tête sur son épaule, il se sentait tout bêtement heureux. Un peu comme s'il était pardonné, comme s'il était à sa place.

Il glissa ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Mû, et y glissa quelques mots, qui firent rougir davantage le tibétain, qui sentait une bouche chaude se poser dans son cou. Il glissa sa main sur la joue de Saga et quémanda ses lèvres, pour un baiser chaste et tendre, une réponse à cette petite phrase qui voulait dire tant de chose.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, vint le moment du coucher. Sous l'insistant de Mû, Saga ne se coucha pas, cette fois-ci, dans son lit au rez-de-chaussée, mais dans celui du tibétain, qui s'endormit, blotti contre le grec, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs visages si proches qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Coucou ! Après des vacances, moi, Didi, je suis de retour !

**Lys :** Assez longtemps pour poster plus régulièrement, j'espère.

... T.T Vais essayer.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Il sentait le sommeil le quitter. Ses rêves se dissipaient comme un fin brouillard. Peu à peu, il recouvrait l'usage de ses sens, en particulier le toucher, et l'ouïe. Il entendait une respiration lente et régulière, à ses côté. Et c'était comme s'il était enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, avant de s'ouvrit complètement. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, les rideaux masquant le soleil. Mû avait encore envie de dormir, mais même s'il fermait les yeux, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il préféra donc regarder Saga, qui dormait près de lui.

Ou, plutôt, contre lui. Mû était blotti près du corps puissant du grec qui semblait dormir à poings fermés. Son visage étaient détendu et serein, encadrés par les boucles bleues de ses cheveux. Mû se sentit sourire. Il poussa un léger soupir, en se disant qu'il avait quand même de la chance.

A croire que le sort, après s'être acharné sur lui, semblait avoir décidé de lui laisser un peu de bonheur. Saga, cette homme qu'il avait tant admiré autre fois et qu'il continuait à respecter, qu'il avait même aimé en secret sans jamais penser qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'un jour éprouver une quelconque amitié pour lui. Saga était ce genre d'homme qui inspirait respect et qu'on pensait inabordable. Mû n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour il revienne à lui, que la vie au Sanctuaire reprenne, en tournant le dos à toutes ces horreurs qui avaient tachés les pages de leur histoire.

Ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé, et peut-être ne viendrait-il jamais. Mû ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire, ni aux autres chevaliers, même s'il avait la sensation qu'ils allaient bien. Ou, du moins, qu'ils étaient vivants. Et alors qu'il attrapait une mèche de cheveux bleus pour la caler derrière l'oreille de Saga, il souhaita tous les retrouver, et serrer à nouveau dans ses bras ses amis : Camus, Shaka…

Il était heureux, lui. Les autres avaient aussi droit à leur bonheur, non ?

**OoO**

« Saga, j'ai faim.

- Mange ton poing !

- Kanon, je t'ai pas parlé !

- Ventre sur pattes. T'es pas malade quand il faut manger !

- Mais t'es pas mieux, toi !

- Kanon, mon cher frère adoré, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Demandé si gentiment, je ne pourrais pas refuser.

- Lève tes fesses du canapé et va promener Sayuri. »

Après un petit « Tu seras adorable ! », Saga sortit du salon. Mû pouffa en ignorant le regard noir de Kanon. Kiki lui tira la langue alors qu'il se levait en grognant : cela faisait deux jours que Saga attendait une réponse pour l'édition de son roman et il passait facilement d'émotion à l'autre. Dernièrement, alors que Kanon demandait aimablement à son frère s'il n'avait pas aperçu une pochette cartonnée orange, ce dernier avait presque, tout était dans le « presque », jeté tous les vêtements de l'armoire dehors jusqu'à ce que Kanon l'arrête, terrifié à l'idée de tout ranger.

De plus, quand Kiki avait avoué à Saga avoir eu un six à son dernier contrôle de français, parce qu'il n'avait pas révisé ses terminaisons, il avait dû recopier les verbes « mâchouiller », « jaillir » et « extraire » à tous les temps de l'indicatif au moins cinq fois. Kiki avait cru mourir en voyant ces mots inconnus et bizarres mais il ne put obtenir aucun soutien de la part de Mû : ce n'était pas à lui de contredire les punitions de Saga.

A vrai dire, depuis que Saga était sur les nerfs, Mû préférait se taire. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir fait les frais de l'humeur changeante de son Gémeau, et il préférait éviter de vivre cette désagréable situation. Il écoutait donc sans se plaindre Kanon et Kiki, ce dernier ayant beaucoup souffert lors de cette punition atroce qui était de conjuguer des verbes qui n'existaient même pas.

Kanon siffla et Sayuri leva la tête. Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, elle se leva à son tour et le suivit, prête pour sa promenade. Kiki fut content d'être malade : il n'avait pas à la sortir par le temps qu'il faisait, à savoir de la neige froide partout. Mû lui avait répliqué que la neige était rarement chaude et qu'il devait être habitué, avec le temps passé à Jamir. Kiki lui affirmait qu'il s'était trop habitué au climat de la Grèce, puis de la France.

« Enfin, ta fièvre est tombée, tu vas pouvoir retourner à l'école.

- Ouais, pendant deux jours… »

On frappa à la porte. Saga dévala les escaliers et ouvrit : Anthony et Valentine étaient au garde à vous devant la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Saga les laissa entrer. Les deux enfants se déchaussèrent et montèrent à l'étage avec Kiki pour lui donner ses devoirs. Kiki était assez dégoûté à l'idée de reprendre les cours le lendemain, mais il se motivait en se disait que cela ne durerait que deux jours.

Saga était revenu dans le salon. Il s'installa dans le canapé et attira Mû à lui, qui se laissa faire. Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Kiki se fermer et leurs voix s'éteindre d'un coup. Mû attrapa une main bronzée de Saga et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Saga songea qu'il le faisait aussi quand il était plus jeune, en particulier quand il avait quelque chose à demander. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien. »

Mais c'était comme si les yeux de Saga fouillaient en lui, et le tibétain ne se sentit pas capable de lui mentir. Enfin, « mentir » était un bien grand mot…

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre le grec qui lui caressa les cheveux. Tous deux avaient une impression de déjà-vu, sauf que Saga se rappelait parfaitement de genre de moments de complicité, tandis que Mû les avait oubliés bien malgré lui.

« En fait, c'est pour les autres… Tu n'as vraiment aucune nouvelles ?

- Absolument aucune.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à les retrouver, avant ? Vous avez une bonne situation, et… »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Saga. Il inspira profondément et décida d'avouer à Mû, ce que Kanon lui avait avoué il y avait déjà plusieurs mois.

« Kanon… a essayé de faire quelques recherches. Comme ça, pour tâtonner. On s'en voulait, lui et moi, on n'osait pas vraiment chercher les autres et être confrontés à eux, mais on a quand même essayé de faire quelque chose.

- Et ? »

Les mots semblaient difficiles à sortir. Saga n'en avait jamais parlé avec qui que ce soit : Kanon le lui avait dit et ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'en discuter.

« On a tout d'abord commencé à chercher Shaka. Il est entré assez tard chez les apprentis, il devait avoir six ans. Je connaissais son nom et son lieu de naissance, en Angleterre. Par la suite, ses parents ont déménagé en Inde, où ils sont morts.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Shaka est la personne la plus facile à trouver. Tous les autres étaient extrêmement jeunes quand ils sont venus au Sanctuaire. Et il a été impossible de trouver quoique ce soit sur lui. Quand Kanon a voulu faire des recherches plus poussées, il a failli se faire tuer en pleine rue. »

Mû sembla interloqué. Saga poursuivit, sans le laisser dire quoi que ce soit.

« Une voiture qui a foncé sur lui et il a failli passer dessous. L'homme s'est enfui, on n'a jamais su qui c'était.

- Et comment vous savez que…

- Kanon avait reçu une lettre de menace et il a été attaqué le lendemain même. On ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il a fait quelques recherches sur Aphrodite, et il s'est fait agressé une nouvelle fois. »

Ils avaient donc stoppé leurs recherches. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour demander de l'aide à Lys, une fois qu'elle aurait accouché : Kanon se sentait prêt à lui raconter leur passé. Le fait que Mû vive chez eux leur avait redonné espoir, mais Kanon voulait attendre que sa patronne ait mis ses enfants au monde avant de commencer ses recherches.

Saga en parla à Mû et lui expliqua pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés à Shaka et Aphrodite : les autres étaient bien trop difficiles à retrouver et la tâche était loin d'être aisée s'il n'y avait pas d'approfondissements.

Tout en comptant sur ses doigts, Saga énuméra les différents chevaliers. D'abord, il aurait été impossible de retrouver Mû, étant donné qu'il était né chez les atlantes et il n'était évidemment déclaré nulle part. A part en Grèce, évidemment, mais il était hors de question de s'approcher du Sanctuaire.

Ensuite, Aldébaran était un orphelin. Quand son maître l'avait trouvé dans un bidonville de Buenos Aires, l'enfant n'avait même pas de prénom, traînant dans les rues, sachant à peine parler. Un enfant sans espoirs, avait-on dit, mais son maître avait cru en lui, et il était indéniable qu'Aldébaran avait été un chevalier puissant et très intelligent.

Masque de Mort, quant à lui, aurait été aussi difficile à trouver qu'Aldébaran : son maître n'avait pas jugé utile d'écrire son nom et son prénom sur les registres du Sanctuaire, et à part qu'il venait de Sicile, Saga ne savait absolument rien à son propos. Autant dire qu'il perdrait moins de temps à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Aiolia n'avait pas été déclaré par ses parents. Mû en était étonné, et Saga lui expliqua qu'il avait provoqué la mort de sa mère, lors de sa naissance, et son père avait tout bonnement refusé de le reconnaître comme son fils. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu s'en occuper, et Aioros, du haut de ses sept ans, s'était occupé de son jeune frère les quelques jours qui précédèrent l'assassinat de leur père, quand leur maître vint les chercher. Saga tira cela d'Aioros lui-même, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de ce passage de sa vie.

Puis, il y avait Shaka, dont Saga avait déjà parlé. Il passa un peu de temps sur Milo, qui n'avait sans doute pas été déclaré non plus : sur les registres, il était écrit Milo Papadopoulos, mais Saga ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son vrai nom de famille ou celui que Sion lui avait attribué. En effet, Milo n'était que l'enfant d'un garde et d'une servante. Le garde rejeta cette naissance et fut tué lors d'une attaque du Sanctuaire. Quand à sa mère, elle rejeta l'enfant et mourut, à moitié folle. Milo fut alors élevé avec les autres orphelins apprentis, comme Aiolia, d'où il fut sorti par son maître, afin de devenir chevalier.

Saga passa peu de temps sur Aioros, ayant, comme Shura, été déclaré à sa naissance, mais les trouver demeurait difficile. Ils avaient vécu dans des endroits reculés où on ne se souvenait sans doute pas d'eux. Camus, quant à lui, n'aurait pas dû être difficile à localiser, mais c'était sans compter le fait de son passé trouble et des attaques répétées contre Kanon qui les avaient dissuadés de continuer.

Restait Aphrodite, mais leurs recherches avaient été stoppées par les agressions. Saga avoua au tibétain que le chevalier des Poissons avait une maîtresse, dans un coin reculé de France, et qu'ils avaient même eu un enfant. Ils avaient donc fait des recherches sur cette femme, qui vivait en Bretagne. Quand ils s'attaquèrent au cas « Aphrodite », ce fut déjà plus délicat.

« Il y a aussi Dohko, mais je ne pense pas que ses parents aient déclaré sa naissance quelque part. »

Mû pouffa : c'était évidemment impossible de retrouver Dohko, son nom ne suffisait pas à le localiser, même si on ne cherchait qu'en Chine. Avec pas moins d'un milliard d'habitants, ils pouvaient toujours aller se rhabiller.

« Et quant à Sion, nous n'avons même pas pensé à entamer des recherches. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu le trouver.

- Sion ? Pourquoi tu parles de Sion ? »

Saga évoqua alors tous ces rêves que Mû avait faits, voyant leurs compagnons d'armes dans diverses situations. Il avait notamment aperçu Sion, mais ni Saga ni Kanon n'aurait songé à le trouver. Pour eux, il était bel et bien mort. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas lui cracher dessus, s'il était en vie, c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Mû semblait assez pensif quant à ces révélations. Il s'était remis à tripoter les doigts de Saga, tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il pensa à Sion, vivant, et aux autres qu'il avait aperçu dans ses songes, sans qu'il ne puisse se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Deux lèvres chaudes le tirèrent de ses pensées quand elles se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser chaste mais si tendre. Ces lèvres charnues posées contre les siennes, un souffle chaud balayant sa joue, une main perdue dans ses cheveux.

C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait, l'espace de quelques secondes…

**OoO**

Deux assiettes se posèrent devant eux. Lys lui jeta un regard timide et Kanon ne put que soupirer, acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle se jeta alors sur sa nourriture comme un loup affamé. Il fallait dire que les émotions, ça creusait. Kanon avait moins faim, peut-être parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la même euphorie que sa patronne.

Son petit ami venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait son billet d'avion. Il l'avait déjà acheté avant, mais il avait oublié d'en parler à sa charmante petite amie qui lui avait hurlé qu'il aurait pu le lui dire. Kanon avait grogné qu'elle n'était pas mieux dans le genre, ce que sa patronne avait plus ou moins apprécié. Enfin bref, c'était à présent sûr qu'il montait à Paris, même si valises n'étaient pas encore prête. Lys ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion à ce propos, elle préparait toujours les siennes à la dernière minute.

Toute contente, elle avait déclaré que ça se fêtait. D'où leur présence dans ce petit restaurant, devant deux assiettes bien pleines. Lys était de joyeuse humeur et elle ne cessait de taquiner Kanon. Ce dernier se détendait, sentant la pression redescendre. Ce genre de soirée était agréable. Cela lui rappelait quand Rhadamanthe était ici, à Paris. Quand ils dînaient en tête à tête.

Mine de rien, Rhadamanthe lui manquait. Certes, ils étaient « ensemble », comme on disait de nos jours, mais cette affection que Kanon avait ressenti pour le britannique s'était peu à peu modifiée, au point qu'il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux. Ce à quoi Saga avait répliqué qu'à force de se comporter comme une midinette en manque d'amour, il allait bien finir par le croire.

Kanon ne se rappelait pas s'être autant attaché à quelqu'un. Enfin, pas comme avec Saga, Kiki ou encore Mû. Il s'entendait très bien avec Rhadamanthe. Et leurs corps aussi s'entendaient bien, d'ailleurs… Mais quelque chose le forçait à garder ses distances avec lui, et donc à accepter cette distance qui les séparait. Il n'avait sans doute pas assez confiance en lui, et il se refusait à vivre avec lui. Cette idée même lui donnait des frissons… Il n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un, hormis son frère. Kiki et Mû, aussi, mais c'était différent. Vivre avec Rhadamanthe était quelque chose d'inconcevable… Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il souhaitait qu'il soit là, et non dans son château écossais.

Il lui manquait. Immanquablement. Il l'avait pourtant appelé, dans la matinée. Très tôt, comme d'habitude. Kanon aurait pu pester après lui de l'avoir sorti de son sommeil, s'il n'avait pas tant désiré entendre sa voix grave. Une voix grave qu'il rêvait d'entendre encore et encore…

« Kanon, tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Bon, alors je reprends : il faut absolument me trouver un comptable. J'en reviens toujours pas…

- Je t'avais dit que Cléron faisait du détournement. T'avais qu'à m'écouter.

- Je vais le récupérer, mo, argent, crois-moi…

- Du calme, pépette.

- Pépette ?!

- C'est bientôt Noël, ton homme arrive demain et tu vas être couverte de cadeaux. Que demande le peuple ?

- Justement, je voulais te dire un truc : je ne veux pas que tu viennes me déranger pendant les fêtes.

- C'est donc aussi valable pour toi. »

Elle lui tira la langue de façon très mature. Kanon ricana : il prévoyait déjà de débarquer chez lui à l'improviste pour voir la tête de ce fichu bonhomme. Un bonhomme très agréable au téléphone, certes, mais un bonhomme qui, sans le vouloir, lui en avait fait baver avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Il trouverait un motif, n'importe lequel. Il demanderait même à Kiki de lui en trouver un, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, ce gosse.

**OoO**

Kiki avait le nez collé sur le cadran de sa montre, comptant chaque secondes en espérant de tout son petit cœur de surdoué que les minutes passent vite. Mais il fallait croire que l'horloge n'était pas avoir lui, l'aiguille tournait de façon terriblement lente à son goût.

Anthony, près de lui, pouffa et lui souffla que ce n'était pas en regardant sa montre que les minutes allaient passer plus vite, mais Kiki persévérait, étant sûr que l'aiguille aurait pitié de lui, et irait donc plus vite. Valentine lui glissa que, si sa montre était d'accord pour aller plus vite, ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas de cette de l'école. Kiki gémit en la traitant de « briseuse d'espoirs ».

« Oh, Mr Galanis ! What do you… »

Sans même attendre que son professeur ait fini sa question, Kiki fit part de son avis à propos de cette image ridicule montrant deux élèves dans une animalerie. Le professeur tenta de trouver une faille dans son anglais mais elle ne put se résoudre à corriger quoique ce soit : il avait au moins le niveau d'un élève de troisième.

Quand il eut fini sa tirade, il replongea son nez sur sa montre, ce qui mit son professeur en rogne. Les autres élèves pouffèrent en le voyant regarder obstinément sa jolie montre. Allez, encore deux minutes et dix secondes, et il pouvait enfin s'enfuir hors de cette école. Kanon avait promis de faire des crêpes, en plus ! Ce qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, en particulier pour Valentine et Anthony…

Le gong sonna et tous les élèves de la classe poussèrent un cri de joie, tout en rangeant activement leurs affaires. Kiki fut l'un des premiers à se ruer hors de la salle, tenant fermement la main de Valentine et le bras d'Anthony. Ils se précipitèrent hors du collège, en adressant à peine quelques « au revoir » à leurs camarades.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kanon était en train de touiller sa pâte qui avait reposé un certain temps. Saga était en train de sortir tout l'attirail, à savoir confiture, sucre, miel et Nutella, sous le regard halluciné de Mû. Il avait déjà été très troublé en voyant Kanon entrer comme un fou dans la maison et se précipiter dans le cagibi, au risque de faire tomber son frère qui tenait un plateau avec le thé. Saga s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en précisant vaguement que Kanon allait faire des crêpes. Mû ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport entre les crêpes et la précipitation de Kanon : la farine et le lait n'allaient pas s'envoler…

Mû aimait bien ce genre de pâtisserie et il fut plus qu'amusé en voyant Kanon sortir les poêles et le beurre, prêt à faire sauter les crêpes. Quand il pensait au dangereux Dragon des mers, puissant marina de Poséidon… L'image était complètement brisée quand il le voyait manier avec dextérité des poêles pour faire sauter les crêpes… Il préféra cependant garder sa réflexion pour lui, c'était tout aussi étrange de voir Saga passer l'aspirateur…

Ils entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent les enfants entrer. Ils les entendirent retirer leurs chaussures avec grâce, pendre leurs manteaux, puis se précipiter sous les aboiements joyeux de Sayuri dans la cuisine. Anthony, Valentine et Kiki embrassèrent les trois adultes puis dévorèrent les crêpes déjà faire, les barbouillant de confiture ou de chocolat, voire même les deux. Mû plissa le nez devant les mélanges douteux de Kiki, tout comme Valentine qui, comme Saga, préféra mettre un peu de confiture de fraise. Anthony abusa sur le miel et saupoudra d'une belle couche de sucre. Mû leva les yeux au ciel, alors que les jumeaux pouffaient : il y en avait pour tous les goûts…

« Kiki, tu en as mangé combien ?

- Heu… Trois ? »

Saga lui demanda de se calmer un peu. Le nombre de crêpes ne lui faisait pas spécialement peur, mais ce qu'il mettait dedans était déjà plus flippant. Mû se permit un commentaire.

« Kiki, tu es sûr que la pêche, la fraise et le miel…

- C'est trop bon ! Tu veux goûter ?? »

Mû secoua énergiquement la tête, Saga et Kanon éclatèrent de rire. Kanon fut le seul à bien vouloir goûter, mais vu la grimace qu'il fit, mieux valait ne pas s'y risquer. Son seul commentaire avait été : « A gerber ». Cela voulait tout dire… Donc, Kiki eut beau proposer sa mixture à ses petits camarades, aucun ne voulut se lancer : même par amour, Valentine n'aurait jamais goûté un truc pareil, et Anthony était trop jeune pour mourir. L'enfant haussa donc les épaules et dévora sa crêpe.

**OoO**

Il devait avouer que l'écriture de Saga était agréable. Mû aimait beaucoup lire, mais il n'avait jamais su écrire : il avait toujours trouvé ses écrits trop froids, ce que Sion n'avait jamais hésité à lui dire. Il ne transmettait pas suffisamment ses émotions dans les mots qu'il posait sur le papier.

Saga, au contraire, vous transportait dans son mot, au fil des lignes et des mots assemblés les uns derrière les autres. Il était difficile de s'arrêter quand on était pris dans le fil de son histoire : le suspens régnait sur les pages, où s'enchaînaient divers sentiments parfois contradictoires qui se mêlaient en mélange émouvant.

Mû se souvint de ce qu'écrivait Sion : des rapports, pour la plupart, mais aussi des romans, des histoires longues qu'il avait vécues dans sa vie. Elle avait été si longue qu'il était arrivé à un point où il avait eu besoin de coucher divers moments de son existence sur le papier, au risque de devenir fou. Il avait eu besoin de laisser quelque chose derrière lui, autre que tous ces rapports. Ainsi, durant ses deux cents ans de vie, il avait rédigé des récits, imaginaires parfois, mais le plus souvent réels, qu'il gardait pour lui. C'était une sorte d'exutoire…

Quand il était enfant, Mû lisait les quelques contes que Sion avait écrit et il laissait alors son imagination enfantine vagabonder. Puis, avec les années, il s'était attaqué à tous ces écrits laissés à Jamir, et il avait été surpris de découvrir à quel point la plume de Sion avait pu être acérée. Tantôt, elle était tendre et amoureuse, et ensuite, elle devenait dure, blessante. A vrai dire, ces livres étaient le témoignage de sa vie, de ses souffrances, ses états d'âme. Il avait été choqué en lisant la folie pure dans un de ses recueils.

Comment Sion avait-il pu vivre si longtemps sans se donner la mort ? Son amour pour Athéna était-il donc si fort ? Ou était-ce par devoir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ?

« Mû ? Je te dérange ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit un sourire à Saga, qui entra dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit, en haussant un sourcil quand il vit le titre du roman. Un des premiers qu'il avait publié. Il se demanda comment Mû avait pu l'attraper mais il se douta que Kiki, serviteur aimable, avait sans doute dû le prendre sur les étagères.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais.

- Tu aimes ce livre ?

- Oui. J'ai juste une impression de déjà-vu…

- Normal, tu l'as déjà lu. »

Sans comprendre, Mû fronça des sourcils. Puis, son visage s'éclaira et il poussa un soupir. L'être amnésique qu'il avait été l'avait sans doute lu avant lui. Voilà pourquoi, à chaque page qu'il lisait, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ces lignes.

Saga s'assit sur le lit. Il attrapa la main blanche de Mû dans la sienne, caressa sa peau avec son pouce.

« Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone de mon nouvel éditeur.

- Ah oui ? Alors ?

- Il a accepté mon roman. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Mû. Un sourire qui fut effacé sous les lèvres de Saga. Ce dernier souriait doucement : ce n'était même pas une question d'argent, ses livres commençaient à se faire connaître, c'était plutôt parce qu'il était très soigneux et qu'il aimait faire rêver les gens. Lui qui avait eu une vie si horrible avant de renaître, il voulait offrir une autre vision du monde, une échappatoire à ceux qui voulaient fuir pendant quelques instants la réalité de la vie.

Ils entendirent Kiki dévaler les escaliers, tout en criant qu'il allait faire du vélo avec ses amis. Saga se leva et ouvrit la porte pour lui dire de se couvrir : il faisait assez froid dehors, la température avoisinant les deux degrés. En somme, ce n'était pas un temps à se balader en tee-shirt. Puis, le grec referma la porte.

« Il est bien joyeux, en ce moment.

- Noël approche. Il a hâte d'avoir ses cadeaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? »

Saga s'assit à nouveau sur le lit et énuméra les différents cadeaux qui seraient posés devant leur sapin. Il refusa cependant de dire où il les avait cachés : Mû serait bien capable de le dire à Kiki. Le tibétain eut beau lui promettre de se taire, Saga n'avait pas du tout confiance : Kiki avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et, si proche de Noël, il serait prêt à faire chanter son ancien maître. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait quand Mû avait voulu attraper un livre ? En échange, le tibétain lui avait dit où se trouvait la Playstation que Saga avait confisqué…

« Je ne te dirai rien de tout façon.

- Alors je ne t'embrasse plus.

- Kiki a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Mû tira la langue. Saga se pencha vers lui, mais le jeune homme évita ses lèvres. Joueur, le grec, l'attrapa dans ses bras et se mit à le chatouiller. Son rire clair envahit la pièce, alors qu'il le suppliait d'arrêter. A bout de souffle, Mû ne put résister au baiser de son amant et il soupira de bien-être quand sa langue taquine vint rejoindre la sienne.

Puis, Saga s'écarta, et il eut un sourire amusé.

« Il en est où, ce chantage ?

- Je crois que tu peux l'oublier.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Et Saga se remit à le chatouiller, sans que Mû ne puisse s'extraire de ses bras.

**OoO**

Vingt-quatre décembre. Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, date tant attendue de l'année par tous les petits enfants. Car c'était à cette date que le Papa Noël venait déposer des cadeaux au pied du sapin. D'où cette étrange euphorie qui envahissait les maisons. Enfin, on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de croire en lui pour être de bonne humeur, et Kiki en était le meilleur exemple.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était le Père Noël, ayant été élevé non seulement dans un coin reculé du monde, mais en plus dans un milieu essentiellement bouddhiste. Mû ne pratiquait aucune religion, mais ce n'était pas le cas des habitants des villages entourant Jamir.

L'enfant n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi les petits européens croyaient qu'un bonhomme tout en rouge, et pourquoi rouge d'ailleurs ?, allait venir déposer des cadeaux chez eux. C'était certes une très jolie croyance, comme il en manquait au Sanctuaire ou à Jamir, mais c'était un peu ridicule. Cependant, il n'avait pas été long pour comprendre que Noël rimait avec « gâteaux », « chocolats » et « cadeaux ».

Actuellement, Saga était en plein préparatif de son repas, avec Mû installé près de lui dans la cuisine. Kanon, d'assez bonne humeur, avait accepté de faire le ménage en attendant et de préparer leur table. Il avait prévu de faire cela seul, mais c'était sans compter le redoutable Kiki qui, euphorique, avait invité ses deux amis.

« Petit papa noël ! Quand tu tomberas du ciel ! Avec pleins de joujoux… N'oublie ma jolie basket… »

Tout à sa joie de fêter Noël, Kiki s'était mis à chanter des chants de Noël, histoire d'égayer un peu la maison. Et Kanon, homme sérieux en toute circonstance, était écroulé de rire en entendant les absurdités que Kiki leur chantaient.

« Il est né Ludivine enfant ! Jouez aux bois, résonnez nuisette ! (note : ma sœur a mis des années à comprendre que c'était LE divin enfant T.T)

- Kiki !! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !! »

Kanon se tenait les côtes, et dans la cuisine, Mû et Saga en faisaient de même. Valentine était au bord de la crise de nerfs, son amoureux massacrait toutes ces belles chansons sans vergogne, alors qu'Anthony chantait aussi en riant. Kiki ne connaissait pas grand-chose en chants traditionnels français et son vocabulaire, bien que varié, ne comportait les mots : divin, hautbois et musette. A vrai dire, il connaissait surtout l'air et improvisait les paroles sans la moindre pensée pour les hommes qui s'étaient décarcassé à trouver des paroles simples et poétiques.

« Mon beau sapin ! Roi du salon ! Que j'aime tes guirlandes ! »

Kanon se laissa tomber sur le canapé, écoutant les improvisations de l'enfant qui se baladait joyeusement dans le salon, poursuivi par la pauvre Valentine qui tentait tant bien que mal de le raisonner. Saga tentait de se reprendre, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser, mais le rire de Mû et ses joues rougies l'empêcher de rester sérieux, et il cédait sans mal au fou rire. Il fallait dire que Kiki était assez imaginatif…

« Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! Vive le vent d'hiver ! Boule de neige et sapin blanc, et bonne année grand-père !! »

Oui, décidément, il y avait quelques lacunes dans la culture de Kiki… Mais ça faisait du bien de rire, et Kanon s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Au bout d'un moment, Saga dut quand même calmer un peu le jeu. Loin d'être rabat-joie, surtout en cette journée du vingt-quatre décembre, mais il était six heures et demie passées. Les parents de Valentine et Anthony allaient s'inquiéter. Les deux enfants s'en allèrent donc chez eux, l'un en sifflotant les nouvelles chansons de Noël made in Kiki, l'autre en priant pour que ses parents ne se disputent pas. Enfin, Kiki avait fait promettre à Valentine de venir chez eux si jamais il y avait le moindre souci.

**OoO**

« Saga, tu viens avec moi ?

- J'ai des choses à faire.

- On ne va pas se coucher à neuf heures, ce soir, et ton repas ne va pas s'envoler.

- Mû… »

Saga était pourtant résistant aux yeux de chien battu, et Mû le savait pertinemment. Mais il doutait que Saga soit aussi résistant à l'appel d'un bain chaud rempli de mousse avec lui à l'intérieur. Et il fallait croire qu'il avait raison car le grec ne tarda pas à retirer son pull. Mû eut un sourire de victoire alors que les vêtements tombaient sur le sol les uns après les autres, révélant le corps encore musclé de Saga. Sa peau avait certes perdu sa couleur de bronze, mais elle gardait son teint naturellement halé. Ses cheveux bleus tombaient en cassades sur ses épaules, descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates. Kanon les avait un peu plus longs que lui, mais ils les avaient coupés à une taille plus raisonnable.

Mû se laissa glisser en avant et Saga se glissa dans l'eau chaude, juste derrière lui. La baignoire était assez grande pour les contenir tous les deux, à condition qu'ils ne soient pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Saga attira donc Mû contre son torse, en oubliant sa propre gêne. Mû poussa un soupir de bien-être, alors que de petits frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale.

L'eau chaude teintée de bleue et recouverte de mousse onctueuse les délassa complètement. Comme enfermés dans une bulle de chaleur, Mû et Saga ne prononçaient pas un mot, savourant le moment présent. A croire que les aiguilles du temps s'étaient arrêtées…

Saga effleurait le ventre du tibétain qui regardait ses mains, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Saga ne pouvait le voir, mais ses joues étaient rosées. C'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient un tel moment d'intimité : tous deux étaient nus dans l'eau chaude, collés l'un à l'autre. C'était étrange et enivrant à la fois : Mû n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de moment, et sentir le torse contre son dos, son sexe près de ses fesse, ses jambes autour de lui…

Soudain, deux lèvres chaudes et humides se posèrent sur son épaule. Il frissonna, alors que les bras de Saga se resserraient atour de sa taille. Sans rien connaître des pensées de son jeune amant, Saga n'en demeurait cependant pas en reste. Lui aussi était travaillé par ses pensées, par ces douces sensations qui l'envahissaient, au contact de ce corps callé contre lui.

Il avait envie de toucher ce corps, cette peau pâle et douce, embrasser cette épaule ronde, le creux du cou, la joue rosée qui s'offraient à sa vue. Voir Mû nu, sans aucune trace de blessure et d'amnésie, vivant et bien présent dans le temps, lui donnait envie de le sentir frémir, vivre entre ses bras. Sentir son cœur battre contre sa main, entendre son souffle rapide…

Sa main glissa sur sa cuisse. Doucement, si lentement que Mû aurait pu la repousser à n'importe quel moment. Le geste n'avait rien d'érotique, c'était plus une caresse, un effleurement, mais son pouce qui taquinait la peau tendre de l'intérieur de sa cuisse laissait voir d'autres choses…

Mû pencha la tête en arrière, lançant un regard trouble à Saga qui cueillit ses lèvres avec tendresse. Toute gêne était mise au placard, ainsi que cette ombre de remords qui lui revint vaguement. Il n'y avait plus que les lèvres de Mû, sa langue dans sa bouche, la chaleur de son baiser et de son corps contre lui.

Saga emprisonna sa bouche, le réduisant délicieusement au silence, alors que sa main descendait lentement contre sa cuisse, s'attendant toujours à ce que Mû le repousse. Mais le jeune homme avait posé une de ses mains sur celle plus bronzée de Saga, et l'autre sur le genou de ce dernier. Des frissons d'excitation et d'appréhension lui piquaient la colonne vertébrale, alors qu'il sentait le désir de Saga s'éveiller lentement. Il soupira que la main taquine de son grec caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et il gémit quand elle effleura son membre.

D'un geste mental, Mû chassa toutes les vilaines pensées qui lui vinrent : cet enfermement sans lumière, ces regards et ces mains sur lui. Il chassa les souvenirs de ces mois passés chez cette folle qui l'avait gardé comme un animal. Il ne pensa plus qu'à cette main large qui le touchait et éveillait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'on appelait le désir, et qui se mouvait en plaisir…

Saga libéra sa bouche, et ses lèvres touchèrent sa joue, puis descendirent le long de son cou, embrassant sa peau humide, puis elles s'arrêtèrent au creux de son cou. Mû soupirait, sa respiration commençant déjà à se saccader. L'autre main de Saga venait de remonter son torse, s'arrêtant sur un téton qu'il attrapa entre deux doigts.

« Saga… »

Un gémissement. Juste un gémissement. Mais la voix de Mû était devenue un peu rauque, et son nom prononcé de façon plaintive lui électrisa les sens. Saga se sentait réagir, à la fois à la voix et au corps frissonnant de Mû emprisonné dans ses bras. Chamboulé, il ne put s'arrêter dans ses caresses, et elles se firent insistantes. Sa main s'attarda sur le désir du tibétain qui se mit à gémir. Il aurait voulu repousser cette main tant il se sentait gêné d'être ainsi caressé. Son corps lui échappait, tout comme ses pensées toutes dirigées vers Saga qui le touchait de façon si experte.

Ses gémissements se faisaient plus profonds, à mesure que Saga accentuait ses caresses. Il se mordillait la lèvre en tentant de se contrôler, la langue du grec voyageant sur son épaule, suçant la peau humide. Son corps était en feu, caressé et embrassé de façon si passionné, les mains chaudes et habiles de Saga envoyant des frissons jouissifs de plaisir dans tout son corps, dont les veines semblaient être parcourues par de la lave en fusion. Mû sentait ces vagues couler dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, auparavant. Le sexe de Saga était dur contre ses fesses, et cela ajouter à ses caresses accentuaient l'excitation de son corps tendu de plaisir.

Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir, mais il se trompait. Lourdement. Saga emprisonna ses lèvres en un baiser vertigineux, aspirant sa langue, dévorant ses lèvres. Un doigt timide se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses et caressa la partie la plus intime de son corps. Saga se gifla pour son audace, il était encore tôt et il n'avait aucunement le droit de toucher cet endroit, mais Mû se contenta de lui lancer un regard brûlant qui finit de le convaincre.

C'était une sensation étrange mais pas vraiment douloureuse. A vrai dire, c'était même désagréable, surtout quand le doigt s'enfonça plus loin encore, mais quand il commença à se mouvoir en lui, des vagues de plaisir coulèrent dans ses veines. Enivré, Saga inséra un autre doigt, alors que Mû ondulait contre lui, contre son sexe. Il tremblait, au bord de la jouissance, oubliant la douleur amenée par cette seconde intrusion. Saga était aussi au bord de l'explosion.

Un dernier va-et-vient, et Mû se libéra, son cri étouffé par la bouche vorace de Saga qui se sentit jouir à son tour. Il abandonna les lèvres rougies de Mû et respira une goulée d'air frais. Haletant, perdu, Mû tenait de retrouver une respiration convenable. Une sensation de quiétude le foudroya, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, complètement abandonné contre le grec qui le serrait contre lui.

Ils entendirent à peine Kiki leur crier qu'il avait faim. Et encore moins Kanon claquer la porte d'entrée quand il alla promener Sayuri.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Et ce sentiment de quiétude si agréable…

(Note : Et là, vous vous dites : Mais quelle garce !! Ça va pas de s'arrêter à un moment pareille ?! XD !!)

**OoO**

Quand Saga descendit dans le salon, Mû dans ses bras, il crut qu'il allait mourir de honte. Enfin, disons qu'il était certain qu'il allait rougir comme une tomate trop mûre et que Kanon, tel qu'il était, allait le remarquer et lui en faire la remarque, avec maints sous-entendus. Mais il fallait croire que son frère était trop préoccupé par son estomac pour penser à son frère et aux rougeurs de son amant. Bien que remis physiquement, ce dernier était toujours troublé.

Jamais Mû n'avait expérimenté de telles sensations. Comme tous les garçons, il s'était déjà touché. Il aurait été assez inquiétant s'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais être touché par un autre, par une personne que l'on aimait, c'était bien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en solitaire.

(Note : Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais je tente lamentablement de rattraper le coup XD.)

Enfin, c'était un pas de géant qu'ils venaient de franchir. Et Mû savait qu'il aurait pu être plus grand : Saga était à deux doigts de lui faire vraiment l'amour dans la baignoire, mais c'était sans compter le repas qu'il devait terminer et la fatigue occasionnée par ce genre d'activité. Ils se devaient d'être un minimum en force, et il était hors de question que Kanon leur fasse la moindre remarque.

Ils se rincèrent donc, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent convenablement. Puis, Saga déposa son amant sur le canapé et l'embrasa une dernière fois avant de retourner dans la cuisine, en lui lançant un regard brûlant qui fit frémir le tibétain.

Kiki lui sauta alors dessus sans aucune grâce, tout à sa joie de fêter Noël. La télévision était allumée, diffusant une émission festive, diffusée surtout pour les personnes seules. Et Mû était loin d'être seul : Kanon, assis dans un fauteuil, engagea la conversation, tandis que Kiki tentait sa chance dans la cuisine pour aider Saga qui lui mit des plateaux dans les mains en espérant qu'il ne fasse rien tomber. Le miracle de Noël voulut que Kiki ne fasse aucune bêtise ce soir-là…

Il y eut tout d'abord l'apéritif qui fit office d'entrée. L'ambiance était détendue, à croire qu'ils vivaient ainsi depuis des années, alors que l'arrivée de Mû ne remontait qu'à deux mois à peine. Il avait pourtant trouvé sa place, comme en témoignaient les discussions animées auxquelles il participait.

La télévision était allumée, et Kiki regardait les programmes diffusés pour les enfants, les adultes étant trop occupés avec leurs conversations compliquées. Il regardait _Astérix et Obélix chez Cléopâtre_, un classique d'après Anthony et Valentine : ce dessin animé passait presque à chaque Noël. Kiki regardait donc ce vieux dessin animé en comprenant plus ou moins l'humour des prénoms.

Puis, il y eut le repas : dinde farcie aux marrons accompagnée de pommes de terre duchesse et de marron. Autant dire que Kiki, ayant les yeux plus gros que le ventre, s'empiffra de façon plus ou moins élégante, mais les adultes ne se sentaient pas d'humeur à le disputer. Kanon le gourmanda gentiment, tout en savourant le repas préparé par son frère. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que ce dernier avait un comportement assez étrange avec Mû : il lui prenait la main et lui jetait des regards tendres. Mû n'était certes pas en reste, mais Saga demeurait toujours assez discret devant les autres, même devant son frère.

Kanon trouva le changement assez agréable. Ça faisait du bien de voir son jumeau aussi serein et en paix avec lui-même. Kanon aurait bien aimé que Rhadamanthe soit là, mais il fêtait Noël avec son père, et apparemment avec le reste de sa famille, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il allait apparemment devoir revoir Eaque et le britannique dut promettre de se comporter raisonnablement avec lui. A la fin de la conversation, Rhadamanthe lui avait glissé qu'il serait là pour le nouvel an : ayan passé Noël en famille, il serait libre le 31 décembre. Ce qui enchanta son amant.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leurs assiettes, Kiki ayant déserté la table pour regarder _Mickey et la magie de Noël_, les adultes dérivèrent sur Lys, qui devait sans doute passer le réveillon avec son amant. Kanon, qui à présent mourrait d'envie de connaître cet inconnu qui, sans le vouloir, lui avait causé par mal de soucis, préparait déjà un plan d'attaque pour pénétré dans l'antre du dragon bourré d'hormones qu'était Lys Taylor, sans se faire rôtir à la broche. En somme, il lui fallait un motif en béton pour pouvoir entrer sans se faire éviscérer.

Après avoir énuméré les raisons plus farfelues, ils débarrassèrent la table. Kiki était tout excité et il jouait avec Sayuri qui battait de la queue. Mû fut déposé sur le canapé et l'enfant lui sauta dessus, vite suivi de la chienne, et il se retrouva envahi par l'enfant qui le chatouilla tandis que Sayuri tentait tant bien que mal de lui lécher la figure. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en voyant la scène.

Il était assez tard, et Sayuri leur tournait autour, leur faisant comprendre subtilement qu'elle avait besoin de sortir. Kanon mit donc ses chaussures et Kiki en fit de même, et ils sortirent hors de la maison avec la chienne. Quand la porte fut refermée, Saga commença son marathon : il monta à l'étage, sortit tous les cadeaux de leurs cachettes et les descendit dans le salon. Mû le regarda faire en riant : Saga énumérait les différents endroits où il avait caché tout ça, à savoir son armoire, sous son lit, l'armoire de Kanon qui regorgeait de choses diverses et variées…

Ensuite, il mit Mû dans son siège et ils allèrent dans la cuisine, le temps que Kiki rentre. En fait, Saga avait mis des paquets partout, et le pauvre Mû n'avait plus d'endroit où s'asseoir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Kiki entra dans le salon, il poussa un cri de joie. Un cri qui réveilla quelque chose dans le cœur des adultes : c'était un cri d'enfant, d'émerveillement. Un cri franc et innocent, qui venait du cœur. Le genre de son qu'ils n'avaient eux-mêmes jamais prononcé.

Avec un sourire attendrit, un verre de champagne à la main, ils regardèrent Kiki séparés consciencieusement les paquets par prénom. Evidemment, il y en avait plus pour lui. Il demanda s'il pouvait ouvrir les cadeaux, puis il déchira le papier. Malgré eux, Mû, Saga et Kanon le regardèrent faire, sans pouvoir détacher leurs yeux de son visage souriant.

Noël n'était pas une fête qu'ils avaient l'habitude de célébrer. A vrai dire, ce n'était qu'un évènement commercial qui visait à vendre des cadeaux. Mais rien n'était plus beau que le visage émerveillé d'un enfant qui ouvre ses paquets. Kiki était ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été : un enfant heureux qui découvrait les joies de l'enfance. Et c'était sans doute pour cela que les jumeaux l'avaient gardé avec eux, autrefois, pourquoi ils avaient essayé de subvenir à ses besoins, et pourquoi l'atlante avant eux l'avait recueilli : ils voulaient effacer de leur mémoire les visages malheureux des orphelins du Sanctuaire, et leurs propres déceptions…

Quand Kiki eut fini de tout ouvrir, il embrassa les adultes, avant de s'asseoir sut les genoux de Mû tendit qu'il ouvrait son cadeau. Il venait de Saga, et la chaîne dorée ornée d'un pendentif lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Il regretta de n'avoir rien à lui offrir en retour. Plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls tous les deux, Saga lui glisserait tendrement que le plus cadeau qu'il pourrait lui offrir, c'était son amour.

Le reste de la soirée fut très calme. Kanon sortit Sayuri, qui leur tournait autour en le faisant comprendre subtilement qu'elle avait besoin de sortir. Quand il revint, Kiki était blottit contre Mû allongé sur le canapé. Le grec sortit la buche tandis que son jumeau prenait assiettes et cuillères. Les yeux gourmands de l'enfant se posèrent sur la pâtisserie, et il se redressa, laissant Saga réveiller son amant, puis le prendre dans ses bras et le déposer sur une chaise. Kiki s'installa sur ses genoux. Saga protesta. Kanon éclata de rires.

La soirée se termina donc par la découpe et la dégustation de la bûche de Noël, et un dernier verre de champagne.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Kikou les gens ! :-)

**Lys :** Hello !!

Ce chapitre va vous plaire, il se passe tout plein de choses !

**Lys :** Riche en révélations :p.

Merci à tous d'être encore là pour me lire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

« Saga !! Dépêche-toi, je vais être en retard !!! »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Mû pouffa et ne s'empêcher de glisser quelques mots à son oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être, quand il aura son premier rendez-vous galant…

- Je ne veux surtout pas y penser. »

Le grec prit Mû dans ses bras, se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain que le jeune homme ouvrit. Kiki poussa un cri de joie et se rua dans la pièce qu'il ferma à double tour. Saga et Mû éclatèrent de rire, tandis que l'enfant ronchonnait derrière la porte.

La maman de Valentine, pour se faire un peu excuser auprès de sa fille, lui avait proposé d'aller au cinéma. La jeune fille avait décidé de voir « Arthur et les Minimoys », accompagnée de Kiki et Anthony. La maman devait venir chercher Kiki à onze heures, et il fallait dire que l'enfant était très excité. Il avait fouillé dans son armoire pour trouver des vêtements appropriés. Il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu que Saga lui tombe dessus : il dut ranger tout son foutoir et correctement, où ça allait chauffer dans les chaumières. Il perdit donc un temps précieux. De plus, Saga prenait toujours son temps pour habiller Mû dans la salle de bain. A se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là-dedans…

Le grec déposa son précieux fardeau dans leur chambre. Si Mû avait pu marcher, il serait certainement resté devant la porte de la salle de bain pour écouter Kiki, qui s'était mis à chanter une chanson de Noël. Enfin, c'était une chanson de Noël, à la base, mais ce n'était plus vraiment le cas…

Saga fit rapidement le lit et souleva à nouveau son amant pour le déposer sur les draps. Puis, il s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur afin de continuer son nouveau roman. Il enfila ses fines lunettes, Mû ne put s'empêcher de lui dire que cela lui allait bien. Saga eut un sourire : lui n'aimait pas vraiment les porter, mais il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne les avoir sur le nez que pour lire, écrire ou regarder la télévision. Certaines personnes, comme Ludivine, devaient les porter tout le temps.

D'ailleurs, il avait eu de ses nouvelles, récemment. Elle avait pu sortir de l'hôpital pour les fêtes et elle vivait chez ses parents, le temps qu'elle s'en remette. Ils iraient lui rendre visite le lendemain. Elle semblait s'ennuyer. D'après elle, les séries à la télé n'étaient pas terribles et elle avait déjà vu tous les « Tintin ». Ne lui restait plus que la lecture, mais comme elle disait, ça allait bien deux minutes.

Kanon entra dans la chambre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Frangin, y'a ton fils qui chante sous la douche.

- Il a un rendez-vous !

- Sérieux ?? »

Kanon s'assit sur le lit de Mû. Il déteignait sérieusement sur le tibétain, qui commençait à devenir une vraie commère. Il fallait dire que les petites aventures sentimentales de Kiki, et également de Kanon mais ça, il ne le savait pas, l'amusaient au plus haut point. Où était donc passé le timide et sage enfant qu'il avait connu ? Sûrement laissé quelque part dans une baignoire…

« La maman de Valentine vient le chercher, ils vont au cinéma.

- Tu crois qu'il va me piquer du parfum ?

- Je ne crois pas, il n'aime pas l'odeur.

- Saga ! Dis tout de suite que ça pue !

- Je peux ?

- Saga !! J'ai fini !!! »

Kanon se rua hors de la chambre et éclata de rire. Kiki apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre, fier comme un coq. Il avait, pour une fois, fait des efforts vestimentaires, sans mettre des vêtements qui juraient affreusement : un jean bleu foncé avec un pull azur qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux clair. Ses cheveux indisciplinés avaient enfin rencontrés un peigne, qui se trouvait pourtant pas très loin du lavabo. En somme, Kiki était beau comme un ange, et non comme le petit diablotin qu'il était d'habitude.

« Tu vas plaire à ta belle-mère !

- Mais on n'est pas marié ! »

Kiki avait les joues rosées, et elles semblèrent rougir quand ils entendirent la sonnerie retentir dans l'entrée. Kiki dévala les escaliers, suivi de Kanon, qui semblait avoir la pêche. Son frère et son amant, à l'étage, se retinrent avec mal d'éclater de rire, mais quand l'homme d'affaires remonta quelques minutes plus tard, ils explosèrent. Tout en mimant avec ses mains, Kanon décrivait la gêne de Kiki, son air de petit ange, la mère radieuse et les joues rouges de Valentine.

« Je te dis, Kiki sera un séducteur, plus tard !

- Vu comment il est à peine 11 ans…

- Ça va défiler, ici ! »

Kanon se marrait bien, imaginant sans mal l'enfant avec quelques années de plus. Un peu de sport en plus et il serait à croquer. Saga voyait très bien le tableau et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire. Quant à Mû, il était déjà plus inquiet : toutes ces filles n'allaient-elles pas se servir de sa naïveté naturelle ?

That is the question…

**OoO**

Kiki rentra à la maison vers deux heures, avec Anthony et Valentine. La séance de cinéma avait été agréable, de même que leur déjeuner à McDonald's. Kiki mangeait rarement dans les fastfoods, Saga avait horreur de ça et Kanon avait rarement l'occasion de traîner là-dedans. De toute façon, l'enfant n'en était pas friand, mais il c'était tout de même agréable de manger des hamburgers de temps en temps.

La mère de Valentine, à la demande de celle-ci, les avaient laissés chez Kiki : Saga ne refusait jamais quand il voulait inviter ses amis chez lui, au contraire. Il avait beau être assez strict, il était quand même assez cool de ce point de vue-là. Mais la venue des deux adolescents contrecarra les plans du diabolique Kanon, qui voulait cuisiner Kiki pour savoir comment cette sortie s'était passée. Saga avait beau lui dire que Kiki n'était pas en âge pour rouler des patins à Valentine, surtout en présence de sa mère, Kanon était bien décidé à harceler l'enfant.

Les trois enfants s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Kiki. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais assez douillette. Les murs étaient tapissés de bleu et une moquette sombre recouvrait le sol. Son lit était placé contre le mur, et juste en face, se trouvait son bureau chargé de livres et cahiers, puis la télévision avec sa Playstation, de façon à ce qu'il puisse jouer en restant assis sur ou contre son lit. Il y avait également une armoire près de la porte où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires.

« On joue à la Playstation ??

- T'as continué ta partie dans _Kingdom Hearts_ ?

- Ouais ! J'en suis à la Forteresse oubliée ! »

Anthony alluma la télévision, la Playstation et mit le CD dans l'appareil. Kiki attrapa la manette et joua. Anthony n'arrêtait pas de crier en lui disant où il devait aller alors qu'il n'était même pas encore à ce niveau-là, tandis que Valentine trouvait les Sans-cœur vraiment trop moches.

A l'étage du dessous, Kanon manigançait un plan. Celui qui consistait à cuisiner Kiki était tombé à l'eau à cause du meilleur ami de ce dernier et de son amoureuse, donc il devait, pour le moment, préparer un autre plan, à savoir comment entrer chez Lys avec une raison en béton, pour ne pas se faire exploser la tête, et dans le bus de découvrir qui était son amoureux mystère.

Mû qui épluchait le journal que Kanon lui avait ramené, énonçait d'une voix vague tout un tas de raison plus ou moins farfelues. Dans son fauteuil, Kanon les notait sur son bloc-notes. Mais aucune idée ne lui plaisait. Pour être franc, il avait vraiment peur de se faire allumer par sa patronne. Il avait toujours été adorable avec elle, sans jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit sur son amant, mais maintenant qu'il était à Paris, et après toutes ces journées où il fut harcelé par M. Taylor, il devait… il avait même besoin de savoir. Et il le saurait…

« Au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin, tu pourrais aller promener Sayuri ?

- J'ai autre chose à faire ! »

Saga soupira. Il venait de descendre de sa chambre, il avait mal à la tête à force d'avoir tapé sur son ordinateur. Il avait encore ses lunettes sur le nez, et il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à promener la chienne.

« Je veux savoir qui est son amant !

- Justement : va t'aérer, tu auras les idées plus claires.

- Pas le temps. Je dois rappeler Baptiste pour… Mais voilà !! J'ai mon idée !! »

Kanon se leva, partit chercher un dossier dans sa chambre, puis redescendit les escaliers comme un mammouth, enfila ses chaussures et traîna Saga dans le garage. Ce dernier eut beau pester, il fut mis de force sur le siège conducteur, ses chaussures sur les genoux, et Kanon s'installa à côté de lui. Sachant pertinemment que son jumeau adoré sauterait dans tous les sens s'il n'abdiquait pas, Saga enfila ses pompes et démarra, sans même avoir enfilé un manteau. Mû leva les yeux au ciel, en se disant qu'il était tombé dans une famille de fous.

**OoO**

Kanon entra dans l'immeuble sans trop de difficultés. Il avait la clé du rez-de-chaussée, et aussi celle de l'appartement. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un double. Ouais, il devait sans doute être le seul, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait fouiller chez elle.

Le chemin n'avait pas été long et Saga était parti dès que Kanon fût sorti de la voiture. Il était sans doute sur le chemin du retour, Kanon n'aurait qu'à appeler un taxi pour le chemin du retour. Si retour il y avait…

Le motif de sa visite n'était pas extraordinaire en soi, mais il avait besoin de son avis. M. Cléron, ayant fait du détournement d'argent comme Kanon l'avait suspecté, et il leur fallait donc un nouveau comptable, le travail était trop important. Il avait reçu un certain nombre de propositions, mais même si c'était lui qui dirigeait les affaires en ce moment, Kanon estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir ses employés. Nous étions le vingt-six décembre, Noël était donc passé, la date limite avant qu'il ne puisse venir l'emmerder dépassée, donc il avait tout à fait le droit de ramener ses fesses pour lui parler de comptables.

L'adjoint monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton. La cabine s'éleva dans les étages, jusqu'à s'arrêter au sien, et il sortit pour se retrouver dans un couloir. La porte de l'appartement de Lys l'attirait comme un aimant, mais quand il fut devant, il hésita à frapper. Tout son courage tombait à l'eau. Il poussa un soupir, inspira, pour se donner un peu de courage, puis sonna.

Il entendit alors une voix masculine, qui lui semblait avoir déjà entendu, mais vu le nombre de fois où ça lui arrivait, il valait ne pas compter sur ses oreilles. On ouvrit la porte, et l'inconnu mystère apparut.

Kanon mit sa main devant sa bouche, éberlué, tandis que l'autre en faisait de même. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

**OoO**

Les trois adolescents sortirent de la maison, suivant Sayuri qui s'ébrouait devant eux. Mû leur avait gentiment demandé de sortir la chienne, étant donné que Saga avait été kidnappé par un Kanon tout excité. Autrement dit, ils avaient le temps de dîner et d'aller se coucher avant que Kanon ne laisse partir son frangin. Kiki, adorable enfant qu'il était, accepta volontiers de promener le Shiba inu.

Sans laisse, Sayuri marchait devant eux, et quand elle s'écartait du chemin, les trois enfants la rappelaient. C'était étrange comme elle pouvait être obéissante. Ses maîtres l'avaient sans aucun doute bien dressée. Kiki ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu abandonner une chienne si gentille. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se soit enfuie de chez elle, elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose depuis qu'elle était avec eux. C'était un grand mystère…

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc, aux allées bordées d'herbe gelée et d'arbres dégarnis. Un petit vent soufflait, leur donnant des frissons, malgré leur épais manteau. Valentine s'assit sur un vieux banc et elle poussa un petit cri quand ses fesses touchèrent le bois froid.

« C'est tout froid.

- Reste debout, alors !

- Kiki, tu te rappelles ? C'est ici qu'on l'a trouvée ! »

Anthony avait raison, c'était dans ce petit coin du parc qu'ils avaient trouvé Sayuri, abandonnée à elle-même. A présent, la chienne était plus propre et ses poils avaient été un peu coupés. Elle était belle comme tout.

Kiki s'assit à côté de Valentine, et Anthony prit place à côté de lui. Dans le silence, ils regardèrent la chienne qui reniflait à droite et à gauche. Puis, voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, elle revint vers eux et se fit câliner la tête par la jeune fille. Ce fut Anthony qui brisa le silence.

« Demain, ma mamie vient à la maison. Elle m'a promis qu'elle me ferait visiter Paris.

- J'y suis jamais allée, moi. Mes parents ne m'y emmènent jamais. Et toi, Kiki ?

- On est allé visiter la tour Eiffel avec Saga et Kanon, un jour. »

C'était quelques temps après s'être installé dans la capitale. Kanon travaillait pour Mlle Taylor, et un samedi, ils avaient décidé de visiter un peu, tous les trois. Kiki se rappelait très bien de ce jour-là : ils avaient sillonné Paris à coup de rames de métro. Kanon avait refusé de monter les marches menant au Sacré Cœur, Saga voulait absolument voir Notre-Dame, Kiki avait fait des pieds et des mains pour monter dans la tour Eiffel.

Et c'était sans doute son plus beau souvenir de Paris. C'était également à partir de ce moment-là que leur vie s'améliora : Kanon monta les échelons, les problèmes de santé de Saga s'améliorèrent. Kiki se revoyait, tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, avec les jumeaux à sa droite et à sa gauche. Paris s'étendant devant ses yeux, le soleil brillant haut dans le ciel.

Il eut comme une sensation de vide. Une délicieuse sensation de vide, à laquelle il s'abandonna, sans réfléchir. Les yeux fermés, il savoura ce sentiment de plénitude qui le submergeait.

Soudain, il sembla retomber sur terre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un cri peu masculin, qui eut un étrange écho, alors qu'un vent froid lui fouettait le visage. Halluciné, il vit Valentine et Anthony, près de lui, d'une pâleur extrême, les mains devant la bouche, complètement pétrifiés.

Ils avaient quitté le parc. Ils étaient maintenant au deuxième étage de la tour Eiffel.

**OoO**

« Kanon et ses manigances, je te jure…

- Assis-toi au lieu de rouspéter.

- Même pas eu le temps de mettre un manteau… »

Saga se laissa tomber à côté de Mû qui lui jeta un regard amusé. Il fit tourner son visage vers lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Même pas eu le temps de retirer tes lunettes. »

Mû attrapa les branches entre ses doigts et se pencha vers Saga pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier eut un sourire et glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son amant pour approfondir le baiser, mais le téléphone sonna. Il grommela et fut tenté de ne pas répondre, mais son sens du devoir le força à se lever et à décrocher.

« Allô ?

- Saga !!! C'est Anthony !!!

- Hein ?

- On est sur la tour Eiffel !!

- Hein ?!

- Que tu es loquace, Saga…

- Mû, c'est pas le moment !

- Saga !! Venez nous chercher !! »

Anthony semblait complètement paniqué. Il entendait la voix de Valentine, derrière, ainsi que le bruit des voitures, et même un klaxon de bus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire, encore ?!

« Saga !!!

- Anthony, calme-toi, je t'entends ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la tour Eiffel ?!

- Bah Kiki nous a dit qu'il s'était téléporté.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Saga, c'est horrible !!! Venez nous chercher !! »

Les deux autres criaient la même chose, derrière. Saga se dit qu'il était vraiment maudit. Il tenta de calmer Anthony, en lui demandant précisément où il était, et également où il avait atterri exactement. L'enfant lui raconta qu'ils étaient arrivés au deuxième étage de la tour Eiffel, avec Sayuri en plus. Ils ne savaient pas si les chiens étaient autorisés sur la tour Eiffel, mais ils avaient préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Alors Kiki s'était calmé et avait fait un immense effort pour se téléporter à nouveau avec ses amis et la chienne autre part que sur la tour, et ils étaient tombés au milieu des pigeons au pied de l'édifice. Il était complètement crevé et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ils avaient fait un chemin fou, en plus, pour trouver une cabine téléphonique. Par chance, Kiki avait une carte sur lui, et Saga n'osa pas préciser que c'était fait exprès pour ce genre de situation.

Le grec raccrocha après avoir fait promettre à Anthony de ne surtout pas bouger de là et de n'appeler personne. Il n'avait pas envie que sa mère ou qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant, il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens !

Il se retourna donc et partit mettre ses pompes et, cette fois, son manteau. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et se pencha vers Mû pour lui mettre ses chaussures.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, aujourd'hui.

- Non, tu crois ?

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ! Kanon a appelé, tout à l'heure, juste au moment où les enfants partaient.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire ?

- Qui était l'amant de sa patronne. Tu ne devineras jamais.

- Justement, dis-le-moi.

- C'est Aioros. »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel et Mû éclata de rire. Il avait presque envie de dire que c'était évident, mais Mû le fit pour lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, tandis que Mû comptait sur ses doigts. Kanon n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter que ce type était censé être naïf, voire un peu enfantin, ce dont Mû ne doutait pas étant donné qu'il avait perdu treize années de sa vie. En plus, Lys partait en Grèce, et Aioros était grec. Tandis qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, Saga lui demanda s'il n'avait pas tout deviné depuis le début. Les joues de Mû prirent alors une teinte rosée et il lui fit un sourire innocent.

« Si ce n'était pas lui, alors ce n'était pas un chevalier.

- Kanon sait que tu le savais ?

- Il était furieux parce que je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. »

Saga était trop préoccupé par Kiki et ses amis pour penser à Aioros. Mais, de toute façon, il ne pouvait qu'aller bien : il était avec Lys, elle était enceinte de lui, et il semblait à rester vivre à Paris. Il ne pouvait qu'être en bonne santé, et il en était sans doute de même pour Aiolia. Saga se sentait soulagé, il se promit d'appeler Lys le soir même pour prendre des nouvelles. Mais en attendant, il avait des enfants à sauver.

Ils mirent du temps à arriver, au grand dam de Saga, qui ne connaissait malheureusement pas Paris par cœur. Il s'était trompé au moins une fois de rue et il se maudissait intérieurement. Mû ne pipait mot, il aurait bien été incapable de se retrouver dans toutes ces rues. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la tour, Saga se gara et partit chercher les adolescents. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant Kiki sur son dos. Il semblait épuisé mais il n'était pas à l'agonie, non plus. Saga l'assit sur la banquette arrière, entre ses deux amis, et il s'assoupit contre Anthony.

« Vous m'en aurez fait voir de toutes les couleurs, vous trois !

- C'est pas notre faute ! »

Valentine avait raison, mais tout de même… Pendant une bonne partie du voyage, Saga fit promettre à Valentine et Anthony de ne jamais parler de ça à qui que ce soit, et les deux enfants acquiescèrent avec vigueur. Ils étaient très impressionnés par ce que Kiki était capable de faire et ils croyaient dur comme fer à cette histoire étrange qu'il leur avait raconté. Il avait omis nombre de détails, comme par exemple que Saga avait été un Grand Pope tyrannique, mais dans l'état qu'il était, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à expliquer toutes les subtilités de la situation.

**OoO**

Une forte fièvre le clouait au lit. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrée, Kiki semblait s'être considérablement affaibli. Il arrivait à peine à bouger ses membres et la température de son cœur avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Saga avait été tenté d'appeler un médecin, mais il savait que ce dernier ne saurait trouver son mal. Mû l'avait rassuré, il suffisait de donner quelques médicaments à Kiki, et il s'en remettrait.

Malgré cela, Saga demeurait inquiet pour l'enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le calme du jeune homme, qui ne semblait nullement inquiété par l'état de l'enfant. Ne pouvant plus supporter le visage tourmenté de Saga, Mû se sentit obligé de lui expliquer que la téléportation était un exercice terriblement difficile et épuisant pour les enfants.

Saga ne comprit pas vraiment, il avait toujours vu Mû se téléporter à travers le Sanctuaire. Le tibétain eut alors une expression un peu gênée, et il lui avoua que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il tombait souvent malade : ses défenses immunitaires s'affaiblissaient, son corps s'épuisait à mesure qu'il se déplaçait de cette façon. Il fallut attendre des années avant qu'il ne puisse réellement se téléporter sans subir le moindre choc.

Mû expliqua aussi que Kiki n'avait quasiment plus de cosmos, ou certains restes. Se téléporter une fois pas accident était fatiguant, mais provoquer ensuite une nouvelle téléportation, avec d'autres personnes, l'avait tout simplement épuisé, vu qu'il avait perdu tout son entraînement. Mû baissa les yeux quand il sentait le regard énervé de son aîné : et dire qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à courir après ce gamin fiévreux parce qu'il abusait de la téléportation !

« Tu étais vraiment inconscient !

- Sion me le disait souvent. Mais c'était plus rapide ! Et puis, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça que je tombais malade, il y avait aussi la chaleur…

- Ne te trouve pas d'excuses.

- Si tu avais su, tu ne m'aurais pas couru après ?

- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais botté les fesses. »

Mû éclata de rire. Il prit le bras de Saga et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Mais le grec était loin d'être attendri : toutes ces années à s'inquiéter de sa santé instable à cause de ces fichues téléportations… Et dire qu'il l'avait plains… Il ne dirait jamais à quel point Camus était raisonnable : lui, au moins, il restait à l'ombre et n'allait pas s'aventurer à droite et à gauche sous un soleil de plomb.

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec tellement de grâce que le couple savait déjà qui entrait en fanfare sans même avoir vu sa tête. Ils faillirent soupirer de dépit quand ils virent Kanon, la mine joyeuse, comme s'il était fier de son coup. Et, dans le fond, il l'était…

« C'est moi !

- On l'avait remarqué. »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et Kanon se dit, à juste titre, qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble, ces deux là.

« J'ai enfin élucidé le mystérieux mystère de l'amant mystère !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Kanon s'installa dans le fauteuil et partit dans le récit de son après-midi. Quand on lui avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement, Aioros était apparu. Il était l'un des rares chevaliers à connaître son existence, et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était peu de temps avant sa mort, quand il avait quatorze ans. Quand Kanon le vit sur le pas de la porte, avec une quinzaine d'années en plus, la stupéfaction, puis le bonheur avait envahi son cœur. Ils avaient éclaté d'un grand rire, sans que Lys, sortant de sa salle de bain avec juste un peignoir sur le dos, ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand les deux hommes se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Lys ne fit pas de scandale sur le fait que Kanon soit venue la déranger, mais elle faillit piquer une crise de tous les diables parce qu'ils avaient tenté d'échapper aux explications. Après un regard hésitant, Kanon et Aioros finirent pas se lancer. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été confortablement assise dans son canapé, elle se serait écroulée de stupeur. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que son adjoint lui racontait avoir passé la quasi-totalité de sa vie dans des Sanctuaires dédiés à des Dieux, et c'était encore plus rare que son amoureux lui avoue qu'il était décédé quand il avait quatorze ans. Autant dire que Lys, bien qu'elle soit solide, avait mis un peu de temps, déjà pour les croire, puis pour s'en remettre.

Saga demanda comment allait Aioros. Ce dernier semblait en bonne santé, bronzé et souriant, comme autrefois. Il était épanoui et bavard. En somme, il n'avait pas changé. Et c'était cela qui avait titillé Kanon : Aioros avait très peu changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Certes, c'était un adulte, un homme droit et responsable. Mais il avait toujours des manières d'enfant. Dans le fond, il restait l'adolescent qu'il avait été, certes prématuré, mais il y avait certains de ses mots, certains de ses gestes, de ses regards, qui laissaient entendre ce gouffre, ces années de mort qu'il n'avait pu comblée en l'espace de deux ans. Kanon doutait que cela passe un jour, on ne pouvait se relever facilement après avoir passé tant d'années dans l'ombre.

Néanmoins, Aioros avait l'air en forme et il n'avait pas du tout l'air soumis, bien au contraire. Kanon était certain qu'avec ses manières et son sourire à tomber par terre, il avait mis Lys à ses pieds. Saga lui disait qu'il exagérait, mais Kanon affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa patronne obéir autant à quelqu'un, c'était même affolant.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'Aioros allait très bien. Mû lui demanda quand même ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là, et Kanon lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé un boulot dans un bar à côté de l'hôtel où Lys allait à chacun de ses voyages à Athènes. Les choses s'était faites naturellement, étant donné qu'elle aimait traîner dans les rues au lieu de moisir dans des restaurants luxueux. Il avait eu aussi des nouvelles d'Aiolia. Ce dernier travaillait dans un restaurant. Il était marié à une fille plus jeune que lui qui venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon.

A mesure que Kanon leur faisait ces révélations, Saga et Mû sentaient un poids s'alléger sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient rassurés, plus qu'ils n'auraient su le dire. Mais cette sensation de joie disparut totalement quand Kanon leur demanda comment s'était passé leur après-midi. Quand Saga lui raconta la mésaventure de Kiki, Kanon s'écroula de rire sur son fauteuil. Comment vous plomber la journée en cinq minutes…

Il monta quand même à l'étage voir comment allait l'enfant, qui regardait la télévision. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement en forme, mais suffisamment pour rire avec Kanon. Evidemment, quand des trucs marrant se passaient, il fallait qu'il ne soit pas là… Enfin, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autre que lui découvre Aioros chez sa patronne. Tant de mystère pour si peu…

« Mais attends ! Rhadamanthe était au courant, lui ! »

Il se rua hors de la chambre, sous les rires de Kiki, et il composa le numéro de son crétin d'amant. Il avait bien dû se moquer de lui, intérieurement…

***

« Saga, si jamais je t'entends rire, crois-moi que tu vas le regretter.

- Moi ? Rire ?

- Ouais, toi, rire, espèce d'abruti. »

Malgré lui, Saga éclata de rire. Mû et Kiki levèrent les yeux du manuel de chinois et l'interrogèrent du regard. Le grec appuya sur un bouton et la voix de Rhadamanthe ne fit entendre.

« Mais t'es sourd où t'es bouché ?!

- Je suis charcutier !

- Le gosse, la ferme !

- Tu me feras toujours rire, Rhadamanthe.

- Mais c'est pas marrant du tout. Et j'en fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Eaque n'est pas désagréable…

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! »

Au lendemain des fêtes de Noël, Eaque avait décidé d'offrir un petit voyage en écosse à sa chère et tendre Corinne, qui avait accepté volontiers. Surtout que son ami lui avait affirmé que le château où il avait réservé une chambre appartenait à un ami à lui. A présent, Rhadamanthe se maudissait d'avoir accepté la demande de son père, consistant à installer des chambres dans leur château. Cela ne remontait qu'à quelques mois et le succès était appréciable. Il maudissait aussi Eaque d'avoir réservé chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa copine, elle n'était pas censée savoir que c'était lui qui tenait l'affaire…

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Sûrement quelque chose de bien.

- Le pire, c'est que sa copine est adorable, alors je ne peux pas pester devant elle. Elle le prendrait mal.

- Et si tu pestes après Eaque ?

- Si elle ne voulait pas venir, il ne venait pas.

- Donc c'est de la faute à Corinne s'ils sont venus.

- Il est vicieux, hein ? »

Ignorant Kiki, qui demandait ce que voulait dire le mot « vicieux », Saga acquiesça : c'était bien le genre à Eaque, ça. Il mettait tout sur le dos de Corinne car il savait que Rhadamanthe n'oserait pas lui gueuler dessus. Il s'en fichait complètement de Corinne, elle ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais le cloporte qu'elle traînait avec elle, il aimait déjà moins.

« Tu embrasseras Corinne pour moi.

- Si Eaque me laisse l'approcher, ce Garuda est un vrai chien de garde.

- Au fait, Kanon t'a appelé tout à l'heure, non ?

- Excité de la vie.

- Comment tu as su pour Aioros ?

- Déjà, c'était pas un type commun : pas de diplômes, pas d'expérience professionnelle, pas de famille, hormis son frère, de sept ans son cadet, qui était dans la même galère. En gros, il n'avait pas de passé. Ensuite, laisse-moi finir, il avait un comportement assez enfantin par moments.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- T'écoute quand je te parle ?

- Vas-y, termine.

- Bien. Ensuite, il était brun. Saga, tais-toi ! Donc, il était : brun, les yeux verts, pas de passé, langage et comportement de jeune, la trentaine, et un frère plus jeune. Et il est sagittaire. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai penser à lui. Il savait cuisiner et il aimait les pommes. Saga, tout le monde connait la passion d'Aioros du Sagittaire pour les pommes ! Il parait qu'il en mangeait à se donner mal au ventre. Même quand j'ai intégré l'armée de Hadès, les cuisinières du Sanctuaires continuaient à en cuisiner en son souvenir le jour de sa mort ! On trouvait ça vraiment louche, Minos était persuadé que cela avait vraiment une signification, toutes ces pommes…

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Kiki, tu veux bien arrêter de rire ? C'est valable pour toi aussi, Mû…

- Enfin, et c'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'était qu'il avait de la force. Entre nous, soulever une table à bout de bras, je connais pas grand monde qui en est capable. Autre chose, Lys me disait qu'il savait se battre, et il lui faisait penser à Kanon. Tu veux d'autres détails ?

- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà eu un rapport détaillé par Mû.

- C'est bien, Saga, tu n'as pas choisi un abruti pour amant. Quand je vois le mien… »

Ils entendirent un cri de colère, qui semblait venir de Kanon, qui écoutait depuis tout à l'heure la conversation depuis la cuisine, où il était au téléphone avec on ne savait qui. Kiki était écroulé de rire sur son canapé, Mû avait abandonné son initiative de l'aider à faire ses devoirs.

« Il y en a au moins un qui sauve l'honneur, quoi.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?

- Mais rien du tout, Saga. Mais je pense que Kanon et toi n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien. »

Ce fut au tour de Saga de protester, en cœur avec Kanon, qui commençait sérieusement à passer pour un crétin. A l'arrière, installés dans le canapé, Mû et Kiki se marraient. Même Sayuri semblait rire d'eux, aboyant gaiment.

« Y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te réinviter à la maison.

- M'en fous, j'irai chez Lys. C'est pas son cher et tendre qui va me contredire, j'en suis sûr. »

Kanon attrapa le combiné, éteignit le son, et se mit à rouspéter contre son amant, qui semblait bien s'amuser, mine de rien, à l'autre bout du fil.

**OoO**

Saga sortit de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette éponge, avec laquelle il se frictionna le corps. Puis, il enfila son pyjama, qui lui était essentiel pour bien dormir la nuit. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il vivait en France, mais il était toujours incapable de s'endormir torse nu en hiver, malgré le chauffage. Quand il fut changé, il rinça la baignoire et il eut soudain une vision qui le fit rougir de gêne : Mû installé contre son torse, et ses propres mains voyageant sur son corps.

La température sembla soudain monter, mais il calma de suite ses ardeurs : hors de question de prendre une nouvelle douche à cause de son trop-plein d'hormones. Il avait quand même plus de tenue que ça. Du moins, il l'espérait, car c'était de plus en plus difficile de dormir avec Mû sans avoir envie de le toucher.

Depuis leur petite « séance » du vingt-quatre, Saga sentait son envie de lui faire l'amour se faire de plus en plus pressante. Avant, il avait tendance à beaucoup le regarder, et aussi à la désirer. A présent, il ne rêvait plus que de ça, et il se sentait sale d'espérer ce genre de rapport. Malgré tout, il continuait à avoir quelques remords, même s'il avait touché intimement le tibétain. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin, il avait peur de souiller la pureté de Mû. Il avait été enfermé par une folle, subi les coups et la présence de cette femme dérangée, mais jamais il n'avait subi d'abus sexuel. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il était aussi vierge que le jour de sa naissance, et Saga se demandait s'il était vraiment celui qui devait le posséder, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Pourtant, Mû essayait de le tranquilliser. Sans être audacieux, Mû l'entourait de sa tendresse, quand ils se couchaient le soir, se lovant contre lui. Il lui parlait, aussi, de son passé. De son enfance. De toutes ces années passées à Jamir, seul ou avec Kiki. Mû lui dévoilait sa vie, celle qu'il avait mené autrefois. Il lui accordait sa confiance, car il savait que Saga en manquait. Et puis, Saga était important pour lui. Il le lui avait dit.

Saga rejeta toutes ces pensées. Il était temps d'aller dormir. Kiki était couché, Sayuri dans sa chambre, et Kanon avait besoin de se reposer car il avait un rendez-vous important le lendemain. Ou, plutôt, il y avait un évènement qu'il ne voulait absolument pas louper : la présentation d'Aioros à ses beaux-parents. Cela risquait d'être… folklorique.

Le grec sortit de la salle de bain, après s'être brossé les dents, puis retourna dans sa chambre, où Mû l'attendait, couché dans le lit. Il semblait plongé dans ses rêveries, mais il en sortit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il eut un sourire, et Saga ne put s'empêcher de contempler son visage.

Mû avait les traits fins et quelque peu asiatiques, bien que sa peau soit blanche. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des saphirs, surmontés de deux points écarlates, qui se mouvaient quand il haussait un sourcil inexistant. Son visage androgyne et typiquement atlante était encadré par de longs cheveux mauves, s'accordant parfaitement avec son teint et la couleur de ses iris. La lumière tamisée de la lampe de chever donnait un teint chaud et légèrement orangé à son visage serein.

Il était beau. Vraiment, il était beau. Le genre de beauté que l'on n'aperçoit qu'une fois dans sa vie, et qui n'existe nulle part ailleurs. Une beauté étrange, que l'on ne peut rencontrer que dans les endroits reculés, tels que Jamir.

Saga songeait cela, sans penser une seconde que Mû se faisait la même réflexion, tandis qu'il détaillait la figure plus masculine de son amant.

Le grec portait bien sa nationalité. En dépit de son manque d'exercices physiques, Saga semblait être taillé comme une statue grecque, ayant un corps bien bâti, aux épaules larges, les bras solides et les jambes inébranlables. Quant à son visage, encore légèrement halé, il possédait une beauté virile. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et bien dessinées, ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui lui faisaient penser à l'océan, lui procurant un regard franc et doux à la fois. Ses cheveux bleus bouclaient autour de son visage et sur ses épaules en mèches libres et peu ordonnées. Saga avait trente ans, et cela ne faisait que rehausser davantage son charme.

« Tu aurais pu éteindre sans moi.

- Je préfère t'attendre. Je ne suis pas épuisé. »

Saga se glissa à son côté dans le lit. De suite, Mû se cala contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Il revit pendant un instant le chevalier puissant et respecté qu'il avait été, et lui, petit garçon, qui le regardait de loin en espérant un peu d'attention de sa part. Il faisait toujours exprès de se téléporter, pour s'affaiblir et tomber malade. Il savait que Saga lui courrait après pour le ramener dans sa chambre, car il était le seul à connaître ses cachettes. Dans ces moments-là, le chevalier de quinze ans le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui. Peut-être que Sion avait deviné, autrefois, son admiration et sa tendresse vis-à-vis du Gémeau. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne faisait que le gronder, sans jamais le punir…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent naturellement. Lèvres contre lèvres, le baiser n'était que chaste, mais il se fit plus intense quand Saga glissa sa langue dans l'étroite ouverture, pour caresser celle de son amant. Mû répondait, mais il se sentait maladroit. Saga semblait avoir plus d'expérience, en matière de baiser, et sans doute pas seulement là-dessus. Avec combien d'hommes ou de femmes avait-il fait l'amour ? Combien avait-il eu d'amants avant lui ? Mû ne put empêcher la jalousie monter dans son cœur. Il avait toujours été un peu jaloux avec Saga. Jamais avec les autres, chacun avait ses mérites et ses faiblesses. Mais Saga, c'était différent. Tout était différent avec lui…

Le baiser prit fin. Mû se sentit troublé par le regard empli d'amour que Saga lui envoyait. Ses lèvres brûlaient de mille questions, et il décida de se lancer, au risque de le surprendre.

« Tu as eu beaucoup d'amants avant moi ? »

Saga sembla stupéfait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Visiblement, il s'attendait à beaucoup de questions, mais certainement pas à celle-là. Même si c'était assez gênant, il préféra répondre. Après tout, il n'avait rien à lui cacher.

« Pas énormément.

- Ma question te gêne ?

- Un peu, oui. Voyons…

- Ça veut dire que tu en as eu beaucoup.

- J'en ai eu quatre.

- Quatre ? »

C'était peu, du moins pour un chevalier, mais beaucoup vis-à-vis de Mû qui, malgré ses vingt-deux ans, n'avait jamais partagé le lit de qui que ce soit. Voyant que Mû était bien décidé à vouloir savoir de qui il s'agissait, Saga fut obligé de répondre, mais il tenta quand même de se taire. Mais c'était mal connaître le tibétain qui le menaça : plus de baisers, plus de câlins, niet, nada, s'il ne répondait pas. Autant dire que Saga préférait ne pas faire d'embrouilles…

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si ça ne te plait pas. »

D'abord, il voulait savoir, et ensuite il pourrait se plaindre. Saga soupira et parla du premier. Ils se fréquentaient quand il avait quatorze ans et les choses s'étaient faites naturellement, si on pouvait dire. C'était un chevalier de bronze de son âge, celui du fourneau. Mû haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il voyait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait : Connor, grand et séduisant, avec ses cheveux écarlates et ses yeux émeraude. Ce coureur de jupons avait fini par mourir d'une bête maladie, que l'on appelait communément Sida. Et lui qui se vantait de n'avoir jamais réussi à choper une maladie…

Saga avait tout de même souffert de sa mort, car il était tout de même son ami, mais après toutes les conneries qu'il avait faire, c'était triste à dire, mais il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Son second amant, il l'eut vers ses vingt-et-un ans. C'était le chevalier du Lynx, Kale. Mû tiqua à nouveau : deux hommes, deux tempéraments forts. Il avait aussi connu cet homme-là, et il se souvenait parfaitement de sa plastique avantageuse : une peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs, un visage pas beau dans le sens strict du terme, mais qui avait un certain charme. Le tibétain n'avait pas de mal à imaginer quelles avaient été les soirées de Saga avec cette force de la nature.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, on ne se voyait pas souvent.

- Vos soirées devaient être passionnantes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? »

Mais tout sur son visage montrait qu'il l'était. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mû jaloux, et mine de rien, c'était assez agréable. Il poursuivit, sans s'étaler sur la fin de sa relation avec le chevalier du Lynx, qui se mit à devenir extrêmement jaloux, au point que cela en était insupportable. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de faire toute sorte de sous-entendus, le menaçant de tout révéler. La partie mauvaise de Saga l'avait terrifié au plus au point dans un combat dont le chevalier d'argent ressortit plus que perdant. Il n'osa plus jamais approcher le Grand Pope, même s'il lui fut toujours fidèle.

Tout le monde connaissait la fin de cet impétueux chevalier. Ayant perdu Saga, même si personne ne le savait, il voulut s'approprier Aphrodite, qui était lui aussi dans la confidence, connaissant pertinemment l'identité du Grand Pope. Kale le suivit un jour jusqu'en France, où vivait la maîtresse et l'enfant du chevalier d'or, et pour le libérer de son fardeau, il voulut tuer Noémie et Julia. Officiellement, le chevalier du Lynx fut tué lors d'une embuscade. Mais tout le monde savait que c'était Aphrodite qui avait mit fin à ses jours, sans qu'on ne sache réellement pourquoi. Personne ne protesta : on ne conteste pas la parole d'un chevalier d'or.

Pendant un temps, Saga fréquenta une femme, une servante, la fougueuse Veronica, mais il s'en sépara bien vite quand elle se mit en tête de lui faire un enfant. Non pas que Saga n'en voulût pas, mais disons que, tant qu'à faire, il préférait que son Autre ne possède pas une arme supplémentaire contre lui.

Enfin, son dernier amant fut un jeune garde, qui avait échoué lors de son combat pour l'armure du Petit lion, remportée par Ban, un enfant de Mistumasa Kido. Il était assez jeune, ils avaient plus de dix ans d'écart, mais la partie maléfique de son être avait été plus que tentée par cet apollon aguicheur, qu'il tua sans vergogne quand il devint trop encombrant. Bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune attirance pour cet éphèbe, Saga fit violence à son Autre pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et cette rage dura jusqu'à sa mort. Roland n'avait pas mérité son sort, et Saga était au comble de l'exaspération : son Autre était d'une puérilité morbide.

Etant donné que ses aventures avec la servante et le garde furent brèves, et plus ou moins consenties par Saga qui n'était plus tout à fait maître de son corps, Mû en déduisit que Saga avait eu deux véritables amants dans sa vie. Et ni des plus laids, ni des plus passifs, bien au contraire.

« Enfin, c'est du passé. Je n'y pense plus, aujourd'hui.

- Il n'empêche que tu es devenu un homme à quatorze ans…

- Mû ! Notre corps et notre esprit sont plus développés que les hommes normaux…

- Fais de moi un homme.

- Pardon ? »

Le regard de Mû était plongé dans le sien. Il ne vit aucun doute dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je suis à moitié un homme. Rends-moi entier, Saga. »

Et il l'embrassa, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

***

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ni la maison, ni ses autres habitants. Il n'y avait plus que la chambre, où une lampe unique diffusait une petite lumière douce et tamisée, éclairant à peine leurs visages.

Les vêtements étaient déjà tombés sur le sol, formant de petits tas de tissus étalés sur la moquette, éparpillés autour du lit. Seule la couette épaisse recouvrait leur corps, les protégeant de tout regard indiscret. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, pour eux, à part le regard, les mains, le corps de l'autre.

Saga l'embrassait voracement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de s'extraire de ces lèvres tentatrices, mais les mains de Mû, plongées dans ses cheveux, ne cessaient de le ramener vers elles. Le jeune homme ne pouvait supporter d'être séparé de cette bouche, de ces baisers qui avaient un goût de paradis. Saga lui transmettait sa passion, son désir, avec sa langue taquine, et Mû sentait tous ces intenses sentiments se déverser en lui. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine, il le sentait frapper, comme s'il voulait sortir.

Ils étaient nus, tous les deux. Saga avait retiré son pyjama, Mû en avait fait de même avec celui du grec qui, allongé sur lui, parcourait son corps de ses mains larges et puissantes, caressant son torse, ses épaules, puis descendant sur ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Les mains plus fines mais toutes aussi habiles de Mû voyageaient sur son dos, et il découvrait du bout des doigts d'ancienne cicatrices que le temps n'avait pu effacer. Il toucha l'arrondi de ses fesses, puis remonta vers les épaules.

Leurs corps n'étaient plus braises. Leurs sexes durcis se touchaient, se caressaient, à mesure que leur peau au teint distinct se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, en accord avec leurs mains qui ne cessaient de se faire plus audacieuses. Mû hoqueta quand Saga glissa ses doigts autour de sa virilité. Il se sentit durcir davantage quand son amant se mit à le caresser. Mû pensa vaguement à ses autres conquêtes, à ces deux hommes qu'il avait touché de la même manière et qui lui avaient apporté du plaisir. Il se sentait ridicule à côté, passif, sans la moindre expérience.

Refusant de se laisser submerger par le plaisir et voulant aussi en donner, le tibétain prit le membre de Saga dans sa main. Ce dernier gémit et brisa le baiser, pour ensuite glisser ses lèvres sur le cou blanc du Bélier qui le caressait timidement, voire même avec maladresse. Mais le Gémeau sentit son excitation grimper encore davantage, car Mû le touchait, il avait cessé d'être passif. Il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique, il avait envie de plus, de tellement plus, mais il n'osait pas aller plus loin. Comment lui dire qu'il voulait le posséder ?

Mû le fit à sa place. Il écarta ses jambes, invitant Saga à aller plus loin. Les lèvres de du grec étaient descendues sur son torse, chopant un téton pour le suçoter, le mordre doucement. Mû gémit et il eut un regard étonné quand Saga prit ses deux mains qu'il posa sur ses propres épaules, cessant les caresses que le tibétain lui prodiguait. Le grec prit possession de sa bouche avec une tendresse infinie. Mû se sentit fondre, et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la main de Saga fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Quand le baiser prit fin, il vit un tube et il se sentit rougir. Saga lui glissa que cela faisait bien une semaine que Kanon ne cessait de le remettre dans le tiroir, des fois que Mû le trouve et accélère les choses. Le tibétain ne put que pouffer devant la puérilité de Kanon.

Saga lubrifia ses doigts, puis il disparut sous la couette. Mû savait que ses joues étaient en feu, son corps tremblait d'anticipation, et il faillit crier quand il sentit la langue de Saga parcourir son sexe. Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, mais la langue habile glissait sur sa virilité, léchant sa peau fragile, la mordillant sans agressivité. Dans le même temps, un doigt froid et humide entra dans son intimité, et il eut un violent frisson. Le second doigt fut aussi gênant que le premier, le troisième fut douloureux. Saga détendit les chaires en bougeant ses doigts, et il prit le membre entre ses lèvres, lui faisant l'amour avec sa bouche.

Toutes sortes de sensations le submergèrent. Mû se sentait mourir à petit feu. Il sentait une langue chaude sur son membre, des doigts qui s'agitaient en lui, et un plaisir insurmontable qui lui brouillait les sens. Il avait du mal à respirer, du mal à penser. Des frissons lui chatouillaient la colonne vertébrale, comme les doigts de Saga sur son ventre. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, il était au bord de la jouissance, pure et simple.

Mais elle n'eut pas lieu. Saga abandonna sa virilité et son intimité. Mû ne put s'empêcher de gémir, il se sentait cruellement abandonné. En manque. Saga se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mû ne comprit pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'un sexe dur tente de le pénétrer.

D'abord, il eut mal. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Mû s'accrochaient aux épaules de son aîné, griffant son dos, serrant les dents. Saga voyait que ce n'était pas agréable, mais il ne se retira pas. Il était entré, et il ne bougea plus, laissant son amant s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

Le visage de Mû était crispé et il se détendit légèrement quand les lèvres charnues de Saga se déposèrent au creux de son cou, déposant une multitude de baisers. Une de ses mains caressa son visage, l'autre son sexe, et sa voix rauque lui murmura de se détendre. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il devait se détendre, lui faire confiance, ou il aurait vraiment mal. Mû voulut dire quelque chose, mais Saga l'interrompit : il pouvait encore s'arrêter, il ne serait pas vexé du tout, il comprenait. Mais ces dernières paroles détendirent complètement le tibétain qui ne voulait surtout pas arrêter. Pas maintenant.

Et là, il eut du plaisir. Quand Saga, les mains plaquées sur ses hanches, commença à réellement se mouvoir en lui, en des va-et-vient lents et tendres, Mû sentit les premières vagues de plaisir monter en lui. Son corps tremblait, la température semblait avoir augmenté encore de quelques degrés. Il s'accrochait au cou de Saga, qui l'embrassait pour étouffer ses gémissements. Ce dernier se sentait submergé par toutes ces sensations oubliées, tapies dans un coin de sa mémoire et qui resurgissaient avec violence. Il se rappela toutes ces soirées de débauche où il tentait d'oublier, et il eut encore plus envie de faire l'amour à Mû. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit comme autrefois, où seul le rapport physique comptait. Saga voulait faire l'amour. Vraiment faire l'amour…

Saga se fit plus passionné, enchaînant les poussées plus rapides, plus franches. Mû dut se mettre la main devant la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Le membre dur et chaud de Saga allait et venait en lui, ce dernier sentait les chaires moites de Mû se refermer sur lui, et il ne pouvait résister à cette sensation grisante. Il frappait sa prostate, se fondant en lui, enfonçait son membre jusqu'à la garde. Mû ondulait sous lui, perdant toute notion du temps et de l'espace, ne vivant alors plus que pour le regard flou de son amant, qui l'embrassaient fougueusement.

Et soudain, il s'arrêta. Saga cessa de bouger. Mû, au bord de la jouissance, crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Il gémit fortement et jeta un regard frustré au grec, qui eut un sourire amusé. Il était lui-même au bord de l'explosion, et quand il parla, sa voix était rauque et haletante.

« C'est… ta première… fois, non ?

- Evidemment… idiot… Saga, continue… je t'en prie…

- Non… ce sera… ma première fois, aussi… »

Saga se retira, sous le regard troublé de Mû. Quand le grec attrapa le tube sur la table, il comprit à nouveau, et ses joues rougirent encore plus si c'était possible. Affolé, il se redressa quand Saga s'allongea près de lui.

« Saga, je… je ne sais pas !

- Tu peux… te mettre à genoux, non ?

- Ça… n'a rien à voir !

- Tu t'es donné à moi… Je ne l'ai jamais fait… Viens… »

Le regard du grec était presque suppliant. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Saga n'avait jamais ouvert les jambes pour qui que ce soit. Loin d'être romantique, c'était l'Autre qui refusait de se laisser dominer, et jamais Saga n'en avait exprimé le désir. Mais, ce soir, il ne voulait pas être le seul à dominer. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à voir la souffrance de la première pénétration sur le visage de l'autre. Mû était capable de se mettre sur ses genoux, il pouvait tout à fait le dominer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après avoir préparé Saga avait maintes attentions, comme lui-même l'avait fait. Il glissa ses doigts humides en lui, embrassa son membre, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'il vienne. Mû, timide qu'il était, hésita à prendre Saga. Il n'osait pas s'aventurer. Le corps sculpté et puissant de Saga ne lui appartenait pas, avait-il vraiment le droit de le dominer, lui si fin par rapport à lui…

Mais il le fit. Malgré son inexpérience, il se glissa dans l'intimité de Saga, et fut assailli par des sensations aussi diverses que jouissives. Il vit le visage contracté de Saga, qui ne pensait pas cela fut si douloureux, et il se félicita d'avoir toujours été fidèle aux préliminaires. Mû voulut s'arrêter, malgré son envie d'aller encore plus loin, mais les talons de Saga, posés sur ses fesses, le forcèrent à aller plus loin. Ils eurent un gémissement…

Mû était au-dessus de Saga, appuyé sur ses deux mains, de chaque côté de son corps. Il eut un sourire : il n'aurait jamais pensé être dans cette position un jour. Saga haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Mû se pencha et l'embrassa, puis lui murmura un « merci » au creux de l'oreille. Saga l'embrassa sur la joue et l'invita à continuer.

Le reste ne fut qu'un rêve éveillé. Des allées et des venues passionnées qui les foudroyèrent sur place, un plaisir intense et jusqu'alors inconnu dévalait leurs veines pulsantes. Leurs traits étaient brouillés par la jouissance qui approchait, leurs corps luisants et vivants comme jamais ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule chaire, plus qu'un seul être.

Deux cœurs battaient l'unisson. Et même quand ils s'endormirent, ils continuaient à chanter dans leur poitrine au même rythme enchanteur…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** M.

Bijour les gens !

**Lys :** Hello :-)

D'abord, je m'excuse mais j'ai eu disons une semaine assez chargée et j'ai été prise la semaine dernière, donc je m'excuse d'avance car je n'ai pu répondre à aucune review, je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de ceux qui me laissent des petits mots, promis, je vous répondrai la prochaine fois T__T.

**Lys :** Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, il reste donc le 18 à écrire. Enfin, le début est tapé, mais étant donné que nous avons été occupée ces derniers temps, il n'a pas pu être terminé, malheureusement.

J'en suis réduite à poster ce que j'ai en réserve… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il y avait toujours autant de passants, dans la rue. Ils allaient et venaient sur les trottoirs, se protégeant tant bien que mal du froid. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cette marée humaine déambulant dans les rues qui l'intéressait, loin de là.

Mû sentait son corps voler, au-dessus de la foule, au-dessus des routes encombrées. Il n'avait pas froid, et ses yeux parcouraient le paysage s'étalant sous lui. Il aperçut un immeuble immense, très haut et recouvert de fenêtres qui luisaient comme des miroirs.

Son corps se rapprocha de cette bâtisse, qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. Il traversa la vitre et ses yeux découvrirent une large chambre, ou plutôt une suite, illuminée par un grand plafonnier. Des hommes tous vêtus de noirs étaient présents dans la pièce, certains assis, l'allure princière, d'autres debout, comme des serviteurs.

L'un d'eux attira son regard. Il était comme les autres, pourtant : les cheveux noirs et courts, les traits asiatiques. Mais quelque chose dans son visage lui rappela l'homme qu'il avait connu. Son regard était vide, il n'y avait plus la même combativité alliée à la sagesse dans ses yeux sombres. Mais son visage, ses traits de jeune homme…

L'image se brouilla. Mû voulut s'accrocher, toucher le bras de cet homme, qui semblait si loin de tout. De ces inconnus qui l'entouraient, de cette chambre où il se tenait. Si loin de ce qu'il avait vécu, autre fois… Si loin de tout…

**OoO**

Mû se réveilla, pris d'un terrible mal de tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il porta la main à son front et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il se rappela pas avoir bu de l'alcool ou d'être tombé quelque part, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, sans doute à cause des épais rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre. Il faisait chaud et il était confortablement installé contre Saga. Et ce fut là qu'il se souvint de la nuit dernière : ils avaient fait l'amour.

Mû sentit malgré lui ses joues rougir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que faire l'amour était aussi… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière. Il s'était offert à Saga, puis ce fut lui qui s'allongea pour se donner. Mû se souvint avoir vu les étoiles, atteignant le septième ciel. Puis, il s'était endormi. Et il avait… rêvé…

Il se souvint vaguement de son rêve. Une grande chambre, plusieurs hommes, et un asiatique parmi eux. Dohko. Dohko, avec son visage serein, ses cheveux brun froncé et ses yeux sombres. Dohko, le vieux maître, avec son regard terne et son visage neutre…

La douleur dans sa tête s'accentua. Mû gémit à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Son esprit s'embrouillaient, des images affluaient, le frappant en plein fouet, comme les vagues se brisant sur les récifs. Il respirait rapidement, alors que les souvenirs oubliés lui revenaient peu à peu, sans qu'il ne puisse lutter.

Tour à tour, il se sentit vide, comme si toute substance s'était échappée de son corps, puis il se sentit heureux en voyant le visage de Saga. Il vit ses blessures, Saga lui bandant la tête, sa voix qui résonnait sans cesse autour de lui, ses mains qui le sortaient de l'eau, ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangés… Et puis la chute. Le verre sur la table, un cri de Kiki, et la chute en arrière…

Saga fut réveillé par de petits bruits. Il cligna des yeux, qui s'ouvrirent en grands quand il vit Mû se tenir la tête avec ses mains, gémissant doucement, en proie à un terrible mal de tête. De suite, Saga lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, tout en lui massant le crâne, mais Mû était dans l'incapacité de répondre. Derrière sa main, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, revoyant comme un film les souvenirs de son amnésie. Il ne sentait pas l'inquiétude croissante de son amant, il ne voyait que ces rêves qui l'avaient tourmenté, ces rêves où il voyait ses compagnons d'armes. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux tant il avait mal.

« Mû ? Mû, tu m'entends ? Je vais te chercher quelque chose. »

Mais le tibétain s'appuya de tout son poids sur Saga, qui ne pouvait bouger. Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa. Mû poussa un soupir. Ça allait mieux, il avait moins mal. Il jeta un regard à Saga, qui semblait terriblement inquiet, mais son sourire le rassura à peine.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vais te chercher un médicament.

- C'est passé. Reste avec moi.

- Tu me dis toujours que tu vas bien, même quand tu vas mal.

- J'ai revu mes souvenirs. »

Le regard du jeune homme partit dans le vague. D'une voix douce, il énuméra certains moments qu'il avait vécu durant son amnésie. Saga l'écoutait, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et son dos de l'autre. Mû ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer, tout en poursuivant le récit de ses souvenirs. Saga ferma les yeux à son tour, l'écoutant parler, revivant à son tour ces journées de bonheur.

**OoO**

Saga regarda son thermomètre. Puis il poussa un soupir soulagé : la fièvre était belle et bien tombée. Kiki lui avait fait une peur bleue et ses inquiétudes venaient de s'évanouir. Sa fièvre était tombée et il semblait aller mieux. Rien n'aurait pu mieux le tranquilliser, même les explications de Mû. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas osé lui avouer qu'il se téléportait beaucoup afin de s'entraîner et devenir fort, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que sa force serait principalement psychique, et aussi pour attirer son attention.

« Je peux jouer à la Playstation ?

- T'es pas malade, quand il s'agit de jouer. »

Kiki lui tira la langue, tout en souriant. Il se sentait las et il en avait assez de sommeiller dans son lit. En plus, ses amis ne venaient pas le voir : Anthony était occupé par sa grand-mère, et Valentine était parti quelques jours chez la sienne.

« Je m'ennuie un peu, Anthony et Valentine ne sont pas là.

- Ils n'ont rien dit, quand tu leur as expliqué ? »

Non, ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose, tant ils étaient impressionnés. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient passés d'un modeste parc à la Tour Eiffel, puis du deuxième étage de la Tour Eiffel à la place entre les quatre pieds. Autant dire que le doute n'était plus admis, Kiki n'était pas fou. Vu ce qu'il avaient vécu, c'était les deux enfants qui auraient pu passer pour des fous. Ils en voulurent seulement à Kiki ne leur en avoir jamais parlé. Mais c'était la faute à Saga, il le lui avait interdit.

« Evidemment, c'est de ma faute…

- C'est toi l'adulte. »

Pendant un instant, Saga imagina la situation à l'envers : il était l'enfant et Kiki l'adulte. Nan, mauvaise image…

« Bon, je te laisse. »

Saga alluma la télévision, la Playstation et tendit la manette à Kiki. Puis, il sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et entendit une voix dans le salon. Mû semblait discuter avec quelqu'un mais Saga n'entendait que lui. Il fronça les sourcils, puis il comprit, quand il le vit dans son fauteuil roulant, tenant le combiné du téléphone près de son oreille. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence.

« Mû ? À qui tu parles ? »

Le tibétain leva alors les yeux vers lui et chuchota « Rhadamanthe », tout en posant sa main sur le micro du téléphone. Saga acquiesça mais se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne chose : déjà que Kanon commençait à pervertir Mû avec ses commérages, si maintenant Rhadamanthe s'y mettait… Enfin bon, lui-même n'était pas mieux dans le genre, pensa-t-il en rougissant.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait été fantastique. Bon, certes, tous deux avaient été pris au matin d'une certaine douleur à l'arrière-train, qui n'était guère agréable, mais bon, c'était le maigre prix à payer pour cette étreinte fougueuse qu'ils avaient partagée. C'était bien meilleur que toutes les fois où il avait couché avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la nuit dernière se serait passée ainsi, vu les questions assez intimes de Mû. Enfin, il n'avait rien à lui cacher. Tout cela était du passé. Il aimait Mû au-delà des mots, et c'était sans doute pour cela que cela avait été si déroutant, et pas seulement parce que Saga avait été en-dessous pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mû raccrocha. Puis, il fit rouler son siège jusqu'à la table basse. Saga ne put résister à son regard de chien battu : il avait la flemme de se battre bec et ongles pour s'avancer vers le canapé et s'y asseoir convenablement. Une fois de plus, Saga le souleva et le posa sur le canapé, ce qui arracha une grimace au Bélier. Puis, il prit place à côté de lui, tout en souriant.

« Encore mal aux fesses ?

- Tu n'as plus mal, toi ?

- Pas tant que ça. Mais cette douleur est normale, elle va passer.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été en-dessous, avec les autres ?

- Tu as de ces questions, toi…

- Connor n'était du genre à se laisser dominer. Saga, j'étais peut-être jeune, mais je savais déjà comment ça fonctionnait. »

Saga avait oublié à quel point le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était archaïque. Les chevaliers se devaient de se battre pour leur déesse, c'était leur devoir, et les apprentis étaient tous formés dans cette optique, dans un environnement froid et sans aucun amour, à part celui qu'ils devaient éprouver pour leur déesse. Ainsi, les jeunes hommes et femmes cherchaient tous, à un moment ou à un autre, de combler ce manque d'affection. De façon plus ou moins… exhibitionniste.

« En plus, on ne peut pas dire que ton maître ait été discret dans sa vie amoureuse.

- Tu n'as jamais vécu avec lui. Bref, pour en revenir à Connor, je n'ai jamais été passif parce que, pour être franc, ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'étais jeune, puissant, et je ne voulais pas être en-dessous. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

- Nulle part, je suis seulement étonné. Et… ça m'a ému… hier… »

Il avait les joues rougies et se massait la nuque tant il était gêné. Saga fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mû enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près de lui. Saga le renversa sur le canapé, s'installant sur lui. Mû sentait tout son corps sur lui, ses mains voyageant lentement sur lui. Soudain, Mû brisa le baiser, surprenant Saga, une lueur de lucidité dans le regard.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est important, dis-moi quelle heure il est. »

Saga regarda sa montre : dix heures quarante cinq.

« Bon, bah il ne te reste plus qu'à mettre tes chaussures et à aller chercher Rhadamanthe.

- Pardon ?!

- Il me téléphonait depuis son avion, il doit arriver à onze heures six, précisément. Il m'a dit que si tu ne venais pas le chercher, il ne verrait pas Kanon de tout son séjour. Ton frère t'en voudrait énormément. »

Saga poussa un grognement. Enervé et coupé dans son élan, il se leva. Sans embrasser son amant, qui aurait quand même pu le prévenir plus tôt, et en maudissant les amours de son frère jumeau, il disparut quelques minutes plus tard, à bord de sa voiture, allant chercher ce crétin de Rhadamanthe qui aurait pu le prévenir de son arrivée bien avant.

Et cela sans se douter que Mû, allongé dans le canapé, faisait une liste mentale de toutes les livres qu'il aimerait lire. Après tout, il avait gagné son pari : chauffer Saga et le prévenir après que Rhadamanthe l'attendait à l'aéroport.

**OoO**

Il ne savait pas si Mû avait gagné le pari, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que Saga n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi de s'être déplacé si loin de chez lui. Il fut pourtant très poli avec Rhadamanthe qui ricanait intérieurement : Mû menait Saga par le bout du nez. Intéressant comme ces deux hommes avaient pu se mettre ensemble aussi facilement. Rhadamanthe était certain que Mû y était pour beaucoup, Saga se torturait trop l'esprit pour se lancer de lui-même dans cette relation. Le britannique avait toujours pensé que les hommes les plus manipulateurs étaient ceux qui avaient des visages d'ange…

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, Saga demanda à Rhadamanthe ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Paris un jour pareil. Nous étions le vingt-huit décembre et l'ancien spectre n'avait pas prévu de descendre en France avant la mi-janvier. C'était du moins ce qu'il leur avait dit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Rhadamanthe lui raconta alors qu'il avait passé les fêtes de Noël avait sa famille, et les ramifications étaient assez longues. D'ailleurs, on avait beaucoup parlé de Lys et de son amant mystère qui était enfin venu à Paris, même si personne ne l'avait vu. On avait aussi causé de ses jumeaux qui naîtraient dans les mois à venir. Tout le monde avait envie de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient et, surtout, même si ce n'était pas explicite, comment Mr Taylor allait réagir en rencontrant son futur gendre.

Eaque avait fait une apparition assez brève, ne restant que pour le déjeuner. Il avait refusé que Corinne l'accompagne, ou sinon ils auraient été harcelés et n'auraient jamais pu quitter cette maudite réception. Il s'était donc réfugié auprès de Rhadamanthe, qui l'avait accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, et tous avaient du mal à retenir leurs éclats de rire en entendant tous ces cancaniers s'interroger sur le couple de Lys. Quand le père allait voir Aioros, il allait bien leur faire un infarctus : bien qu'étant un homme aimant et responsable, Aioros n'avait absolument aucun diplôme. Apparemment, Lys songeait à en faire son interprète particulier. Il avait beau ne pas avoir de diplôme, il parlait couramment au moins cinq langues. C'était ce que Kanon avait dit à son amant, la veille.

Enfin bref, il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort avec Eaque, qui lui parla de sa fantastique petite amie qui devait l'attendre à l'hôtel, s'ennuyant de lui. Saga ne put s'empêcher de pouffer aux singeries du britannique qui imitait un Eaque dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Ah l'amour, quand tu nous tiens, songea-t-il intérieurement d'un air moqueur.

Le grec demanda des nouvelles de son père, Rhadamanthe soupira : le vieux n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de se faire installer des sièges mobiles dans les escaliers du manoir. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle lubie, aussi : connaître Kanon. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, ce vieillard sénile avait compris qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre lui et Kanon et il tenait absolument à rencontrer « ce charmant jeune homme ». Rhadamanthe avait beau lui dire que Kanon n'était pas tout jeune, ce à quoi Saga s'offusqua car il n'avait que trente ans, et qu'il était loin d'être charmant, autrement dit, gentleman, mais son père ne lâchait pas prise : si quelqu'un avait su se faire aimer de son fils, il voulait le rencontrer !

« Ton père n'a rien contre…

- Pas vraiment. Il aurait sûrement préféré que je me trouve une femme. Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que Kanon soit féminin…

- Dans son comportement ou physiquement ?

- Les deux. Entre nous, se raser le matin, c'est pas très féminin. »

D'ailleurs, Kanon n'était pas au courant de sa visite. Rhadamanthe avait décidé de passer le nouvel an avec eux. Son père s'offrait une petite virée avec son frère en Suède et son fils n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie d'aller là-bas. Il devait faire un froid de chien et il grelottait déjà assez chez lui pour ne pas aller se geler les miches dans ce pays à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis, mine de rien, Kanon lui manquait… Mais ça, il ne le dit pas à Saga, même si ce dernier le devina aisément.

Il y avait un peu de circulation et ils mirent un certain temps avant d'arriver à la maison. Saga songea qu'il n'aurait même pas à préparer la chambre d'amis, Rhadamanthe allait sûrement dormir avec Kanon. D'ailleurs, cela lui fit bizarre d'imaginer son frère dormir tranquillement dans les bras de Rhadamanthe. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un peu de mal à imaginer son jumeau en couple, lui qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance pour qui que ce soit depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur terre… Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire que Rhadamanthe soit quelqu'un de « normal »…

La voiture entra dans le garage et s'immobilisa. Saga tourna la clé et la fourra dans sa poche avant de sortir du véhicule, Rhadamanthe à sa suite. Ce dernier ouvrit le coffre pour récupérer sa valise, qui avait l'air assez lourde. Saga ferma le garage et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Sayuri leur sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde, battant la queue et leur faisant joyeusement la fête. Saga commençait à la connaître, cette canaille, et son excitation n'était pas seulement dû à Rhadamanthe mais aussi parce qu'elle avait une envie très pressante…

« Bon, je vais la promener.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux. »

C'était la voix de Mû, et il semblait décidé à prendre un peu l'air. Rhadamanthe passa dans le salon et salua Mû en lui serrant la main. Ce denier lui fit un léger sourire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, et Rhadamanthe comprit qu'il allait devoir sortir son porte-monnaie. Mouais, Mû avait un air trop angélique pour qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher. Puis, sans un mot de plus, Rhadamanthe, bon perdant, monta sa valise à l'étage, dans la chambre de Kanon, qui était un peu, beaucoup, en bazar. Saga passait l'aspirateur mais il ne touchait à rien, ayant laissé tomber l'idée de faire rentrer les préceptes du ménage à son frère adoré. Mais Rhadamanthe allait y remédier…

**OoO**

« Je suis rentré !!

- Merci, on avait remarqué. »

Kanon s'arrêta net sur le pallier. Puis, à la vitesse de la lumière, il retira ses chaussures en cuir cirées, balança sa veste sur le porte-manteau et fonça dans le salon, où Rhadamanthe, confortablement assis dans la canapé, semblait l'attendre. Un immense sourire étira les lèvres pleines du grec, qui ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il était là. Alors qu'il fonçait vers lui, le voyant se lever pour l'accueillir dans ses bras, il réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Ses bras enserrèrent son cou, tandis que ceux de Rhadamanthe enlaçaient ses hanches. Il respira son odeur, ce parfum qui lui avait manqué, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il était habitué à l'appeler, à le voir peu souvent, et il rejetait ce besoin de le ressentir près de lui. Mais en cet instant, il avait l'impression de se sentir à sa place. Bon Dieu, que cela faisait du bien…

« Je t'ai manqué ?

- Crétin… »

Avait-on idée de penser des choses pareilles, songea Kanon en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque…

**OoO**

Il faisait très froid dehors. La température devait frôler zéro degré, et Sayuri, marchant devant eux, semblait trembler un peu. Saga poussait le fauteuil roulant, où Mû était installé, emmitouflé dans son manteau épais, une échappe enroulée autour de son cou.

Un vent frais soufflait et Mû ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il revit les paysages de Jamir, les températures difficiles tant elles étaient basses, la neige qui tombait du ciel, saupoudrant le sol d'une couche épaisse, moelleuse et gelée. Ces montagnes si hautes, l'air rare et difficile à respirer, ces tempêtes incessantes qui les maintenaient à l'intérieur de leur domaine…

« Sayuri ! Viens par ici ! »

Mû rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit parc. Celui où Kiki et ses amis avaient disparus pour se retrouver sur la Tour Eiffel. Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à cet évènement. Saga avait tellement paniqué, ce jour-là… Épuisé, Kiki n'avait fait que dormir pour se remettre de cette petite mésaventure. Si Mû ne s'était pas inquiété, cela n'avait pas été le cas de Saga qui s'était fait un sang d'encre pour l'enfant.

Un enfant que lui et Kanon avaient pris avec eux, quand il avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Quitté pour retrouver son maître, et du jour au lendemain, ses pouvoir s'amenuisèrent, pour enfin disparaître, le laissant seul et sans aucune ressource. Il fut le seul à quitter le Sanctuaire. Personne ne le fit avant lui, du moins, même s'il était persuadé que Shina l'avait quitté.

Mû l'avait interrogé, même si Saga et Kanon l'avaient déjà fait avant lui. Il lui révéla qu'au Sanctuaire, les avis étaient mitigés : il y avait ceux qui voulaient parcourir le monde pour retrouver chez chevaliers d'or, s'ils étaient vivants, et d'autres qui étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient tous morts devant le Mur des lamentations.

Shun, extrêmement fragile, gardait le lit, veillé par Seiya. Ikki l'avait fait aussi, souhaitant protéger son petit frère, mais la réincarnation d'Hadès voulut partir à la recherche des chevaliers d'or, persuadé qu'ils étaient en vie. Ikki trouva cette idée stupide, de même pour Hyoga, et même Shiryu. Ils avaient les avaient vu mourir devant le Mur, ils n'existaient plus. Seiya se révolta alors : comment savoir si personne ne cherchait ? Saori trancha la question : ils étaient tous morts. Point à la ligne.

Ce fut alors au tour de Kiki de protester : peut-être que son Maître était vivant, et il voulait le retrouver. Shina se mit de son côté. Il comptait sur Marine, mais celle-ci, anéantie par la disparition d'Aiolia, ne pouvait croire qu'il était vivant. Leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain, et ils y avaient perdu la vie. Pourquoi chercher à raviver ces douleurs ?

Kiki décida de partir. Shun voulut en faire de même mais il était trop malade pour se lever, malgré tous ses efforts. Seiya engagea une lutte acharnée contre Saori et défia même son autorité en quittant le Sanctuaire, mais il ne demeura pas longtemps au-dehors, la santé de Shun s'était considérablement dégradée après son départ. Il fut donc forcé de rester au Sanctuaire pour veiller sur lui, le jeune homme ne supportant plus la présence de son frère et des autres. L'enfant demanda à Saori de s'en aller, car lui ne servait à rien au Sanctuaire : il ne pouvait entraîner s'apprentis, en étant un lui-même, et personne à soigner. Saori lui dit alors que, s'il partait, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir.

L'enfant crut qu'elle le bannissait. Il en fut blessé. Mais il quitta tout de même le Sanctuaire. Il tenta de revenir, malgré l'interdiction. Il ne réussit jamais à y remettre les pieds avant que ses pouvoirs ne disparaissent complètement.

Kiki était sans doute le seul à avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, mais il avait des doutes pour Shina. Elle désirait ardemment quitter le Sanctuaire pour retrouver les chevaliers d'or, pour être certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants, et elle avait assez de trempe pour quitter le domaine contre l'avis de sa déesse. Mû avait été étonné : Shina aimait Seiya, il avait vu son visage, et de toute manière, elle avait été charmée par sa virilité, son courage sans faille. Sa nature même de chevalier.

Et là, Kiki avait eu un léger sourire.

« Tu sais, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est revenu pour Shun. Il était amoureux. »

Soudain, Saga arrêta le siège et s'assit sur un banc gelé. Tous deux regardèrent Sayuri renifler l'herbe maigre qui tapissait les contours du petit parc. Leurs genoux se touchaient, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils eurent un léger sourire. Saga ne put que se sentir attendrit à la vue de son jeune amant, ses joues rosies par le froid et tout emmitouflé dans son épais manteau brun et son échappe blanche. Il avait natté ses cheveux mauves qui retombaient sur son épaule en une longue tresse lavande.

Saga attrapa doucement les mains nues de Mû, que ce dernier avait coincées entre ses jambes, et il les réchauffa entre les siennes, munies de gants. Mû se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Les lèvres de Saga étaient froides sous les siennes mais il savoura ce contact tendre. Le grec butinait ses lèvres doucement et leur tendre échange cessa quand Saga senti la tête de Sayuri sur sa cuisse. Elle le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, l'air de dire « C'est quand qu'on rentre ? ».

« Je crois qu'elle veut rentrer.

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. »

Mû leva les yeux vers le ciel. La neige s'était remise à tomber, des petits flocons de coton qui glissaient dans les airs souplement. Certains se réfugièrent dans la chevelure bouclée de Saga, sur son écharpe rayée et sur son manteau sombre. Sur son visage, on pouvait y lire un apaisement non feint, et dans ses yeux, un amour un incommensurable. Mû le trouva beau. Plus que beau. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis que Saga se penchait vers lui, cueillant ses lèvres froides, un peu gercée.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, chastement. Il sentit la main du jeune homme s'échapper des siennes et glisser sur sa joue, la caressant du dos de la main, effleurant ses boucles bleus, plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Des gestes si simples qui leur semblaient si familiers. Comme s'ils les faisaient depuis longtemps…

Ils se séparèrent. Un peu. Saga planta son regard dans les yeux bleu du tibétain, et il chuchota quelques mots, de la buée blanche s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces mots sonnaient si doux à ses oreilles. Mû ne put que sourire, à la fois ému, comme à chaque fois qu'il les disait, et amusé.

« Je sais. »

Saga fit « non » de la tête, et il replaça une mèche mauve derrière son oreille, en profita pour caresser la rondeur de sa joue, d'abord avec le dos de ses doigts, puis avec son pouce.

« Non, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Il ne pouvait savoir à quel point son amour pour lui était puissant. Il grandissait de jour en jour, et Mû, cet enfant qu'il avait vu s'épanouir au Sanctuaire, cet adolescent rebelle, cet homme puissant qui l'avait défié, cet être malade sans réaction au fond de son lit, Mû, tout simplement, devenait sa raison de vivre.

Le tibétain ferma les yeux, les rouges roses, et il sentit Saga coller son front contre le sien. Ses mains blanches étaient blotties entre celles gantées du grec. En cet instant, il se sentit heureux. Serein. Et heureux.

**OoO**

« Saga ! Devine qui vient ce soir !

- Pas besoin, tu vas vite me le dire.

- T'es pas marrant ! »

Kanon croisa les bras, l'ai boudeur. Pendant un instant, Saga tenta d'imaginer Kanon en mode « requin des affaires ». Il se demanda si sa personnalité sérieuse et hautaine, et celle gamine et joyeuse pouvaient s'apparenter à une forme de schizophrénie. Kanon changeait d'humeur avec tellement de facilité, c'en était déconcertant.

Il était rentré plus tôt, ayant fait un rapport détaillé à sa patronne, et le grec était d'excellente humeur. Bon, certes, la venue de Rhadamanthe n'y était pas pour rien, mais c'était tout de même agréable de le voir aussi souriant.

Saga se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pendant leur absence. Lui et Mû s'étaient baladé pendant un bon moment et, quand ils étaient rentrés, Rhadamanthe avait les cheveux humides et Kanon était en peignoir, comme s'il sortait de la douche. Mû lui avait glissé qu'il s'était sans doute passé des choses peu catholiques dans la baignoire, mais Saga préférait ne rien demander à son frère, ou sinon Rhadamanthe démarrerait au quart de tour et lui ferait tout un tas de sous-entendus, qu'il préférait ne pas entendre.

« Arrête de bouder, et dis-moi.

- Non, je boude. »

Kanon, toujours en peignoir, fit mine de s'en aller de la chambre de son frère, mais ce dernier, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, le retint par quelques mots.

« Tu vas où ? Prendre un bain ? »

Le grec fit volte-face, les joues écarlates. Saga éclata de rire tandis que son jumeau soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Le fait qu'il soit en peignoir ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il avait pratiqué du « sport » dans la salle de bain. Si ? Bon, le fait que les cheveux de Rhadamanthe soient humides et ses vêtements changés devaient rentrer en ligne de compte…

« Nan, je vais mettre une tenue plus correcte. Et arrête de te moquer, tu veux ?

- Pour une fois que je peux t'embêter sur ce sujet. C'était si bien que ça ? »

Les joues de Kanon rougirent un peu plus si c'était possible et les rires de Saga n'en furent que plus forts. Rhadamanthe et Mû, dans le salon, levèrent même les yeux à l'étage, entendant les rires de l'un et les cris de l'autre, quelques peu assourdis par la porte fermée. Ils échangèrent un regard faussement exaspéré.

« Mais est-ce que moi je te pose des questions sur ta vie sexuelle ?!

- Tu fais des sous-entendus, je te signale.

- Justement, c'est des sous-entendus ! Je ne suis pas aussi franc !

- J'aime te voir rougir. »

Le sourire de Saga dévoilait ses dents blanches et bien alignées. Kanon se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts et tenta de calmer un peu ses nerfs. Son frère pouvait vraiment être vicieux quand il le voulait. Kanon avait horreur de rougir, il trouvait ça stupide et puérile, et il détestait encore plus quand c'était son frère qui provoquait ses rougissements. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte pour la forme, vexé, et alla se rhabiller.

Quand son frère fut sorti de la chambre, Saga abandonna son ordinateur, dont il ferma toutes les applications, puis il descendit dans le salon. Rhadamanthe, dans un fauteuil regardait la télévision, il avait mis Canal+ et l'écran diffusait _Terminator_. Un film hautement philosophique et psychologique (note : La personne qui a dit ces mots se reconnaîtra XD). Mû, quant à lui, lisait _Le Monde_, le journal froissé déplié sur ses genoux. Saga s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et posa son bras sur le dossier de cuir. De suite, Mû se cala contre lui, sans quitter son journal des yeux, tandis que la main bronzée du grec lui caressait les cheveux.

Rhadamanthe se désintéressa du film et tourna la tête vers Saga, qui embrassait le front pâle du tibétain, juste entre les deux points écarlates tracés sur la peau claire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre dégénéré ?

- Je te signale que le dégénéré en question est ton amant.

- Justement, il faut être fou pour sortir avec moi.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je l'ai juste taquiné. »

Rhadamanthe chercha à savoir pourquoi et Saga eut juste besoin de dire les mots « salle de bain » pour qu'il comprenne ce qui avait vexé Kanon. Cependant, le lord ne chercha pas à démentir, il était certain que cela était déjà arrivé à Saga et Mû de le faire dans la salle de bain, ou alors ça leur arriverait, et il ne pouvait savoir à quel point ce qu'il pensait pouvait être vrai. Enfin bon, cela ne le regardait pas.

« Au fait, Kanon m'a dit que quelqu'un venait ce soir, mais il ne m'a pas dit qui.

- Tu l'as vexé avant ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- C'est Lys et Aioros qui passent dîner. Il paraît qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour passer à l'improviste comme ça.

- Lui au moins, il a un minimum de savoir-vivre.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Que tu aurais pu prévenir avant d'arriver. »

Mû venait de parler et Saga acquiesça. Kanon entra à ce moment-là, et il ne put intercepter le sourire complice que le jeune homme et Rhadamanthe échangèrent. Cette fois-ci, l'adjoint était habillé avec un jean et un pull aux fines mailles vert foncé. Ses cheveux bleus ondulaient autour de son visage et tombaient sur ses épaules robustes. Il raconta alors à son frère qu'ils attendaient Lys et Aioros pour le dîner, ils devraient arriver vers sept heures.

**OoO**

Bon Dieu que cet appartement pouvait être grand… C'était affolant… Il songea que ce devrait être interdit, cet endroit était si grand qu'il lui semblait facile de se perdre. Lys lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà logé dans des endroits encore plus grands, Aioros se demandait si c'était vraiment possible.

« Chéri, tu trouves ??

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas rangé tes vêtements ?!

- Heu… sais pas ! »

Des fringues traînaient dans sa chambre, dans la salle de bain et dans son dressing. Et pas bien rangé, pas bien plié… Non, Lys avait tellement de vêtements que certains traînaient, parfois à même le sol. C'était déprimant. Elle dépensait des sommes folles dans des vêtements de qualité dont elle ne prenait même pas soin. D'un autre côté, elle gagnait des sommes folles. Elle avait un jour évoqué son revenu mensuel, lui et son frère en étaient tombés de leur siège.

Actuellement, Aioros était perdu au milieu du fouillis de sa chère et tendre, cherchant désespérément une certaine robe bleue qu'il lui avait offerte la dernière qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il poussa un soutien-gorge du pied et plaignit Kanon. Si elle était aussi bordélique avec ses fringues, comment ça devait être au boulot ? Il n'avait même pas envie de voir l'état de son bureau.

Il ouvrit grand un placard, parmi tous les autres, où étaient alignées tout un tas de robes, manteaux et autres vêtements, dans un ordre sans queue ni tête. Et, soudain, il vit ladite robe. Il prit tout son temps pour décrocher le cintre et la porter à Lys qui était en train de se sécher dans la salle de bain. Elle avait sorti d'autres vêtements mais elle se trouvait énorme dedans. Aioros lui avait dit que, de toute façon, elle aurait bien du mal à faire passer son ventre inaperçu, elle lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait ressemblait à une vache. Aioros avait fermé sa bouche, préférant se taire : lui dire qu'attendre les jumeaux n'arrangerait pas la taille de son ventre était inutile.

Une fois qu'il eut porté la robe à la femme d'affaires, il revint dans le salon, où la télévision était allumée. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour attendre qu'elle ait terminé de s'habiller. Il avait hâte de monter dans la voiture : apprendre que Saga et Kanon vivaient à Paris le rendait plus qu'heureux. Il s'était tellement demandé ce que devenaient les autres, en particulier Saga, qui devait ronger sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de lui. Aioros avait besoin de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras.

Certes, pendant un temps, il avait éprouvé de la colère et de la rancune pour le grec. C'était quand il était revenu à la vie, dans une rue misérable d'Athènes, avec son frère prêt de lui. Il avait perdu treize années de sa vie, et en lui, il avait ressentit ce manque cruel qui l'avait tant fait souffrir par la suite. Il avait beau être mature quand il avait quatorze ans, cela ne pouvait compenser toutes ces années perdues. Il était un jeune homme de quatorze ans le corps d'un homme de vingt-sept ans. Il en avait pleuré la nuit, se regardant obstinément dans la glace, en se demandant pourquoi il était revenu.

Mais ces moments d'angoisse ne duraient que la nuit, quand Aiolia dormait d'un sommeil de plomb dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Chaque journée n'était qu'une galère de plus et seul l'amour qui les liait les aidait à continuer à avancer. Aioros ne vivait que pour son frère, n'ayant absolument rien à quoi se raccrocher, perdu dans ce monde inconnu qu'il avait quitté treize ans plus tôt. Un long sommeil dont il venait de se réveiller…

Aiolia vivait plus mal que lui cette situation. Certes, son bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son frère éclaircissait les nuages noirs qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête, mais l'abandon d'Athéna et des siens l'avait blessé. Il avait tout donné pour elle, sa vie et sa jeunesse, et le voilà abandonné dans les rues sombres d'Athènes, sans aucune perspective d'avenir. Il travaillait au noir, risquait sa vie, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le monde, pour leur déesse… Méritaient-ils cela ? Aioros méritait-il cet abandon, lui qui avait sauvé Athéna ? Mais c'était sans doute le cas de son frère qui blessait le plus Aiolia…

L'autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi Marine n'était pas venue le chercher. Certes, ils avaient disparu à Elysion, mais il était déjà arrivé par le passé des cas semblables, et les chevaliers disparus étaient en réalité vivants. De plus, tous deux avaient fait l'amour avant sa disparition, il existait donc un lien entre eux. Un lien, qui lui avait lui-même permis de sentir la détresse de la jeune femme. N'avait-elle pas ressenti la sienne ? Avait-elle essayé de ressentir ses émotions ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cherché à savoir où il était ? Saori possédait de tels réseaux d'informations qu'il ne devait pas lui être difficile de les retrouver… Ne l'aimait-elle pas assez pour être certaine qu'il ne vivait plus ?

Sa vie avait commencé à s'améliorer quand il commença à fréquenter une serveuse, plus jeune que lui. Il revivait, et à travers lui, Aioros sentait ses propres maux se dissiper. Mais malgré le bonheur apparent de son petit frère, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce manque, ce creux au fond de lui. Il avait grandi, il avait muri, mais l'amour, les femmes, tout cela semblait si loin de lui. Tellement loin…

Mais sa vie changea. Elle bascula. Aiolia avait trouvé un travail dans un restaurant, et Aioros dans un bar. Et ce fut là qu'il la vit. Lys. Sortie de nulle part, assise à une petite table dans un coin, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il en était tombé amoureux. L'adolescent en lui s'était amouraché de cette inconnue, qu'il avait vue les jours suivants. Il l'aborda un jour et son sourire fit chavirer son cœur.

Lys venait tous les jours prendre son café, parfois accompagnée, parfois seule. C'était stupide, mais Aioros se battait pour être le seul à la servir, guettant son arrivée. Ils parlaient un peu, il apprit qu'elle était femme d'affaires. Et lui, bêtement, malgré son statut, continuait à espérer, même s'il savait que son amour serait à jamais sens unique.

Puis, vint le jour où Lys lui demanda de but en blanc s'il pouvait lui servir d'interprète. Elle devait converser avec un grec qui parlait affreusement mal l'anglais et elle ne comprenait strictement rien à cette langue. Ravi, il avait accepté de l'aider. Elle s'en alla, puis revint, et à chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle faisait appel à lui pour tenir ce rôle d'interprète. Il apprendrait plus tard que c'était une manière comme une autre d'être en sa compagnie hors du bar. Lys avait tout de suite flashé sur lui. Elle lui dirait aussi plus tard qu'elle avait aimé sa politesse, son regard innocent et son sourire.

Au fil du temps, ils devinrent plus proches. Jusqu'au jour où Aioros lui avoua ses sentiments, et Lys, toute bête, devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Elle bafouillait tellement qu'Aioros n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui avait vexé la blonde. Puis, de fil en aiguille…

En fait, c'était grâce à elle qu'Aioros avait fini par porter un regard positif sur lui-même. Certes, il était très jeune dans sa tête, mais malgré ce retard, il pouvait être aimé, et il savait aimer. C'était étrange pour lui, mais il s'était fait à cette situation, et il se demanda si cette histoire qu'il vivait avec Lys aurait pu se produire si sa vie ne s'était pas terminée à ses quatorze ans. Ses blessures cicatrisèrent, sa rancœur envers Saga s'amenuisa, pour enfin disparaître, et celle qu'il éprouvait pour Shura en fit de même.

Aujourd'hui, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions à Lys, ça lui aurait évité de découvrir seulement maintenant qui était son adjoint. Quand Kanon l'avait appelé, il lui avait semblé connaître cette voix, mais il en entendait tellement tous les jours qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il aurait dû. Mais il était tellement inquiet pour Lys, à ce moment-là…

Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, Aioros avait été profondément heureux de l'apprendre. Quelque chose avait remué en lui. Il s'était regardé dans une glace, et il s'était dit qu'il avait beaucoup changé, en deux ans. Normalement, il aurait dû avoir seize ans. Mais il faisait beaucoup plus physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Il avait vieilli, mûri. Lys l'avait changé, elle en avait fait un homme, alors que lui, en avait fait une femme.

Il n'avait jamais été très regardant sur sa vie, même s'il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle l'abandonne. Mais elle l'appelait si souvent, venait le voir régulièrement, et il lisait dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il savait que viendrait le moment où elle viendrait vivre en Grèce, ou lui vivrait en France. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas pour Noël, il avait été blessé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Quand son adjoint lui avait révélé la vérité, il avait été si inquiet et si rassuré à la fois qu'il n'avait plus pensé à la voix de cet inconnu, ses pensées étant tournées vers la femme de sa vie.

« Je suis prête ! »

Aioros s'arracha de ses pensées et se tourna vers Lys, ravissante dans cette robe bleue pour femme enceinte. Elle avait un joli ventre, et malgré sa fatigue et la rondeur de son bedon, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il avait toujours trouvé les femmes enceintes sublimes, enjolivées par leur maternité et cette vie qui grandissait en elles.

Le grec se leva et s'avança vers elle pour la serrer contre son torse avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rosées. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis lui chuchota qu'elle était très belle. Sa main allait et venait dans sa chevelure blonde.

Aioros était heureux. Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été autant…

**OoO**

Le couple arriva vers sept heures. Aioros avait conduit la voiture de Lys et il avait tant bien que mal réussi à rejoindre la maison des jumeaux, dirigé plus ou moins bien par sa chère et tendre. Ce fut assez complexe mais Aioros avait suffisamment joué les taxis et il avait fini par trouver le bon chemin.

Tous deux furent accueillis chaleureusement. Avant que Saga ne batte en retraite, Aioros lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. S'en était suivi d'une scène très émouvante où les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus se lâcher, tant ils étaient heureux de se revoir. Aioros semblait être en bonne santé, il irradiait de bonheur et son sourire était contagieux.

On s'installa dans le salon, où les adultes prirent l'apéritif. Les discussions allaient bon train et chacun était bien installé. Lys avait naturellement trouvé sa place contre son amant, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre arrondi, tous deux installé sur le canapé avec Mû. Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient pris place dans les fauteuils et Saga avait sorti une chaise pour lui, posée à côté de Mû.

Ils posèrent pas mal de question à Aioros, en particulier sur son jeune frère, qui était resté en Grèce. Il leur raconta qu'Aiolia avait trouvé un emploi dans un restaurant depuis un an et demi. Il s'appliquait beaucoup dans son travail, et avec son charisme naturel, il ne tarda pas à se mettre le patron dans la poche. Ainsi, il monta rapidement en grade et devint responsable des serveurs, étant donné que son supérieur était débordé à cause de son divorce. Certes, il n'avait pas de diplômes, mais Aiolia savait se faire obéir et son patron avait aimé son côté humble et travailleur. Il avait renvoyé la personne qui avait ce rôle, et se reposer sur quelqu'un lui faisait du bien.

Ainsi, Aiolia devint en quelque sorte responsable du personnel, même s'il ne touchait pas aux cuisiniers, bien qu'il s'entendît très bien avec eux. Il tomba amoureux d'une jeune fille de seize ans à peine, tandis que lui avait la vingtaine. Ce ne fut pas évident au début, Aiolia craignait qu'elle ne s'intéresse à lui que par intérêt et lui-même était peu rassuré, car fréquenter une gamine de seize ans pouvait être condamnable.

Saga et Mû, qui avaient assez bien connu Aiolia, étaient étonné qu'il se soit entiché d'une aussi jeune fille. Certes, il avait aimé Marine, qui avait quasiment le même âge, mais elle était bien plus mûre dans sa tête, alors que cette grecque était encore une enfant.

Il s'avéra que la jeune fille, qui se nommait Mélina, s'était enfuie de chez ses parents et elle vivait avec d'autres filles du même âge dans un appartement. Quand tous deux commencèrent à se fréquenter, il la força à sortir de cette situation précaire et il réussit à la convaincre de retourner chez ses parents.

« Ce n'était pas facile, elle a un sacré caractère, cette petite. Il faut les voir se disputer, on dirait un vieux couple. »

Aiolia fut accueilli comme le Messie par sa famille, assez nombreuse. Il avait ramené la jeune Mélina chez elle, ce qui semblait être un exploit. Malgré le jeune âge de leur fille, les parents ne s'opposèrent jamais à leur relation. Enfin, ils le firent une fois, Mélina leur promit de faire les pires conneries si jamais ils osaient se mettre entre eux. Elle tenait beaucoup à Aiolia, non pas parce qu'il était beau et travailleur, mais plutôt parce qu'il l'avait sortie de sa galère. Il n'avait jamais abusé d'elle, il l'avait forcée à quitter son copain qui la battait pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Il la gâtait, de par ses attentions et son amour pour elle. A vrai dire, elle n'obéissait à personne sauf à lui.

Aioros passa les détails, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la passion d'Aiolia pour cette jeune fille. Au moment où il se sentit attiré par Mélina, il décida d'oublier Marine et de faire sa vie. C'était encore une adolescente, avec des désirs et des caprices d'ado'. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés quand elle refusait de quitter cet appartement surpeuplé, quand elle s'engageait dans des plans foireux ou quand elle ne voulait pas revoir sa famille ?

Cela aurait pu ne pas tenir. Aiolia en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avant de la connaître, il n'avait pas quatre de plus qu'elle mais une bonne dizaine d'années, si ce n'était plus. Il avait vingt ans, mais il avait trop vécu pour s'embarrasser d'une gamine qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui pensait connaître le monde. Ce qui les avait fait tenir, c'était cette dépendance qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de lui : elle avait besoin de son attention, de son amour, pour rester vivante. Elle avait besoin de lui pour arrêter ses conneries, pour vivre vraiment sa vie. Et lui, de son côté, il avait besoin d'elle pour oublier son passé, cette vie qu'il avait eue avant. Et puis, ils étaient amoureux. C'était peut-être le meilleur des arguments.

« Et puis un jour, elle tomba enceinte. »

Aiolia se protégeait, mais il suffit d'une fois, et Mélina tomba enceinte. Terrorisée à l'idée d'être abandonnée, elle s'enfuit de chez elle. On se mobilisa pour la retrouver, et quand ce fut fait, Aiolia dut faire preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve, déjà pour calmer sa petite amie, mais aussi pour faire rentrer dans sa petite tête qu'il était heureux et que cet enfant ne serait pas un poids. Elle était persuadée qu'il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle finit par le croire. Ce fut tout de même laborieux…

Mélina quitta alors ses parents, qui n'eurent pas la force de s'interposer. Pour la forme, ses frères et sœurs tentèrent de la récupérer en lui conseillant l'avortement, mais la jeune fille fit la sourde oreille et elle emménagea chez les deux frères. De toute façon, jamais Aiolia n'aurait supporté que sa petite amie vive dans sa famille : il voulait pleinement assurer son rôle de père. Le Lion protecteur était de retour… Puis, le douze décembre, naquit le petit Sacha, qui fit le bonheur de ses parents, mais aussi de son oncle.

Après les nombreuses questions sur Aiolia, qui se portait comme un charme depuis que son lionceau était né, ce fut au tour justement d'Aioros qu'on s'interrogea, en particulier sur sa rencontre avec Lys. Ecarlates, ils racontèrent le petit chemin qu'ils avaient fait avant de se mettre ensemble. Kanon ria, on aurait dit deux adolescents, mais Rhadamanthe le calma bien vite : il n'était pas mieux dans le genre… Saga ne fit aucune remarque, pas plus que Mû, car ils étaient contents pour eux deux.

Le dîner se déroula avec tout autant de bonne humeur. Tous autour de la table, ils dégustèrent leur dîner, entre disputes, rires et vieux souvenirs. Lys découvrait réellement le passé de ses proches, à la fois de Saga, le Grand Pope tyrannique qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer, Kanon, le jumeau délaissé et manipulateur, ou encore Ryan, le juge des Enfers, nommé Rhadamanthe, et Mû, un atlante élevé dans le monde plus ouvert des hommes. Et enfin Aioros, cet adolescent de quatorze ans qui perdit la vie en voulant sauver sa déesse.

Lys sentait une colère sourde monter en elle. Ses doigts étaient mêlés à ceux plus bronzé de son amant, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr celle qui avait osé l'abandonner. Qu'importe qu'elle ignore leur existence en ce monde, elle était divine, elle ne pouvait ignorer ces choses, ou alors elle devait s'en douter. Saga affirmait que cela s'était déjà produit, et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu abandonner celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Il n'était même pas question de Saga ou Kanon, qui ne méritaient pas d'aide, mais Mû, Aioros et Aiolia méritaient un peu de reconnaissance. Et il n'était pas le seul…

Plus tard, bien plus tard, deux clans se formeraient. Ceux qui éprouveraient de la rancune envers leur déesse sans le montrer réellement, par dépit ou lassitude. Ceux-là seraient ceux qui auraient le plus souffert. Et il y aurait ceux qui la haïraient pour ceux qui méritaient de l'aide et qui avaient sombré sans aucune main à laquelle s'accrocher. Lys ferait partie de cette dernière catégorie, et Angelo Médicis emprunterait la même voie. Tandis qu'Aioros et Camus laisseraient aller, préférant penser à leur vie d'aujourd'hui plutôt qu'à celle d'hier.

Mais pour le moment, Lys tenait la main d'Aioros, et Saga enserrait celle de Mû. Elle essayait juste de comprendre, d'apprendre. Au bout d'un moment, le nom de Saori Kido s'échappa des lèvres de Kanon. Personne ne vit la lueur démoniaque dans le regard de la femme d'affaires, sauf son adjoint. Il sentit à ce moment-là que Saori paierait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle paierait. Cela pourrait prendre des années. Mais viendrait le jour où elle et ses chevaliers leur rendrait des comptes…

**OoO**

« Je suis épuisé !

- Je veux bien te croire, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des allés-retours ! Et puis, revoir Aioros, ça t'a fait un coup. »

Saga acquiesça : c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était heureux au-delà des mots. Quand il avait appris qu'Aioros était vivant, il avait évidemment était heureux, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand le grec s'était jeté dans ses bras. C'était comme un retour en arrière : ils étaient à nouveau des adolescents, riant sur la plage la plus éloignée du Sanctuaire, vivant pendant quelque instant leur adolescence sacrifiée au nom de leur déesse. Le serrer dans ses bras lui avait apporté un sentiment de félicité qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la soirée.

Voir Saga aussi heureux ravissait le tibétain. Il était lui aussi plus que content d'avoir revu Aioros, et savoir qu'Aiolia allait bien aussi l'avait vraiment rassuré. Cela diminuait aussi le nombre de personnes à retrouver, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mû se souvint qu'il avait vu Aiolia dans un de ses rêves avec une femme enceinte. Ce devait être Mélina, elle n'avait pas encore accouché à l'époque.

Tandis que Saga sortait ses vêtements pour le lendemain, Mû tenta d'imaginer ce qu'Aiolia avait ressenti quand Marine n'était pas venue le chercher. C'était indescriptible, mais quand deux chevaliers avaient partagé une union charnelle, il était possible de ressentir les émotions de l'autre, même si elle se trouvait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais venue ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ressenti la détresse d'Aiolia ? L'avait-elle assimilée à la sienne, rejetant le fait qu'il puisse être vivant ? Mû s'interrogeait. Aioros n'en avait pas parlé, bien sûr, mais Mû était certain qu'Aiolia avait ressenti la peine de Marine, et il l'avait attendue. Sans qu'elle ne vienne jamais…

Et il s'était tourné vers cette jeune fille, cette gamine qui lui avait offert un enfant. Quelle joie avait-il pu ressentir à ce moment-là… Quel bonheur, lui qui rêvait de fonder sa propre famille, en dépit de son serment de fidélité envers Athéna…

Et Mû en revint à songer à ses rêves, et en particulier à l'un d'eux, où il se rappelait avoir vu Shura. Avec une femme, aux cheveux verts. Et un bébé entre les bras. Il sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il redessinait en lui-même la silhouette élancée de Shina, son air de sauvageonne et son indomptable chevelure verte. Et il l'imagina dans ce petit appartement, un bébé dans les bras, et Shura penché vers elle…

Combien étaient-ils à avoir quitté le Sanctuaire ? Combien s'était risqué à le quitter ? N'y avait-il que Kiki et Shina qui aient assez de cran pour être parti ?

Il fut arraché de ses pensées quand Saga se glissa dans leur lit. Le grec posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mû et l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. Mû entrouvrit les lèvres, ce qui suffit à son compagnon pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, pour un balai d'abord tendre, puis endiablé. Saga sentit Mû enserrer son cou de ses bras, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, et le grec entoura ce corps tant désiré pour le serrer contre lui.

Le désir montait en eux. Ils avaient fait l'amour la veille, découvrant le corps de l'autre et le possédant avec amour. Ce soir-là, ils voulaient poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient terminé la veille. Revivre toutes ces sensations étranges, ne faire plus qu'un entre les draps… S'aimer au-delà des mots…

Saga déshabilla son compagnon, caressant sa peau avec ses mains un peu calleuse. Il a sentait frissonner sous ses doigts, et tandis que ses lèvres glissait dans le cou blanc de son jeune amant, ses mains redécouvraient la douceur de sa peau, l'arrondi de son épaule, le creux de ses reins.

Mû tenta de s'extirpait de ces mains câlines pour retirer à son tour le haut de Saga, pour enfin toucher son torse, où les traces de sa musculature demeuraient. Il embrassa les lèvres charnues de son amant, et tandis que des mains s'affairaient à lui retirer son pantalon, les siennes redécouvraient la musculature du grec, son ventre plat, ses épaules carrées et puissantes, cette chevelure océan qui ondulaient dans son dos marqué de cicatrices.

La suite ne fut que tendresse. Mû se sentait fondre contre le corps plus musclé de Saga, il baignait dans un océan de tendresse et de désir. Saga éveillait ses sens, effleurait ses points sensibles, l'embrasser avec tellement d'amour qu'ils en ressortaient tous deux pantelants. Ses lèvres voyageaient sur son corps, embrassant son cou malmenant ses tétons, câlinant son ventre plat et blanc, pour enfin descendre plus bas… Mû ne pouvait que glisser ses mains dans les cheveux océan de son amant, sans se douter à quel point ce geste pouvait exciter ce dernier.

Saga câlina le sexe de Mû avec sa bouche. Il l'entendait gémir, le corps en feu. Il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour voir ses joues écarlates, ses yeux mi-clos, et ses mains longues et fines sur sa bouche pour étouffer quelques gémissements qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Le plaisir déferlait en lui par vague, c'était indescriptible, et tout son corps tremblait, attendait la libération, cet état de paix que rien ne pourrait troubler.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes et voulut écarter Saga. Il lui murmura qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter de telles intentions. Saga fut un peu gêné mais la situation s'inversa. Son désir était plus que visible et quand Mû y posa les lèvres, il plaqua ses propres mains sur sa bouche, en tentant de retenir ses propres gémissement, qui ne manquaient pas de franchir ses lèvres. Il levait les yeux vers le plafond blanc, refusant de regarder le visage angélique de Mû en… pleine activité. Et malgré son inexpérience, Saga sentait qu'il serait capable de monter aux cieux…

Mais Mû n'alla pas jusque là. Il se redressa, abandonnant son œuvre inachevée, fit des pieds et des mains pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Saga qui, un peu dans le brouillard, saisit ses hanches pour l'y aider. Il ferma les yeux quand Mû l'embrassa, chastement, puis quand il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, dominant un baiser très tendre. Saga sentait les longues mèches lavande glisser sur sa peau, et il n'avait qu'à entrouvrit les yeux pour admirer ce rideau dissimuler les épaules de son amant.

Saga brisa le baiser et présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de Mû, rougies par les baisers, son regard brillant et un léger sourire lubrique sur les lèvres. Mû eut un air coquin sur le visage et il prit ces doigts entre ses lèvres. Humectés, ils se présentèrent devant son intimité. Saga posséda ses lèvres, étouffant les gémissements de son amant, qui retrouvait cette sensation de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il était toujours assis sur les hanches de Saga, ses deux mains sur son torse, ses lèvres emprisonnées dans un baiser langoureux, une main de Saga posée sur sa hanche qu'il caressait en mouvements circulaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le posséda. Lentement. Son sexe se frayait un chemin dans l'étroit orifice. Saga se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit, et il caressa le corps tendu de son amant, baisant son cou, ses cheveux, cajolant son bas-ventre et ses reins, dans le seul et unique but d'apaiser sa douleur. Mû avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Saga, serrant les dents, à cause de la douleur.

Saga amorça un premier coup de reins. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Le reste ne fut plus que gémissements étouffés sous des lèvres avides de baisers, semblant rythmer le balai effréné qui se livrait dans cette petite chambre. Les deux corps humides de sueur et d'amour se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un plus pâle, l'autre plus musclé. Des ongles griffant une épaule, une main calée sur une hanche, des regards brillants de plaisir, ce même plaisir qui se rependait dans leurs veines, consumant leur corps, qui ne formait plus qu'une seule et unique chair, un seul et unique être…

La libération vint, violente et bienfaitrice. Il y eut un moment de silence, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Mû sentit Saga se retirer de lui et se laisser aller en arrière, sur le matelas. Il ne pensa même pas à bouger, malgré la chaleur, son esprit encore embrouillé par la jouissance, et le corps trop faible pour remuer. Il sentit une main câline caresser ses cheveux, puis il sombra dans le sommeil, en murmurant un petit « je t'aime ».

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
